MegaMan NT Warrior
by Flaretale
Summary: Follow's the Anime, but there's a twist! Sure, we still have our hero's Lan, MegaMan and the rest of the gang, but now there's a heroine! Who has a secret that could change both her and her friends life's. After all, she doesn't know it herself. Will she accept the secret? Or will she push it way...? Rated T for language.
1. Jack-In! MegaMan! Power Up!

_**I do not own MegaMan NT WarriorIt is Licensed by Viz Media and Capcom. As well as a Inuyasha Character.**_ _**I also do not own the song and/or anything incorporated with it. Anything seemingly copyrighted is merely a coincidence. **__**Thank you**_

* * *

_**The year 20xx. And it's almost like living in a video game for the children of the new generation. To the adults, it's a new way of life.**_

* * *

In the Cyber World, two Navi's are fighting in a mid-size room, with random data all over the arena to ether make is easier or harder to fight. A huge Yellow-Red Navi is currently fighting a Gray-Blue Navi who is a much smaller Navi.

"Gut's Punch!" The huge Navi yelled as he sent a huge shock-wave toward the smaller Navi. Due to his size, he was able to dodge the attack easily. He then jumped over the big Navi by doing a shoulder stand on him which allowed him to get behind the big Navi to launch a surprise attack. He charged at him, but was blocked the Navi's big arm guard.

_**"Shotgun! Battle Chip In! Download!"**_

A young girl's voice echoes through the room.

The Gray-Blue Navi's arm turned into a simple shotgun. He points the barrel of the shotgun at the other Navi and fires. He blocks it with a white barrier that caused the shot to spread around him.

_**"CyberSword! Battle Chip In! Download!"**_

The shotgun then turned into a silver sword and he again charged at the Yellow Navi. He jumped and brought the sword down, but the second it hit its mark, the sword shatters.

"Finish him off, GutsMan!" A young boy's voice rings.

After hearing the order, GutsMan punched the small Navi across the arena. When he hit the ground, his right arm was deleted.

"Run away!" The girl pleaded. "You're finished!" The boy taunted.

GutsMan arm's turned into a huge black hammer, and swung it down which caused a bigger shock-wave the before. Since the smaller Navi couldn't move, the attack hit its mark. _"Navi, Logging-Out."_

The room lights up the show a big room filled with a big group of kids age's varying from 11 to 16. "Wow, GutsMan was so cool!" A girl said as the group begins to leave the room. "Yeah. But you have to admit, she did a really great job at fighting with a stock Net Navi." A boy said in the girls' defense. "True."

"Its a hundred years too early before you can even think of beating my GutsMan!" The boy who fought with GutsMan. He's tall but really chubby, and has brown eyes. He wears a Green t-shirt with GutsMan's Symbol on the top-left. It's a green cross on a black background. His brown hair is up in a single spike.

"Damn it..." The girl un-plugs her PET and looks at the boy with anger. "You know, why did I even fight you? You don't even like me." She asks as she begins to leave. "That's why! I don't like you! HAHAHA!"

"Fuck you, Dex!" She yell's as she ran out of the room, nearly pushing someone over. The boy from before heard what happened and looked Dex who was still laughing. "That's the one thing I don't like about him. He's a real bastard when he wins a Net Battle."

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Jack-In! MegaMan! Power Up!**_

It's after school for most of the children of DenTech City. You'll see them walking in groups, talking to each other as they walk home. The young girl from before is doing the same. "Damn that Dex. At least I didn't lose to him in operations." She said as she slowly skated next to her friend who is walking with her scooter at her side. "Even so, you still played well up until today, Selena."

Selena Hasagawa. An 11 year old girl with long Red-Brown hair that would reach the ground if she didn't have it up in a high pony-tale. She wears a blue sleeveless top with a red vest over it, left open, along with black shorts so she won't trip when she skates at high speed. She also wears a blue headband that belonged to her father. It's blue with a Red-Black Symbol with a Gold outline. Her eyes are what stand out the most. Her left eye is a deep-blue, while her right eye is crimson-red.

"Really, Maylu?" She asked playfully. Maylu Sakurai is her full name. She has short dark-pink and brown eyes. She wears a light-green long-sleeve shirt with a blue vest over it, with a short pink skirt and black leggings.

She smiles. "Yes." As she answered, a beeping sound came from her hip. She stopped and pulled her PET from its holster. Selena stopped a little too late and had to back up to look at her PET screen. A light pink Navi with long blond hair and green eyes was on the screen with something pulled up. "Maylu, it's time for your piano lesson." "Thank you, Roll." Selena put her hands behind her head as Maylu put her PET back in its holster. Selena sighed deeply. "Must be great... your very own custom Navi." Maylu didn't say anything. She just smiled. "Oh, that's right. Selena! Did you hear about the new transfer student?"

Selena shook her head. "No. Who?" "No idea. The only thing I do know is that it's a boy from Tokyo. From what I heard, his family moved cause his father works at SciLab and it became too hard for him to get to work every day." "Really, huh... I..." Selena was cut off by a beeping sound coming her hip. "Oh..." She pulls out her PET to see why it was going off. The stock Navi was on the screen with something pulled up. "It's time to take you medicine." "My bad... forgot to take it this morning." Maylu tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Medicine? What for?" Selena puts her PET back in its holster as she answered. "It's nothing you have to worry about!" She snapped without knowing.

Maylu flinched at the harshness in her voice. "Sorry... I had no right to ask..." Selena just shook her head and smiled. "No, no... It's fine. I didn't mean for it to sound that harsh. Its...just... I have a bad past with this..." Maylu gently took her friends hand into hers. "It cool. I want you to know something. No matter what happens, no matter how hard, I'm all ears. Okay?" Selena was surprised by this. Does that mean she'll still her friend if she tells her the truth?

"Hey!" They heard a voice from behind them. They turn to see Dex on his scooter, moving as fast as he could to catch up. "Wait for me, Maylu! Let's walk home together!" Oh boy." Selena rolled her eyes. "Gotta go! See ya, Selena!" Maylu rolls off to get ahead of Dex. "Yeah... see ya." "Huh, where are you going? Maylu, wait for me! Let me walk you home!" Dex yelled as he tries to catch up. Selena had her hand half way up to wave good-bye but she stopped and sighed sadly.

"I guess I'll go to the park, I think there's a water fountain there." Selena skated about 5 minutes till she reached the park. She spotted a water fountain right away, so she stopped and took off her backpack to get her medicine out. "I'm glad I packed these this morning." She opened a small plastic bottle and shook out two small red pills. She slid the bottle back into her backpack and put one of the pills into her mouth as she walked to water fountain. As she was about to take the second pill she stopped and looked at it with sorrow in her eyes. "Dad... why did you lose to this damn disease..." She just sighed and took the pill. After a minute or two, she remembered that her Net Navi needed to be looked at. "Hmm. I guess I'll sit on the steps on the hill." She walked since she saw no need to skate up the stairs steps. She sat down on the top step with her left leg on the next step and her right leg on the step below that one. After looking over the Navi, it gave her a status update. _"Right arm operating at half strength__.__ Recommendation: No more Net Battles."_ "Wha? Damn it!" She yelled as she fell back to look at the sky. "Well, crap... Now what...?" As she was staring at the sky a silver fish was thrown up in the air and fell right on Selena. She caught it and sat up to see where the fish came from. When she looked, she saw someone she knows all too well. "What's the matter? Why are you looking so depressed?" "Maysa!"

Maysa is a man who loves fish. If you have a question about fish, he's the man to go to. His brown hair is on the back of his head that if you see him from the front, you'd think he was bald. He wears a blue long sleeve shirt with white gloves, along with olive green pants with an apron with a pink fish on it.

"You scared me! Leave me alone!" Selena yelled as she walked down steps to give the fish back to Maysa. "Hmm. So I gather you lost in a fight then. Did you lose to Dex?" Selena shoved the fish into Maysa hands. "It wasn't a fight, it was a _Net Battle_! And yes! I did lose!" She begins to walk away to wash her hands as Maysa kept talking. "_Net Bath? _Is that where you sit around in a sauna and see how long you last?" "No, _Net Battle_! Not bath!" Selena was washing her hands with one of the fountains. "Everyone has a PET nowadays... well, except maybe you, Maysa." She wiped her hand on her shorts as she walked back to Maysa. "Well, when I was a kid, I used to have a doggie..." He started. "No!_ PErsonal Terminal_... PET for short." She reach's for her PET to show him. "Here, it's this." Maysa started to laugh. "Oh, that kind of PET. I knew that's what you were talking about." Selena rolled her eyes. "I'm sure. The PET contains an A.I. called a Net Navi that assists the _Operator._ And a _Net Battle_ is a battle which let the _Net Navi _fight through the computer." Maysa was cleaning his ears. "It's really popular nowadays." "Net Battles, huh? Sounds interesting, maybe I should get one of those pet-things too." A siren of a Fire Truck begins to sound. Selena and Maysa looked to see where. "Could it be another series of fires?" Maysa asked. "The ones where ovens have been spontaneously igniting?" "I don't have time for this..." "Huh?" Maysa turned to his cart of fish and pulled two of them out and handed them to Selena. "Here you go, a source of calcium." He gets back on his bike that's connected the cart and rides away. "See you around!" "H-hey, Maysa!" She looked at the fish and smiled. "Well, at least we have dinner." _'Thanks Maysa. You always know a way to cheer me up.'_

_**At Selena's House**_

"Mom! I'm home!" Selena yelled as she opened the door to her house. It's a two-story house that's perfect for a family of 2. A woman came from the kitchen and walked to the door. "Selena! Welcome home! Hmm? Where did you get the fish?" Stacey, Selena's mother, asked as she hugged her child. Stacey has long red-brown hair that goes to her waist, with light-blue eye's. She wears a blue dress with a red bow on the front.

"I ran into Maysa on the way home and he gave me some." She hands the fish to her mother. "So, let's cook them up!" Stacey smiled at her daughter's bright face. "Sounds good."

"It's so scary. There were over ten fires this week alone." Selena and Stacey just sat down to eat when she tells her mother about what she and Maysa saw. "They say it's a computer virus..." Selena added after takeing a bite of her fish. "Is our oven alright?" She nodded. "I had it checked yesterday by a mechanic. He said there's nothing to worry about." That's good... I'm going to bed." "Already? It's only 8." Selena got up to put her dishes in the sink. "I know, but I'm tired." Stacey sighed. "Alright. Sleep well." "You too."

As she walked the stairs to her room she stopped by her bathroom to take her bath. She started the water and undressed. She looked in the mirror to see a scar on her chest, almost covered by her black pendent. _'Hmm... it's been how many's now? ...5. 5 yearys since the surgery... and my Dad's death. Agh!'_ At that moment, her chest begins to hurt her. "Damn it!" She holds on the counter to keep herself from falling due to the pain, knocking a few bottles over. After about 5 minutes, the pain stopped. She slowly fall's to her knees. "*huff huff* It's been awhile... since my last attack... crap! The water!" The water was just about to flow over but she stopped it in time. "Selena! You Okay? I heard something fall..." Selena got up and opened the door a little. "I'm fine, just knocked a bottle down." Stacey opened the door a little more to see the shampoo bottle on the floor and the bathtub about to over flow. She knows what happened but Selena didn't want to talk about it. "...aright. I'm down stairs if you need me, okay?" "K." She closed the door and took her bath, then got ready to go to bed.

When she entered her room, she saw a small bottle of painkillers on her bed. "Mom... Thanks..." She took two pills and got into bed. Just before falling asleep, she remembered what her and Maylu talked about earlier.

**"_Oh, that's right. Selena! Did you hear about the new transfer student?" Selena shook her head. "No. Who?" "No idea. The only thing I do know is that it's a boy from Tokyo. From what I heard, his family moved cause his father works at Sci Lab and it became too hard for him to get to work every day."_**

_'Hmm... I wonder what he's like? I hope he's a good guy.'_ Selena turned on her side to look at the photo of her father. _'If what you said is true, then maybe we can be friends..." _After kissing the photo, she turned and fell asleep.

_**The Next Morning**_

"...lena. Selena. Wake up, sweaty." Selena feels something gently shaking her shoulder. "..mmm?" She opens one eye to see her mother over her. "Mom? *sits up*Is something wrong?" Stacey walks over to her closet and pulled out an outfit. "You have to go to school, remember?" Selena, after a minute or two, gasped. "Shit! I forgot! Gotta get ready!" Stacey sighed and left to let her daughter get ready while she made breakfast. After about 10 minutes, Selena ran down the stairs and sildes into her skates. "Selena? Aren't you going to eat?" "Sorry! Can't! Gotta go!" Stacey walked to the opened door and smiled. _'You have Michael's energy. It's no wonder that you always thought that he was your father...' _

_**The Streets of DenTech**_

Selena is skating as fast as she can for the fact that she doesn't want to be late for school. "Damn it! My hair won't cooperate!" She was also trying to put her hair up. "Gah! Work with me!" "Hey! Look out!" "Huh? AAAHHH!" "WHOA!" *BAM!* Since Selena's hair was in her face, she couldn't where she was going that well. Selena ran into someone and knocked the person down. "Oww..." At first, Selena didn't move at all, just to make sure that the person was ok. "Oww... I'm so sorry! I wasn't-huh?" When she opened her eyes, she's looking the person she hit right in the eye. "Uhh..." "Well, that's one way to say hi." The boy joked. She realized that she was right on top of the boy! "A-a-a-a-AAAAHHHHHH!" She pushed herself off so fast that she hit her head on one of the trees. "OWWW!" "Whoa! Take it easy!" The boy grabbed her hand, which helped some of the impact. "Oww oww..." "Did I scare you that badly?" When most of the pain left, she was able to get a good look at the boy.

He has semi-long brown spiky hair that would almost reach his shoulders if it weren't for his headband. The headband is exactly like her's. Which is strange. He has brown eye's to match his hair. He wears a white long-sleeve shirt with an orange vest over it. He also wears black shorts that has a yellow stripe running down the sides.

"Ye-yeah. I wasn't expecting to be on top of ya so, that got me good." She looks behind her. "And I hit my head on this tree, hard. Oww." The boy got up and gently pulls her head closer to him. "H-hey... What are you..?" He smiled. "I'm just trying to get a better look. To make sure it's not a bad head injury. So relax a little." She blushed as she let him look over her. _'I hope he can't see me blushing... this is the first time I let anyone but my mother do this...'_ She thought to herself. "Oww..." She said as his hand went over the sensitive area. "Sorry. Looks like I found it. Hmm..." There's a really good bump on the lower-area of her head. "Is it bad?" She asked softly. "No, it's not too bad. You'll just have a really good bruise on your head." He said as he held out his hand to help her up. "Thank you..." Selena was still blushing when she got up. "Y-ya know, I haven't introduced myself yet... I'm Selena. Selena Hasagawa. What's your name?" "Lan. Lan Hikari." He said after patting himself down. "Hmm? Is that yours?" He pointed to a blue PET that was on the ground. "Oh! Yes it is! I didn't realize that it fell out." Before she bent down to grab it, Lan got it and handed it back to her. "I'm guessing you Net Battle?" "Yes. Do you?" Lan pulls out his own PET. "Yep! Anyway, do you know where DenTech Academy is? I just moved here so-" "Oh! You're the new student! Yes, follow me, I'm on my way there now." She put's her skate's back on and rolls ahead. "Great! Thank you!" He put's on his own skate's and follows. "Oh, you want to Net Battle later?" Lan asked as he caught up. Selena looked at him and saw that she couldn't say "no." "Maybe. We'll see..."

_**DenTech Academy **_

"Wow! This school is HUGE!" Lan exclaimed as he and Selena came upon the school. Selena laughed at his reaction. "Yep! It has grades from 5th to 8th. So, it has to be big to hold everyone." Lan blushed with embarrassment. "Hehe..." "Selena!" A girls voice yelled through the crowds of kids. "Oh, Maylu!" Selena waves to her friend as she approached. "How are you this morning?" She asked as she hugged Maylu. "I'm good. You?" "I feel great! This is the new student you told me about." Selena grabbed Lan's hand and pulled him to face Maylu. "Lan, this is my friend, Maylu." Lan straightens out his shirt, which was pulled all the way to one side due to Selena pulling him so hard. After minute, he held out his hand to Maylu. "Yo! My name's Lan Hikari! Nice to meet you!" "Maylu Sakurai. Nice to meet you too!" Maylu shook his hand. "How do you like living here so far?" Maylu asked as she walked on ahead. "So far, so good. It's a really nice city, and the house that my family is in is really nice as well." Lan replyed as both he and Selena caught up with Maylu. "That's good! Your family will love it here! It may be big, but most of the time , you know where your going." "'Most of the time'?" Maylu glares. "Hehe. Hmm?" Selena noticed that Lan was staring at her the whole time she was talking with Maylu. "Wh-what is it Lan? Your just staring at me…" Lan snapped out of his stare and bowed. "S-sorry! It's… just… you look like someone I used to know…" "Really? But I never met you till now." "Umm, guys? If we don't hurry, we're going to late!" Maylu yelled as she ran ahead. "Hey! No fair!" Selena yelled back as she followed. Lan just sighed and ran after them.

_**Class 5-A**_

"All right, everyone! We have a new student joining us today. Introduce yourself." Mrs. Mari is the teacher of Selena's class. She has brown hair that is curled into a circle that's done on both sides of her head. She wears a green-purple long sleeve shirt with a matching skirt. She points to Lan to let him introduce himself to the class. "Hello! I'm Lan Hikari! I'm also a Net Battler so, I'm up to Net Battle anyone!" "That's nice to know… Um, you can sit next to Selena." "Ok!" Everyone said hi to Lan as he walked by them. He took his set next to the smiling Selena and class begun.

The bell for lunch just went off, kids brung their desks together to eat their lunch while they talked. Maylu pushed her desk toward Selena and Lan's to talk with them as she eat her lunch. She pulled out her lunch consisting of curry chicken. Lan's lunch is just curry over rice, and Selena's lunch is the fish from the night before. "So Lan, you moved from Tokyo right?" Maylu asked after taking a bite of her chicken. Lan nodded with a mouth full of food. "Yep! My dad works with Sci Lab and it became to hard to get there and back home. But the thing that got me pissed when we moved here was that Dad had to go around the world for his research! So when I asked Dad why we moved when he wasn't even going to be home for month's, he said it's for after he get back." Selena just ate her fish as Lan and Maylu talked back and forth with each other. "..." Lan noticed that she wasn't talking at all. "Selena? You ok?" Selena held her head for a minute and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking about something. That's all... Maylu, have you seen Lloyd today?" Maylu shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him. Why do you- oh. That's today... isn't it?" "Yes..." "Whats today?" Lan asked. Selena got up and ran to the door before she turned to answer him. "Me and a good friend of mine are supposed to sing today, so I need to find him!" She ran out of the room. Lan stood up to follow but turned to Maylu for a moment. "Who's Lloyd?" Maylu moved the desks bact to where they were before. "A boy she knew since childhood. They always spar with each other and would always sneek off to train sometimes." "I see..." Lan began to walk out the door when Maylu stopped him. "And where are you going? Help put the desks back." Lan wiggled his hand out of her grasp. "I'm going to look for Selena. Maybe I can help her." With that, Lan ran out of the room.

Lan was running through the halls when he accidently ran someone over. "Crap! Sorry!" Lan jumped back up and help his hand out to help the person. "It's fine." Lan helped a girl up off the floor and she patted herself down. "Um, do you know where the stage is?" Lan asked as he walked ahead. "Yeah. Selena and Lloyd are going to be singing "I See The Light" from the movie 'Tangled'. The stage is to the left at the end of this hallway." She pointed down the hallway. "Thanks!" Lan yelled as he ran to the stage.

_**On Stage**_ Selena is walking back and forth, hopeing Lloyd will run on stage. The lights dim, the audience lowered their voices, and Selena sighed. _'Am I going to have to sing this on my own...'_ She took her place on stage as the curtains opened. Everyone in the audience clapped as the music started.

_**I See The Light**_

_**From Tangled**_

_**Selena:**_

_All those days watching from the windows_

Selena's voice sounds like an angels.

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_**(Chorus and Selena)**_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

Lan ran onto the stage without thinking all the way through. Selena almost gasped when Lan came on stage. "Lan! What are you-"

_**Lan:**_

_All those days chasing down a daydream_

Lan starts to sing with a low voice that made the the audience clap with encouragement.

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were_

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here, suddenly I know_

Selena stare's at him with surprise.

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go_

_**Selena and Lan:**_

_And at last I see the light_

_**Lan:**_

_And it's like the fog is lifted_

_**Selena and Lan:**_

_And at last I see the light_

_**Selena:**_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_**Selena and Lan:**_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

Selena walked to Lan and held his hand, blushing a little.

_All at once, everything is different_

Lan blushed along with her.

_Now that I see you..._

_Now that I..._

_See you..._

The audience clapping filled the air. Lan fell to his knees with a smile on his face. "Hehe... that was unexpected!" Selena had a big smile on her face as she wnet to her knees. "Haha. I'm gald you came when you did, otherwise that could of ended badly" Lan's face turned red as she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Lan!" He turned his head to hide his face. "Y-your welcome..."

_**After School**_

Lan, Selena and Maylu are walking home together, since they all live close together. Maylu is talking about what happened at school. "Wow, Lan. You sure know how to sing!" Selena nodded. "Yeah,Lan! You did a great job! I still can't thank you enough!" "Aww. it's nothing!" Lan face is so red, you'd think he's an apple! "Anyway," Maylu pushed between them. "I need to go, you two love birds have fun!" Maylu winked her eye at Selena as she ran off. "H-hey! Maylu!" Selena was blushing so hard that she felt hotter then before. Lan just laughed. "Well, it was fun to do ether way." "Yes, it was." Lan pulled out his PET. "You know, Maylu told me about your PET. That you fight with a stock Net Navi." Selena stopped in her tracks when Lan said that. "She... told you? We'll, at least you know I can't Net Battle right now." Selena walked on head. "Wa-wait!" She didn't, she just ran on home. "I'm sorry, Lan!" She yelled behind her. "...Lan?" A sound came from Lan's PET. "Ye-yeah, Crystal?' Lan looked on the screen to see his Navi, Crystal.

Crystal is a dark-blue Navi with long-brown hair, has green eye's and her crest is a white wing outlined with gold. Her helmet is light-blue and has a white crystal on the top. Her gloves and boots are a darker blue

"Do you think she's going to be ok, Lan?" She asked with a shaky voice. His gaze went to the cloudless sky. "I think so... but I do feel sorry for her. Hmm... I think I can help her with the whole 'stock Net Navi' thing. After all, it IS my Dad's job." Crystal blinked with surprise and smiled. "That's right, he did say if you need something, to ask." "Yep! Time for him to keep his promise."

_**2 Weeks Later**_

It's been 2 weeks since Lan moved to Den Tech, even though it was a slow start, Selena has opened up to him. Which is rare for her, since her past was not a good one when it comes to people. But she gave him a chance and now are best friends with Lan. After the first week, Lan met Dex and Dex challenged him to a Net Battle which Lan won hands down. One day after school while Selena is packing her bag to go home for the day, Lan ran up to her. "Lan? What's up?" Lan just smiled and gave her a envelope. "Open this when you get home. You'll love it!" "Alright." Lan smiled and walked out of the classroom. She put the envelope in her bag and walked out herself.

_**Selena's House**_

After saying to her mom, Selens went to her room to look at the envelope that Lan gave her at school. When she opened her bag to pull it out, she saw a another envelope next to the one from Lan. She took both out and looked at the one she found. When she looked to see who it was from, she almost dropped it. It's from Dex. "Dex?! Why would he..." The envelope contained a letter.

_Dear Selena;_ _I'm sorry for the way I treated you for the last four years... When you first came, I wanted to be your friend. But no matter how hard I tried, you wouldn't talk to me, or anyone. And when Maylu tried, you just walked off! That was when I began to pick on you... but after a while, you and Maylu became friends. I was both happy and mad. I was happy for the fact that you were finally talking, but was mad that you ignored her when she tried to talk to you the first time. But then Lan came, you seem a little more open so, is it too late to ask if I can be your friend?_

_From Dex_

_P.s. GutsMan wanted me to give this to you. Happy late Birth-Day!_

Selena wiped her eye's with the back of her hand as she pulled out the Battle Chip 'GutsMan G'. "Dex... I...I never knew... If you only knew why I was so closed off...but no, it's not late. It's...never too late. Thank you." She puts the note next to her fathers photo as she opens the envelope Lan gave her. The envelope also contained a letter with a few Battle Chips and a small disk.

_Selena;_

_This is something that I know your going to love! Install this program into your PET console when you read this letter, it could take a while for it to Install._ _Enjoy!_

_Lan_

_P.s Here's some Battle Chips you can use, Crystal gave me her's to give to you. Happy Late Birth-Day!_

"Cyber Sword, Wide Sword AND Long Sword?! Wow, nice! And Crystal C, huh? *looks at small disk.* I guess I'll get this installed." She gets up off her bed and put her PET on to the console as she puts the disk into the disk drive. "I wonder what it is?" The console is connected to her computer to let her look at the program before she installs it. "Alright..." Her computer ask's for her password. "Ok.. ******* Done." _'Confirm MegaMan Plug-In. Accepted' _"Alright, installation complete." She removes her PET to check that it was installed correctly. At first glance, nothing happened. "Ok, that's strange, I've finished installing but... nothing's happening." She push's a few buttons and it turned off. "Huh? It's... rebooting."

When it turned back on, the stock Navi was on screen. _'Memo, Diary and Mail upgrades complete. Your PErsonal Terminal Operating System has been replaced with a new one. Now initialzing finalization. Finalization will be complete in 8 hours.' _"That's it?" _'That's it.'_ "*sigh* Well, it's better then nothing." Selena puts her PET back on the console and leaves it there to finish finalizing. She glances at the clock on her computer and rubs her eye's. It's midnight. "Damn, that late already?" She jumps at the sound of her door opening. She turns to see her mother standing at the door. "Selena? Why are you still up? You should be in bed..." Selena gets up out of her computer chair and stretch's her body. She give's off a small smile. "Sorry, lost track of time. I was about to move when you opened my door, making me jump a little." "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare scare you. Well, good night, dear. " "'Night Mom. See you in the morning." "See you in the morning." She close's the door and Selena rubs the back of her head. Even though it's been two week since she hit her head, it's left a nasty bump on the back of her head. Selena takes another glance at the PET and sighs. _'Is that really all that was done to my PET? Oh well, I'll find out in the morning.' _She pulls off her clothes and slips into her pj's. After turning off the computer, she slips under the covers and falls asleep.

During the night, Selena's PET turned back on and the stock Navi was on the screen. _'The utility program has been activated. Hard disk customization commencing...'_ The Navi's date starts to shuffle around, the PET is making a lot of noise as the program starts. Selena just turns over and stays asleep. The data from the Navi comes back together and forms into a New A.I.

It's 10:00 am and Selena is still asleep. It's Thursday but there won't be school till the next day, so Selena is taking the opportunity to get extra sleep. "Selena..." She's about to fall off her bed. "Selena..." A voice calls again and she's even closer to falling off her bed. "Selena!" And with that... "Hey, Selena!"

"AAAGGGHHH!" *BAM!* She falls off her bed. "Oww... who's making all that noise?" She holds her head as she rubs her eye's, "It's me!" "Who?" "Over here. Inside the PET." "From the PET?" She look at the PET. "Good morning, Selena!" A male Navi says with a smile. Selena puts on her glasses and stare's at the Navi. "Who are you?" "My name is MegaMan." "MegaMan?"

MegaMan is a blue Navi with yellow shoulder pads and dark blue gloves and boots. His helmet is mid-blue, light blue and dark blue with a yellow mark in the middle. He has green eye's and short spiky black hair. His Crest is the one that is on her headband from her father.

He nods. "Lan's father programmed me for you. I'm you _Original Navi!_" At this point, Selena is in front of MegaMan's PET. "My _Original Navi?_" "Yes. Pleased to meet you, Selena!" She just stares at him, not saying a word. "Selena?"

"...I see." Now it's MegaMan's turn to be confused. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, sorry! Nothing's wrong! It's just that I never thought I would get my own _Original Navi_. So…" MegaMan laugh's a little. "Haha, understandable. Hmm?" MegaMan looked behind Selena and saw heat waves from down stairs. "Something isn't right, Selena!"

"Huh? What?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Mama!" Selena grabs MegaMan and runs down stairs. "Mama!" "Selena, the oven suddenly caught fire!" Selena was already running for the fire extinguisher. "I can tell!" She grabs it and starts to put out the fire, the more she tried, the the larger the fire got. "Damn it! The fire won't die! The computer must be busted!"

"Selena!"

"What, MegaMan?"

"Jack me in to the oven. I'll take a look inside it's computer." Selena had to back off, the fire was getting really bad. "You will?" "Yes! Quickly!" Selena pull's her hair back and take's a deep breath. "Alright!" She was able to die the fire down just enough to let her jack-in.

"Let's go, MegaMan!" She pull's out the cable plugs in the oven.

"_**Jack-In! MegaMan! Power Up!"**_

The Oven Comp. has Champy and CanDevil, fire-based viruses all over the place . MegaMan's data rematerialized and he was shocked at the sight. "What's this?" There also Mettaur's destroying the information tower's. "Is it a computer virus?" Selena asked as she wiped the sweat off her head. "They're all over the place..." MegaMan has his MegaBuster out and is firing at all the viruses. "...but I think I might be able to delete them." He said as he hits a few CanDevil viruses, deleteing them. A bunch of Mettaur's charge at him, but he see them and jumps out of the way. He land's and aim's at the Mettaur's. "Mega Buster!" The Mettaur's were all deleted with one hit. They were the last of the viruses. MegaMan took a deep breath and turned around, to see a huge fire wall with a Navi inside it's flames. As soon as he saw the shadow, it vanished. Takeing the fire wall with it. MegaMan ran to the area where the fire was and stared at the damage. "What was that shadow...?"

The fire finally died, leaving the oven unable to be used. Stacey was hiding behind the counter. "The fire's out." Selena fell to the floor. "Jack-Out!" She pulled out the cord. "Awesome! That was awesome, MegaMan! I knew you were strong, but your stonger then I thought!" MegaMan rubs his head with embarrassment. "Hehe!"

"I can win! With you at my side, I can defeat Dex's GutsMan! Let's work together from now on, MegaMan!" "Yeah!"

_**The Next Day**_

The school grounds are full of kids, some can't wait to learn, while others can't wait to go home. Dex is on his scooter, rideing slowly to the school. The kisd who pass him can tell that there was something on his mind. "Hey! Dex! Hold up!" Dex heard a familiar voice that he knew all too well. He didn't want to stop, but he knew he had to, for his sake. "Hey... Selena... You...read the letter?" Selena smiles. "Yes, and... it's not too late." She holds out her hand. "It's never too late... friend." Dex nearly fell off his scooter. She forgave him? "Your... your not... joking...right?" "Nope!" She takes his hand and shakes. "Hi! I'm Selena Hasagawa! Nice to meet you!" "Dex... Dex Ogreon. Nice to meet you too." He said through tears. "Anyway, I'll be waiting for you after school, for a rematch against GutsMan!" She yelled as she ran on ahead. "You gotta be kidding me!" Dex yelled as he caught up with her. "Hehe... This time, it's your turn to lose." She said she rolled on ahead. "H-hey! Wait up!" As she skated on, her chest starts to hurt, causeing her to slow down. "Selena, I thought you weren't allowed to have Net Battles in school." Selena had to stop to catch her breath as MegaMan talked to her. "*huff huff huff* "Don't... don't be so strict, MegaMan." MegaMan just sighed as he noticed Selena breathing heavily. _'Selena? She looks like she's in pain... is she...alright?'_

_**Class 5-A**_

"So this is the virus that has been infecting..." Mrs. Mari is reading to her class about the viruses infecting the ovens through out DenTech City. Everybody in the class was tuning her out, either by doodling, day-dreaming or just plain sleeping. Dex was playing with his PET, writing an e-mail and sending GutsMan to deliver it. He was sent to a big room where Navi's talk with each other as their Operator's were in school. GutsMan walked toward a pink Navi. "Ahh GutsMan, it's been a while." She greeted. "Dex wants a date with Maylu... it's okay, right?" Roll shook her head as she pulled out a panle. "No way, Maylu has a piano lesson today."

"So, no date then?" She closes the panle and smiles. "No chance!"

"Hmm..." GutsMan's face lit up as he came up with an idea. "Then how you and I go on a date?!" That caught Roll off guard. "Just a minute!" She yells as GutsMan starts to hug her. "GutsMan loves Roll, C'mon let's go a date!" Roll jumps back and takes aim. "I said NO! _Roll Blast!_" Roll hits GutsMan with her halo and sends him back to his PET. Dex thought he felt something hit his face and jumped with small scream. All his classmates stared at him and all began to laugh, even Maylu and Lan. Mrs. Mari looked at him with an aggravated look. "Dex, class is still session... If you're going to ask someone out on a date, then leave till after school." With that, the class laugh at poor Dex who is staring at the floor. Mrs. Mair shakes her head. "Well then everyone, back to the books we go."

"Aaaawwwwww..." The class yelled at the same time. Selena wasn't paying attention to what was going on in class, she's talking quietly to MegaMan about what he saw before. "What? A Net Navi?" She asked. "Yeah. I couldn't see him that well but, I'm sure he was behid that oven incident!" Selena wipe's sweat off her head as she replied. "_'I suddenly don't feel that good...'_ So that Net Navi's Operator is the arsonist behind the fires?" She put's her head on her hand. "Most likely. You okay? You don't look so well..." Selena picks her head up and smiles. "*huff huff* I'm alright. Just tired."

"... _'She's hiding something... I'm sure of it.'_"

_**Unknown**_

A old man with short white hair and is wearing a brown coat is talking to a man with long red hair and a red goatee. He wears a purple long-sleeve shirt with a thin black sleeveless shirt over it. He has a crest on the shirt. It's a Flame on a red background. "Thank's to him, the virus was wiped out." The red-haired man replied. "So it's those _Net Battlers_ that have been trying to stop our organization?"

"No, this time it's someone I haven't seen before."

"If and when he appears again..."

"Yes?"

"...Make sure he's deleted." The red-haired man smiled at the order. "Yes Sir."

_**After School**_

School has let out for the day and all the kids are running out the front doors all rushing to get home. But three students stayed behind to have a battle. A Net Battle. Selena, Dex and Lan are in the room that Selena and Dex had their previous battle. Dex took the left side of the battlefield while Selena took the right. Before starting, she closed her eyes and held MegaMan's PET to her heart. After a minute or two, her eyes shoot open with a glare. "Let's go! Dex!" She pull's out the cable and jacks-in.

_**Jack-In! MegaMan! Power Up!**_

"Fine! Let's do this!" Dex yells.

_**Jack-In! GutsMan! Power Up!**_

MegaMan is now in front of GutsMan, who is still twice MegaMan's size. Dex laughs at MegaMan's size. "HAHAHA! Are you serious, Selena? That small blue thing is your new Navi?"

"That's right! His name is MegaMan!"

"Ha! You think you can beat my GutsMan with THAT?" Selena looked bored. "Just shut up and get started."

"Hehe..." Lan giggled. "Fine, crush that guy, GutsMan!"

"Kick his ass, MegaMan!"

_**Battle Start**_

GutsMan beats his chest a few time times to get himself worked up. "GutsMan will defeat you." MegaMan was all ready charging at him "Let's go!"

_**Maylu's House**_

Maylu had gone home early that day, for her piano lesson. She has been practicing since she got home half an hour ago. She playing a soft tune. As she was playing, her oven starts to spark on the inside.

_**Back At School**_

MegaMan and GutsMan are fighting a close fight. After a few minutes, GutsMan had pushed MegaMan into a dead end. Dex saw an opportunity to strike. "Megaguts Punch! Battle Chip In! Download!" GutsMan's right hand grew about 3x the normal size. "No!" Selena yelled. "I've got you now!" GutsMan thrown his hand down onto MegaMan. Selena closed her eyes, not wanting to see MegaMan getting logged-out. Dex gave her a smug look. "Ha! Told ya you couldn't beat me and GutsMan!" At first, Lan just smiled a what he see's, then he begins to laugh. Quietly at first, then he got louder, making sure that they heard him. Dex looked at him with a confused look, Selena just raised an eyebrow. "Hey! What so funny?" Dex asked. "Well..." Lan walked to Selena and pointed down. "Take a look...hehehe..." Dex and Selana looked back at the arena and gasped. "What?!" Dex yelled. "...no way..." Selena nearly dropped her PET, MegaMan stopped GutsMan attack with one hand! "Way to go, MegaMan! Go for it!"

"Right." He push's GutsMan's hand away effortlessly and attacks him with a fury of punch's. All GutsMan can do is block with his arms, but even that is becoming to much for him to handle. MegaMan then round-house kicked GutsMan, sending him across the arena. "What's wrong GutsMan? How could you be losing to someone that small?" Dex was going crazy while Lan was laughing his head off. "Now it's my turn! Cyber Sword! Battle Chip In! And Down-"

"Help!"

Selena: "Huh?"

Dex: "What?"

Lan: "Who...?

MegaMan and GutsMan stopped the battle and saw a beam of light appear in front of them. After the light faded, a certain pink Navi ran toward MegaMan. "Please help! It's Maylu, Maylu!" "What's happened to Maylu?" By this time, Crystal was logged-in and was running toward GutsMan tp help him up. Roll pulled out a panle for MegaMan to look at. "Look at this." The panle showed smoke flowing all over Maylu's house. "The smoke just started pouring in!"

"My Maylu!" Dex yelled. "She's in trouble!"

"...yeah..." Selena agreed. Lan and MegaMan noticed Selena leaning against the arena, breathing heavily. "Selena?" Lan walks to her. "Selena, are you alright?" She picked herself up and nods. "Yes, I'm fine. MegaMan, get to her via the NET! And fast!" MegaMan looked hesitant. "But...what about-"

"Forget about me! Just hurry up and get to Maylu's!" She snapped at him. He could tell that she didn't want anyone worrying about her, especially now. "...alright. Roll, link me please."

"Yes." Roll and MegaMan left the arena via the NET. "You go too, GutsMan!"

"Right!"

"Crystal, you too!"

"Roger!" GutsMan and Crystal followed.

Selena ran to the door. "Come, boys! We need to get to Maylu's!"

"Right!" As they all ran out of the school, Selena stopped Lan. "Lan, I can't move that fast right now... since you do know where her house is, I want you to go on ahead. I'll... catch up soon!" Lan was worried but she had a point. "Alright! I'll see you there!" Lan runs off to get to Maylu's. "...I hope I can get there in time... Lan, please save her..." With that, Selena put's on her skates and follows.

_**Maylu's Oven Comp.**_

MegaMan, Roll, GutsMan and Crystal all arrived at the Oven Comp only to be greeted by wall of fire in all directions. "What an inferno!" MegaMan commented while he shielded his face from the flames. "Yeah. Come on! We have to delete the viruses!" They all nodded and began to fight.

_**Somewhere Else**_

The red-haired man from before was watching what was happening to the Oven Comp. when he saw MegaMan and the gang. "Him again?" He reached for his PET and talks to his Navi. "TorchMan, go ahead and delete that Navi."

"Roger."

_**Maylu's Oven Comp.**_

"MegaBuster!" MegaMan fired at a CanDevil Viruse and deleted it. "That was the last one." Roll nodded. "There wasn't many viruses this time, huh?" Crystal was running toward them when she noticed a huge fire ball flying toward them. "Guys! Look out!" MegaMan saw it just in time to grab Roll and jumped out if the way. "Who are you?!" MegaMan demanded. The ball of fire diminished, revealing a red-silver Navi with a fire coming out of the top of his head. "The name's TorchMan!"

(I can't describe TorchMan that well... I tried! So go to this link to see what he looks like. Sorry! imgres?num=10&hl=en&sa=X&tbo=d&biw=718&bih=511&tbm=isch&tbnid=WlF0m70C9QpnwM:&imgrefurl= torchmanexe/29-72311/&docid=4hU4sYi4oArzFM&imgurl= . _ &w=300&h=337&ei=r1T7UPGHEaWC2gXiv4HAAQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=4&vpy=124&dur=1169&hovh=238&hovw=212&tx=84&ty=129&sig=117680532104754693801&page=1&tbnh=131&tbnw=115&start=0&ndsp=10&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:96 )

"You can't run away forever!" TorchMan point's his arm at them and fire's.

_**Maylu's House**_

"Shit! The door's locked! How am I going to get inside?" Lan was looking for a way to get into the house. "There!" He ran to a window that led into the kitchen and breaks it with his skates. He jumps over the glass and runs to Maylu. "Maylu, hang in there! Maylu!" He puts her arm over his shoulders. Maylu opened her eyes and see's Lan helping her up. "Lan...?"

Selena was outside, trying catching her breath. _'I...can't...breath...that...welll...'_ Dex finally made it to the house and he was out of breath too. "Maylu! *huff huff*"

"*huff* You made it..." At that moment, the front door opened with Lan and Maylu walking out. "Maylu!" Dex ran up to them. "Lan! Maylu!" Selena walked up to them. Lan handed Maylu to Dex as Selena supported Lan. "Lan, you alright?" Lan coughed a few times before answering. "Y-yeah... I'm ok." Selena's PET starts to go off. "Huh?" She reach's for it and see's that MegaMan's been damaged badly. He's blocking the attack with a small shield but after a few hit's, it failed and he was sent across the comp. "MegaMan! Damn! I need to give MegaMan a battle or else..." She looked at the house and put's the PET in it's holster. "Lan, Dex, take care of Maylu!"

"What?" Selena ran through the door and disappeared into the smoke. Dex yelled at her. "Selena!" Lan just stood there. "...Selena..."

_**Maylu's Oven Comp.**_

TorchMan shot a few fire balls at MegaMan, Crystal and GutsMan, sending then back a few feet. TorchMan then walks toward them as the tried to get up. GutsMan jumped up and charged at him. MegaMan yelled at him. "No don't... GutsMan!" "Damn it, GutsMan!" Crystal got up and attempted to stop TorchMan. TorchMan rised both his arm's and aim's at them. "Take this!" He fire's a huge wall of fire that hit's GutsMan, logging him out. The attack kept going and hit's Crystal, making her log-out as well. "Guy's!"

_**Outside**_

Both Lan and Dex PET's show that their Navi's have been logged out. "GutsMan!" Lan stared at his PET srceen with worry. He looks up and stares at the house. "...Selena...please be safe..."

_**Inside**_

Selena runs through the house and gets to the oven. Before she's able to jack-in, she falls to the floor, gasping for breath. "*huff huff huff*" _'I...can't breath...'_ She looks up at the oven and puts a cloth over her mouth. _'I need to get up... for MegaMan!'_ She forces herself up and jacks-in.

_**Maylu's Oven Comp.**_

MegaMan still holding up but he may not for much longer. "Agh... I can't keep this up...!" At that moment, MegaMan's helmet light's, surprising him. _"Sorry to keep you waiting, MegaMan!"_

"Selena..."

_"Let's do this!"_

_**ShotGun! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

MegaMan's left arm turn's into a single barrel shotgun. He aim's at TorchMan and fire's. The shot was a single at first, then it spread's into a lot more smaller shot's that caught TorchMan off guard. "Whoa!"

"Now..."

_**Cyber Sword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" MegaMan runs past him as he looks back. "No way!" MegaMan glare's at TorchMan with a smile on his face. "Log-out, TorchMan!"

"I'll get you for this..."

_'TorchMan, Logging-out' _

"Ah! ..." MegaMan just stared at the spot where TorchMan stood. Roll tackled MegaMan and he almost fell over. "MegaMan! You did it!"

"Roll..." He blush's a little. "Jack-Out, MegaMan..."

"Right."

_**Outside**_

Selena walked out of the house slowly, barely conscious. She noticed an ambulance and a fire truck outside the house. She saw Lan walking toward her. "...Lan..."

"Selena! You ok?" She starts to walk to him. "...I'm... ok..." Before she reaches him she falls to her knees, then falls to the ground. "Selena!" Lan ran to her and pick's her up. "Selena! Selena! Wake up!" MegaMan's PET fell out of it's holster. "Selena! What's wrong with her, Lan?"

"I don't know..." A man came from the ambulance and starts to pick her up. "We'll take her to the hospital. You can come with us if you want." Lan nods as he give's Selena to the man. "Yeah, thank you..." Lan pick's up MegaMan and get's onto the ambulance.

_**DenTech Hospital**_

Lan, MegaMan, Dex, GutsMan, Maylu, Roll and Crystal are sitting in the waiting room, waiting for news on Selena's condition. They'er making small talk to keep themselfs calm. After what felt like forever, a female docter came into the room. "Are you all here for Selena?" They all looked up and ran to her. "Yes! Is she ok?" Lan ask desperately. "Well...yes and no..."

"What do you mean, 'yes and no'?" She sigh's deeply. "Yes, cause she's stable, and no, cause her heart got worse." Lan nearly fell. "What... there's something wrong with her heart?"

"Yes... I'm her doctor, Kagome Higurashi. I've known her for years."

"Well?"

"Hmm?"

"MegaMan?"

"What's wrong with her heart?" MegaMan ask's. "... If I tell you, don't tell anyone, alright?" Everyone nods in agreement. She takes a deep breath and looks Lan in the eyes. "She has HBD. Heart Blood Disease." Lan had to sit down, otherwise he would of fell down. "..."

"I"m sorry..."

"It can be cured...right?" Dex asked her. She shakes her head. "No... there's no cure right now... though I wish there was... I took a liking to her... after knowing her for so long...I really wish there was..." Lan got up and to Mrs. Higurashi. "Dr. Higurashi?"

"Please, call me Kagome."

"...may we see her?"

"Yes. Follow me."

Selena finally opened her eyes, only to see a white roof. _'Where...am I'_ She takes a look around and see's everyone in the room. "...guys..." They all looked at her and smiled. "Selena! Thank god your ok!"

"...hehe... I'm guessing you all know...?" Maylu nods. "Yes." Lan takes her hand into his. "Why didn't you tell us? You could of been killed." She sits up and looks down. "I...was picked on...due to my weak heart..."

"What? You were picked on?" She nods. "Yes. Kids back at my home always used to tell me to give my heart a break..." Lan tilt's his head to the side. "Give your heart a break? You...mean..." She nods. "Yes... they told me to kill myself..."

"Oh my..." Maylu is in tears. "Thats horrible..." Dex didn't know what to say. After all, he picked on her for years. For a different reason sure, but he still picked on her. Lan was holding his tears, he slowly put his arm around Selena. "Lan?"

"...that's wrong. That's why everyone told me you were closed off before I came here... I...I..."

"..." She put's her arm around him. "It's...not your fault." She releases him and push's him off a little. "It was my choice not to tell, so don't worry about it." Lan wipes his tears. "Well from now on, We'll help you through this." Dex and Maylu smile in agreement. "Thank you..."

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Selena looked to her right and saw MegaMan. "MegaMan!" She grabs her PET. "How could I forget about you? Anyway, you did great earlier!" MegaMan blushs a little "Hehe... It was all thanks to your operation. Thank you, Selena."

"Will you lend me your power, from now on?"

"Of course!"

"Oh, Lan?" Crystal called out from her PET. "Yeah?" She winks "You need to do your homework." Lan face went white. "What?! Come on!" MegaMan laughs. "Hey, what can you do, eh?" Lan runs around the room. "Come on guys, some help?!"

"Sorry, Lan! Can't help ya!"

"Same here, sorry!"

"OH COME ON!"

Selena laughed at Lan. She then looks at her pendent. _'You know, Dad? You were right, I did make friends. And it's because I was me. I'm looking forward to a great time with them all!'_

* * *

_**Well, my first real FanFic after a fail with the last on I did. Please be easy on me! 3**  
_

_**I hope you liked it.  
**_


	2. Spontaneous Happenings In The Subway!

**_Flare: Sorry! It's been a lot longer then should of! School been's so hard these days. After all, it's my last year!_**

**_Selena: Oh well, at least it's up._**

**_Lan: Yeah!_**

**_Flare: Well anyway, disclaimer please!_**

**_Lan and Selena: Flaretale ___****does not own MegaMan NT Warrior. It is Licensed by Viz Media and Capcom. As well as a Inuyasha Character. **  


**____****Lan: If she did, I would fear for my life...**

**____****Flare: What?!**

**____****Selena: *sighs* Onto the story!**

* * *

It's after 9:00 pm at the Ogreon family home. Dex, friend to Lan and Selena, is currently in his bedroom working on GutsMan. His left arm has been deleted due to a previous battle with Selena and her new Net Navi, MegaMan. "Hang on, GutsMan. Your data upload will be done in a minute." And he was not in a good mood because of it. GutsMan is not too happy about it ether. "Dex, hurry... please hurry!" "Be strong, once this is finished I'll go for a re-match." Dex lean's back in his chair for a moment. "Get ready Selena, this time around, I'll crush you to pieces." Behind him, in the corner of his room a bunch of magazines shift. "There's no way I'm going to lose to her MegaMan! Huh?" He turns around in his chair just in time to see a tower of magazines fall and a black mechanical cat jumped onto the table behind him. It stare's at Dex for a moment and started to clean itself, like a real cat would. He turned back to the computer and saw that GutsMan data has been repared. "Alright! It's complete!" "Alright!" GutsMan cheered. "Just you wait, Selena! I'll defeat you! Just you wait and see!" As Dex was ranting, the mechanical cat started to malfunction. It let's out a loud noise, catching his attention. "What in the...?" The cat walk's up to Dex and show's it's fang's. "A demon cat...?" The cat leap's at him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGG GGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Spontaneous Happenings**_

_**In**_

_**The Subway!**_

* * *

_**City Center General Hospital**_

Selena, Lan and Maylu are walking through the hall's of the hospital. They all planned to meet with a friend who was currently checked-in. "I hope he's ok." Maylu says as they all reach the room. Lan open's the door as he asnwerd. "Knowing him, I'm sure his just fine." "Dex! We're all here!" Selena announced. Dex looked at them with disappointment. "What did you come all the way here for? Go home already!" "You're quite the ungrateful one... We rushed over immediately after receiving a e-mail from GutsMan saying you were injured." Lan say with a clearly aggravated voice. "Plus, Dr. Higurashi called me and told me you were here." Selena was also a little aggravated. "Guts... Guts..." Dex slamed his PET face down on the table. "Why'd you go and do that for?" "Give it a rest, Dex." Lan walks to the blanket and starts to pull it off. "So, what sort of injury is it?" Dex immediately tensed. "No, don't!" "Let me see! *pull's off blanket* Uh..." "...Wow..."

The room went completely silent, but only for a few seconds. Maylu giggles, Selena laughs silently and Lan just full out laugh's, embarrassing Dex. The cat had bitten Dex's leg and won't let go. "Damn you Lan, don't Laugh! *cry's* Even you two... Maylu, Selena." "Sorry, but... but..." Maylu looks at his leg again and couldn't hold it any longer. She bust out luaghing, just like Lan. "Same here, I'm sorry! HAHAHAHAH!" Even Selena couldn't help herself. "It's just... you were injured by your toy cat!" "It's not a toy cat, it's supposed to get rid of the rats." Dex says in his defense. Lan saw a opportunity to mess with Dex. "Well, rats seem to be growing bigger these days since they get more food." That pushed Dex's buttons. "Shut up, Lan! And anyway, why are you with Maylu and Selena? Get away from them!" Lan walked in between them and placed his arm's around them. "By the way girl's, since we're in town, let's go see a movie together." Selena blushes maddly while Maylu smiles mischievously. She steps on Lan's foot and elbows him in the stomach, causeing him to fall to his knee's while holding his stomach in pain. "Dream on!" "Agh..." Selena just stared at him with a smile while Dex laughs at his misfortune. "Poor Lan." "Too bad for you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" As he was laughing, the strap that was suspending his leg broke, letting his leg slam down hard. "Um...Dex?" "OUCH!"

"Selena?" "Hmm?" Maylu opened the door and Dr. Higurashi walked in. "Oh! Mrs. Kagome! How are you?" She smile's. "I'm just fine. How are you today?" Selena walks to her and shakes her hand. "I'm pretty good. You need me?" Dr. Higurashi's expression with from happy-go-lucky to serious. "Yes. I need to talk to you alone." Selena didn't look surprised. In fact, she looked like she knew Dr. Higurashi wanted to talk. "Alright. Here Lan, take MegaMan for now." "He-hey! I want to go with you!" MegaMan exclaimed. Selena shook her head. "Sorry, Mega. This is something that only me and Mrs. Kagome can know. I'll meet ya'll downstairs later. It shouldn't take that long, right?" "Not long at all, 10 minutes max." Both Lan and MegaMan looked a little egdy, but both agreed to wait. "…alright. We'll be in the lobby." Selena held the door for Dr. Higurashi as she glanced back. "Ok. See ya soon." She closes the door behind her and follows Dr. Higurashi.

"sigh" MegaMan sighs deeply. He can't help but wonder what their going to talk about. _'It must be about her… condition'_ "Well… We'll see ya later, Dex." Lan say's as he start's to leave the room. Maylu followed. "Yeah, see you, Dex." Dex, who is currently trying not to cry, waves good-bye to Lan and Maylu. "Right."

Lan, Maylu, MegaMan and Roll are talking to each other to help pass the time. "So you beat Dex the first time ya'll met?! Wow..." Lan shrugged his shoulder's. "He wasn't hard. It was more like an warm-up the a battle. I said that to him too!" "What did he say?" MegaMan asked, now interested. Lan smiled at the memory. "He got really mad and ran at me, but tripped over his feet and fell face first to the ground!" Maylu giggled. "That sounds like Dex. Hahahah..." Roll saw that MegaMan wasn't talking much. She went over to his PET and saw that he was in deep thought. "Mega? You ok?" She asked gently. "Oh! Roll! I-I'm fine... Just thinking about something." She places her hand on his shoulder, making him jump a little. "Your worried about Selena, arn't you?" "...*sigh* That obvious, huh?" Lan over heard, and agreed. "Hey, we all are. I know I am..." He looks down the hall, looking for Selena. "Well, well... Like her, do ya?" Maylu winks. "H-hey! We're just friends! I always worry abut my friends!" "Mmmhmm" Lan blushed. "Come on..." "Ok, you two..." Crystal stopped it there.

After what felt like forever, Selena came down the hallway and wave's to them. "Hey! Sorry it took a little longer then it should've. Lan, your face is red..." Maylu looked and laughed. "Lan! Your still blushing!" "Gah!" Roll laughed as she told Selena why he was blushing. "Maylu said that he liked you." ...*blush*" Maylu was on the floor laughing at this point. "Really?! You too?!" "Oh shut up, Maylu!" Lan and Selena yelled at the same time. After that, they couldn't help but laugh too. "Ok, ok. Let's go to the flower shop." MegaMan said after calming down. "Right! Let's go!"

_**Flower Shop In Down Town**_

"Hello! Welcome to my Shop! Oh!" A tall green-haired woman greeted the group as they entered. Hey! Sal! How are you?"

Sal in the owner on the shop. She has green hair that goes to her shoulder's. with a brown headband to keep it out of her face. She wears a blue skirt with a brown belt and a white long-sleeve shirt over it and brown boots.

"Hey! Selena, Maylu! And you must be Lan, Selena told me a lot about you." Sal greets everyone and shake's hands with Lan. "Yeah! Nice to meet you!" "Back at ya! I'm not busy right now, would you all like some rose tea?" "Yes, please."

"So, how's Dex doing?" Sal asks as she cares for her flower's. "He's fine. He was just over reacting..." Lan says as he adds sugar to his tea. "He's just trying to get Maylu and Selena to go visit him at the hospital." He takes a sip of his tea and spits it out. "Hot!" Selena sweat drops. "Yeah Lan, it's hot." Maylu just sighed and smelled her tea. "Sal, I love this rose of yours! Itadakimasu." She blows on her tea and takes a sip. "Thank you... You guys, stay as long as you want, ok?" "Thank you." While they were talking, Maylu noticed that Roll, MegaMan and Crystal were all thinking hard about something. "Roll? Is something wrong?" Roll snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Maylu. "Well, I just trying to figure out why the mouse hunter attacked Dex." Selena leaned back and thought for a minute. "Hmm... Perhaps it's the work of _World Three_ again." Lan cocked his head in confusion. "_World Three...?_ Who are they?" Maylu shoot's him a look. "Lan, don't tell me you haven't heard of them?"

Crystal giggled. "It's because Lan doesn't bother watching the news." Lan glared at her. "Keep your mouth shut, Crystal." "Well, I do watch the news." Selena hits Lan on the head. "So, listen. World Three is an organization that uses Networks to commit crimes." Lan rubs his head. "Oww... Networks?" Sal walks to them. "Yes, like the series of spontanous fires." Selena couldn't help but flinch when she heard that. _'If it is World Three, I'm going to hurt them. They put my mother in danger!' _"You three make sure you don't get mixed up with them." "We won't." "Excuse me!" They all heard a voice from the front of the shop. "I'm coming! I'll talk to all later." Sal runs to the front to help a young girl that walked in. "Welcome." Lan still looked confused. "Hmm, World Three...?"

_**Somewhere Else**_

"Listen carefully, Count Zap..." The old man is talking to a man with yellow hair that sticks out on both sides of his head. He has headphone's over his ear's and is wearing a thunder-yellow suit that has light bulbs all over it. "The time has come to delete those useless Net Navis." Count Zap bows. "You can count on me! Delete..."

_**The Streets Of DenTech**_

Selena, Lan and Maylu are walking through town looking for something to do. They looked at all sorts of stores. Maylu wanted to look at clothes, Lan wants to look at Battle Chips and Selena wanted to look at books. As they were fighting about where to go, something yelled to get their attention. "Hey... what's cooking, you three?" The person who yelled stopped in front on them. "Oh, Maysa?" "What's this I see...a date?" Both Selena and Maylu blushed while Lan shook his head in disagreement. "No, we've just been to the hospital." "The hospital?! That's why I aways tell you to take your calcium on a daily basis." Maysa was on his 'take your calcium' rant again, earning him a facepalm from Selena. "It's not us Maysa... You see, Dex..." "So it's Dex who hasn't been taking his calcium?" Maylu tried to make him listen. "Umm... Calcium has nothing to do with it..." "With his size, it's bad if he doesn't get enough..." To no avail. "And now he's fallen ill..." All they could do is just look at each other. "Is his always like this?" Lan asked. "Sadly, yes."

"That's it! Hang in there Dex, I'm going to prepare some fish for you!" And with that, he gets on his bike and rides off. "See ya!" Lan just stared in amazement. "Maysa, it's the City Center General Hospital!" Selena yelled after him. "The calcium is on the way!" Whether he heard or not is unknown. "Maysa naver changes, does he?" Selena asked as she put's her skates in her back pack. "Right. Huh?" "What is it?" Maylu pointed behind her. "Look. In front of that antiqute shop." Selena turned behind her but couldn't see what she was pointing at. "Antiqute shop? Where?" "There." The antiqute shop was not that big, so it's easy to miss. And in front of it, was a teacher from their school. "Isn't that...?" Selena leads the group to the window of the shop. They see the teacher inside, talking to another lady. "It is Mrs. Mari after all." Maylu commented as she caught up. "I never knew she was into antiques. That's pretty lame." "Maylu shook her head. "That's not it, Lan. The girl that works here is well known for her fortune telling." Selena looked into the shop. "Fortune Telling?"

_**Inside The Antiqute shop**_

Mrs. Mari is sitting in front of the girl who has a crystal ball on the table. "What may I do for you today?" She asked. "Umm... Well, you see..." The girl has long blue-green hair that's in two braids with two hoops at the ends. Her outfit is black and purple with white marks on the sides of the arms. Her hat is the same color but has a skull chrest on it. "I umm... came here today..." Mrs. Mari is as red as you can be. "Will I meet the man of my dreams soon!?" "Mrs. Mari!" "Eep!" She turns behind her and sees Lan, Maylu and Selena at the door, walking in. ""What are Lan, Maylu and Selena doing here?"

Selena taps her on the shoulder. "Mrs. Mari... visiting a fortune teller, are you pondering oner something?" "Eep! Oh, not at all..." Maylu runs uo to the blue-green haired girl. "Say, can you tell my fortune?" Selena rolls her eyes. "Are you sure she can gt it right?" "Silence..." "Eh?" They all stop and stand in silence as she moves her hands over the crystal ball.

_**City Center General Hospital**_

"What room is Dex Ogreon in?" Maysa ran into the hospital and stopped in front of a nurse. "Dex Ogreon...? Um... Room 10, 2nd floor..." "Thank you!" Maysa grabs a fish and runs to his room. "Dex!" "Huh...? Maysa?...what with the fish?" Dex asked as Maysa runs in the room. "...why is there a toy cat on your leg?" "...long story..."

Maysa starts to swing the fish in front of the cat in hopes that it will go for it and not Dex's leg. But it stays put. "Maysa... It's not moving... I told you it wouldn't work..." They both sigh deeply as Maysa puts the fish back in his cart that he got in there after seeing that Dex was ok. "My... My... here I am, doing all this, while Lan's on his date with Selena and Maylu." That gets Dex's attention away from the cat. "WHAT?! Damn you, Lan!" Maysa see's that Dex is suddenly mad about something. "Hey, what's the matter?" Dex grabs Maysa by his shirt and pulls. "Masya... where did they go?!" "I can't breath, Dex!" Maysa reach's for the strap that is holding Dex's leg and breaks it, his leg slams down hard, again. "They're..." "OUCH!"

_**The Streets Of DenTech**_

The streets are full of people, some walking into stores, walking home or just walking around. One of the clock tower faces in the middle of town, start to go out of control. Some people hand the idea to run while some just stood there and watched. As they did, on of the hands on the clock spun off and starts to fall into the group of people who where still under it. They all ran before it hits them. In some of the stores, the electronics start to go haywire. A CD player shoots CDs at a couple talking to a worker of the store and a vacuum starts to suck up everything in sight.

Count Zap is the one pulling the strings of whats happening in the city. "Go ElecMan. Wreak Havoc! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A toy dog in a toy store malfunctions and jumps off a shelf and runs out of the store.

_**Inside The Antiqute shop**_

The lady that Mrs. Mari was talking to is still gazing at the crystal ball while the gang just watch's. "..." "Water..." After she spoke, they all looked closer at the crystal ball. "Water...?" She nods. "I see flowing water." Selena just rolled her eyes. "Whatever..." The lady looks at Selena with a blank expression on her face. "Who might you be?" Selena jumps as the lady addresses her. "Who me? I'm Selena... *bows* pleased to meet you!" "Your Net Navi..." Selena looks at her PET. "MegaMan? What about him?" The lady's blank expression turned into a serious one. "What if your Net Navi..." Selena backed up from her, she not liking where this is going. "...what if he what...?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGG GHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone jumps at the sound of someone screaming. "Let go of me pouch, that hurts!" Lan runs to the door and goes outside, Mrs. Mari and Maylu follows. As Selena was about to follow them, the lady stops her. "Wait..." "...what is it?" Selena didn't move, she just stood there. "I sense that your life may not be long..." "...! How..." Selena slowly heads out the door as MegaMan trys to talk to her. "Selena? What did she mean?" She shakes her head. "Nothing...nothing at all..."

"Dex?!" Lan walks to Dex, who is on the ground with a toy dog biting the same leg as the cat. Dex's trys to shake them of. "Let go!" The dong jumps off and smiles. Lan walks to Dex's side. "Are you alright, Dex?" Dex holds his leg in pain. "First the cat... now the dog!" "Aaahhh!" Lan turned around just in time to see the dog grab Mrs. Mari's bag and runs off with it. "My bag!" By this moment, Selena runs out of the shop jumps and slides the skates onto her shoes. "I'll get him!" "Hey! I'm going with!" Lan jumps and puts his skates on while Maylu gets on her scooter. "I'm going too!" They all run after the dog.

"Wait! Selena, Lan!" Mrs. Mari yells to them as the race off. "Wait for me Maylu, Selena!" Dex starts to get up but as he puts pressure on his leg, the pain comes. "Not again... OUCH!"

_**The Streets Of DenTech**_

Selena, Lan and Maylu are ran on the dogs tale. Selena was starting to slow so Lan grabbed her arm and ran on with her in tow. The dog has the bag around it's neck as it runs int the subway.

"It's headed for the subway!" Lan yells as Selena uses Lan to push herself forward. "Then come on! We need to hurry!" The dog slides down the handrail of an escalator and runs onto a train that is about to leave. Lan, Selena and Maylu got off their skates and scooter and run down the escalator nearly tripping over each other as they did so.

They run past the ticket booth and jump onto the train just as the doors close. They fall on the ground to catch their breath. The train begins to move out of the station. The subway trains move so smoothly it's hard to tell if its even moving.

Selena gets up and helps Lan up. "Hoo... we made it..." Lan help Maylu up as he replies. "*huff* Yeah! Let's look for the dog." They walk a few train cars and see the dog laying on the floor, wagging its tale. "There he is!" Selena walks to the dog and kneels down in front of him. "Be careful, Selena..." She puts her hand next to the dogs head and the dog rubs his head on her hand affectionately. "Huh, that's odd..." She grabs the bag and puts it on her shoulder. Lan and Maylu walk up to the dog. "It's like that cat from before. Ah!" "Whoa! What was-" "Lan... look at the speed!" Both Lan and Selena look up at the speed monitor just above the Conductor's Cabin door. "What the..." The speed is 155 and rising! Selena backs up and breaths deeply. "...not good..."

_'The Train will now be arriving at Platform 2'_

A boy with short brown spiky hair and red-brown eyes is waiting at the station to catch a train to go see a friend. He wears red sleeveless shirt with black pants and brown boots. "Lloyd, you ok?" A voice came from his hip. He grabs his PET from its holster and looks at the Navi on screen. "Yeah, Flare. What makes you think I'm not ok?"

Flare is a blue-red Navi. Her armor is red and her shoulder pads, gloves and boots are a mid-blue. Her eyes are red-brown, like Lloyds, and has long silver hair. Her crest is a wing that is made of fire.

"...your thinking about something. I can tell." Flare says as she sits down. "Well... kind of. I just can't wait to see her, after all, I left before I did my part. Hehe..." "Haha..." "Ah! There's the train! Wait... Whoa!" The train roared past the station and nearly pushed all the people off their feet. "What the hell?" "Lloyd..." "...I know... Get ready!"

In the main control room of the subway, they saw what just happened. "Train 113 just went straight past the station!" One of the workers announced. "What?!" "Train 113, reduce your speed! I repeat, reduce your speed!"

_**Train 113**_

"Control Center, come in Control Center..." The Conductor trys to contact the Control Center but all he gets is white noise. "I"ll switch from Auto Pilot to Manual." He takes off his headset and pushs a button to let him turn off Auto Pilot, but its not working. "It won't move!" He uses his fists and breaks the glass that way. He then grabs the switch and turns it, but gets shocked before his able to turn it off and falls unconscious.

"I can't contact him!" "Safety protocols on. We'll have to stop the train from this end." "Rogre... safety protpcols on..." The worker his his hand in anger. "Damn it! It's not working!" "Calm down and try again." He nods. "Right! Its' no good!" "..." "Sir!" Another worker yells. "If this goes on... it'll collide with Train 208!" "What?!" He looks at a screen that shows wheres all the trains are on the track. "..."

_**Somewhere Else**_

Count Zap is getting jacked up with electricity. He plugs in a guitar into a big speaker. "Let's do this!" He plays one note and it sent across the room. "That was good... that was really good!"

_**Train 113**_

Some of the passengers ran to the conductor's cabin and tried to open the door but they can't. It's locked. A man looked through the window, see's the conductor and holds back a cry. "What's wrong?" Another man asked. "The conductor's unconscious!" "That can't be!" A woman yell's. "What'll happen to us?!" Selena looks at Lan and tells him to move. "Why?" "You'll see..." She backs up and starts to run to the door. "Move!" Everyone move's out of her way as they saw her run. "What are you-" Lan began. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She jumps and kicks the window as hard as she could, breaking the window with one hit. "W-whoa..." Selena lands and smiles. "*huff huff* ...heh..." She walks to the door and opens it. "Someone help me get him out of here!"

_**Control Center**_

"We'll have to divert Train 208 onto another track." "Hurry, we don't have time!" "Yes Sir!" They were able to change the tracks. "...I hope this works..."

_**Train 113**_

2 men walked into the conductor's cabin and picked up the conductor and walked him out. Selena slipped past them, sits in the conductor's chair and looks at the controls. "..." Lan and Maylu noticed that she was sitting in the conductor's chair, like she was going to try and stop the train. "Hey, Selena?" "Hmm?" Lan puts his hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you can control this thing?" "...I hope...huh?" They all look up to see another train coming right at them! "Damn it! we're gonna crash!" The men at the Control room all hope that Train 208 can get off the track in time. Selena, Lan and Maylu all brace for impact. "Not good!" At the last second, the train in front of them goes onto another track as the train their on goes to another, dodging a collision. They look up and breath a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness!" "Hey, Selena!" She grabs her PET and looks at MegaMan. "What is it, Mega?" "I'll investigate the cause of all this." "Right! Of course!" MegaMan nods. "So jack me into the train's computer!" "Right! I'm counting on you, MegaMan!"

_**Jack-In! MegaMan! Power Up!**_

A beam of ligh hits the middle of the Train's Comp., when it fades, MegaMan appears. A bunch of security Navi's are doing their best to hold of a group of Billyand Bunny, electric type viruses. But their not handleing them well, theres just to many for them to handle. As a row of Billys walk towards them, a purple beam hits them, one by one. MegaMan found them in time. Another group of viruses charges at him but he delete's them easily.

_**Somewhere Else**_

The old man is watching MegaMan deleting all the viruses, and he is not happy at what he's seeing. "So it's that Net Navi again?! Count Zap, delete that blue Net Navi!" "Delete..."

_**Train Comp.**_

"Wake up, Navi!" The Navi didn't respond. "..." _'Great, now what...?' _

_**Train 113**_

"A computer virus?" Maylu asked after MegaMan told them what he saw. Selena takes her glasses off and rubs her eyes. "So, it was the virus that paralyzed the train's controls." MegaMan looks away. "Selena, sorry... but I can't stop the train. Take all the passengers to the last carriage." "The last carriage?" "I'll explain later. We don't have much time. Hurry!" Selena didn't want to leave MegaMan alone but she knew that if she didn't get all passengers out, they'll all be in big trouble. "...alright. But I'll be back here so you better stay alive!" MegaMan just nods as Selena Jacks-Out without MegaMan and leaves.

"Come on, everyone! To the last carriage!" Lan yelled as Selena and Maylu helped everyone to get to the last carriage. Selena pulled out her PET and talked to MegaMan. "MegaMan, all the passengers are in the last carriage... now what?" "You have to detach the first carriage. After that, the train will stop on it's own." She looked hesitant. _'But if I do that, MegaMan will...'_ MegaMan could tell that she wasn't willing to do what he said. "Selena, just detach the carriage." She sighs and puts her glasses back on. "Alright." She goes in between the carriages and opens a small door floor.

_**Train Comp.**_

MegaMan is still deleting viruses but is starting to have a little trouble fighting them all. As he turns to fight a group of viruses heading his way, he see's a Navi he's never seen before. Instinctively, he aim's his MegaBuster at the Navi. "Stop! Who are you?" He yells. "I'm a friend of Selena!" _'A female Navi?' _As she comes closer, he was able to get a good at her. "What's your name?" She smiles. "I'm Flare, Net Navi of Lloyd Yuki. You must be MegaMan, Selena told me and Lloyd a lot about you." She brings out her swords and jumps behind MegaMan and cuts a few virses in half. "But now's not the time to talk, we have to delete these viruses!" "Right!" Flare looks up and gasps. "MegaMan! Above you!" "Huh? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" MegaMan is shocked by lightning that came out nof nowhere and he falls to his knees, gasping for breath. Flare ready's her swords and glared at the Navi behind MegaMan. "Who are you?!"

The Navi is wearing Black-Yellow armor with a yellow collor. He has 4 small towers on his back that absorbs electricity. His helmet is black and has a thunderbolt on the front and his face has 1 thunderbolt under each eye. His crest is a thunderbolt on a black background.

"Hey kids, don't stick your noses where they don't belong." MegaMan turns to look behind him as Flare runs to help him up. "*huff huff* So it's you. The one who made the train accelerate." Flare runs to him and blocks for MegaMan. "I'll ask again...who are you?!" "I am ElecMan, and the two of you are about to be deleted!" At this point, MegaMan is leaning on Flare to get up. "ElecMan?"

_**Train 113**_

Selena is pulling a lever that was under the door as hard as she can, but after a few try's, she stops and aighs. "It's no good... the damn thing won't move!" The conductor point's at Maylu to make her come closer to him. "Eh?" "The safety locks on the sides..."She gets up and yell at Selena. "Selena... the safety locks on the sides!" "Huh? Safety locks?" She gasp and smiled. "Oh this!" She see's to red buttons and push's them, causing the small door to open, revealing two small nobs. She turns them both and pulls the lever again, this time flipping it up. The train cars start to separate. She gets up and starts to run. "MegaMan!" She jumps to the other carriage but loses her footing, Before she falls off, she's able to grab the lever that's still out. "Selena!" Lan yells. The dog jumps to her and gets on. "Selena!" The last carriage slows to the point that it can't be seen anymore. While she's hanging on for dear life, MegaMan and Flare are fighting the Navi, ElecMan. Flare was thrown into a wall and MehaMan is shocked again. Flare try's to get up. "Damn, he's too fast!"

The dog grabs Selena's headband that was on her head and pulls to help her up. Selena was able to pull herself to safety. She then breaths a huge sigh of relief. The dog rub's it's head against her face. She smiles and pet's it's head. "Thanks! You saved me! Oh no, MegaMan!" She get's up and runs to conductor's cabin.

_**Train Comp.**_

Count Zap is as happy as can be. "Oh, yeah...! You're finished!"

ElecMan put's his hands into the air and starts to gather electricity. "_Lightning Blast!_" The ball of electricity fly's toward MegaMan and Flare, and nether of them can move. "Agh...not good..."

_**Barrier! Support Chip In! Download!**_

_**Barrier! Support Chip In! Download!**_

They both look up and see a barrier around them both. The attack was useless. "What?!" MegaMan helps Flare up. "Selena!" "Lloyd!" "Well, well! Lloyd! Your here, huh?" Lloyd smiles. "Yep! And I'm here to help! Ready?" Selena pulls out a battle chip. "You bet! Sorry to keep you waiting... MegaMan! This is where the real battle begins!" Lloyd also pulls out a battle chip. "Heh... let's go!"

_**ShotGun! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

_**Fire Sword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

MegaMan's right arm turns into the shotgun while Flare's left arm turns into the fire sword. He fire's a barrage of shots at ElecMan, weakening him.

_**Cyber Sword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

Now his shotgun is a silver-blue sword. ElecMan just smiles and turns his right arm into an Elec Sword. MegaMan, Flare and ElecMan Charge at the other. They runs past each other. Both MegaMan and Flare fall to their knees as ElecMan smiles, but for a moment, as all 4 of his thunder towers were all deleted. Count Zap was being shocked due to it, his forced to plug out. ElecMan glares at MegaMan and Flare with anger. "It's not over yet... I'll get my revenge!" _'ElecMan, Logging-Out'_

MegaMan and Flare get up and shakes hands. "Thanks for the help, Flare." "No problem. Happy to help" "Selena, I'll see you later. Jack-Out, Flare!" "Yes. See you soon, MegaMan!" _'Flare, Logging-Out' _"Alright... we did it, MegaMan!" _"END POINT! END POINT!"_ Selena facepalm's herself. "Well fuck, I comlpetely forgot!" The train is about to hit a dead end, and if that happens, it'll be her end. "Damn... what should I do?!" "Selena... the brakes! You should be able to switch to Manual Mode now!" Selena looks and see's the switch. "I see it!" She switch's to Manual and grab's the brakes. "Brake now!" MegaMan yells at her. "Right!" She push's the brakes and hope's for the best. The air brakes on top of the train open and train starts to slow down. But it's not slowing down fast enough, so Selena pulls the brakes to the left to help. The control panle starts to spark, which is not good. She closes her eyes and holds on. The train finally stops only 2cm from the wall. Selena head fall on the control panle, which now has smoke coming out of it. "We did it...MegaMan..." She get's up and Jacks-out MegaMan then starts to leave the conductor's cabin. AS she opens the door, a group of firemen enter the train and fire's water, hitting her and sending her back into the conductor's cabin. The water put's out the small fire. Selena just stayed onthe floor and laughed a little. "She was right..." Huh? MegaMan?" "She was right, Selena!" Selena looks over at her PET and stares at MegaMan. "Who? And about what?" "Remember what the Fortune Teller said? About the flowing water!" MegaMan laughs. "That

Fortune Teller's amazing!" "Maybe so... but's now's not the time to be praising her!"

_**Somewhere Else**_

"First TorchMan, now ElecMan..." The old man growls. "Who in the world is the Navi?! And who controls him?!"

_**Outside The Subway**_

Selena walks out the subway with the dog and sneezes. "Hoo boy... that was something else... hmm?" Selena looks up and see's a taxi pull up in front of her. Lan runs out of it and runs to Selena. "Selena!" He hugs her, causeing her to blush. "Selena! I'm so happy you're alright!" "L-Lan..." Without thinking, she put's her arm's around Lan, hugging him as well. "I'm so glad you're safe, Selena." Mrs, Mari says as she get's out of the taxi. Dex limps out of the taxi as well. "Don't get too comfortable... Let go of my Selena!" "Dex..." Maylu sighs. The dog bares its fangs, jumps and bites Dex leg that has the cat on it still. "Not again... OUCH!" Everyone laughs at poor Dex. Selena looks at the sky and thinks. _'Hmm... that Fortune Teller said that my life may not be long... does that mean I won't be here much longer? No... I will be here! For my friends, and famliy!'_

* * *

**_Flare: Well, there we go! Only half as long as the first._**

**_Lan: Still not bad though!_**

**_Selena: Yeah! Great start!_**

**_Flare: *blushs* Aww... thanks you two. Word Count is... 6,163! Nice, if I my say so myself!_**

**_Lan and Selena: Please Review!_**


	3. Signal Panic!

_**Flare: Yay! Chapter 3 is up and running!**_

_**Maylu: It was faster then the last one, that's for sure.**_

_**Selena: Give her a break!**_

_**Flare: Anyway, Disclaimer please! **_

_**Maylu and Selena: Flaretale does ******__not own MegaMan NT Warrior ( ) It is Licensed by Viz Media and Capcom. As well as a Inuyasha Character._ All she owns is her OC.

_**Selena: Which is me, sadly.**_

_**Flare: Sadly...?**_

_**Lan: On to the story!**_

* * *

_**Hey there, everyone!**_

_**Selena Hasagawa here! I'm a fifth grader at DenTech Academy.**_

_**Net Battles are really popular this day and age. Net Battles take place when people interface with a A.I. program that resides inside a PET...**_

_**These Net Navi's can be used to fight each other inside of a computer. **_

_***shows PET* **_

_**This is a PErsonal Terminal... more commonly known as a PET.**_

_**Net Navi's have become an essential part of our daily lives...they've really added convenience to our daily routine.**_

_**What's more, a Net Navi's design and function can be customized, making everyone's Navi unique.**_

_**And my Navi's name is MegaMan. Lan, a great friend of mine, his dad, the renowned scientist programmed him for me...and he's really powerful!**_

_**Although, he does get on my nerves sometimes...**_

_**We make a great team!**_

_**During a Net Battle, your Net Navi is sent into the virtual world. That's where you use Battle Chips.**_

_**Battle Chips trnsform data into weapons your Navi fights with.**_

_**Now that we've teamed up, becoming the world's strongest Net Battlers is no longer a dream!**_

_**Well, as long as my health stays good. I have Heart Blood Disease, or HBD. As far as I know, I'm doing alright.**_

_**But man, what a pain... the evil organiztion World Three has used evil Net Navi's and viruses to cause ovens to explode and the subway to go out of control. They're constantly causing trouble all over town.**_

_**So, I can't lose to them! With the help of my friends, Lan and Crystal, Maylu and Roll, Dex and GutsMan and Lloyd and Flare, we can win this!**_

_**Alright, MegaMan!**_

_**Let's go! Let's put an end to these troublemakers who call themselves World Three!**_

_**Jack-In! MegaMan! Power Up!**_

* * *

_**The Streets Of DenTech**_

A black limo is driving through the roads of DenTech, heading in the direction of DenTech Academy. Inside is a little girl and her Net Navi. "We'll soon be arriving at DenTech Academy." "*nods*"

* * *

_**DenTech Academy**_

Groups of kids are all walking to school, most of them are with their friends as they all walk. Lan, Selena, the newly arrived Lloyd Yuki, and Maylu are talking back and forth with each other when Maylu remembers something. "Did you all hear?" Selena get's in front and looks behind her. "About the new transfer student? Yeah, I heard." Lloyd nods* "Same here." "Transfer student? No. Who is it?" Lan asked as he over took Selena. "I overheard the faculty talking about it. She's supposed to be the daughter of the head of Gabcom!" "Gabcom...? Ahh!" Lloyd pushs Lan and over takes him. "That video game company, right?" Selena skates around Lloyd. "Yep!"

Dex rides his scooter and pushs Lan to the side as he said hello to everyone. "G'moring, Maylu, Selena!" Both Selena and Maylu just kept going. "Good morning..." "G'morning." Lloyd just rolls his eyes as Dex pushs Lan away from the group. "Hey Lan, you stay away from my Maylu and Selena!" "Dang... What's with the attitude so early in the morning? Huh?" A black limo drives into the school grounds and stops in the middle of the grounds. Under the door, a red carpet rolls out all the way to the school doors. A lot of the kids looked at the carpet in amazement. A doorman comes out of the limo and walks to the passenger side and opens the door. Most of the students have a surprised look at who they see come out. A little girl with two yellow pig-tales walks out and smiles as her head shines in the sunlight. Selena looked at her with anger. _'Great... a rich bitch joins the school... tch!' _Lan turns behind him to see Selena walk inside the school. "Selena?"

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Signal Panic!**_

* * *

_**Class 5-A**_

Mrs. Mari is writing something on the front board. Lan walked to his seat and taps Selena on the shoulder. "...Hmm? What is it, Lan?" "You looked like you didn't like the new girl, why?" She looks back at her desk. "...past experience..." "Oh..." Mrs. Mari taps her marker to address her class. "I'd like to introduce to you a new classmate..." "Oh no...don't tell me..." Selena holds her head. "From now on she will be attending our class." The little girl from before is now standing next to Mrs. Mari. "My name is Yai Kouji Ayano. Nice to meet you all."

Yai is a small girl with long yellow pig-tales and has light-brown eyes. She wears a cute pink dress with a brown bag on her hip.

The class start to talk with each other, after all, she younger them they all are. "Now, now. Settle down, everyone. Yai Ayano is transferring all the way from England to our very own DenTech Academy."

MegaMan, Roll, GutsMan and Flare are being introduced to Yai's Navi, Glide.

His armor is orange-black, His's chest is orange along with his gloves and boots. The rest of his armor is black. He has two white plane-like wings on his back. His helmet color is the smae as his armor and has a green gem in the center. His crest is a red-yellow triangle on a black background.

"Miss Yai is supposed to be in the 3rd grade... She's done so well in school that she's been allowed to skip the 5th grade. Oh, where have my manners gone?" He bows. "I'm Miss Yai's faithful Net Navi, Glide." MegaMan walked to Glide and offers his hand. "My name's MegaMan!" Glide just walks right past MegaMan and walks to Roll, Crystal and Flare. "My, what do we have here?!" He takes all their hands and kisses them lightly. "Pleased to make your acquaitances!" Roll and Crystal blush while Flare rubs her hand. "Likewise." "Same here." "...yeah." GutsMan balls his hand at Glide. "Guts... Guts...!"

Yai asked if anyone had questions about her. Maylu was the only who asked. "What do you do for fun, Yai?" Yai looked a little lost at her question. "Fun...? Let's see... Reading, opera, theater, and various forms of art... from time to time. Well... I think that's about it." The class didn't know what to say to that. "If you want to know more about me... take a look at this. She pulls out DVD and put's it in. She smiles as she does so. The TV turns on and 'Gabcom' shows.

_**Yai Kouji Ayano... Both graceful and beautiful...**_

_**With out further adue, allow me to introduce her.**_

Mrs. Mari stops the movie for a moment. "Err... Yai... is this promotional video going to take long?" She asks nervously. "Since its only a sample, I would think it would last for an hour or so." "One... One hour?!" Selena gets up and starts to leave the room. "I'm going to the nurse!" Without want for a 'yes' or 'no' she opens the door and leaves. "Eh? Selena?" Lan gets up and follows. "Lan? Where are you-" He leaves the room as well. "*sigh* I guess he's going after Selena... she looked fine. I wonder what's wrong." "..." Yai just stood there, looking where Selena just was. _'She glared at me when she walked by... Why?'_

Lan had to walk around for a few minutes till he found Selena leaning on a wall. "Selena! You ok?" She jumps at his voice and looks his way. "Y-yeah, I"m fine, just don't want to be near that rich girl." By this time, Lan was next to her as she slid down the wall and holds her knees up to her chest. He kneels down to her level. "...is it about your...heart?" She nods. "Yeah, most of the kids who picked on me had money to use. They would joke and ask me if I wanted some money to help me... most of the time I said yes since they asked... they knew that I won't ask for money so..." Lan sighs sadly and puts his hand on her head, surprising her. "I understand your fear, but I don't think she's a bad person. I think you should give her a chance." "..." Lan looks at her pendent and holds it. "...didn't you promise someone that you would try and make friends?" "...yeah... my dad. Before he died, I promised him that I would." He rubs her head and smiles. He gets up and hlods out his hand. "Well, come on. We need to get back to class." "*takes his hand* ...yeah."

* * *

_**Outside The School**_

Maysa was sitting on his bike outside the school, and he has his eyes closed and his blushing lightly. "Those were the days... love was in the spring air... I'll never forget your kindness and how you stood up for me... Sensei." He wipes a few tears away. "That place is full of memories. Take your calcium... students!" He rides away saying what he aways say.

* * *

_**Class 5-A**_

Yai is working on a Math Problem on the front board. She working so fast that if you blink, you'll miss a step. "And done!" Mrs. Mari looks at over and gasped. "Oh my... That's correct! I think..." The lunch bell goes off and students move their desks together and start to chat and eat. "Itadakimasu!" Everyone is eating the school's lunch, since Selena forgot to make lunch. "Oh well, this isn't bad. *eats*" "Not as good as your cooking though." Mrs. Mari watchs everyone and saw that Yai, the new girl, is not eating her lunch, or touching it for that matter. She's just staring at her food. "Is something the matter, Yai? Are you feeling sick?" "No, Mrs. Mari." Yai snaps her fingers and about 3 or 4 men walked in with food and drink, catching everyone by surprise. They move the school lunch to another desk and place a table cloth on her desk. Another man puts few plates on the desk. . A man with a wine bottle pours a pink colored drink into a wine glass. "Your strawberry milkshake, Miss Yai." She grabs the glass and drinks. "Delicious. Thank you." "Roast Beef Steak for the main course. Please help yourself while it's warm." "Thank you." Yai cuts a piece off and takes a bite. Lan is drooling a little from the smell. "Wow, smells great!" Dex is as well. "Looks good too!"Selena rolls her eyes at the sight. "You two are embarrassing!" Lloyd looks a t her and smiles. "Look behind you." She looks behind her and see's Mrs. Mari looking at Yai's food. "What a sweet aroma!" Selena facepalms herself. "Mrs. Mari, you too?" She sighs and leaves the room.

* * *

_**Somewhere Else**_

"Your up next, Maddy..." The old man is now talking to a young lady with pink pig-tales. She's showing him her fingernails. "What do you think? Are they pretty?" He didn't give a shit about her nails or ever will. "About the plan..." "I know... Just don't put me in the same as that Count Zap. Unlike them, I already have a plan all worked out. See ya! Delete..." "*sighs* She never changes."

* * *

_**After School**_

Lan, Dex and Selena are at Yai's house. Lan stares at it in amazement. "Wow... it's just like the head of Gabcom to have such a big garden! They even have an iron fence!" Selena starts to look around the area to find a way in. "Where's the entrance... it's so big I can't see it." "Hmm...ah!" "What is it, Lan?" He runs to a hole thats in the fence. "There's a hole here! We can get through here!" Dex smiles. "Right... this makes it pretty easy!" Selena grabs Lan's shoulder. "Lan, you really shouldn't... Go find the gate and enter properly." Crystal agree's. "Yeah, please." "It's alright... we're Yai's classmates after all." With that, Lan goes through the hole with Dex right behind him. "That's right... we're classmates!" "*sighs* You all have fun, me and MegaMan will wait around here. Please don't take too long..."

Lan and Dex walk through the forest as a camera lockon them. Yai is currently enjoying tea as Glide appeared on the PET screen. "What is it, Glide?" "A message from the home security office. Please hane a look." She looks at a flat screen TV and see's Lan and Dex walking around the outside of her house. "They're your classmates so I thought I'd tell you first." Yai closes her eyes for a moment. _'Hmm... that girl from class isn't with them.'_ "Looks like they're traspassing to me. Let's give them a little surprise! *smiles*"

"I could have sworn it was this way!" Lan complains as he and Dex walk into a rose bush. "How many more rose bushs are there? It's like a maze." Lan sighs and trys to look around, it's time both he and Dex got back to Selena. _'I guess it's a good idea to go back.'_

_Intruder Alert!_

_Intruder Alert!_

_Intruder Alert!_

They both turn around slowly. "We're not intruders! We're Yai's classmates! Huh?" They see a lawn mower coming right at them! "We've got trouble!" "Run!" They run around the garden and run into a tennis court, avoiding the lawn mower. But as they enter the court, about 5 tennis ball shooters fire at them. After playing dodgeball with the tennis balls, they run behind a statue and try to catch their breaths. But even then, they look up to see the statue shoot water at them. As they ran off, all the other statues shoot water at them too. Yai is watching them and is laughing like crazy at what's happening.

They ran into a few tree's and fell to their knees. "*huff huff* Give us a break!" Out of nowhere, a iron fence surrounds them "AAAHHHHH!" "Dex hits Lan on the head. "This is your fault, Lan! It was your idea to come in through that hole!" "Hey! You cama along! Oh!" "What are you doing, Lan?" Lan grabs his PET and begs to Crystal. "Crystal, do something! We're trapped in a cage!" Crystal facepalms herself at Lan's stupidity. "Selena did warn you!" I'm sorry... please help!" She sighs. "I guess I've no choice! I'll have a chat with the security program." "Arigato." He jacks-into the cage to let Crystal get a link.

She walks around to find the program. "Is anybody there? Hello!" She see a orange-black Navi walk out. "Ah! Glide... I'm glad you're here. Can you help Lan and Dex?" Glide shakes his head. "Those two were treapassing... now they must bear the consequences." "I beg of you... don't do this." Glide sighs and rubs his head. "I hate to do this to a cute Navi..." He snaps his fingers and Crystal falls onto a hole. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" "This leads to the exit." Lan and Dex are also falling down a hole themselfs.

Selena was walking around the fence, trying to find the front gate as she waits for Lan and Dex. "Selena?" "Hmm? She takes out her PET and looks at MegaMan. "Yeah?" "Um... Lan and Dex are taking a while to get back, maybe we should try and get in." She sits dowm for a minute and starts to fix her hair as she spoke with him. "Well, not the way they went in! After I fix my hair, we'll look around some more, there just has to be a way in." She get's her hair in a pony-tale and starts to look around again. As she looks, she hears someone yelling. "Hmm? Who's that? WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!"Lan and Dex fell on top of her, hard as all their PETs fall ontop of each other. "Whoa! Crystal, GutsMan! What happened?" "Oww... thats what I should be asking! ...there goes my back." "We're sorry." She turns a bit and hits them in the heads. "I told you it wasn't a good idea!" "We're sorry!"

* * *

_**Class 5-A**_

"Security holes always leave us open for attack." Mrs. Mari is talking to her class abiut firewalls today. "That's why we set up firewalls... you never know who may be trying to get inside your computer!" "*sigh* _I swear... I already know all this...'_ Selena thinks to herself. She feels a tug on her hair so she turns and see's Maylu brushing it. "Maylu? Why are you..." "Brushing your hair?" She finished. "Cause you didn't today. It's a mess." Selena turns back to the teacher and sighs. "...thanks. I forgot to do my hair this morning cause my back was killing me, and still is. Just not as bad." Maylu starts to put up her hair as Selena talked. "Really? Why?" She point's to Lan and Dex, who are both sleeping. "We all went to the new girl place and they tried to find a way in. They went into a hole in the fence and left me and MegaMan to find another way in. After a few minutes, they came out of nowhere and fell right on top of me. Which did a number on my back." Maylu smiled and laughed a little. "Haha... poor thing... done!" Selena sits up and smiles at Maylu. "Thank you, Maylu." "Your welcome."

* * *

_**DenTech City**_

The streets of DenTech are full with people going about their day. As the day went on, a few stop lights start to malfunction. Due to it, a lot of crashs start to happen. All the lights were blue, instead of some of the being red. Then it would switch on them. Everywhere you look, you'll see cars on top of each other.

"It's no use... we've got traffic lights acting up here as well. Traffic lights A15 and 16 aren't responding." The screen they are looking at is showing red all over.

* * *

_**The Net**_

A clown looking Navi is jumping around the Net that the traffic lights are on.

The Navi has multi-colored armor. His upper body is on a white ball with blue dots over it. His eyes are black and his hair is blue. His crest is 6 triangles that are green, white and purple.

"It's blue!" He yells. He is the one missing with the traffic lights and causing all the crashs around the city. "It's blue... now it's red! Change! Change! Hahahahahahahaha!" He then summons a bunch of Mettaur viruses and let's them mess with the system more.

"_Traffic lights all over DenTech City have stopped functioning. _

_Several accidents have already been reported."_

In a park somewhere near the school, a lady with pink pig-tales is sitting on top of a jungle gym talking with her Navi and she seem's to be enjoying herself. "Keep it up, WackoMan! I'll be right over." WackoMan shows her a peace sign. "Delete!" As she jumps down, she starts to laugh to herself. "Well, time to have some fun."

* * *

_**DenTech Academy **_

School has just let out for the day and all the kids start to run out of the school with their friends in tow. "Bye... see you tomorrow!" A girl yells to Selena as she runs by. "Bye, Mia! See ya!" As she leaves the room, she see's that Yai is still getting her things together. She starts to walk to Yai buts stops at the door. _'...I'm sorry Yai, I'll try later.'_ Selena leaves the class room with Lan and Lloyd. As Yai puts her backpack on, she realizes that mother nature is calling. She takes her backpack off and starts to walk to the bathroom. She looks around the corner and see's a girl run out of the bathroom. Yai waits for a minute, and heads into the bathroom. But before she could go in, Maylu walks out, surprising her. Maylu see's yai and smiles. "Yai... need to use the restroom? It's all yours!" Yai blushs like mad and turns her head. "Umm... no... girls like me don't need to do sush things." She walks off, leaving Maylu bewildered. "What... that was weird..."

Yai runs out of the school, nearly pushing Lloyd over and get's in the limo. "How was your day, Miss Yai?" The driver asked as he closed the door. "It...ah... it was good. Take me home please!" "Of course, Miss Yai." He get's in and leaves the school.

Lan, Selena and Lloyd all watch the limo drive off, with a confused look on there faces. "Um, what just happened?" Lloyd ask's as he pick's up his backpack which fell off when Yai ran by. Lan shrugged his shoulders in response. "Don't know... but her face was all red." Selena turns around to see Maylu walk out of the school. "Maylu!" Maylu starts to walk faster and wave's to everyone. Lan smiled and asked if she knew why Yai ran out like that. "I'm guessing she was embarrassed about before." "What happened?" Selena asked her. "I think she wanted to use the restroom but when I came out, she ran off. But her face was red so..." "Well whatever." Selena interrupted. "She must think that since she's rich, she can't use a public restroom." "I don't that's it..." Selena walks ahead. "Well, come on guy's. Time to go."

After driving for a few minutes, Yai and her driver get stuck in traffic. She move's around in her seat uncomfortably. "What are you doing? Get a move on!" She yells at her drive. He looks around the car as he answered. "I'd like to, but there's nothing I can do." The cars to his right start to move, so he tried turn to the right but is forced to stop the car, other wise he would of hit a car that was trying to move. The driver of the other car sticks his head out and yells at Yai's driver. "I can't switch to the left or right... much less advance forward." Yai sighs with frustration and Glide noticed that she wasn't looking too comfortable. "Is something the matter, Miss Yai?" She shakes her head. "It's nothing, I just have to do something!" After thinking for a minute, she looks back at Glide. "That's right, Glide! Can you find out the cause of this traffic jam?" She asked him. "Right away. Can you jack me into The Global Line?" She nods and pull's out the jack-in cable and jacks-in to the limo and opens a link for Glide. "I'm on my way." "I love you!" And with that, Glide jacks into The Global Line to get to the Traffic Control Center.

* * *

_**Traffic Control Center**_

Glide materialized in the Traffic Control Center. "What's the meaning of this traffic mess? Where's the program in charge? Ah!" As he walked around the Line, he see's a huge group of Mettaur's destroying the data. He back's away and hides to give Yai the report.

"A computer virus?!" Yai yell's at Glide. "Yes, they seem to have forced their way in... and getting rid of them all will take a long time." "wha?!" She get's up and try's to open her door, but the car next to her is too close, so the door can't open. Her driver heard what she was doing. "Please stop that, Miss Yai. Banging the door will only anger the other drivers." She closes the door and start's to feel mother nature calling again. "Please hurry, Glide!"

Glide is currently fighting off the group of Mettaur's charging at him. He was able to delete the group of Mettaur's. When he turn's around, he is attacked by a big blue ball.

* * *

_**The Streets of DenTech**_

Selena is waiting for a crossing light to change with MegaMan. Lan, Lloyd and Maylu all went on home since they all had things to do. She looks at the light againa nd see'e that it's still red. "Come on, how long is it going to stay red?" She asked herself. She is startled by MegaMan asking her something. "Doesn't it seem a little strange to you?" She grabs his PET and glance's at him. "The light?" "Yeah. Both the crossing and traffic lights are red. That means nether the pedestrians nor drivers can move." She looks at a near by traffic light and see's that it's red as well. "You're right!" "I'll go the Traffic Control Center and see what's going on." He points to the traffic light next to her. "Jack me into the traffic light there." "Right." She walks to the traffic light and jacks MegaMan in. "Good luck!"

* * *

_**Traffic Control Center**_

MegaMan materialized and immediately saw the damage. "This is definitely the work of a virus!" He looks around and see's Glide on the ground severely damaged. "Glide! Hang in there, Glide!" He runs to Glide and starts to help him up. "MegaMan, watch out for the ball..." Glide warned. "Ball? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MegaMan!"

MegaMan grabs Glide just in time to jump out of the way of the ball that got Glide. The ball bounces back to a rainbow-colored Navi. "You! You're the cause of this traffic mess, aren't you?!" MegaMan yells to the Navi. "Bingo! I'm WackoMan!" WackoMan jumps into the air and shot's the ball at MegaMan and Glide. "Take this!" "Crap!"

"MegaMan!" Selena yells. She feels a hand on her shoulder and hear's someone ask her a question. "What's going on?" She pull's out the cable and run's. "Sorry! I need to go!"

Yai isn't fairing to well ether. "Agh! I can't hold it much longer..." She rolls down her window and starts to climb out. The drive goes a little nuts. "Miss Yai, what are you doing?!" She keeps climbing out. "This is an emergency!" She climb's onto the roof of the limo and stands.

Selena skates as fast as she can so that she can get to MegaMan. As she skates around people, she see's Yai standing on her limo. She stops. "What is she... Yai!" Yai hear's some one call her name and see's Selena. "Selena?" "What the heck are you doing on the limo's roof? Are you alright?" Yai starts to blush as she spoke. "I need the restroom." She say's softly, so Selena didn't hear her. "What? I can't hear you! More importantly, Glide and MegaMan are in trouble at the Traffic Control Center. Huh?" She see's Yai jumping from car to car, trying to get to Selena. "Selena, I need the toilet!" She jumps and grabs Selena. Selena holds her as Yai held her neck. "T-the toilet?" "Yes! Please!" "..." Selena tell's Yai to get on her back and skates to the nearest restroom.

"Please hurry!" "I'm going as fast as I can here!"

WackoMan throw's his ball at MegaMan and Glide once again. MegaMan grabs Glide again and lands. Glide over heard Selena and Yai, then told MegaMan where they need to go. "The nearest restroom around there would be at the Traffic Control Center." He nods and yells to Selena. "Selena, did you hear that?"

"Gotcha! On the way!"

"Crap!" MegaMan jumps woth Glide in tow to dodge the ball again. He put's Glide down and fire's his MegaBuster, but the shot's just bouce off. "Damn it, the MegaBuster isn't working!" WackoMan get's back on the ball and smiles at MegaMan's MegaBuster. "Cool! I can do that too!" He throw's his hands into the air and sends two walls of fire at MegaMan and Glide and surrounds them. "Fuck! Not good!"

* * *

_**Traffic Control Center**_

Selena and Yai skate into the Traffic Control Center and they zip passed a guy who was at the door. "Hey, you two!" She looks back briefly. "I'm sorry! We need to use your restroom!" She didn't stop till she was in front of the restroom. She then slid sideways to a stop and let Yai off. "Thank you!" She runs into the restroom, letting Selena catch her breath for a minute. "Hoo... MegaMan!" "MegaMan?" She looks up and see's Lan at one of the phone booths. "Lan? What are you doing here?" She asked as she walked to him. "I'm...trying to use the phone. Is something going on?" "Yeah! MegaMan and Glide are fighting a Navi and they could really use some help from Crystal!" Lan pulls out his PET. "I'll help!"

MegaMan is trying to hold off WackoMan's attack but is not holding to well. "MegaMan, Are you alright?" MegaMan get's up and smiles. "Yeah." He glanced at WackoMan who is jumping up and down. "It's time to delete you now!" "Oh man!" The attack hit's it's mark, creating a cloud of smoke.

Maddy, who was watching the fight, smiled at WackoMan's attack. "Good job. Huh?!" But her smile faded afetr what she saw as the smoke dispersed.

MegaMan block the attack with a powered up MegaBuster. Glide saw MegaMan's helmet glow. "Thank you, Selena."

"Hoo... Sorry I'm late, MegaMan."

"It's alright."

_**Jack-In! Crystal! Power Up!**_

"Huh?" MegaMan looks Behind and see's Crystal running to him. "Crystal! Lan's here?" She smiles. "Yep! And I'm glad we are. You and Glide are really beat up."

_'Alright then, let's go... MegaMan!' _

"Okay!"

_"Lan, you ready to go?' _

_'Yep! Let's do this!'_ MegaMan mask forms and Crystal swords are at the ready.

_**Cyber Sword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

_**Auqa Sword! Double Battle Chip In! Download!**_

MegaMan's MegaBuster turned into a blue-silver sword while Crystal swords turned into water swords. They both charge at WackoMan who, out of desperation, sent out small copies of himself to block the attacks. But MegaMan and Crystal slashed through them all effortlessly and continues to charge at WackoMan. "Aaaahhhhhh!"

"WackoMan! Jack-out!"

_'WackoMan, logging-out'_

MegaMan and Crystal both stop and sigh. The Traffic Control Center went back to normal. "Hoo... that was close. Thanks for the help, Crystal." "Not at all."

Selena and Lan high-fived each other. "You did it, MegaMan! Whoa!" Both her and Lan were startled by a loud noise from behind them. They saw a lady with pink pig-tales kick a phone booth and start to hold her leg due to the pain. "Why...? Why...? Why...?!" Selena just stares at her. "What in the...?"

"Selena..." "Hmm?" Selena see's Yai walk out of the restroom and stands in front of her. "Thanks." Yai says to her. "It's fine. You know, I was really cold to you when we first met. I'm... I'm sorry." "She knee's to Yai's height. "I have HBD so, rich kids used to take advantage of that. That's why I was like that to you." "I knew there was something but I never asked. I was too scared to." Selena smiles. "Well, Let's try again." She holds out her hand. "I'm Selena Hasagawa. Nice to meet you." Yai takes her hand and shakes. "I'm Yai Kouji Ayano. It's nice to meet you too." Lan walks up to them. "Yai, did you wash your hands?" Selena facepalmed herself as Yai kicked Lan. "JERK!"

_**All of the traffic lights have returned to nomal… and traffic seems to be picking up again.**_

_**The police are still investigating the cause, though they suspect it's the work of World Three.**_

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

Selena, Lan and Lloyd are skating next to Maylu who's walking with her scooter next to her. Selena told them about why Yai wasn't happy about using the restroom. "I see, so Yai just found it hard to go to the restroom in a new school." Lan nods. "That's probably it. Ah!" Dex came out of nowhere and push's Lan to the side. "G'morning, Maylu, Selena! The two of you are as pretty as always." Dex is still pushing Lan as he talks to him. "Hey Lan, I thought I told you to keep away from my Maylu and Selena." He then pushs Lan again. "Geez, it's too early for this!" "I agree." Selena skates next to Lan as they saw a pink limo drive up to the school. Yai comes out and walks to Selena and Lan. "Good Morning." Maylu walked out from Behind Lan and greets her. "Good morning!" "Selena looks at the Limo and sighs. "I see you got a new car."

"Right… traffic is back to normal and this car comes with a equipped with it's own toilet. Don't for get to wash your hands after using the toilet, kids!"

Selena smiles and looks at the sky. _"Wow… so far things have been going crazy, but thanks to my friends, everything turns out alright. Man! I can tell thing are going to get real soon, and real fast!'_

Glide: That's our Miss Yai… she never makes the same mistake twice.

* * *

_**Flare: Well, there ya have it! A little shorter but, meh.**_

_**?: You could of done better, Tale.**_

_**Flare: It's Flare! Not Tale! What the heck are you doing here, anyway?!**_

_**Selena: Yeah, we haven't even seen you yet.**_

_**Lan: True! So get the hell out of here!**_

_**?: *glares* Shut up, Hikari.**_

_**Lan: Why you!"**_

_**?: Word Count is 5,803. It's better then nothing.  
**_

_**Flare: Get out of here! *kicks ? out***_

_**Selena: *sighs* Please Review.**_


	4. Count To Three!

_**Flare: Hoo boy! This took forever! Sorry it took so long...**_

_**Lan: Well...**_

_**?: It's up... for the most part.**_

_**Flare: What the hell are you doing here?!**_

_**?: ******__Flaretale __**does not own MegaMan NT Warrior. It is Licensed by Viz Media and Capcom. As well as a Inuyasha Character**_.

_**Flare: Who said you could disclaim?! *run ? out of the room***_

_**Selena: *walks in* On with the story.**_

* * *

A Net Battle is in progress in a jungle like arena. A red-black Navi is fighting another Navi that is hiding in the shadows. The red-black Navi fires a Shotgun shot at the other Navi and it seems to hit it's mark. The Navi start to taunt the other Navi. "What's this? I beat you with just one blast... This battle is too easy! Hmm?" The other Navi came out of the smoke, undamaged.

The Navi is orange, yellow-green and black. His head looks like a disco ball which is under a dome, but it's really his brain. It flashes when he does anything. His crest is on top of his head. His body is thin so he can move pretty fast when he needs to.

"Invisible 3 decoded. Commencing counter attack!" He throws a white die at the other Navi, who just stood there and looked at it. "Dice...? Crap! It's a bomb!" When the die landed, it's landed on the number 6, causing 6 blasts to hit the Navi and making him log-out.

A man with brown spiky hair is sitting at his computer with The Navi's PET in his hand. He was the one who won the Battle. "This battle is over... Well then, please hand over the rare chip as promised." He put a blank chip into his PET and the data of the chip is downloaded onto it. The rare Battle Chip is a M-Cannon, which deals 120 damage to the enemy. "A limited edition premium chip!" He takes the chip and smiles. "That makes three of them... not bad if I may do say so myself." He puts the chip in his pocket and heads out.

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Count To Three!**_

"zzzzz" It's a Wednesday morning in the city of DenTech, men, women and children are ether going to work or school. Well, most of them are. A certain red-brown hair girl is still asleep in her bed. A blue Navi woke her up earlier, but she fell back asleep. "Oh man, Selena! Wake up!" "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She falls out of her bed and knocks her PET on the ground next to her. "Oww... what MegaMan?!" MegaMan glares at her. "Don't 'what?!' me! If you don't get up now, you going to be late for school!" Selena immediately jumps up and runs to her dresser. "Shit! Need to get ready!" She gets dressed and run out of her house.

"Man! I'm going to be late!" Selena is skating as fast as she can while dodging people to get to school on time. "Selena, you should of woke up earlier... you don't do this often but still!" She skates around a tree. "Then why didn't you wake me up?!" "I did... 10 times, but you fell back asleep... either way, it's your own fault."MegaMan shoots back at her. "Oh come on! It's a Navi's job to support its owner, you know!" MegaMan facepalms himself. "The problem is that you don't want to cooperate with me!" "Oh, shut up!" Selena pulls out her PET and hits the screen. "Give me a break!" "Selena... Look out, in front of you!" "Whoa!" MegaMan tells her too late, she runs into a young boy. She pushes herself up with her hands and holds her head. "Oww... why do I always run into people?" "...I would like to know that myself. Will you please get off?" She looks at the boy and sees that she is on top of him. She jumps off of him and lands on the ground. "Geez! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking!" The boy just smiles softly. "Well, at least neither of us is hurt."

The boy has white-black hair and ice-blue eyes that look like they can pierce anything. He wears a long sleeve black shirt with a red vest over it, and green camo pants that is longer than him.

He walks to her and offers his hand. "Well, no need for you to stay on the ground." "Oh!" She takes his hand and stands. "Thanks. Um... I'm really sorry but, I need to go! Maybe I'll see you again! Bye!" She skates around the boy while waving good-bye. The boy waves back as he hears a voice come from his hip. He grabs his PET from it's holster. "Yes?" "We should really get going , sir. Otherwise, you'll be late." He looks at Selena as she skated off. "Yes, but I do hope I'll meet her again. Hmm?" As he starts to leave, he sees a small plastic bottle on the ground and picks it up. "What's this?" He takes a closer look and see's a name on the bottle. "Selena Hasagawa. That must the girls name." "Sir." He sighs. "Yes, yes." He put's the bottle into his pocket and starts to walk in the other direction as he looks at Selena as she skates away. _'Hmm... I'll have to find where she lives to return this. We'll meet again... Hasagawa.'_

_**Outside Of DenTech Academy**_

"..." Selena was quiet the whole time as she got to the school gates. MegaMan was starting to get a bit worried so he spoke up. "Selena?" "Eh?" She looked at little dazed and she shook her head. "Yeah? What is it?" She asked as she skated through the gates. "Well, you weren't talking... Are you thinking about the boy you ran into?" "Um... Sort of. I just forgot to ask his name." As she answers MegaMan, she runs into someone else. "Aaahhh!" She falls to the ground and feels something land on her. "Damn it... Not again. Huh?" She looks in her hand and sees a Battle Chip in her hand, then looks up to see a man with glasses picking up a bunch of Battle Chip's that were on the ground. "My Collection!" She takes a closer look at the Battle Chip and recognized it. " A ShotGun, huh?" The man snatched it from her hand and pulls out magnifying glass to look at the Chip. "Don't put your finger prints on it! I hope it's not scratched." He the put the chip in his suitcase and started to put the other chips into the suitcase as well. "... Um, oh crap! I need get going! Sorry!" She gets up and runs into the school building.

Selena got to class just as the bell rang. She walked to her desk and sat down, breathing heavily. "*huff huff* Woo! I made it..." Maylu walked to Selena's desk and taps her shoulder. "You made it. Barely." Selena smiles as she playfully pushed Maylu away. "Yeah! Thank goodness. Umm... Where's Lan?" She asks as she points to the empty desk beside hers. Maylu sighs as she took her seat. "Late, I'm guessing." And as if right on cue, Lan runs into classroom, earning him a facepalm from Selena and Maylu. Mrs. Mari folds her arms and glares at Lan.

"Lan, this is the third time day in a row that you're late... you should be ashamed of yourself!" The whole class begins to laugh at Lan as he walked to desk. His face is red with embarrassment. "I would have been on time today but..." Selena taps Lan's shoulder. "But what?" "That Battle Chip guy had to..." She cocked her head to the side. "Battle Chip guy?" Before Lan is able to respond, Mrs. Mari walks to her desk and addresses the class. "Today we have a special teacher from Rensan University. I'm supposed to introduced him to you all, but..." She looks at her watch. "He's late." Just then, the door opens and a man with brown spiky hair walks in, rubbing his head if embarrassment. "I'm sorry I'm late. I'm Higsby." Both Lan and Selena recognize him. "It's the Battle Chip guy!" Mrs. Mari gets their attention by raising her voice slightly. "Mr. Higsby will be teaching us a bit about Virus Busting." Higsby cleans his glasses as he addresses the class. "That's right." A image of what seems to be two squares in a bigger square, with what seems to be a few circles connected by lines in the middle of the smallest one, appears on the board beside Higsby. Also the lines which the image seems to be comprised of are pulsating a rainbow color. "In the computer... a network virus can be a deadly enemy." He points a small pen at the board. "This is the system that protects DenTech Academy. Well... not that it's very effective or anything." He puts down the pen and points to his PET. "In a Net Battle... the most important thing to remember is defense!" That got the attention of the students who were tuning him out. "The most effective chips for defense are the invisible battle chips!" He starts to yell the class as he goes on his rant. "Of course, the only way to attain the strongest defense is with level 5 chips..." At this point, Selena is wishing she had ear plugs, Higsby is now yelling at the top of his lungs. "They are the rarest chips out there... and if it happens to be a premium chip..." Maylu kicks Selena slightly and Selena nods. "Umm... Excuse me, Mr. Higsby…" He stops and looks at Selena. "Yes?" "I think your side tracking a bit from the point of the lesson..." "I guess you're right."

Sal is working on arranging the flowers in the schools yard as she looks up and sees Higsby. "That man... I better keep an eye on him."

_**Yai's Mansion**_

Yai took Lan and the gang to the back of her mansion. "Yai... Is this what you wanted to show us?" Dex asked as they came across a huge treehouse. "This huge bird house?" Yai did not like Dex's comment. "How rude! This is a secret base that my daddy had built for me." "Se-secret base?!" Lan, Selena, Dex, and Maylu said at the same time. "This is a secret base? It looks more like a house than anything..." Selena said to herself as Yai walked by her. "Well, come on! Up we go!" "..."

Lan was the first one to get inside the treehouse and still wasn't convinced that it was meant to be a secret base. "So is this place supposed to transform into a secret base?" Selena, Dex and Maylu thought the same thing. The inside on the treehouse looked like any lodge home. It has a kitchen, restroom, and 4 bedrooms with two beds each. As Yai entered the treehouse, she smiled and pushed a switch that was near the door. After a few seconds, the treehouse transformed into a big Net Battle arena that allows up to 6 Net Battlers. "What the heck is this?!" As Lan asked, two lights turned on and formed a 3-D monitor for easy operation. "What do you think? It's the latest 3-D monitor on the market! And of course, you can Net Battle on it as well!" They all high-fived each other. "It's so cool!"

"Jack-In! GutsMan! Power Up!"

"Jack-In! Roll! Power Up!

"Jack-In! Crystal! Power Up!

"Jack-In! MegaMan! Power Up!

The Navis materialized into Yai's computer. The 3-D monitor makes the Navis look more realistic. Selena couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Wow, it's so realistic!"

Glide Jacks-in and greets them. "Greetings... I'll be your opponent." Crystal nods in acknowledgment. "Alright." When Glide told them that they'll be fighting him, MegaMan wonders how when Glide wasn't made for battling. "But your not a fighting-class Navi." Glide just smiled. "I have Ms. Yai's Battle Chips... so it's no problem." "Huh..."

"He's quite confident." Maylu commented. "Yeah, too confident." Selena replied. She took out her glasses and puts them on. "In that case, MegaMan will..." "No, GutsMan will go first!" Dex interrupted. "Knock out that ridiculous Navi!"

"Alright!" GutsMan charged up his attack and released a GutsPunch that is on a straight path to Glide. He just stood there and puts his hands on his hips. "Activate Battle Chip!" He yells. A purple barrier formed around Glide and negated the attack.

"No way!" Dex couldn't believe his eyes. Selena thought for a minute and then recognized what chip he had used. "Such defensive power... could it the _The Dream Aura_?" "Bingo!" Yai smiled as she got another chip out. "Now, the next one... Download!" She slid a Battle Chip into the PET and Glide now has a long blue sword. Lan couldn't help but gasp. "The _Paladin Sword_?!" "Well, shit! Rare Chips!" "Bingo!"

Glide sent a blue shock wave at GutsMan, sending him a few feet back. "That hurts... Guts!" Crystal ran in front on GutsMan to help block the next attack. "Now, this is fun!" MegaMan face palmed. "Crystal... your nuts..."

Dex is now raging at the fact that Yai is using Rare Battle Chips. "Hey. Yai... using rare chips is cheating!" She winked. "Physical strength and strategic strength are the same thing." Selena was still pondering about the two chips that Yai used. "Dream Aura and Paladin Sword... We'll just have to try twice as hard!"

MegaMan and Roll are waiting on the side lines when the heard both Selena. _"Go, MegaMan! It's your turn!" _"Alright!" He was about to charge his MegaBuster when he felt like there was someone else in the Arena other then him and the other four Navis. But when he looked, no one was there. _"Did you feel that, MegaMan?"_ He heard Selena ask, with a bit of concern in her voice. "Yeah. I get the feeling we're being watched." He confessed.

"Being watched? By who?" Yai wasn't concerned at all. "Don't worry… the security programs we're using are top notch. There's no way an outsider could penetrate it!" She bragged. Selena still couldn't get that feeling out of her head. _'Yai, I still think that we're being watched. But, how did I feel that just as MegaMan did?' _

Somewhere else, a man with brown spiky hair and glasses sent his Navi to Yai's computer. "Look who snuck into your system..." He had the two chips that Yai had used on his PET screen. "What do we have here? Two extremely rare chips!"

_**The Next Day**_

Mrs. Mari is working on the lesson for the day in the teacher lounge when Higsby walked in and tapped her shoulder. "Mrs. Mari, can I borrow you for a second?" She looks up and puts her pin down. "Yes, what is it?" "About one of your students... Yai Ayano." Mrs. Mari leans back in her chair as she replies. "Yai? Oh, now that you mention it... I was going to ask them to help me with the school newspaper after school." Higsby glasses gleamed at the mention. "After school, today?" Mrs. Mari took no notice and thanked him. "Thanks for reminding me!" She gets up and shakes his hand. "Thanks again... Mr. Higsby!" He blushes a bit when she shook his hand. "M-my pleasure."

It's now after school and the children are all walking home for the day. But a certain blue headband boy is skating to the school, dodging kids as he passed them. "I'm going to be late again!" Maysa is outside the school and hears Lan say that he's late. "Yo... you say you're late but school's over buddy!" Lan heard Maysa and backed up to talk with him. "I forgot the data for the school newspaper, so I went home to get it. And now I'm late going back to school!" And with that, Lan skates off. Maysa just stood there dumbfounded. "Well, I have no clue what you're yapping about... Just be sure to take your calcium!"

Mrs. Mari, Selena, Maylu, Yai and Dex are on a computer and are still waiting for Lan, who's still not there. "Lan... sure is late." Dex just laughed a bit. "I'm sure he forgot and just went home." Selena smacked Dex on the back on the head. "No, he didn't. He did forget something, so he went back to get it. He'll be back soon. I'll go get him." She leaves the room and starts to look for Lan. "Huh?" Mrs. Mari's computer starts to make white noise. Lan is just outside in the hall and saw Selena leaning on a wall. "There you are! Get your butt in here!" "15 seconds till the deadline. Looks like I made it somehow." "Yeah, somehow. Lan, get off your skates!" Just as Lan was going to skate into the classroom when the door shuts on him and he ran into the door. "Oww... that had to hurt..."

The doors and windows all closed, leaving them locked in. "What the?" The screen turned on and a yellow-green Navi appeared. "Well then... let us begin our special lesson." "Special lesson? Nobody told me about this!" Dex yelled. "Yeah, who the heck are you?!" Yai yells at the Navi. "My name is NumberMan! Not the strongest but certainly the most efficient Net Navi."

Lan and Selena are trying to get the door open. "Why in the world are you locking us out?!" Lan yells as he pushes on the door. "I don't think they did it, I think it's a forced lock down."

"It's useless... unless you restart the electric locks."

Selena runs into the door but gets forced back and hits her head on the wall. "Oww... damn it!" "Selena, I think something's wrong inside the classroom." She grabs her PET and looks at MegaMan. "I think so too…" She gets up and puts her ear to the door to try and hear whats going on.

"There is only one way to get out of today's special class..." NumberMan started. "...and that's to defeat me in a Net Battle!" "Net Battle?" Maylu asked. "However... it'll be a special battle where we will use rare chips." NumberMan tells them as Mrs. Mari speaks up. "Net Battles are not permitted in school!" "It seems you don't understand the situation you're in. I've taken complete control over the entire school's system." Mrs. Mari gasps. "The entire school's system?! You're with World Three, aren't you?!" That pushed NumberMan too far. "No, I'm not! I'm not one of those foolish Navi criminals looking to cause trouble!" At this point, Dex had enough with this Navi. "I don't know what he is, but I'm going fight him." As Dex was about to Jack-In, a sprinkler went off and soaked him. "That's cold!" "Those without rare chips are not permitted to enter. The only person that has the right to fight me is..." He points to Yai. "You!" "Who, me?" NumberMan nods. "You will be gambling your Dream Aura and Paladin Sword chips in this battle." "And just how do you know about those chips?" NumberMan ignored the question and went on. "If you refuse, I will destroy the entire school's system!" He threatened. "Is that supposed to be a threat? With my financial status, replacing the school computer system is no trouble at all!" Yai shoots back. Dex did not like the way this is going. "Yai, you're not planning on..." Even Maylu is worried. "Refusing him?" Yai just glares at them. "But Mrs. Mari said Net Battles in the school are...huh?" Dex and Maylu gasp when they see Mrs. Mari put her hands on Yai shoulders. "Perfectly acceptable." "Alright." She pulls out her PET and pulls out the cable.

_**Jack-In! Glide! Power Up!**_

"That's more like it."

Glide materialized into the school's comp. "Feel the power of the Paladin Sword!" Glide sends a blue shock wave toward NumberMan, but he stays put. "It's foolish of you to use your finishing move first." A white barrier forms around him, blocking the attack. "W-what?!" "Defense is the basic strategy. First let your opponent use his power on you, then counter attack!" NumberMan throws a die a Glide and it lands on two. Glide jumps out of the way as two blasts go off.

"Damn it! I can't hear inside." She backs up and pulls out her PET. "MegaMan, try to find out what's going on inside the classroom. "Alright, Selena..." She pulls out the cable.

_**Jack-In! MegaMan! Power Up!**_

MegaMan was lucky enough to materialize right in front of NumberMan, who wasn't expecting anyone but Yai's Navi. "You're that..." Everyone is the room were more then happy to see MegaMan.

_**Jack-In! Crystal! Power Up!**_

Crystal materialize right next to MegaMan. "And Crystal too!" Maylu nods. "That means both Selena and Lan are outside the classroom!" Glide is trying to get up as he warns MegaMan and Crystal. "MegaMan, Crystal, watch out for the dice!" MegaMan looks back at Glide as Crystal run to him. "Eh?" At that moment, a die rolled in front of the trio and lands on one, causing a big blast. "MegaMan!" "Crystal!"

MegaMan grabbed Crystal and jumped out of the way, landing next to Glide. _"That brat got lucky!" _MegaMan puts Crystal back down and walks to Glide. "Dice bombs?" He nods. "Right, the higher the number... the stronger the blast!" As Glide finished talking, a rainbow barrier forms around Glide, forcing MegaMan and Crystal away from him. "What's this barrier?" "I made this barrier using the school's security system." NumberMan reply's. It's a Polyvirus barrier... Its impossible to break using your power." MegaMan fires his MegaBuster at the barrier to no avail. "This is a one on one battle... I won't let you interfere!" Crystal looks behind her and sees that Roll was Jacked-In. "What do you mean, one on one? You trapped everyone inside and started a gambling battle." MegaMan turns to face Roll. "Gambling battle?" "Yeah. Somebody used NumberMan to override the school systems. He wants Yai's rare chips."

Selena and Lan heard. "Yai's rare chips?" Lan asks. "Who in the world could it be?" She takes her glasses off and rubs her eyes. "The school's security system... Rare chips... Hold up... NumberMan's operator has got to be...

"_**Mr. Higsby!"**_

NumberMan backed up. "They found out!" "So it is him..." A small screen popped up next to NumberMan. "So you've found me out..." Mrs. Mari walks a bit closer to the screen. "Mr. Higsby! Why are you doing something so foolish?!" Higsby pushes his glasses up. "What's foolish about trying to get my hands on rare battle chips? NumberMan, use your dice bombs!" Yai was ready for that. "In that case... Dream Aura! Support Chip In! Download" "It's useless!" The dice lands right next to Glide and blows up. Glide, due to the Dream Aura, was undamaged. Higsby just sighed. "It seems the dice aren't up to par today..."

"_NumberMan... keep using the dice bombs!" _"Roger." He to more dice at Glide and they land on three and one. "Even with The Dream Aura, he can't defend against those blasts!" Dex yells out. Maylu grabs Mrs. Mari's shoulder to get her attention. "Mrs. Mari... If that wall was made using the school systems... there has to be a password to disable it, right?" "Right." Yai yells at Mrs. Mari. "Then hurry, Mrs. Mari... enter the password!" She smiles sheepishly. "I'm sorry... I forgot it..." Everyone facepalms.

MegaMan thought for a minute and gets an idea. "But there might be a hint to what the password is." Roll walks up to MegaMan. "I'll search the system for any hints..." Crystal nods. "Alright." Roll walks up to the barrier and attached her halo to it. Higsby noticed what they are doing. "It seems they've developed a plan... But, it's useless!" A bunch of small bug viruses charge at Roll, but MegaMan gets in front of them and shoots them down. "I'll take care of the viruses... hurry and find that hint!" Roll smiles. "Leave it to me!" She searches for a few seconds and finds something. "Got it... the first password hint is... H A T O" " ? What could that be?" Mrs. Mari snaps her fingers. "That's it! It means pigeons! The number of pigeons we look after on campus." Dex glares at her. "Mrs. Mari... and that number is?" She smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, I can't remember." "Doh!"

MegaMan got another idea. "Selena!" Selena smiles. "I'm already on it! MegaMan, hang in there! Lan?" He nods. "I'll stay. Be fast!" She puts on her skates and run off. "Got it!"

"So they're going to try to find out how many pigeons there are... It's useless! I'll win this battle before she even gets there!" "It's not useless!" Mrs. Mari counters. "The children's determination is not useless! I believe in them!" Higsby thinks for a moment. "Determination? Such meaningless words. Things such as determination are never rewarded!"

Selena skates to the pigeon coop and starts counting. "1... 2... 3... 4... 5... Ah! Stay put!"

MegaMan is deleting the viruses left and right as he waits. "Selena... anything yet?" _"Sorry to keep you waiting, MegaMan! The pigeons wouldn't stay still."_

"Anyway, there are 34 pigeons in the pigeon coop." Roll nods and inputs ' 34' as the password. Part of the barrier went down! "It worked!" MegaMan smiles. "Selena, it worked!" "Alright!"

"Now we have to do the same thing thing to the other walls." Maylu points out. Roll was already on it and found the next hint. "Got it... the second password hint is... T E N I" Mrs. Mari gets it again. "Tennis! Its the amount of tennis racquets and their colors in the tennis courts! Red, Blue, White... The number of racquets is the password!""You're the tennis coach, right?" Maylu asks as Yai talks to her. "You've got to know it this time!" She looks to the floor. "Sorry, I forgot..." Everyone just sighs this time. Selena was already skating to the gymnasium. "Now to the gymnasium storage room!" As she stakes into the school, Sal watched her from inside her van. "Selena..."

Selena ran into the gymnasium and into the back. But she ran into the boys locker room. "Hey! Get out of here!" She runs back out and into the storage room. "Whoops! Sorry! Wrong room!" She starts to count the racquets and their colors. "Let's see... one blue... No... make that two... One red... one white, no... two white. Hoo boy..."

"Such pointless determination…"

MegaMan is still deleting viruses. "Anything yet, Selena?" _"MegaMan, the amount of tennis rackets is: 20 red, 15 blue and 28 white!"_ "Got it!" Roll inputs the password and the second barrier went down. "Alright!" Dex high-fived Maylu. "Only one wall to go!"

_"NumberMan... go ahead and finish them." _NumberMan nods. "Roger."

Roll was able to find the last hint. "The third hint is: H A N A" "Flowers! That's it! It must be the amount of sweet pea flowers in the campus flower bed!" Maylu just sighs. "And of course... you can't remember, right?" Mrs. Mari shakes her head. "Sorry." Dex yells at the screen. "Go! Selena!" Lan, who's still outside the door, yells at his PET. "Selena! Time to run!"

Selena was already skating to the flowerbed. "This is it! The flowerbed of potted sweetpeas. Wha?!" As she look at it, there are a ton of flower pots around the flagpole. She slaps her face and gets to counting. "Even if there's hundreds... I can't give up now! 1... 2... 3... _'Hang on... I'll definitely get the amount!'"_

NumberMan throws two more dice at Glide, which lands on one and two. Glide's Dream Aura is about to give out. The blast from the dice throws Glide back a few feet, hitting the barrier. MegaMan heard the impact and saw that Glide was hit. "Glide, are you alright?!" He turns to look at MegaMan. "I'm okay, for now... But another blast like the last one... and I'm..." Dex finished. "Deleted for sure..." Yai starts to cry at thought of Glide being deleted. "No... Glide!" Maylu puts her hand on Yai's shoulder. "I't's alright... Selena will come through!"

"591... 592... 593... 59-ouch!" As Selena was counting, a ball hits her in the head. "I'm sorry... my hand slipped, are you alright?" She holds her head as she answered. "Sure, everything's fine! Huh? Um... where did I leave off?" As she starts to count again, she can't remember where she left off. "Everything's NOT fine! Damn! I don't have time to start counting again!" "There are exactly 665 pots of sweet pea plants in the flowerbed." A familiar voice from behind her. She turns around and see's Sal standing right behind her. "The password i 665 Selena, that is the password for the fire wall." Selena gets up and smiles at Sal. "Thank you! Sal!" She skates off before Sal was able to answer. "You're welcome."

_"Enough playing around... Finish them." _Higsby orders NumberMan. "Roger." "NO!" _"The password i 665!"_ "Selena!"

"Got it!" Roll inputs ' 665' and the last barrier falls. "It worked!" MegaMan cheered. Three dice lands next to Glide and they all land on 6. "Glide!" Selena pulls out a Support Chip.

_**Area Steal! Support Chip In! Download!**_

Glide was surrounded by smoke from the blasts and can't be seen. NumberMan begins to think that he won. "The ultimate destruction power! This battle is over!"

"Those rare chips will be mine! Huh?"

The smoke begins to clears, and NumberMan couldn't believe what he sees. MegaMan and Roll are supporting Glide while Crystal is guarding them. "What?!" "Sorry, Higsby! Your not winning today!"

_**Wide Sword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

MegaMan's right arm turns into a blue sword and he jumps at NumberMan. NumberMan throws a die to defend himself but MegaMan slices it in half. NumberMan goes to his knees and begs for forgiveness. "Please forgive me!" MegaMan's sword is right above NumberMan's head. "Unlock the classroom doors!" "Yes... right away!"

The doors and windows all open and the gang all cheer for joy. "We did it!"

After a few minutes, Higsby is begging for forgiveness. "I'm sorry!" Lan stands in front of Higsby as he talks. "Why did you do this?!" "I couldn't forgive those who didn't know the true value of a rare battle chip. I couldn't take it anymore! So I decided to take all their rare chips away from them." Mrs. Mari walks between Lan and Yai and stands in front Higsby. "Higsby!" He looks up. "Yes?" "As a teacher, I can't forgive you for making my students suffer... And I hate your twisted view of the student's determination being pointless!" "Yes..." She smiles and kneels to his level. "However, Higsby. Can you remember the first time you obtained a rare chip?" "My first rare chip?" She nods. "Remember. You must have been so0 determined to get it. Just like Selena running around the school." Higsby closes his eyes for a minute. "Indeed... back then I... Pure hearted... But now I've become a completely different person..." "Please don't forget other people's kindness…and promise to never do something this foolish again." At this point, Hisgby is crying. "Mrs. Mari!" Selena just sighs and smiles. "Well, no harm done."

_**The Next Day**_

Selena is skating through town and it's almost 7:30. "Damn it! I overslept again!" Selena skates around a corner and runs into something. "I'm sorry." "Oh no! My precious rare chips!" "Hmm?" Selena picks up a chip thats on the ground. "A rare chip?" A man takes it out of her hand and looks at it with a magnifying glass. "Don't put your fingerprints on it! I hope it's not scratched!" Selena recognized the man. "Mr. Higsby!" "Selena? I'm not a teacher anymore..." "Eh?" They both stand up. "Thanks to Mrs. Mari's kindness. I've been reborn! Thanks to her, I've seen the light!" Selena hands him a few chips. "Then, what are you doing here?" She asks. "Wait till you get a load of this... Higsby's Rare Battle Chip Shop! It's my grand opening!" Selena smiles but then facepalms herself. "Damn, If I don't get going... I'll be late again!" She skates off.

Selena skates through the school doors. "45 seconds left... I'll be on time for sure!" She gets to the classroom and smiles. "Good morning! Huh?" The classroom is empty. "Huh? School?" Selena pulls out her PET and sees that MegaMan just woke up. "Selena... what are we doing at school?" Selena facepalms herself. "Don't tell me..." "It's Saturday!" "Thought so..."

* * *

**_Flare: Meh... could of been better... *facepalms*_**

**_Dex: It's cool!_**

**_Lloyd: And I had to be absent today..._**

**_Lan: Don't worry! You'll see action next time._**

**_Selena: Word count is... 5,698 It's good._**

**_Flare: Well, gotta go. Please review._**


	5. Challenge of the Fish Stampede!

_**Flare: Man! It's been WAY too long!**_

_**Selena: Meh. The longer you take, the more people want to read the chapter!**_

_**Flare: ...**_

_**Selena: What?**_

_**Lan: Anyway... **_**_Flaretale ___****does not own MegaMan NT Warrior. It is Licensed by Viz Media and Capcom. **

**____****Flare: Again, I'm sorry it took so long!**

**____****Dex: Onto the story!**

* * *

It's a bright sunny day in DenTech City. It's saturday and Selena is at Yai's tree house with the rest of the gang. A certain bald man walks up to the tree and smiles. "Found it at last! So that's where Selena and the others have been hiding." He walk up to the tree house and stands under it.

A Net Battle is underway between MegaMan and the other Navi's. GutsMan is currently fighting MegaMan but he's not getting any hits in. MegaMan is too agile for GutsMan to hit him. "Damn, no matter how hard he punches... he can't get a hit!" Dex is starting to get mad at Selena while she smiles. "You need more then brute force to beat MegaMan."

GutsMan throws his hand in the air. "MegaGuts Punch!" His hand grows 4x the normal size and trys to hit MegaMan. MegaMan jumps out of the way and throws a MiniBomb at GutsMan. It hit's GutsMan where it hurts and he runs around in pain. "Ouch guts! Ouch guts! This isn't good! Guts!"

Dex flinches in pain. "Wah! GutsMan..." Selena jumps with joy. "We did it, MegaMan! We win!" Maylu smiles as she reads the ranking. "Current stats are: MegaMan 23 wins and 0 losses." Lloyd is reading a book while Yai is picking fun at Dex. "That's because GutsMan is too weak." Lloyd looks up and smiles while Dex rages. Lan just smiled. "Damn! Not cool!" Lloyd then gets up and walks to Dex then puts his hand of Dex's shoulder. ""Just keep trying. You'll beat them one day..." As Lloyd was talking, an alarm went off in the tree house, causing everyone to jump.

"What's that?" Lan ask's Yai. "The security alarm! Someone's trying to break in." She look's at a wall that has over a thousand monitors showing the entire area around the mansion. She looks from monitor to monitor, but can't see anyone or anything. "Where? Where's the intruder?" As Selena walks to the door, a shadow hovers around the door. "Hey you. Agh!" As the shadow walks through the door, a metal bucket falls on his head, causing him to yell in pain. Selena facepalmed as the gang turns around and sees who it is. "You brats! What the hell are these traps?!" The man yell at them in rage. "Maysa!" They all yell at the same time. Lloyd walks to the group and sighs. "It's Maysa." Maysa, who is currently on the ground, gets up and stands. "The dashing, high spirited man... Fisherman from DenTech, Akihara, at your service!" Maysa yells as he goes into a odd pose, leaving everyone speechless.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Challenge of the Fish Stampede!**_

* * *

Yai walks up to Maysa and facepalms. "You don't need to make a big fuss like that...anyway, who do you think you are?" She puts her hand's on her hip's and glares at him. "It's rude to just barge into someone's house as you please." She shouts. "Stop being so unreasonable!" He shouts back. "I was worried about you, and this is the thanks I get!" He looks at Selena. "Hey, Selena!" She flinches at the call of her name. "I don't get you and your Net Battles. But you're a kid and and kids shouldn't be lying around inside! Go play outside happily!" Lan walks up to Maysa. "That's our decision... isn't it?" Maysa gets in his face and yells. "I don't think so!" He points to his apron. "As long as I wear this apron... I'll have you running around DenTech!" He crosses his arms. "From the day they are born... kids who take plenty of calcium should be playing outside!" Yai backs up and walks to the group. "What the...? Who are exactly what is this guy?" Maysa thinks for a second. "This leaves me with no choice. I"ll call my bro from downtown and get him to teach you guys how kids are supposed to play." He then points to Selena and the gang. "It's time for training!" They all yell at the same time. "Tra...Training?!" MegaMan sweat-dropped. "He said training." Roll sighs. "I suddenly feel dizzy." Flare, Glide and GutsMan nod in agreement.

_**DenTech City**_

"1... 2... 1... 2..." Selena, Lan, Maylu, Lloyd, Yai and Dex are counting to keep in beat with Maysa, who is making them all run. "I can't hear you!" They count louder. "1... 2... 1... 2..." They also get faster. Maysa smiles. "Don't think I'm evil, I'm doing this for your sake. Come on, 1, 2... 1, 2..." Lan glares at the back of Maysa's head. "Why are we doing this anyway?" Selena just sighed. "We can't help it, once he start, he never listens to anyone else." Yai catches up with Maylu. "I can't be leave there are still some people who don't know about Net Battles." Yai complains to her.

"Even in this era, Maysa is known for his lack of knowledge towards technology." Maylu explains. Maysa begins to turn around to look at the group. "See Selena, it feels good doesn't? At this rate will have you running marathons in no time! Hmm?" When he looks, Selena, Lan, and Lloyd are on their skates while Dex, Maylu and Yai are their scooters. That presses Maysa's buttons. He stops running and looks at them. "You fools!" He yells. "How dare you mock me? I won't forgive you now!" Selena steps back. "Umm...I think we done it..." Lloyd nods. "I won't hold back anymore... time to change that attitude of yours!"

A boy with glasses looks up from a book he's reading and sees the group running around. "...isn't that...?" He begins to say as a voice comes from his PET that's laying on the ground next to him. "Is something wrong, Kyo?" Kyo shakes his head. "No, but I think that girl over there is the girl that boy told me to return this to." He opens his backpack and pulls out a small bottle. "Well, do you want to talk to her?" "No, we go to the same school. I'll give it to her then." He goes back to reading his book. The Navi just sighs.

"We'll start with 100 push ups!" Selena, Lan and Lloyd are the only ones who can do that much. Dex only made it to about 30, Yai only did 5, and Maylu didn't even try.

"Next, tree climbing!" Selena made it to the top with ease. Lan was right under her with Maylu and Yai sitting on a branch and Dex holding on for dear life while Lloyd just stays on the ground.

"Now, swimming! Oh no, it's a shark!" Yai didn't get in the water but Lan, Maylu and Dex swims across and Selena and Lloyd are already on the other side.

"Not finished yet! Now its 5,000 balls from hell!" Maysa picks up a ball and hits it at everyone. Lan trys to catch the ball but trips over Selena. "Come on, come on, come on! COME ON!" Maysa yells as he hits more baseballs. The whole gang have to dodge for their lives, and Yai had enough of it. "Give it a rest already! I'll tell my daddy, and he'll kick you out of town. My father's made of money you know." Maysa glares at Yai. "Try me, if you can." He tempts her. "I'll put a firefly so far up your dads nostrils, that his eye balls will start flashing." He shouts back as he hits another baseball. Yai runs to Selena as she yells. "There's nothing I can't do with the money I have!" Dex is standing next to Selena and Yai had to duck to dodge the ball. When she did, the hits Dex where it hurts. "Ouch! Now I know how GutsMan felt!"

The Navi's are just watching them. MegaMan smiles sheepishly. "Looks like that got their hands full..." Roll does the same. "I don't really know..." Flare, GutsMan and Glide nod in agreement.

_**Somewhere Else**_

The old man watches the battles of MegaMan and the Navi's of World Three. "First TorchMan, then ElecMan... even WackoMan. I didn't expect the World Three Net Navi's to be defeated so easily." He turns around and yells at Mr. Match, Count Jack and Maddy. "It's all your fault, you wretched Net Battlers! How are you going to make up for this?!" Maddy sighs. "I know exactly how you feel, Dr. Willy." She looks at Match and Jack. "To see both Mr. Match and Count Zap defeated so easily... I feel somewhat ashamed and disgusted." Both Match and Jack glared at her. "What are you saying?! You lost too!" "That's right, your WackoMan lost against that Blue Net Navi too." She growls at them. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Willy, had enough. "Cut it out already!" They stop immediately. "The objective of World Three is to plunge the world into chaos and DELETE! Don't forget that!" Mr. Match smiles. "Don't worry Dr. Willy." Count Zap bows. "We'll succeed with our next plan." Maddy winks. "Our target, is The Robotics Aquarium."

_**The Robotics Aquarium**_

"In The Robotics Aquarium, there are lots of robotic fish that look real." A man in a fish suit greets people as they enter. "Come and shakes head with with the sharks and tuna fish." Kyo, the boy from before, decided to go to the aquarium to study about the different fish of the sea. "Hmm...are all the fish really robots..." "This is a _Robotics _Aquarium you know." Kyo takes out his PET. "I know that, NeoMan. I was just thinking that they had real fish too. That's all..." NeoMan rolled his eyes. "I'm sure..."

_**The Robotics Aquarium Control Room**_

The control panel starts to spark as it's comp. is being invaded by a bunch of Jelly, jellyfish like viruses. They began to take control of the fish.

A shark see a couple and start to charge at them. The couple noticed and backs up. But the shark hits the glass and breaks out along with other fish, causing a painc through out the Aquarium. Kyo almost gets hit by the shark but was able to jump out of the way in time. "Whoa! What's going on?" He runs to the control room and sees that control panel is malfunctioning. "So that's why... NeoMan!" NeoMan nods. "Ready to go!"

"Jack-In! NeoMan! Power Up!"

_**DenTech Park**_

The gang is currently collapse the ground, all trying to catch their breath. "I can't take it anymore." Yai complains. "I'm exhausted!" Selena yells. "Me two..." Lloyd agrees. Dex just lays there. "I'm so hungry I think I'm going to to die." Maysa throws a bag next to Dex. "Here you go, your 3 o'clock snack... Eat it." Dex turns slightly. "What is it?"

"It's fish flavored rice crackers, high in calcium. If you take lots of calcium you'll grow taller. Dex sits up and opens the bag and passes it around so everyone can take one. "My snack is supposed to be a chocolate cake from Belgium." Yai complains as she eats. "This tastes so disgusting." Selena takes a bite and looks at Yai. "Then don't eat it. I think this actually tastes really good." Dex and Lloyd nods. "I agree." Maysa smiles. "Eat up, I'm not a demon you know. Eat well, play well and learn well... that's the secret to success!" Selena tilts her head. "The secret to success?" Maysa pull out a small board. "Lastly, it's time to learn while you eat." A picture slides into view. "Now... let Maysa's lesson about all types of interesting fish begin!"

A picture of two similar fish shows. "Firstly, how do you tell the difference between Western fish and Japanese fish?" He asks, but goes on before anyone could answer. "The Western fish live in shallow lakes so they get tanned and have a darker skin color."

"Eh? Really?" Dex asks. Maylu smiles. "I didn't know that." Lan sweat-drops. "Don't get interested in this kind of stuff now!" Selena elbows him in the head. "Come on Lan..." Maysa continues. "Secondly, The Bincho Tuna fish is called the Binte!" Both Lan and Selena are both falling asleep. Lan elbows her in the side. "Like your one to talk..." "Hehe..."

"Because Bin refers to the side fin, which is exceptionally long, its also know as dragonfly." Lan shakes his head. "Teaching is a hobby of yours isn't it, Maysa?" He reaches for Selena's PET. "C'mon MegaMan, say something!" He begs. Selena smiles as she sees MegaMan reply to Lan. "Eat well, play well, learn well. Maysa is right you know."

"You too MegaMan?" Maysa keeps going as Selena takes back her PET. "Now this is a Jellyfish. Most of a Jellyfishes body is composed of water, isn't that surprising?" Lan puts his head on his hand. "Right right, it's amazing! Man, I just can't keep up with Maysa." Just then, a mechanical fish flew in front of Lan's face, startling him. "What was that!?" Maysa just stares at him. "What's the matter, Lan?" Selena points up, telling everyone to look up. When they did, they see tons of mechanical fish are flying through the air. "The fish are floating in mid air!" Maylu moves closer to Lan. "Lan, I wonder what's going on!" Lan gets up off the ground and looks up. "...this can't be good..." Selena stands up and stares at the mechanical fish. Then a Mechanical Shark charges at Lan. "Lan! Move!" Without thinking, she pushes Lan out of the way and gets a metal fish fin embedded about two inches in her shoulder. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SELENA!" Lan yells as she fall to the ground, holding her shoulder. Lan runs to her, and gasps at what he sees, Selena is sitting in a pool of blood. "Oh my god..." Lan just stood there in shock. After a few seconds, Maysa pushes Lan out of the way. "Move!" Maysa pulls out a long piece of cloth and wraps it around her shoulder to try and stop the bleeding. After a few minutes, Maysa helps Selena up. "You need to get to the hospital." Selena shakes her head. "N-no. W-we need to get t-to the Robotics Aquarium... right MegaMan? I feel like there's something going there...since these are mechanical fish." MegaMan nods reluctantly. "Yeah, I feel it too...but..." Selena walks away from Maysa. "I'll be fine! We need to hurry!" Everyone looks at each other and sighs. Lan walk to Selena and walks close to her in case she falls. She just nods and walks with the group.

_**Somewhere Else**_

Maddy, Count Zap and Mr. Match are watching the chaos across DenTech. Maddy is very pleased at what she sees. "Yes, our plan is working!" Count Zap just smiles. "Wreak havoc, Robofish!" Mr. Match throws his fist into the air with joy. "Thrash the town!"

_**DenTech City**_

A reporter is currently talking about the outbreak. "At this time, robotic fish are running rampant all over Akihara, DenTech! The authorities suspects The World Three is responsible and have started their investigation..." A Swordfish crashes into the big screen and breaks it.

After running for a few minutes, Selena and the gang made it to the Robotics Aquarium. "The Robofish are running loose!" Lan yells. Selena is still holding her shoulder as she looks around. "I bet it's World Three. They must of taken over the Robotics Aquarium control system." A small fish charges at Selena. "Watch out Selena!" Maysa yells as he pulls out a knife and slices the fish into 3 clean cuts, stopping the fish. Selena sighs in relief. "Thanks Maysa!" He turns to the gang. "Keep your eyes open, everyone!Selena's lucky she only got hit by a fin of one of these things. These tuna weigh 350 kilos. Get hit by one straight on, and your done for." Lan looks at Selena's shoulder. "...if getting hit in the shoulder is that bad..." Selena nods. Maysa looks back at the fish. "I won't forgive those who would abuse fish, even if they're robots. I'll never forgive them!" They all look at him. "Maysa..."

"Selena!" Selena uses her good arm to grab her PET. "I'll look into it with Glide and Flare. Jack me in to the Net Terminal." Selena smiles and pulls out the cable. "Alright, MegaMan!" She looks at Lan. "Lan, I really can't move my arm right now..." Lan smiles and holds her PET. "On it. I'll hold the PET while you download." Selena nods. "Thanks." Her, Lan, Yai and Lloyd walks to a terminal and Jacks-In.

"Jack-In! MegaMan! Power Up!"

"Jack-In! Glide! Power Up!"

"Jack-In! Flare! Power Up!"

MegaMan, Glide and Flare are now in a Network, working their way to the Robotics Aquarium. _"MegaMan, go to the central control unit fo the aquarium."_ MegaMan nods. "Roger, Selena!"

"_We're right behind you!"_

"_All the way!"_

"Alright, let's go." Flare and Glide nod as they move on. After a few minutes, they materialize onto the Control System. The system is warped. "What's with the sparks?" MegaMan asks. "And what's going on here?" Glide says as Flare looked around. MegaMan sees something moving in the floor. "What's that?"

"It's something that you need to dodge! Move!" A voice rings through the System. MegaMan, Flare and Glide jump out of the way as a Shark-like Navi pops out. As they land, MegaMan sees a light-blue Navi. "Net Navi's. Are they the one's behind this?" As MegaMan landed, the ground gave way and he fall's into water. "MegaMan!" Glide yells as Flare jumped into the hole after MegaMan.

MegaMan can't move that well under the water. "Huh? An underground lake? Huh?" Flare floats down next to MegaMan and gasps. "Computer viruses... There's too many!" The viruses are Jelly, the jellyfish viruses, surrounded MegaMan and Flare. The shark Navi floats behind them and watches.

_**Somewhere Else**_

Maddy, Count Zap and Mr. Match are looking at a screen that is showing the Aquarium Comp. with MegaMan and Flare in view with the Jelly's around them. "Its him again! Along with that fire Navi!" Count Zap puts his hand on Maddy's shoulder. "This is getting interesting." Mr. Match just smiles. "Computer Virus Jelly! Destroy the blue Net Navi! And the red Net Navi too!"

_**Aquarium Comp.**_

A Jelly charges at MegaMan and he dodged it. Another one charged, and Flare barely dodged it. The 3rd Jelly hits MegaMan in the back and another one hits Flare in the chest. Then all the Jelly viruses started to hit them one after another.

On the surface, Glide sees whats happening to MegaMan and Flare. "Miss Yai, MegaMan and Flare are in trouble! Tell Selena and Lloyd to hurry up and use their Battle Chips."

Lan is carrying Selena and the gang are running to the Aquarium to Jack-In to the System. "What are you going to do, Selena?" Dex asks as they run. Selena looks back and glares at him. "What do you mean, 'what am I going to do'? We're all in big trouble here too, you know!" A bunch of robots are chasing them as well. A Shark opens it's mouth and gets closer to them. "It's no use... we're done for!" Dex yells. Maysa starts to slow down. "In times like this you just have to stand your ground and see what happens!" Every one stops in their tracks. "Don't move and don't make a sound." The robots fly on by and turn out of sight and everyone sighs in relief. "It's gone." Maylu says to them. "We're saved." Selena lightly kicks Lan to make him turn around to look at Maysa. "Maysa, what's the meaning behind this? Why didn't the shark attack us?" Maysa laughs and winks. "I just used the shark's abilities against it. Sharks attack not only when they can smell blood, but when something moves suddenly or makes a loud noise." Lan rubs his arm where Selena kicked it. She said sorry as Lan looked at Maysa. "So that's why the shark didn't attack us when we kept still." Selena smiles. "That was cool, Maysa. It hekps to be a fisherman after all." Maysa winks. "There's nothing, I, Maysa, that the great fish expert, does not know about fish. You can ask me anything about fish." Maysa laughs loudly and the shark turned around and charged as the group hightales it. "Maysa, you idiot! Why did you make a loud noise?!" Yai yells as they run. "Sorry about that, but that's the way I was born!" While they were running, Selena looks at her PET. _'MegaMan...please, hang in there... I can feel your pain, so please, hang on!'_

_**Aquarium Comp.**_

MegaMan and Flare are still being hit from all angles and they can't move. MegaMan trys to move but finds it hard. "I can't move freely underwater." He looks at Flare, who's unconscious. "We need to get on solid ground." Before he moves, he gets tackled from behind and can't move again. The shark Navi is still watching from the background as a Jelly charged at it, but he deleted it with out moving. MegaMan saw an opening and and grabed Flare's hand and shoots up and lands next to Glide. "MegaMan, Flare, are you two alright?" MegaMan nods as he catches his breath, then Flare opens her eyes and sits up, holding her head. Under the water, the Jelly viruses came together and formed a huge Jelly than flew out of the water. "What the?!" Glide exclaims. "Well, that's not good. They've joined together." A voice rings out. "Huh?" A Light-blue Navi walks up to them. Glide stands in front of MegaMan and Flare. "Who're you?!" The Navi stops and looks at them. "I'm NeoMan." NeoMan is a light-blue, dark-blue Navi with blue eyes and short brown hair, his emblem is a water drop with crystals around it, and he has the muramasa in his hand. "I'm here to help." He helps both MegaMan and Flare onto their feet and looks at the Jelly.

Selena and the gang are are still trying to get to the . Selena sighs. "The viruses joined together. I have to hurry and get the Battle Chips to MegaMan." The shark has them pined into a alleyway. "I need to hurry and get to the Robotics Aquarium." The shark moves closer as Dex looks at it. "At this rate, will get eaten the second we make a move." Selena squeezes Lan's hand as she look at her PET. "If this keeps up, MegaMan will... MegaMan will..." Lan holds her hand tightly. "Selena..." Maysa looked at her and sighs. "Do your thing Selena, I'll dance about and get his attention." She looks up and frowns. "Maysa..." Maylu shakes her head. "That's crazy." Maysa just smiles. "I'm just helping a friend, Selena. Go to MegaMan!" Selena stares at him. "But, Maysa..."

"Don't worry about me. As long as I wear this apron... I"m unstoppable!" Maysa pats her on the back. "Take your calcium, Selena." He runs around the fish, yelling to make it follow. "Let's run a marathon! Let's see if you can keep up with a great fisherman!" He runs around the corner and leads the shark away. "Maysa!" Lan puts her back on his back. "Lets go, Selena... to The Robotics Aquarium." Maylu nods. "We can't let Maysa efforts be in vain." After a minute, Selena sighs and agrees. "Alright, let's go."

_**Aquarium Comp.**_

MegaMan is firing his MegaBuster but the Jelly keeps moving all over the place, causing MegaMan to not land hit. NeoMan charged and it and tried to slash it, but it moved, making him miss as well. "Agh. He's so big yet so agile." The Jelly grabs MegaMan and lifts him up into the air. "MegaMan!" Glide yells. "Damn!" NeoMan says to himself. _"That girl better get here fast, otherwise, he's done for..." _ "Kyo..."

Lan is still carrying Selena as the Aquarium came into view. "We're almost at The Robotics Aquarium. As they reach the stairs, a gaint squid is blocking the only way in. Maylu backs up. "We can't get in with that thing in the way." As Selena looks at it, she feels her arm tingle a bit. Just then, MegaMan trys to move his right arm to aim his MegaBuster at the Jelly, but it grabs his hand, stopping him. Selena growls. "But MegaMan's waiting." She gets off of Lan and runs straight at the squid. "Selena!" Lan yells. Selena runs uder the squid, dodging being grabbed and runs into the Aquarium.

Selena runs into the Control Room and sees a boy, Jacked-In. She backs up. "Who're you?" She asks. The boy turns around and recognized her. "You made it! You need to Jack-In and—what happened?!" He sees she shoulder. Selena runs to the panel and lays her PET down on it. "I'll tell you later. I need to download so, I'll leave it here so I can." Selena feels pressure around her whole body and starts to gasp for breath. "M-MegaMan... "She pulls out the cable and Jacks-In.

_**Aquarium Comp.**_

MegaMan starts to feel the effects of being squeezed. "Agh... I...can't..." Right then, his helmet lights up. _"MegaMan! Sorry to keep you waiting. It's time to download!"_ MegaMan looks up and smiles. "You came for me Selena!" NeoMan looks up. "Kyo!" _"On it!"_

"_CyberSword! Battle Chip In! Download!"_

"_ElecSword! Battle Chip In! Download!"_

MegaMan's MegaBuster turns into the CyberSword and he cuts the arms of the Jelly and releases himself. Then he slashes the head on the Jelly, causing it to release water from inside it. "You did it, MegaMan!" NeoMan runs to MegaMan and shakes his head. "Not yet!" They all look up and sees that the Jelly can regenerate it's body. The slash to its head heals, and its arms grow back.

Selena didn't believe her eyes. "The sword didn't work." The Jelly creates a waterfall and hit the Navi's. Kyo knew the attack. "That attack, it's the Tsunami!" The Navi's are unable to move. If they even try, they'll get swept away. "MegaMan!" She looks at her remaining Battle Chips. "I can't win against the tsunami with my Battle Chips." She slams them in the control panel. "What should I do…" Kyo stares at her. "…Selena…"

"What should I do?!" Something fly's in front of her face, causing her to look behind her. "Who's there?!" Kyo yells. The both look in the hall and sees no one's there. Kyo walks back in and sees something in the wall. "Selena…look." She turns and walks back in the room and sees a Battle Chip hanging on a fish bone. She pulls the chip off it and look at the chip. "This is the ElecSword Battle Chip… Elec… Electricity…Ah!" She looks at Kyo. "I get it…electricity! I know that things weakness!" Kyo nods. "NeoMan has the sword, with two… its checkmate."

_**ElecSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

MegaMan's CyberSword turns into a beam of blue light with electricity flowing through it. He look at it with confusion. _'MegaMan use this, electricity is that guy's weakness!" _MegaMan nods. "Alright." _"NeoMan, help him out!"_ NeoMan runs to MegaMan. "Got it!" They both aim at the Jelly, but it keeps moving, making it hard for them to strike. "I can't aim like this!" As the Jelly moved above the water, the shark Navi hits it in the back, stunning it. "What?"_ "MegaMan now!" _

"_NeoMan!" _MegaMan and NeoMan aims at the Jelly. "ElecSword!" They both yell. Their swords shot a beam of electricity and hits the Jelly, deleting it.

"You did it MegaMan!" Selena yells. "Way to go, NeoMan." Kyo says more calmly. The Shark Navi lands beside the other Navi's. "You did a good job of dispatching that enemy. Look like your quite skilled, MegaMan." MegaMan turns around. "You're the one that tackled him from behind to help us." The shark Navi smirks. "But at that rate, you won't get any better then me." MegaMan glares. "Sorry I dragged you into that trouble with the computer virus… I don't believe in being lenient to others."

"Who in the world are you?" MegaMan asks. "I'm called SharkMan. Till we meet again, MegaMan."

'_SharkMan, logging-out.'_

MegaMan just stood there for a moment. "SharkMan… what is he?"

"Jack-Out, MegaMan, Glide, Flare." They all nod and Jacks-Out. "NeoMan, you as well." He nods and follows. "Hoo…man." Kyo walks to her. "Your name is Selena, right?" She nods. "Yeah, who are you?" He shakes her good hand. "I'm Kyo Kage. I have something I need to give to you." He puts his hand in is pocket and pulls out a small bottle. "Oh! Isn't that...?" He nods. "I was told to return this to you." He puts the bottle in her hands. "Thanks, I thought I had to get more, but who...?" He shakes his head. "He told me not to tell you his name. He said to tell you that he'll tell you his name himself." "..."

Outside, all the robotic fishes are all over the streets, dead. Kyo helped Selena down the stairs and walked to Lan and the gang. Lan hugs Selena. "Selena, I hope your not hurt." Selena smiled. "Other then my shoulder, no. I'm fine." Yai walked up to her. "How did you manage to find out the opponents weakness in a situation like that?" Selena looks at Yai. "Oh that? Well, actually..."

_"Jellyfish are mainly composed of water."_

"That computer virus was a jellyfish, so its a water-type creature." Kyo nods. "And a water creature's weakness is electricity." Everyone smiles. "Oh... so that's how you did it."

"Hey, I didn't do it alone. Kyo and his Navi helped out." Maylu walks up to Kyo. "You're Kyo? I'm Maylu." He shakes her hand. "Nice meet you. Are you all of Class 5-A?" Lan nods. "Yeah. Why?"

"I"m going to be in your class starting Monday." NeoMan spoke up. "Huh... you're normally shy. I haven't heard you talk like this for a while. " Kyo blushs. "C-come on, Neo..." Selena looks at Lan. "I never thought that Maysa's training would come in handy at a time like this."

"Lan..." Lan grabs her PET from it's holster and looks at MegaMan. "You owe this victory to Maysa, don't you?" MegaMan pokes a little fun at him as he nods. "Eat well, paly well, learn well. That's the key to success! Huh... I can go along with that." Dex smiles sheepishly. "Though I don't think that the _learn well_ means learning about fish." They all laughed at what he said. Selena stops and pulls out the ElecSword Chip. "I wonder who threw this..."

On a tower, the shark is stuck on top with Maysa on top of it. "Take you're calcium, kids!"

As they all walked to the hospital to get Selena's shoulder looked at, she look up at the sky. _'Hmm...so much has been happening lately. I wonder what else is in store for us.'_

* * *

**_Flare: And that's all she wrote!_**

**_Kyo: So, how did your friend like it?_**

**_Flare: I'll have to ask him later._**

**_?: Word count: 5,451 Your staying above 5,000 at least._**

**_Flare: Why are you here?!_**

**_Lan: Please review._**


	6. SubZero Temperature!

**_Flare: Wow! Another chapter! I only started it yesterday, and I already finished it?!_**

**_Lan: Way to go!_**

**_Selena: I knew you could do it!_**

**_Flare: *blushs* Aww...thanks you guys._**

**_Yai: _****_Flaretale ___****does not own MegaMan NT Warrior. It is Licensed by Viz Media and Capcom. **

**____****Flare: Enjoy!**

* * *

It's Tuesday and another day has begun. A few students of DenTech Academy are already at school, watering a few plants on the school grounds. The schools water fountain is flowing pure water and a rainbow is seen slightly above it. As the morning went on, other students arrive to school. Dex was riding his scooter as Selena, Lan, Maylu, Lloyd and Kyo all catch up to him. Selena, Lan and Lloyd are on their skates, Maylu is on her scooter and Kyo is on a skateboard. "Hey, Dex?"

Dex turns around a bit. "Yo, Selena. How's your shoulder?" She moves her shoulder some. "It's alright. I can move it again anyway. How about a match after school, Dex?" Dex smiles as her over takes her. "Just pick the place! I think I'll bring Maylu along." Maylu passes him. "I have a piano lesson." Dex goes after her. A boy with short brown hair and a yellow hoody runs past the group and runs into Selena, causing her to fall on the ground. "Sorry!" The boy shouts as he runs off. "Man... he hit my shoulder...hmm?" She looks on the ground and see some sort on card and picks it up. "Hey, you dropped something!"

"Hey!" Lloyd yells but the boy turns a corner and runs off. "Whats with him?" Lan ask as he helps Selena up. "That's Tory Froid from Class B." Selena rubs her shoulder as she looked at Maylu. "Tory?" She nods. "His dad works at the Water Plant." Selena takes a better look at the card. Its red and back and say's 'guard on the right side. "A water plant key card..." Kyo looks at the card. "You'll need to return that." Selena nods. "I know."

Tory runs to a green van and as he gets to the doors, it opens. But he just stood there, not getting in the van. A lady with pink pig-tales smiles. "What's the matter, kid? Are you worried?" After a minute, Tory glares at the lady and gets in the van then closes the door. Maddy smiles. "That's a good boy." She starts the van and drives off.

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**SubZero Temperature!**_

* * *

The Water Plant building is lightly lit by the moon light, which is then surrounded by darkness as the clouds cover the moon. Inside the building, there is no light or life inside. All the rooms are off and the computers are all off and locked. But, the main computer turns on and it goes through a chain of commands. It shuts down the water pump, lowering the water pressure.

At the Hasagawa household, Selena is taking a shower while Stacey is doing the dishes. After a few minutes, the shower turns off and the water faucet turns off as well. "Hmm?" She turns it on and off but no water flows. "Huh, that's strange." A voice rings throught the house. "Mama! the water's off!"

"Hmm?" Selena pulls a towel around her body and walks into the kitchen. "The shower isn't working." Stacey nods. "Same in the kitchen... I wonder if it's an water outage." She grabs another towel and wrap in around Selena's dripping hair. "A water outage? Ah-ah-ah-CHOO!" Selena sneezed. "Bless you." "Thanks. I'm going to dry myself before I catch a cold."

_**The Next Day**_

Selena woke up earliy the next morning and skates to the store to get some water. As she skates by the school, she saw that the water fountain was not flowing any water. "Man, did the whole city lose water?" She heard MegaMan voice. "Maybe. There might be a virus." "Hmm..." As she got to the store, she sees a long lone of people lined up in front of the store, all wating to get inside. And by long line, the whole city is lined up around the streets. Selena rubbed her eyes at the sight. "Wahhh, what's with this line?"

"Selena!" "Eh?" Selena turns around and sees Maylu, Lan, Dex, Kyo and Lloyd all run up to her. "Guys!" They all stop in front of Selena. "Are you here to buy water too?" She nods. "Yeah." Dex frowns. "It's no good, with all the people here... they're bound to be sold out." Kyo nods. "Indeed. After all, the whole city is here..." Inside the store, Maysa is yelling at the store manager. "What do you mean you're sold out of water?!" He gets in the mans face. "How am I supposed to take my hot bath?!" He takes off his apron. "At this rate, what will become of my precious fish?!" He ties it back on. "Feh! I'll take my calcium elsewhere!" Maysa then storms out. Selena and the gang were watching and they all sighed. Selena hears a beep from her PET. "Selena, you have mail. It's from Yai. I'll read it. 'Selena, bring Lan and everyone else to my mansion. Yai'" Selena tilts her head. "I wonder what Yai wants..." Kyo gets on his scooter and rides off. "Well, lets go!" Selena gets on her skates. "H-hey! Wait up!"

_**Yai's Mansion**_

At Yai's home, the water still on and she has invited everyone to join her. "You really saved our necks, Yai!" Selena says with joy. "It's great to have a classmate with a rich father!" Lan agrees while Yai bragged. "I guess, everyday we make sure to have a one year supply of water in reserves." Dex is holding a big bottle of water. "That's just like the head of Gabcom! You're really lucky!" Maylu puts her water down and looks at it. "But isn't it strange? Isn't the water plant there for emergency water shortages?" Selena nods. "That's right! MegaMan, why don't you take a look?" She pulls out her PET. MegaMan shakes his head. "No can do, Selena. In order to enter the water plant system, you need security clearance. And that's something I don't have." Selena sighs. "I see..." Yai walks up to Selena. "Shall I have Glide do it?" Selena steps back a bit. "Umm sure, if he can." Yai smiles. "Off the the base!"

"Glide has a level seven security license, you know." Yai tells the group as she Jack-In. Glide shows up on the 3D monitor. "Miss Yai, I've connected to the water plant system... Now attempting to override the firewall." Yai nods. "Okay." Glide Jacks-In to the Water Plant Comp. and gasps at what he sees. "We've got an emergency, Miss Yai! It's covered in ice! All of the internal circuits are frozen!"

"Frozen?" Lan looks at Maylu while Selena looks behind Glide. "...wow..." The 3D monitor shuts off, cutting connection for Glide. "Glide... Glide!" Lloyd looks at Selena. "What happened to Glide?"

"I'm not sure. At any rate, let's go to the water plant and have a look!" Yai walk to a couch and sits. "Hurry up and sit down you guys!" She yells as she points to the other couch. There are 3 couch's total. Lan, Maylu and Selena sat in one while Dex, Kyo and Lloyd sat on the other. Yai brings out a small remote and presses a few buttons. "Gate 3, open!" Yai puts the remote down and raised her arms. A seat belt goes around her lest shoulder and waist then goes down a long tunnel. Seatbelts goes around everyone else's waist and they go down a long tunnel as well. Yai was calm while the rest of the gang are screaming their heads off.

Yai is lowered into a car along with everyone else. "This is amazing!" Selena exclaims. The roof of the car then closes and Yai points ahead. "To the city water plant!" The driver pushes a small red button. "Right away, Miss." The car had two small rockets on the back of it. As it starts up, the car shook a bit. After a minute, the car shot out at an incredibly fast speed, causing everyone to hold on to their seats. They shot out of an tunnel and onto the main road. "As soon as we arrive at the water plant, jack me into the system... I'll try to save Glide." MegaMan tells Selena. "Right, MegaMan."

_**Willy's Hideout**_

"Caused a water shortage at the plant... huh, Maddy?" Willy is talking to Maddy via cpu. "Those humans will know our greatness!" Maddy smiles. "Leave it to me, Dr. Willy." She blows a kiss. "Delete." She then ends the transmission.

_**Water Plant Control Room**_

Maddy is sitting on the control panel and looks at Tory. "Thanks, kid. Thanks to you, people will praise me!" Tory just stares at the ground, not speaking to her. "Tch, little brat..." She says to herself.

_**Water Plant**_

Inside the water plant, people from the city are all trying get answers to whats going on. "At this time, we are doing everything we can to get to the bottom of this." A man was telling everyone but they all keep trying to get pass the guards. Behind them, the elevator opens and closes. Selena and the gang were able to silp by the guards and are near the water reservoir. "Are we almost there?" Dex asks. "The water reservoir provides clean water to the public... that's where we're headed." Kyo nods. "Indeed. But we need to hurry."

The door opens and a security robot is blocking the hall. "It's a security robot!" Maylu steps back. "What should we do? Will it let us pass?"

"Run!" Dex yells. Selena puts her arm in front of them "No, wait." She walks out and stands in front of the security robot. Kyo seemed to have caught on and he stands next to her. Selena waves her hand in its face, there's no response. She turns around and looks at them. "It's alright, the water plant's computer is off-line... so the security robot is off-line as well." Dex runs up the security robot. "Don't scare me like that!" He slams the robot. "Damn you!"

"Eep!" Selena exclaims. The robot turns on and glares at them. "Dex!" The robot charges at them and throws Dex into its back while the rest of the group runs past it. As the robot caught up with the gang, Dex notice a small door on it's back. The robot then grabs Kyo and lifts him up while Kyo struggled to free himself. "Let go of me! Let go!" At that moment, it stopped and released Kyo, causing him to roll and hit a wall. "That hurts!" Selena turned around and saw that Dex had Jacked-In GutsMan into the security robot and made it go off-line. "You did it, GutsMan!" GutsMan cheered. "Guts did it!" Selena turned back to Kyo and helped him up. "Ouch..."

"You ok?" She asks. "Yeah, I'm alright." As Selena got Kyo to his feet, she see a port to Jack-In. "Time to go MegaMan!"

"Right!"

_**Jack-In! MegaMan! Power Up!**_

_**Water Plant Comp.**_

MegaMan materialized onto the frozen comp. and looks around. "This is terrible!" He gaze sets on a tall crystal and walks to it. "That's..." He back up out of shock. "Glide!"

"It's an emergency, Selena! All of the water plant's circuits are covered in ice! All the system's programs are frozen!" Kyo tilts his head. _"Well, thats not good." _Selena nods. _"MegaMan, see if you can free Glide." _

"Roger."

_**Water Plant Control Room**_

Maddy is still in the control room with Tory. "Come on kid. Say something." Tory just keep looking at the ground as the screen behind Maddy turns on and shows MegaMan next to the frozen Glide. "That's... MegaMan!" Tory looks up and looks at the screen.

_**Water Plant Comp.**_

MegaMan touches the crystal. "This is terrible... who could have done this? Eh? Whoa!" A blast of snow comes out of nowhere and he barely jumps out of the way. When he lands, he sees a smaller Navi. "Who are you? And why do something so horrible?"

The Navi's outfit is an Eskimo outfit that is the color of cyan with brown gloves and boots. His Emblem is a light-blue star.

"Shut up!" He yells as he slams his hand into the ground and sends a row of ice tower at MegaMan and traps hm. But only for a moment. MegaMan used his MegaBuster and broke out of the ice. The ice Navi forms a sword and jumps at MegaMan. He grabs the sword between his hands and the make eye contact. After a second, MegaMan throws the Navi ageanst a ice tower and leave the Navi Knocked-Out. MegaMan walks to him and stands in front of him. "Now, return everything back to normal!" The Navi looks up at MegaMan. "Quickly!"

"MegaMan..." A voice rings from his right, so he turns and sees a certain rainbow colored Navi. "WackoMan!" WackoMan bows and points to Glide. "If you don't behave, I'll delete your friend here." MegaMan growls as WackoMan laughs. "IceMan..." The Navi stands up and blows ice onto MegaMan, freezing him.

Selena's PET is showing static. "MegaMan... MegaMan *shivers*" Lan walks up to Selena. "Selena? Are you ok?" He puts his hand on her shoulder and felt that she was cold, very cold. "Whoa! Selena!" She pulls out a ShotGun Battle Chip and trys to download, but the PET won't accept it. "C-c'mon... one more time!" The chip pops out and falls to the ground. "I-it's no use... I c-can't use any Battle Chips!" Selena says through her shivering. Lloyd takes off his jacket and puts it on Selena. "Could it be that MegaMan was frozen?" Selena gasped a bit. _'Is that why I feel so cold?'_ She holds up her PET. "MegaMan... MegaMan, respond!"

"Don't worry, Selena." Dex pulls out his PET. "GutsMan, now it's our turn!"

"Leave it to me! Guts!" Dex pulls the cable out of the security robot and it turned back on. "Damn you!" Dex yells as he runs. "Dex!" Everyone else yells as they run. Even though Selena is running, she still feels ice cold. _'W-why am I still so cold? It's like...I'm linked with MegaMan...if he is frozen...'_

_**Water Plant Control Room**_

Maddy laughs at the sight of frozen MegaMan. "How do you like that, MegaMan?" She looks back at Tory. "Well done, Kid! We'll both be worshiped for this!" She trys to rub his head but he slaps her hand away and glares at her, causing her laugh. Tory looks back at the ground, trying to hold his tears.

_**Water Plant Comp.**_

WackoMan is also laughing while IceMan looks at MegaMan with a sad face. MegaMan trys to move, but to no avail. "It's no use... I can't move my body."

_**Water Pant **_

The gang is still running from the security robot when Selena spots a bunch of metal pipes leaning against a wall. "That's it!" She runs ahead of everyone waits for them to run past her. "Hurry up!" They all run faster and runs past Selena. Lan helps her kick the pipes onto the ground, making the security robot stop in its tracks. Lan sticks his tongue out and slaps his butt, tempting the robot. "~That's as far as you go!~ The robot gets mad and kicks the pipes out of the way and runs at Lan and Selena. "D'oh!" Selena grabs his hand and runs. "You baka!" "Sorry!" They turn the corner and sees that the everyone is at a closed door. "It's no good, we need a key card!" Selena got to the door and remembered the key card that Tory dropped. Maylu pushes Dex out of the way. "Selena, use the key card!" She nods and pulls out the key card. "That's right!" She slides the card through the card reader and opens the door. "It worked!" They all turn around and sees the security robot right on their tails. "Here it comes!" They run through the door and Selena locks it. The security robot bangs on the door for a few minutes, and stops.

Selena and the gang all sit down to catch their breaths. Selena is stil shivering uncontrollably. Lan sits next to her to try and keep her warm. "Hey you..." A voice rings around the room. Dex stands up. "Who's there?" A shadow forms in the dark. "My name's Dr. Seiji Froid. I'm a technician here." Selena looks up at the shadow. "F-Froid? T-then could you be, Class B'... uh..." The man steps out of the darkness, he has been binded with rope. "I'm Tory Froid's father. You kids know Tory?" They all look at each other and nods. "Yeah, kind of." Selena stands up and unties Dr. Froid. When he drops the rope he smiles. "Thank you."

Outside the room, Dr. Froid looks at the security robot. "You kids have done well." Selena looks at him. "S-so that w-was your key card?" She asks. He nods as he takes off his jacket and puts it on her. "Yes, it is. Why are you so cold to the touch?" Selena shakes her head. "I-I'm not sure. B-but why were you in there."

"I refused to cooperate with that preson... The World Three imprisoned me and took my son hostage." He looks at them with sorrow in his eyes. "IceMan's operator is no other then Tory himself." Selena remembers how much of a hurry Tory was in yesterday morning. "Let's hurry and got to Tory and let him know his father's safe!" Dr. Tory looks at his watch. "What is it this time?" Kyo asks. "The system has been shut down for 20 minutes... If the system remains off-line... the bacteria in the purification tack will flow into the city water!"

"Bacteria?" Dex echoes. "Water purifying takes place here, right? So it makes sense that there's bacteria here too." Kyo tells Dex. "So that's it..."

"Once the water thaws... the microbes will be released into the air via precipitation." Lan adds. "It was in last week's lesson." Dr. Froid nods. "Soon, the water in the purifying tank will be released. We got to close off the system before this happens!" Selena leans on Lan. "B-but how do we do that?"

"I'll do it somehow!" Dr. Froid reply's. "You guys can lend me a hand!" They all nod. "Just name it!" Selena looks at Maylu, Kyo and Yai. "Maylu, Kyo and Yai, p-please take care of Tory." They nod. "The rest of us will follow Dr. Froid."

_**Water Plant Control Room**_

On another screen, the purifying tank in beeping, catching Tory's attention. "This isn't good! The purifying tank is..." Maddy looks and smiles. "This is the end for the water plant!" Tory stands up. "I won't allow it!" Tory turns to a small moniter next to him. "IceMan, put a stop to the system immediately!" Maddy laughs. "You're a little to late! WackoMan... go ahead and delete IceMan." "Huh?!"

_**Water Plant Comp.**_

"Roger that!" WackoMan glare at IceMan while IceMan does the same.

_**Water Plant Control Room**_

"IceMan!" Tory yells as Maddy leaves the room. "Bye, kid!" Sho blows a kiss and closes the door, leaving Tory alone.

_**Water Plant**_

Dr. Froid is using a long metal pipe to hit a big wheel that has been binded by chain. "What is this?" Lloyd asks. "Long ago this is how we controlled the water flow." He hits it again. "We can always replace the water main later. If we close this valve... it should put an end to this." With one last hit, the chains broke and fell to the floor with a loud thud. He grabs the wheel and looks at Dex, Lan and Lloyd. "Please!" They all grab's the wheel and pulled as hard as they can. Selena saw that they couldn't move it so she joined and pulled. With all of the working together, the wheel turned. After a minute, they stopped and looked at Dr. Froid. "Don't give up yet... hurry!""Right!"

_**Water Plant Comp.**_

WackoMan threw the ball he sits on at IceMan, who jumped out of the way. "Ice Blizzard!" He blows icy wind at WackoMan but he splits into three WackoMan's and dodged the attack. WackoMan then splits into more and surrounds IceMan.

"IceMan!" The door to the water plant control rooms opens and Maylu, Kyo and Yai walk in. "Tory!" Kyo walks up to him. "Hurry and shut down the system!"

"Your father is safe!" Maylu adds. Tory immediately turns and looks at them. "Dad is?"

In another part of the plant, Selena and them are turning another wheel.

WackoMan taunts IceMan by making multiple of himself. IceMan slams his hand onto the ground and a ice tower comes out of the ground where all the WackoMan clones are, causing them to disappear. MegaMan yelled at IceMan. "Look out!" A ball hits IceMan from behind, sending his across the comp. "No! Damn! I need to get out!"

"Hang in there, IceMan!" Tory yells. "Don't give up!"

Selena and the rest are at the final wheel. "This should do it!" They all nod and grab the wheel. But the final wheel won't move. "This is tough!"

"We've got to keep trying!" Lan yells. Selena is forced to let go. She's just to cold to keep trying. Lan stopped and ran to her. "Selena!" She shivering so hard that she can't even stand. Lan kneels down and holds her. Lan almost gasped. _'She's so cold...like she's dead or something...'_ Lan thinks to himself. Selena looks at Lan and almost crys. He holds her closer to keep her warm. "Guys! We need to hurry!"

IceMan was hit again and is on the ground. "IceMan!"

After a few minutes, the wheel finally starts to move.

WackoMan stands over IceMan laughing as while IceMan looks at him. "Now it's time to delete you!" IceMan's vision starts to get blurry. He looks to his right and sees MegaMan, still frozen. "Ah!"

The wheel stops again and Lloyd, Dex and Froid are getting tired. "You bastard!" Selena slowly gets up and helps. "C-c-come on...move!" The wheel moves so fast that Selena fall to the ground, catching her breath and shivering even more. Lan holds her again while Lloyd, Dex and Dr. Froid turn the wheel all the way. Selena feel the water flow through the pipes and smiles. "Success!"

The Water Plant Camp. starts to shake. "Hey! W-what the?!" WackoMan exclaims. IceMan sits up and shoots a beam of light at MegaMan. "Hey!" WackoMan moves closer to IceMan. But before he could do anything, MegaMan jumps in front of IceMan. MegaMan glares at WackoMan. "I"m your opponent!" "Uh oh!"

In the Control room, all systems are green. "Looks like they were just in time!" Kyo says as they all look back at the comp.

The ice thaws and the comp. is returned to normal. "Why you!" WackoMan brings out a Fire and Water WackoMan and attacks. MegaMan grabs IceMan and jumps out of the way. When he landed, he was out of breath. "*huff huff* Agh..."

_**ShotGun! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

MegaMan's helmet light up. "Huh? Selena!"

_"I'm late again! Finish him off!" _MegaMan stands up and fires the ShotGun, deleting the Fire and Water WackoMan's. The real WackoMan back off a bit. "Selena!"

Selena brings out the ElecSword chip. "Go, MegaMan! ElecSword! Battle Chip In! Download!"

MegaMan's ShotGun turns into the ElecSword and WackoMan glare at him. MegaMan jumps in the air. "ElecSword!" He slashs the ball that WackoMan sits on and deletes it. "WHHAAAA!"

_'WackoMan, Logging-Out'_

MegaMan turns around and runs to IceMan, who's on the ground. "Are you alright, IceMan?" IceMan looks at him with half-closed eyes. "MegaMan..." He smiles and logs-out.

Tory pulled the cable out as Dr. Froid walks in. "Tory!" Tory stands up at the sound of his dads voice, but he looks away in shame. Dr. Froid rubs his son's head. "Tory..." Tory looked up and saw that his hand was wrap with a cloth. It fell off and Tory saw the injury. He looks up at his father, who is smiling. Tory trys to hold his tears and hugs Dr. Froid. "Dad... Dad..."

Everyone is standing outside the water plant, the sun is now setting as they talked. "I'm sorry, everyone... because of me..." Selena shakes her head. "No need for apologies... we understand your reasons." Selena looks at the setting sun. "World Three is the one to blame. It's thanks to everyone that we were able to save the day in time." Selena puts her hand on Tory's shoulder. "Ok?"

"Everyone!" IceMan is in a comp. where Navi's meet. MegaMan smiles. "Let;s be friends from now on... pleased to meet you, IceMan." IceMan and MegaMan shake hands. "Thank you, MegaMan. Thank you, everyone!"

"Hey, Selena?" Lan taps her shoulder. "Yeah?"

"How are you feeling? Are you ok?" Selena smiles. "Why, I'm still a little chilly, but I'm fine now. Thanks... for worring."

_**The Next Morning**_

Lan, Selena, Maylu and Kyo are walking to school together when Tory ran up to them. "Good morning!" Selena smiles. "'Morning." Everyone else also say good morning. Lloyd and Dex run up to them too and says hi.

Selena looks at the water fountain as she pasted it. _'Hmm...that was odd. When MegaMan was frozen, I was cold to the touch. How is it that I can feel what his feeling...? I'll find out. I know I will.'_

* * *

**_Flare: And that's that! I hope it was good._**

**_Kyo: I think it was._**

**_Lan: Word count: 4,207. Meh_**

**_Flare: A little shorter, but still good. I hope._**

**_Maylu: Please review._**


	7. Duel At Midnight!

_**Flare: Huh, I got a chapter done. Didn't think I could.**_

_**Selena: Well, you did.**_

_**Kyo: **_**_Flaretale ___****does not own MegaMan NT Warrior. It is Licensed by Viz Media and Capcom. **

**____****Flare: Hey! Who said you could say the ****_disclaimer?! _**

**_Lan: On to the story! (before she kills the poor guy)_**

* * *

The moon is shining brightly in the star lit sky. The light casts a shadow of the Rensan Museum and the shadow of a person walking torward the building. As he got to the door, the lock overloaded, alowing him access. _'Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Activating Auto Security System!'_ The halls were blocked off by red lazers and watched by cameras. The yellow-haired man laughs at the sight. "So, this is a Level 7 security system, huh?" He pulls out his PET and Jacks-In. The panel sparks, lighting up the room. Count Zap giggles at first then laughs. "Let's play! Rock and roll!"

ElecMan Jacks-In to the Museum comp. and is surrounded by security Navi's. They then point their Mini-Busters at him. "This is a warning! Jack-Out immediately! If you don't comply, we'll be forced to eliminate you." ElecMan just glares at them. "Eliminate...? Don't make me laugh!" He raises his hands and creates lightning and hits the Navi's, causings them to log-out.

The security system malfunctions and shuts down. Count Zap plays his guitar with glee. "When faced with 100,000,000 volts of electricity, any security system is child's play! Level 7... Hacked! Hahahahahaahahaha!" He then uses the butt of the guitar and breaks a case with a jeweled crown. "It's beautiful! Hahahahahaha!"

_**Selena's House**_

Selena just finished eating dinner with her mother and goes up stairs to take a bath then go to bed. As she's washing her hair, MegaMan spoke up. "Hey...Selena?" She turns off the water and opens the shower curtains to look at him. "Yeah, MegaMan? What's up?" He stares at her for a minute, as if he's still wondering about something. He sighs and looks at Selena right in the eyes. "Lan... told me that while I was frozen during the water plant incident, that your body temperature was low, very low. Right?" Selena nods at the memory. "Yeah. It wasn't bad at first, but as we went on, I got colder and colder..." She gets out of the shower and sits down for a minute. "I...also feel your pain every now and then." MegaMan raises an eyebrow. "Really?" She nods. "Yeah...it's...odd." She stands up and holds the PET. "But, I think's it's nothing to worry about. I'm sure." MegaMan nods slowly. "If you say so..." She puts down the PET, gets back into the shower, closes the curtains and turns on the water. MegaMan sighs and rubs his head. _'But...I think we need to be careful...I need to talk to Dr. Hikari about this.' _As Selena finished washing herself, she thought about whats be going on. _'Hmm... I wonder if I'm right...We'll just have to wait and see.'_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Duel At Midnight!**_

Sal, the flower shop girl, if walking through the city with a basket of flowers in her hands. She bought them for a fair price and is walking back to her shop to put them on display. As she walked, a tv was on at a near by store. _"Last Night the Rensan Museum was broken into and The Gloden Crown was stolen." _It caught Sal interest so she stopped and looked at the tv. "Hmm?"

_"Like last week's jewelry shop robbery, the new security system was comletely fried."_ It cuts to the store, where all the cases were smashed. _"The police are suspecting that it is the same suspect." _Sal stood there for a moment, thinking about what she just heard. "Hmm..."

_**Another Comp.**_

A bunch of security Navi's are charging at ElecMan and he deletes them with ease. "How weak. This is disappointing." The security system shuts down.

Count Zap breaks a display case and takes a mask. "Level 8, hacked. It's amazing!" A group of security guards run towards him. "Who's there?!" He put's on the mask and turns around. "World Three!" He yells as he floats up into the air, catching the guards off guard. "This ends today's rehearsal." He breaks a window and flys off.

_**The Next Day**_

A line of people are standing outside a store that just opened up. "Alright, alright. Don't push! Don't push!" Higsby is standing outside, trying to talk to them. "Form two lines please. Is that too much to ask?! Is that ok?!"

Selena, Lan, Maylu, Lloyd, Dex and Kyo run up to the store and stop at the sight. "Wow, the line's longer then I thought it would be!" Selena comments. "I thought we'd be just walk into Higsby's shop." Maylu nods."I guess we're a little too late, huh?" Kyo sighs while Lloyd rubs his head. "At this rate, it'll take us 2 hours to get to the front." As Dex started to get in line, Maysa rolled up on his back and stops next to the group. "Hey, what's this line? Is the Prime Minister here or something?!" Kyo shakes his head as Selena giggles a bit. "No, Maysa... it's the preorder for a game." Maysa frowns. "A game?!" Maylu nods. "_Maxima's Warrior_ is releasing tomorrow."

_Senkou Hanbai = Release_

"Stick fireworks?"

_Senkou Hanabi = Stick fireworks_

Selena sweat-drops. "Umm..." Maylu sighs. "I sai E! There's going be a limited amount, so it's first come first served!" Dex pushed Lloyd out of the way. "But we need to preorder the game or else there's no way we'll get our hands on it." Lan helps Lloyd up as he looks at Maysa. "That's why everyone's lining up! This game is the hottest RPG series to use the VR System!" Maysa gets in Lan's face and yells. "How foolish! I don't care is it's TKO or DNA!" He gets off his bike and kicks it to the side. "What a pity, children lining up for a stupid game! I won't allow it!" Maysa runs to the front of the line. "M-Maysa!" Higsby sees Maysa and trys to stop him. "Hey hey hey hey hey!" Maysa grabs his shoulders. "Are you the one responsible for the hottest game with ABC?! "W-what is it? Who are you?"

"Listen carefully! Children should be..." A voice rings behind them. "Cutting in line is not allowed!" They both turn around and sees Mrs. Mari walking up to them. "Everyone is waiting patiently in line." Higsby looks at her. "Mrs. Mari! A-agh!" Maysa threw Higsby to the side."Now, stop fighting. Please follow the rules." Maysa blush's at her smile. "You got it!" Higsby gets up and looks at Maysa. "Why is your face red?" He turns and gets in Higsby face. "What Your face is all read like a boiled octopus!"

Selena sighs. "It looks like a battle between two men foe Mrs. Mari has begun." Dex nods. "It's Otaku Fishmonger!" Lan gets happy at the sight. "A chance encounter, now they will battle it out!" MegaMan sighs. "You guys lost your place in line while standing around saying stupid things." "Eh?" They turn around and Lan gets upset. "The line;s gotten longer!" Selena just smiles. "I really don't care...haha..." Lan walks to a part of the line. "Let's see... I think we were about here..." Maysa runs up to Lan and yells. "Hey! No cutting in line!" Lan yells back. "But, it's all your fault, Maysa!" He folds his arms. "Anyway, I can't allow cheating." He looks at Mrs. Mari and blush's. "Isn't that right?" Mrs. Mari just smiles as Lan and the gang ran to the back of the line. As they got to the back, Higsby stops them. "I'm sorry but... All preorder are filled." He puts a sign down tht says, 'All reservations sold out until this point'. They all fall to the ground. "W-what?!" Selena just sighs. "Man...it's just a game..." MegaMan shrugs. A pink limo rides up next to them. The window rolls down and Yai pops out. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" They get up and run to her limo with Selena right behind them. "Y-Yai!" She smiles. "Did you guys fail to buy the preorder ticket for _Maxima's Warrior_?" They all nod. "Yeah." Selena just sighs. "Then why don't you come over to my house? My Daddy's the President of Gabcom! If I ask him, I could get it really fast!" Yai brags as Lan smiles. "That's right! We still had Yai!" Yai frowns. "And you noticed that just now?" Lan sweat-drops. "Hehe..."

_**Willy's Hideout**_

Willy is currently talking with Count Zap via cpu. "Count Zap. I'm impressed with your methods of bringing chaos to the world!" Count Zap nods. "Thank you, Dr. Wily." Willy thinks for a moment. "I heard that this was all a rehearsal, but what are you going to really steal?"

"That which The World Three hates most of all."

"Oh? Just what are you planning to steal?" Count Zap grins. "The smiles of children!"

_**Somewhere Else**_

Sal is walking down a long hallway as she start to hear a voice. "I see blue white flashes of lightning." Sal jumps a bit. "That lightning carries great evil." She relaxes when she sees who it is. "Miyu." She walks to where she is. Miyu is sitting next to a table with a crystal ball on it. "I wonder what Count Zap's true intentions are?" Sal asks. Miyu pulls out a deck of cards and lays a few of them out. "Who knows... But, there seems to be a pattern in the robberies."

"You mean the security systems that were raided?" Miyu flips a card, revealing a black 6 of spades. "The Jewelry shop's security system from last week was Level 6." Then she reveals a black 7 of spades. "The museum from two days ago was Level 7. And..." Sal finished. "Last night's museum was Level 8." Miyu nods as she reveals a black 8 of spades. "If there is another crime tonight, the next victim would be..." She reveals a black 9 of spades. "A place that has a Level 9 security system." Sal nods. "I'll look into it."

_**That Evening at Yai's Mansion**_

Selena, Lan, Maylu, Lloyd, Kyo and Dex are all in Yai's dining room eating dinner. "This is good!" Lloyd says as he takes a bite of steak. "This is really good!" Dex agrees. "You get to eat like this every day! I envy you!" Lan says with his mouth full. Selena sweat-drops as she takes a smaller bite. "Hey you three! You're going to get laughed at your bad manners!" Lan smiles. "It's bad manners to point that out!" Lan counters as Dex takes a huge chunk and shoves it in his mouth. "Even now, I'm trying to be as polite as possible." Yai's father just smiles. "This is the first time Yai has ever brought a guest to dinner. Dispite how she looks, my daughter is very shy." Maylu smiles. "That's a surprise."

Yai's father take a sip of his drink. "But, she's not very gentle." Yai glares. "Geez, Dad!" Her father laughs a bit. "I'm sorry. By the way, you guys weren't able to preorder _Maxima's Warrior_?" Selena wipes her mouth and nods. "That's right." Dex turns and looks at Yai's father. "I saved my allowance and was looking forward to it!" Maylu frowns a bit. "But they sold out at the very end." Yai smiles and looks at her father expectedly. "It's going to released tomorrow... but we can play it today!" Her father smiles a bit. "I wonder..." Yai's eyes go puppy dog like. "C'mon... Please, Daddy!" He sighs and puts his drink down. "My my, I can never refuse when Yai asks for favor."

Yai hugs her father. "Thank you, Daddy!" She walks to her friends and tells them to follow. After a few minutes of walking through Yai's mansion, and of Dex and Lloyd getting lost a few times, she leads them to a room with a ton of computer systems. Selena couldn't help but gasp a little. "This is like an electronics fortress!" Lan says to Yai's father. "The original data of new computer games are all saved onto this computer." Maylu tilts her head. "The original data of games?" Yai's father nods. "Yes, tomorrow morning, _Maxima's Warrior_ will be sent to stores all over the nation." Selena thinks for a minute. "In other words... if this data were to be stolen..."

"There's no need to worry about that." Yai's father reassures. "This place is protected with a Level 9 Security System. The original Data is protected by an even a stronger Security System. Level 10!" Yai winks. "Any intruders will be caught on sight!" Lan and Dex had a flash back of when they both walked around Yai's mansion and were chased by all kinds of things before being caught and trapped. "We know, we know." Yai tugs on her father's arm. "Daddy, let us play _Maxima's Warrior_ now!" He shakes his head. "Not today because the release date is tomorrow."

"But earlier you said it was okay!" He rubs her head. "But as soon as the strikes 12 am, it's okay!" They all stare at him in disbelief. "12 am?!" He nods. "Indeed. I have some business to attend to, so please excuse me." He rubs Yai's head one more time and leaves the room. Lan sighs while Dex frowns. "Man, I wonder if we can even stay up that long..." Lloyd sits down in a chair next to the door. "Meh, if we try, maybe." Kyo nods whiles Maylu sits next to Lloyd. "Well, what should we do till then?" She asks. Yai's face lit up as she gets an idea. "Hehe~ Net Battle!" Lloyd hops up. "I'm in!" Lan and Dex jump for joy whlie Maylu smiled. Kyo shrugs as Selena smiles as well. As they start to leave the room, Selena feels a shiver down her back. She turns but sees nothing. "..."

"Selena? What up?" MegaMan asks. She closed her eyes for a minute and sighs. "Nothing.I just felt a chill. No worries." She leaves the room, but not with out looking back as she left.

_**That Evening**_

Yai's father just finished a meeting with a few of his colleagues. "That's all for tonight's tonight's meeting." They all stand up and start to head to door. "Good-night, everyone." He looks at his watch. "10:30, huh? I wonder if Yai and the others are still awake." He asks his butler as he cleans a small table. "Yes, I brought them some cocoa earlier and they were awake."

Selena and the others are all in the tree house, with Lan, Yai and Maylu staring at the clock. The current time is 10:45. "Just a little bit more! At 12:00 am, the new game is going to be sent to this monitor!" Lan says as he take a sip of his cocoa. "1 hour and 15 minutes left!" Maylu confirms. She looks at the other sofa's and sees that Dex, Lloyd and Kyo are asleep. "~I can't eat anymore~" Dex mumbles in his sleep. Yai rubs her eyes. "The alarm is set. Why don't we take a nap?"

"How much time is left?!" Maylu looks again. "1 hour 14 minutes and 5 seconds!" She looks at Lan. "I can't wait!" Selena smiles a bit. "I"m going to step outside." Lan turns and looks at her. "Oh, alright. You ok?" She nods. "Yeah, I"m fine. I just need some air." She goes out of the tree house and climbs up the tree a bit. After she gets on a strong branch, she puts MegaMan beside her and looks at the full moon. "..." The wind is blowing softly, causing her hair to sway in the wind. "Selena, you alright?" MegaMan asks. She nods. "Yeah. I'm just a little hot so I came out here."

"..." He didn't say anything as she puts her gaze back at the moon. As she looked at the moon, she gazes at some stars and smiles. "Hmm...me and Dad..." MegaMan looked at her. "Your dad?" She nods. "When I was younger, Dad used to take me outside at night and we'ed look at the stars together..." MegaMan look at the stars. "..."

"Mom joined us every now and then... sometimes brought a snack for us..." She stops and sighs. "I...miss those days...when my family was together..." A tear rolls off her face. "...Selena..." She rubs her eyes and smiles a little. "I-I'm ok... It's just...I..." MegaMan knew what she was going to say. "You miss your...father..." MegaMan paused at 'father' and hopes that she didn't hear. She did but didn't think much of it. After a minute or so, she unties her hair and lets it down. "Oof... a little heavier the I remember." MegaMan puts up a smile. "Well, you do have a lot of hair, and its long as well." The wind blows through her hair, and the motion somehow calms Selena. "Hey. Selena?" She snaps out of her thoughts. "Yeah?"

"I think we should head back inside. I think it's almost time for the game to come out." She nods and climbs down. As she climbs down, she remembers that she let her hair down and thinks about putting it back up but decided against it. _'It's fine. I'm about to go to bed anyway, I'm too tired to play the game.'_ She jumps down near the door and goes in.

At the mansion, a yellow hot air balloon hovers over the mansion. Count Zap laughs as he brings put a small robotic fly. "Begin Level 9 hack!" He releases it and it flys through the Security System. It then lands on a security camera and Jacks-In. ElecMan enters the comp. and starts to hack the system.

Outside, light polls around the mansion start to blow, making the area darker and harder to see.

Lan, Maylu and Yai are still staring at the clock. The current time is 11:59.50 pm. "10 seconds until 12 am!" Maylu announces. "Finally!" Yai cheers. "Yes, I can't wait!" Selena laughs as the three of them start to count down. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0!" As the clock hits zero, it shows static and doesn't show anything. "Huh?" Selena says as she stands up. "What happened?"

ElecMan grins as a group of security Navi's Jack-In. "Final Security System activated! If you don't Jack-Out at once, we'll be forced to..."

ElecMan smiles. "Eliminate, right? Heh! I've heard that one too many times!" He points at them and sends lightning right at them, causing them to log-out.

Selena, Lan, Maylu and Yai are still waiting for the game to show, but all their getting is white noise. Maylu rubs her head. "It's past 12:00 am, but the new game isn't here..." Lan turns to Yai. "Yai, what in the world is going on?!" Yai shakes her head in confusion. "That's weird...Daddy, wouldn't break a promise." At that moment, the lights turn off, leaving them in the dark. "What?!" Selena stands next to Lan. "Selena, someone is intruding into the main computer!" MegaMan yells. "What?! Great..." The tv turns on and Count Zap is on screen. "I am Count Zap of World Three! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Count Zap!" Selena punches the wall. "I have cleared this security system!" Yai's father is on one of the computers, watching Count Zap. "Now, I'm going to steal the smiles of children from all over the country! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mr. Ayano thinks a minute. "The smiles of children? You mean, _Maxima's Warrior_ will?" Count Zap smiles. "That's right! That's delightful! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I don't think so! They've been waiting patiently for this game! We won't let you steal it so easily!" Selena yells. He grins. "Then, lets see you try and stop me!" He pulls out his guitar and plays it. "It's showtime! Hahahahahahahahah!" The hot air balloon lights up as he plays.

"He's noisy!" Yai complains" "No kidding!" Maylu agrees. Selena blocks her ears to block the sound. "Man, he's giveing me a headache!" Lan rubs his ears, "What an annoying guy." On the sofa that Dex is sleeping on, his pants start to spark, after a minute, they light on fire. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" Lloyd opens an eye. "What's with all the noise?" Dex falls off and Land on Lloyd and Kyo, catching them on fire too. "H-hey!"

"Ouch!" Maylu runs to them. "The fire extinguisher!" Selena runs a around looking. "Where the hell is it?!" As she looks, a glass wall separates her from everyone. "What in the world in this?!" Yai starts to panic. "The Auto Security Wall has been activated!"

"What?!" She hits the glass in anger. "Damn it!" She reaches for her hair tie to get her hair out of her face, but can't find it. "Great...I lost my hair tie..." She sighs and puts her hair behind her ears. "What am I going to do... I need to help, somehow..."

ElecMan just destroyed the fire wall surrounding the data and starts to send to Count Zap.

Maylu was able to put the boys out as Yai panics more. "Oh No! The final Security system has been destroyed!" Kyo stands up. "We have to somehow protect the data of _Maxima's Warrior_!" Yai nods. "But to do that we have to directly connect to the main computer..." Maylu taps Yai's shoulder. "That's right! If the game was connected to the monitor at 12:00 am... " Selena, who's on the side with the monitor, nods in acknowledgement. "I could Jack-In to the center on the system!" She pulls out her PET. "I'm counting on you, MegaMan!"

_**Jack-In! MegaMan! Power Up!**_

MegaMan is beamed on to the main computer comp. and is standing right in front of the _Maxima's Warrior _data. "That's..."

"The new game's original data." MegaMan hears a voice and turns around and sees ElecMan flying behind him. "I am now sending it to my master." MegaMan glares at him. "ElecMan!"

Count Zap is enjoying the night's wind. "Ah... What a eccentric night!" His PET is downloading the game data. 5 minutes until the download is complete!"

Selena grunts in pain. _'Crap...I think I'm about to have an attack...' _

"_MegaMan, try and stop that data upload!"_ MegaMan nods. "Alright! Agh..." MegaMan feel a sharp pain in his chest. _'What in the...'_ ElecMan grins and lands next to MegaMan. "The only way to it is to defeat me!" He sends a bolt of lightning at MegaMan.

"Barrier! Support Chip In! Download!" A white barrier surrounds MegaMan and stops the attack. But only for a moment. The barrier gives way and sends him flying. ElecMan showed a smile. "Fool, the same attack won't work twice!"

Selena pulls out a chip and drops it. "Ah...damn it..." she grabs it and downloads. "Area Steal! Support Chip In! Download!" MegaMan gets up and charges at ElecMan with a CyberSword that Selena just downloaded. ElecMan wasn't expecting MegaMan to charge him so fast. MegaMan slashes his side, causing some data to leak out.

"We did it!" Selena cheered. Count Zap brings out a battle chip. "That's enough! Lightning! Battle Chip In! Download!"

Lightning comes out of nowhere and hits ElecMan. "No way!" MegaMan exclaims. The wound heals. "Revived." MegaMan starts to back up, but is hit with more lightning and is thrown back.

Selena just stares. "It can't be..." Count Zap laughs. "Surprised, kid? My ElecMan is invincible! This time, I'm going to delete MegaMan! HAHAHAHA!" Selena closes her eyes for a moment._ 'I...I think it's time to try something out...I just hope it won't kill me...no...I can't...not yet...'_

MegaMan gets up and jumps out of the way of an oncoming lightning bolt. He lands a hit to ElecMan's chest but it heals due to being hit by lightning. "Damn!" ElecMan grins. "Let's see if you can evade this time!" A lightning bolt hits MegaMan and sends him flying again.

"MegaMan!" A Screen pops up and shows Count Zap. "Almost dine downloading!" Yai walks up to the glass wall. "Hey you! Why would an adult like you steal a new game?!" He grins. "To bring confusion and fear to society. That is World Three Motto!" Everyone just stared at him dumbfounded. "The crying faces of children who's wish didn't come true! Just thinking about it makes me very happy!" Selena looks up and glares at Count Zap. "I'm not going to lose!" Selena yells, she pain forgotten. Count Zap tilts his head. "Eh? Come again?"

"You guys are low! The worst Net Battlers!" She feels something grow inside her. "We won't lose to the likes of you! Neither I or MegaMan!"

MegaMan sits up. "Selena!" He feels something grow inside himself. He stands up and closes his eyes. Selena closes her eyes as well. After a moment, they open their eyes at the same time and grin.

_**ShotGun! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

Count Zap goes to edge of the hot air balloon and yells. "That's no use! ElecMan, destroy him!"

ElecMan sends a ball of lightning at MegaMan while his shoots his ShotGun, causing the area to be covered by smoke. MegaMan jumps through the smoke and stabs ElecMan through the chest. ElecMan just laughs. "Are you forgetting? I'm invincible!" He grabs the sword and pulls it out. At that moment, several wood towers come out of the ground and blocks the lightning. "What?!" ElecMan yells.

Count Zap nearly falls out of his balloon basket due to surprise. "What in the world?"

A tree-like Navi jumps down and lands next to MegaMan. He's brown with bit of green. He has a small clock of his chest and his Emblem is a simple circle.

He looks at MegaMan. "I've blocked his power source. ElecMan is no longer invincible." MegaMan stood his ground. "Who are you?" Before he could answer, ElecMan growls. "D-Damn you!" He hit the Navi with lightning, but it seems to have no affect. "No time to answer. Fight him, MegaMan!" MegaMan nods. "Selena, give me a Battle Chip!"

Selena shakes her head. "But I don't have a chip that could go against ElecMan's element."

"An eye for an eye." The other Navi says to her. Both Selena and MegaMan caught it. "Electricity vs. Electricity!" Selena laughs. "That's right!"

_**ElecSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

MegaMan's hand turns into a blue-silver sword with electricity flowing through it. "ElecSword, huh?" ElecMan powers up his electricity. "Are you joking?!" MegaMan runs at him as ElecMan send a bolt of electricity at him. MegaMan blocks it with his sword with ease. "What?!" MegaMan jumps into air and stabs him right on the mark. "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" ElecMan looks at the sword. "Electricity... The power of electricity..."

_'ElecMan, logging-out."_

MegaMan smiles. "Good job, MegaMan!" Count Zap looks at his PET. "What the?! But kid... the new game's original data is already downloaded! That means I win!"

"I wonder..." He hears a voice behind him and turns around. "What?!" A woman with a cape and mask on throws a few roses at him, causing his pants to fall. "What's happened?" They fall all the way, revealing his pick and white boxers. "Oh my God!" He drops the PET and the woman jumps down and grabs it. "Unfair!" Count Zap yells. The new game's data!" He starts to fly away. "I'll remember this!" The woman smiles.

"Who are you?" MegaMan asks the Navi. "My name is WoodMan. The smiles of children are safe. We'll meet again, MegaMan."

_'WoodMan, logging-out'_

"Till then." MegaMan looks up and sees the original data returning. "The original data is returning!" He sighs. _"Way to go, MegaMan! Log-out."_

"Roger."

_'MegaMan, logging-out'_

_**Outside The Mansion**_

The women hands the PET to Yai and starts to leave when Selena stops her. "Hey!" She turns and looks at Selena. "Thank you! Thanks for your help!" She smiles. "Your welcome." She turns and leaves. Dex just stared at her as he left left. "So cool!" Lloyd nods while Kyo yawns. "I wonder who that was?" Maylu asks. Lan shrugs as Selena smiles. "I don't know... but I have a feeling, we've met before."

The woman goes outside the gates and took of her mask. "Woo..."

"That took you long enough, Sal." She turns and sees Miyu. "The Security System was pretty tough." Miyu just smiles and walks to Sal till she's in her face. "You didn't help out until the last moment. That's what it looked like to me." Sal didn't say a word. "Hmm. Well,it might just be me. Good job."

"Huh?" Miyu walks past her. Sal couldn't help but smile as she walked the other direction.

_**The Next Morning**_

There is a line standing outside Higsby shop. "Hey, don't push! Everyone who preordered can buy it!" Higsby yell at the line of people. A pink limo rolls up next to the shop and Selena and the group step out. "Wow! What a line!" Lan commets. "But's everyone's smiling happily." Selena smiles. Mr. Ayano steps out of the limo. "We were able to release the game thanks to you kids. Thank you." Dex blushs. "It was nothing." Yai points at him. "You didn't help at all!" Everyone laughs, even Dex. "Well, let's go home. Let's go play the new game!" Lan yells. "Agreed!" Maylu, Dex, Lloyd and Kyo yell. Selena smiles as Maysa rides up. "Hey, hey, hey! Another line for a game?! What's with you people?" Lan looked at Maysa. "Didn't you preoder it too, Maysa?"

"Don't make me laugh! I promised to the eyes of this fish that I would never touch a game or love!" Lan couldn't miss the opportunity. "Oh, so it's okay that Mrs. Mari and Higsby are chatting so happily."

"W-W-What?!" He runs up to Higsby and grabs him. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! Why are you getting fresh with my woman?" He shakes Higsby. "What the heck if your problem?!"

"I can't breath... what are you talking about?" Maysa ignored him. "I don't care what you say! Eh?" He look around and didn't see Mrs. Mari anywhere. All he could see, is the faces of the children who are waiting in line. "Lan, you little punk!" He runs after Lan. "How dare you play with an adult?!" Lan was laughing all the way. "~I'm sorry~ ~Forgive me!~"

"Never!" Lan runs faster. "Forgive me already!"

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"Maysa!"

Higsby stands up and watches them. "W-What was all that about?I was about to forget! In 2 weeks, the first National Net Battle Tournament!" He pulls out a poster. "The N-1 Grand Prix, will be held! Everyone, for reservation tickets, come to Higsby Shop again!" Selena looks at the poster and nods. "I know what we'll be doing then."

Selena look at the sky. _'Wow...again, so much happened. You know...I think my normal life ended. Well, time to move on!'_

* * *

_**Flare: And there you have it!**  
_

_**Kyo: *on the floor* ...oww...**_

_**Dex: I think it was good. But I wish my butt didn't get put on fire!**_

_**Maylu: Word count: 5,099**_

_**Flare: Meh. Please review.**_


	8. Revenge Of TorchMan!

_**Flare: ...you know, I told everyone that I'm busy with school, and yet I still find time to work on this...**_

_**Lan: Hey! That's a good thing, right?**_

_**MegaMan: As long as she still does her work. *looks at Lan***_

_**Lan: Hehe...**_

_**Selena: Flaretale **__**does not own MegaMan NT Warrior. It is Licensed by Viz Media and Capcom.**_

_****__**Flare: Enjoy!**_

* * *

The sun has set and the moon is just reaching it's peak in the night sky. The second story apartment is flashing over and over with a show of red, blue and more colors. Inside the room, Mr. Match is watching a video of fireworks and things that are fire related.

_'Tamaya!'_

**_Tamaya = Cheer said when celebrating fireworks, kind of like Banzai_**

_'The fireworks temperature is about 1100 degrees Celsius." _just watches the video with a frown on his face. _'The steaming hot lava that flows from a volcano burns at about 2000 degrees Celsius.'_ He growls. "It doesn't burn..."

A 3D ver. of the sun comes on screen. _'The sun burns at about 6000 degrees Celsius.'_ He sighs. "It still won't burn... My heart has been heavy... ever since that day, it has stopped burning. *sighs*" He picks up the remote and turns of the screen, making the room go dark. "All because of..."

**_ShotGun! Battle Chip In! Download!_**

_MegaMan's left arm turns into a single barrel shotgun. He aim's at TorchMan and fire's. The shot was a single at first, and then it spread's into a lot more smaller shot's that caught TorchMan off guard. "Whoa!"_

_"Now..." _

**_Cyber Sword! Battle Chip In! Download!_**

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" MegaMan runs past him as he looks back. "No way!" MegaMan glare's at TorchMan with a smile on his face. "Log-out, TorchMan!" "I'll get you for this..." _'TorchMan, Logging-out' _

He balled his fist. "If it weren't for that punk and kid that destroyed my plans!" He stands up and punches the wall. "MegaMan! You and that girl have stolen the flames of my heart! I will defeat you! I will show you my true fire!" He then watches the video of Count Zap fighting MegaMan that one time and is able to see who MegaMan's op. was. "Hmm..." After doing some digging, he found her name. "Selena Hasagawa...doesn't she have..." He grins. "Hehehe...this could work."

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Revenge Of TorchMan!_**

* * *

TorchMan fly's through the net, wanting to cause trouble. He goes into an oven comp. of a bakery and causes it to blow. He then goes to a pet shop. "Look, isn't it cute?" A girl with long silver hair is looking inside the shop. "That's one cute fish!" A voice comes for the PET on her hip. _"Rei..." _She pulls out her PET and looks at a white Navi. "Snowlight, come one. I've been working all day." Snowlight sighs as she looks up. _"Huh? Rei! Move!"_

"What? Ah!" The fish tanks blew, getting her wet as the fish fall to the floor. "..." Snowlight sighs. _"Hoo boy... What was that about?"_

TorchMan leaves the comp and goes into the mart comp. Dex opens a fridge to pull out a drink but when he does, a heat wave hits him as the drinks boil.

The TorchMan goes into the Hair Salon comp. Maylu in sitting under a hair dryer as it starts to malfunction. When the hair styler walks the Maylu to check on her, he gasps as he takes the dryer off. "Huh?"

**_The Next Morning_**

Maylu walks to school with a green hat on her head. She walks to her class room without anyone asking why, but as she starts to sit down, Lan walks up to her. "G'Morning!" He greets. She immediately holds her hat down. Lan notices the hat. "Hmm? What's with the hat?" Selena walks in and looks at Maylu. "Yeah. What gives? It doesn't fit you..." Maylu smiles sheepishly. "Oh no! I-It looks good, doesn't it? It's the latest fashion!" Selena shakes her head as Lan tilts his head. "Eh? Is that it? But don't you think that wearing a hat in school is kind of strange?" Maylu blushes and looks down. "I-I guess..." Selena sits down as Lan looked at Maylu with suspicion. "Something's fishy." Maylu flinches. "W-What is?" Selena face palms, knowing what Lan is going to do. "Huh, what's that?" He points to his right. Maylu turns. "Huh, what?" Lan grins as he snatches her hat. "I'll take that!"

"Ah!" Selena glares at Lan. "Lan! ...whoa..." Lan looks at Maylu's head. Her bangs and the bottom of her hair curls and she blushes as she tries to cover her hair. Lan giggles as Selena just reads a book she pulled out to keep herself from laughing. Dex walks up and glares at Lan. "Lan, why are you messing with my Maylu?!" He then looks at the blushing Maylu. "W-What happened?" She looks up. "The hair dryer at the salon was broken." Dex backs up and tries to hold his laugh. "You too, Dex?!" Dex regains his composure and looks at Lan again. "Hey, Lan! Don't laugh! There's nothing funny about my Maylu! Right?" He looks at Maylu and starts to lose himself. "What?!" After a minute, the both start laugh loudly. "What?! What?! What?!" She glares at Lan. "Don't laugh at me like that!" Selena stands up and glares at the laughing pair. "I can't believe you two!" She looks at Lan's cpu on his desk and pushes him out of the way so Maylu could use it. She opens a file and drags another to the trash and deletes it. Selena grabs Maylu's hat from Lan, gives it back to Maylu and sits down as Maylu left the class room. Lan looks at his cpu and gasps. "Ah! You deleted my homework!" Dex, still giggling here and there, looks at him. "Lan, it's your own fault."

"Lan, you know better then to test the two of us like that." Selena says with a glare.

The class starts and Mrs. Mari is talking to Lan about him not having his homework. The Navi's watched. "Lan was wrong in laughing at her like that." Crystal says with a sigh. "Selena was wrong in deleting his homework too." MegaMan tells her. MegaMan walks to Roll. "Roll, let's somehow help them make up. After all, Selena is now pissed at Lan for laughing at Maylu." Roll nods. "Sounds good." MegaMan thinks for a minute about what Maylu told them. "The dryer went out of control, huh? I wonder if World Three is behind this as well." MegaMan looks at Roll. "Roll. did you notice anything strange while you were there?" He asked her. Roll shakes her head. "I didn't see anything." MegaMan sighs and rubs his head. "I see. I guess asking Roll was a waste." Roll heard that. "A waste? What's that supposed to mean?!" She starts to yell. MegaMan turns and looks at Roll with shock. "You're saying that you don't need me, right?!" Flare, GutsMan and NeoMan all steps aback a little as MegaMan shakes his head. "I never said that!" Roll glares at him. "I never knew you thought of me like that!" MegaMan stands his ground. "I'm telling you, that's not it!"

"What exactly isn't it?!" GutsMan looks back and forth at the both of them. "Guts. Guts." After glaring at MegaMan for a bit, Roll looks at GutsMan. "GutsMan, which one of us is right?" She demands. "Roll, of course!"

"Right, right?" She looks at MegaMan, who's just looking her right in the eyes. Roll grabs GutsMan and walks away. "Let's go, GutsMan." As she grabs his hand, GutsMan blushes madly. "What's happening?" MegaMan stood there. "What the?! Roll, you don't understand!" He sighs as Flare walked to him. "Man, is she ever pissed." He nods as he thinks of what to do next.

**_Match's Apartment_**

Mr. Match is looking at his PET while TorchMan goes around the net. "Keep wreaking havoc, TorchMan! And make sure to get MegaMan's attention!" TorchMan nods as he keeps going. He goes to a number of stores and shops, causing everything to heat up. From heaters to hot springs. He even goes to an Ice Cream factory and melts the ice cream, causing everyone to run out. "The ice cream is melting!" A man yells as the ice cream goes out the windows. Mr. Match grins. "Good, good. Now, time for me to get the girl. Heh. If I'm lucky, she'll be in the hospital or the rest of her life. Hehehehe...hahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_"Next in the news... About the repeating incidents in Akihara City."_ Selena is eating some toast as she listens to the news on the TV in the living room. _"The police suspects the World Three is behind this and are continuing their investigation."_ Lan is at her house and is heating something up. "Geez, Maylu!" MegaMan, who Selena sat next to Lan as she watched the news, isn't in a good mood. _"Geez, Roll!"_ Selena turns and sighs. "I understand why Lan's mad, but MegaMan too? That I have no clue." Lan takes a piece of burnt toast and eats it. "What kind of attitude was that?!" MegaMan sighs and sits down. _"What kind of attitude was that?!"_ Selena stares the two. "Wow..."

Back at Mr. Match's Apartment, who's starting to go mad. "Why hasn't MegaMan noticed what's been going on?!" TorchMan comes onto a screen in front of him. _"Mr. Match! Mr. Match."_ He glares at TorchMan. "What is it?!"

_"Perhaps we should go to him directly. After all, your trap for his operator is set." _His face lights up. "I see!" TorchMan sighs._ "Umm... don't tell me you hadn't tought about doing that..."_

"Alright! We'll proceed with that plan!" TorchMan sweat drops. _"M-Mr. Match..."_

**_Somewhere On The Net._**

Roll and GutsMan went to an comp. "Guts guts! Guts!" GutsMan is as happy as can be. Roll is still mad at what MegaMan said to her. "That was so rude of him! MegaMan makes it like he doesn't need me and is fighting by himself!" GutsMan nods. "MegaMan, bad guy." A red beam of light shines down and a Navi steps out. "TorchMan!" GutsMan got in front of Roll. "What do you want?!" He yells as TorchMan stepped closer. "Where is MegaMan?" He asks. Roll just closes her eyes and looked away. "I don't know!" She says with malice in her voice, still clearly angry at MegaMan.

TorchMan raises his right arm, causing Roll and GutsMan to go into defensive mode. A few minutes pass of them just staring at each other. TorchMan then puts his arm out and a message shows. GutsMan sighed as Roll looked at the message in his hand. "A challenge?" The message fly's to Roll. "Pass that on to MegaMan for me." GutsMan charges at TorchMan as Roll took the message. "Hold it!" GutsMan yells as TorchMan logs-out, causing GutsMan to fall flat on his face. "Guts guts..." Roll looks at the message TorchMan just gave her. "A challenge for MegaMan?" She opens it._ "We challenge MegaMan to a duel. Meet me at The Densan Town Garbage Dump. If you refuse, the series of fire incidents which have been plaguing the city...will escalate!" _

"The series of fire incidents..." She thinks about the hair dryer and Maylu hair. "That's it! That chain of disturbances! I'm sure he's the one responsible for messing up Maylu's hair! I have go tell Maylu!" She logs-out leaving GutsMan behind. "Wait for me, Roll!"

**_Selena's House_**

Selena went to her room while Lan talks with MegaMan and Crystal about this morning. She opens the door and closes it, then sits at her computer desk. "Hmm...what in the world happened to MegaMan and Roll this morning. Hmm?" A beeping sound comes from a drawer in her desk. "What?" She opens it and pulls out an old cell phone. "Wow...this thing still works? ...a text message?" She opens it and sees who it's from. "Mr. Match?! How did he...?" She reads the message. _"I would like to talk to you, alone. Don't even bring MegaMan. Meet me at the The Densan Town Garbage Dump Control room. It'll be open. If you refuse the series of fire incidents which have been plaguing the city...will escalate!" _She closes the phone and throws it at her wall, almost breaking it. "Damn you, Match! So this is your doing?!" She punches her wall and takes a deep breath. "...alone, huh?" She looks at her PET. "Hmm...MegaMan is still with Lan and Crystal..." She grabs her PET and puts it in its holster. After thinking for a moment, she sighs. "I may as well go...without Mega..."

She walks to her old phone, picks it off the floor and reads the message again. "... The Densan Town Garbage Dump Control room, huh? I have a bad feeling...but I can't back down." She puts the phone in her pocket and leaves the room. As she got into the living room, she looks at Lan. "Hey, keep an eye on MegaMan, will ya? I need to do something." Lan looks at her. "Umm...sure. I guess." MegaMan tilts his head._ "You don't need me?" _She shakes her head. "I won't be long." With that, she opens the front door and closes it, not looking back.

**_Higsby's Shop_**

"Two more weeks are lest until the National Net Battle Tournament." Higsby is in his shop, and even though no one's there, he talks about the Tournament. "In order to participate you must have 90 point Net Battle rating. We are now taking applications here at Higsby's Shop." The phone rings and he answers. "Registering for the Tournament?"

"*&$%*&)#*&#() $&)^%!" Higsby almost drops the phone. "Get back to the story?" He asks. "*&)$%&*() ^%*^"

"Uh..."

"*#&)%(&^%*)#^*#^%&%!" Higsby hangs up and sighs.

Maylu is at the Game Corner with Dex, whacking some things when Roll tells her about TorchMan. "You mean it was all TorchMan's doing?!" Roll nods._ "With out a doubt!" _Dex just listens. "And so he left that message for you to give to MegaMan?" she asked Roll._ "Right. But, it didn't mention Selena."_

"After how he humiliated me at school!"

_He then looks at the blushing Maylu. "W-What happened?" She looks up. "The hair dryer at the salon was broken." Dex backs up and tries to hold his laugh. "You too, Dex?!" Dex regains his composure and looks at Lan again. "Hey, Lan! Don't laugh! There's nothing funny about my Maylu! Right?" He looks at Maylu and starts to lose himself. "What?!" After a minute, the both start laugh loudly. "What?! What?! What?!" She glares at Lan. "Don't laugh at me like that!" Selena stands up and glares at the laughing pair. "I can't believe you two!" _

Maylu get's madder as she thinks of this morning. "I'll never forgive him!" Roll thinks for a minute._ "About MegaMan's challenge, what should we do, Maylu?"_ Maylu whacks a mole that pops up. "We'll go, of course!" Roll nods. _"Great idea!" _Dex drops the mallet in shock. In Maylu's anger, she scored 1980 while he only scored 750. "What he did was unforgivable!" She keeps going, sending the score off the charts. "Alright, we'll come along too!" Dex tell her as he looks at his PET. "GutsMan." GutsMan nods.

**_The Densan Town Garbage Dump Control Room_**

After sneaking around the building. Selena managed to get into the control room that was opened, but no one was in it. "This must be it...hmm..." As she walked to the control panel, the door closes and locks. "Eh?! No!" She runs to the door and bangs on it. "Damn it!" The control room turns on and Mr. Match appears on the screen. "Mr. Match!"

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You fell for my trap! No one can enter or leave this room!" _Selena runs to the panel. "What?!" He grins. _"This room...will be your grave. After all, your heart can't handle the heat! HAHAHAHAHA!" _The screen changes to the comp., where TorchMan is waiting. "No..." The room starts to get warmer. "...Damn...how am I going to get out of here?" She looks at TorchMan. "I see...he'll make me watch TorchMan fight MegaMan...ugh..." The room is heating up fast. "*huff huff* ...not good."

**_Garbage Dump Comp._**

TorchMan had already deleted all the security Navi's and warped the comp. The floor has broken up and there is a pit of lave under the islands that floats around the comp. "MegaMan... I've ensured that you received my challenge!"

Mr. Match watches. "This will also be your grave. Join your operator in death."

TorchMan waits. "Now, come and face me, MegaMan!"

**_Selena's House_**

_"A challenge from TorchMan?!" _MegaMan yells. GutsMan tired to get t Selena's PET, but found no one there. so he went to Lan's and told MegaMan what's happened. _"TorchMan strong. Roll all alone. Me worry." _Lan leans back. "The challenge was foe Selena and MegaMan, why is Maylu going?" MegaMan sighs. _"Honestly, Roll can be so stubborn. Why did Selena had to leave? GutsMan, did you tell Selena?" _GutsMan shakes his head. _"No. I couldn't get to her. Guts. I think she's in danger." _Lan thinks for a moment. "Wait...I think I heard her say where she was going... GutsMan. Where do we need to go?"

_"Umm...The Densan Town Garbage Dump."_ MegaMan nods. _"Lan, I'll meet you there. Try and find Selena. I think there's something wrong. Can you Jack me in?" _Lan nods. "I'll Jack both of you in. Jack-In! Crystal! MegaMan! Power Up!"

As the Navi's go through the Net, Crystal hears MegaMan grunt in pain. She looks behind her and sees MegaMan holding his chest. "MegaMan? You ok?" She asks. He smiles. "Yeah. I'm alright." She looks at him for a minute and looks ahead. MegaMan holds his chest a bit as he moves on. _'What is my chest hurting...? Something has to be happening to Selena...cause...this happened before.'_

**_Garbage Dump Comp._**

TorchMan is still waiting for MegaMan to show up and he could tell that Mr. Match is starting to get mad. _"He's late! What's taking him so long?! Hey TorchMan! Did you really deliver that challenge to MegaMan?!" _He gasps. "Oh no! I gave it to that Navi that's always with him... he'll get it for sure!" TorchMan tells himself. _"Speak up! Answer my question!" _He demands. _"Why is he so late?!" _Since Selena is connected to the comp., she glares at Mr. Match. _"*huff* He's...not coming... I...didn't...tell...him...agh!" _She falls to the ground, gasping for breath. Mr. Match smiles at the sight. _"He'd better. But till then...suffer." _Selena forces herself up. _"Ah...damn it..."_

Selena stumbles around the room, looking for a place to Jack-In if MegaMan does show up. "*huff huff*" After minute, she stops and gasps for air. "...M-Mega...Man...huh?" She looks back at the screen and sees that someone Jacked-In.

TorchMan sees the beam of light. "He's here!" He yells. "You're finally here, MegaMan! Huh?" Instead of a blue Navi, a pink Navi steps out of the beam. "You're that girl from earlier..." Selena curses herself. "I'll be your opponent!" Roll tell him. _"Roll! What the hell...agh...are you doing here?!" _Roll looks around and sees the screen that has Selena on it. "Selena! I should ask you that!" TorchMan goes on. "You want to fight me?" Roll looks back. "T-That's right!" TorchMan laughs. "That's ridiculous!" Roll glares at him. _"...Roll..."_

"Both you and MegaMan... Everyone is making fun of me!" Roll yells. "Roll Blast!" She hits TorchMan and sends him flying. _"R-Roll..."_

_"Selena!"_ Selena sees another panel open and it shows Maylu and Dex. "Maylu! Dex!" Maylu looks at her. _"Where are you? If your here, where's MegaMan?"_ Selena starts to feel faint as she answers. "I-I'm in a control room at the Garbage Dump...I'm...locked in here...and the temperature is still rising...I...can't last much...longer..."

Roll looks at Selena. "Did TorchMan and Mr. Match do this?!" Roll asks. Selena could only nod. _"Why you...Roll!"_

"On it! Roll Flash!" TorchMan dodges swiftly and disappears. "Huh?" Roll looks around. _"R-Roll! Behind you!"_ She heard Selena yell. She turns but is kicked in the back and falls to the ground in pain. She looks up and sees TorchMan standing above her. "Where's your fighting sprit? Is that all you have?" Roll grunts as he kicks her again. "MegaMan, that fool... sending a shrimp like her you to fight me." He raises his arm and points it at her.

_"Roll!"_ Both Maylu and Dex yell. "Roll! Damn it!" Selena punches the control panel. "*huff huff* M-MegaMan...if you can...hear me...please...get here...and save roll!" The room is still getting hotter and hotter, and if it keeps up, Selena's not going to make it.

"You'll feel my anger when I take your life!" TorchMan promised. He starts to charge his buster. Roll looks at him as it gets brighter. _"No..." _Maylu says. Selena punches something that Roll couldn't make out. _"Roll! MegaMan! Get your ass over here!"_

As if to answer her, a purple shot hits TorchMan, causing him to miss the shot. Roll looks up and runs to where the shot came from. TorchMan looks at sees them. "What is he here? So you finally came, MegaMan!"

_"MegaMan!"_

Selena smiles. "MegaMan..." Mr. Match stares at MegaMan. _"So he finally shows up... TorchMan, defeat MegaMan!"_ Selena glares at him as she finally sees a port to Jack-In. "Yes!"

TorchMan charges at MegaMan. "Understood." Roll looks at MegaMan for a minutes and sees that he's in pain. "MegaMan?" Before she could say something, MegaMan charges at TorchMan. _"MegaMan..."_ Selena noticed it too. TorchMan jumps into the air and aims at MegaMan. "Fire Boom!" A wave of fire goes toward MegaMan. He barely dodged it and aims at him. "MegaBuster!" TorchMan dodges the shots with ease and lands. "This fires me up! Let's go! Fire Tower!" A wall of fire goes toward MegaMan.

Inside the Densan Town Garbage Dump, a worker is looking at the area. "A virus has contaminated the systems and is causing the temperature to rise! Temperature rising to critical levels! And one of the room are locked, and there's someone in there!" The worker yells. "It's a girl! How'd she..."

"No time for that! You need to help her!" A voice rings from behind them. "Who're you?"

"Lan! Just help me get her out of there!" They nod and starts to get to work as Lan runs to the room with a couple of workers. "Selena, hang in there!"

MegaMan, Roll, GutsMan and Crystal jump out of the way of the fire wall and lands. Roll looks at MegaMan, then Selena. _'They're both in pain...' _She looks at Maylu, hoping for a good Chip to use. _"Aqua Tower! Battle Chip In! Download!"_

Roll twirls around and slams her hand on the ground. Five waves of water shoots out her finger tips and join into a single tower of water. The Water Tower collided with the Fire Tower and cancels each other out. "We did it!" Roll yells. MegaMan grunts. "W-Way to go!" TorchMan glares at them. "If you put it out... all I have to do is fire it up again! Fire Tower!" HE slams his hand to the ground and sends another Fire Tower at the Navi's. _"There's no end!" _The Navi's jump out of the way. _"Damn it!"_ Selena yells. As Roll lands, a Fire Tower was headed her way, and she couldn't move out of the way in time. "Roll!" MegaMan yells. He forces himself up and pushes Roll out of the way and letting himself take the hit. "MegaMan!" Roll yells. _"MegaMan!"_ Selena yells. She then yells in pain and falls to the ground. Everyone panicked. "SELENA!" MegaMan couldn't move, but he felt something inside him. "S-Selena..." TorchMan laughs like a mad man. "What's wrong? Is that all you've got?" MegaMan slowly forces himself up, even though he can't stand. "The winner... hasn't been determined yet!" After a minute, he makes himself stand, but falls back down with a thud. "MegaMan!" The Navi's yell. "_Finish him!"_ Mr. Match yells. "You will are burn!" TorchMan slams both his arms to the floor and makes a huge wall of fire. Roll, GutsMan and Crystal are at MegaMan's side. "It's coming!" GutsMan yells. MegaMan tries to get up again but fails. "...damn it." roll says to herself. _'All of this happened...because of me.' _Her gaze goes to Selena, who is barely breathing and look of determination covers her face.

_"Maylu... download the Aqua Tower Chip!" _Roll demands as Maylu shook her head. "But... earlier it didn't..."

_"Just do it, hurry!" _Maylu nods. "Alright. Aqua Tower! Battle Chip In! Download!"

Selena lays on the ground, barely turns her head and sees that she's somehow Jacked-Into the comp. "...Mega...Man..."She raises her left hand and reaches for the PET. After grabbing it, she felt something within her. _'W-What is this...I think I feel...a...heartbeat...' _MegaMan looked up and smiled slightly. Selena couldn't help but giggle a little. _'MegaMan...it's time...'_

TorchMan laughs at the thought of another Water Tower. "What? It's to late for you! Now Burn!" Crystal backs up. "Here it comes!" Roll looked at GutsMan. "GutsMan, lend us your power! Please..." Before GutsMan could answer, Roll attacks. "Go, Aqua Tower!" The wave catches GutsMan and carrys him. MegaMan gets up and joins. "This is the end. Jack-Out. Hmm?" TorchMan was about to Jack-Out when he sees MegaMan and GutsMan fly through the wall of fire. "What the...?!" GutsMan hits TorchMan right on the mark. "Impossible!" He yells in pain, MegaMan ready's a sword. _"MegaMan! CyberSword!"_ MegaMan jumps off of GutsMan and stabs TorchMan through the chest. _"Jack-Out, TorchMan!"_

"TorchMan, logging-out"

Back in the Control room, the systems all green. "System returning back to normal. Temperature back within tolerance levels." The room that Selena's in opens and the temperature begins to reduce. "*huff huff*" Selena's still on the ground, unable to move. Se looks at he PET and smiles faintly. _"Heh...it worked...thanks to Roll and them...MegaMan...I'm going to call our link...Full...Synchro..." _Lan ran into the room and picks Selena up off the ground some. "Selena! Selena!" He yells frantically. Selena smiled. "I'm...alright. Or, I will be. Heh." A few workers ran into the room with a bucket of cold water and a few rags. Lan takes one and wets it then puts it on her head. "Take it easy for now." She nods and closes her eyes. "Thank you."

Roll ran to MegaMan and helped him back up. She feels sort of awkward standing next to him after everything that happened. "Hey..." Roll looks at him. "Thank you." Roll looks away and blushes. "Thank you for coming." MegaMan blushes too. He looks away, embarrassed. "Umm..." He looks at her, still blushing. "Because of you, we were saved. Thank you!" Roll blushes more but smiles at MegaMan. Crystal sighed as GutsMan walked toward them. "Roll, you're so overbearing...Huh?" GutsMan is taken aback at the sight of MegaMan and Roll laughing. "Friends again...? Is GutsMan supposed to be happy or sad?"

Maylu and Dex sigh in relief. "That was close!" Dex sat in a chair and it rolls to the door just as it open and Lan, who's carrying a sleeping Selena, walks in. "Maylu!" She looks back. "Lan."

"Thank goodness..." Maylu turns. "Were you worried about me?" Lan blushes. "Well..." That's why you came to save me and Selena." Her gaze goes to Selena. "Y-yeah. Umm...L-Let's get her to the hospital." Maylu nods. "Yeah."

**_A Few Days Later_**

_"Full Synchro, eh?"_ MegaMan asks Selena. She just go released from the hospital and is walking home when she told MegaMan about what happened. "Yeah. You felt my pain, right?" He nods. _"Yeah. Your heart was having an attack and it was affecting me..."_

"And after I fell, I felt your pain. The burns of the Fire Tower." Selena says as she sits down for a second. "Hoo...so...you felt stronger after that, right?"

"Right." Selena leans back. "So, I'm calling this Full Synchro...where our hearts are connected for that moment in battle." MegaMan nods. _"Alright. Just be careful next time, ok?"_ Selena sighs. "Yes, yes. No worries." She puts MegaMan down and looks at the sky.

_"Full Synchro. A new power that me and MegaMan has gained. I wonder how much it will help with our coming battles. Dad, watch over me and MegaMan, and lind us your strength."_

* * *

**_Flare: ...don't know what to say..._**

_**Maylu: Word Count: 4,655.**_

_**?: Your slaking, Tale.**_

_**Flare: I told you, it's Flaretale! Get out of here! *kicks ? out***_

_**Lan: ...review please.**_


	9. The Yoga Soldier Of Terror!

**_Flare: I'm getting a little bit fast in wrting these chapters._**

**_Lan: And it's not a bad thing._**

**_MegaMan: All though..._**

**_Flare: What?_**

**_Crystal: _****_Flaretale ___****does not own MegaMan NT Warrior. It is Licensed by Viz Media and Capcom.**

**____****Flare: ...on to the story.**

* * *

Four adults are standing in a large room with containers holding some kind of liquid and all sorts of machines. "I can't believe how annoying this is!" The old man yells as he turns around and faces the other three. "You, members of the glorious World Three, have experienced failure after failure!" He slams the cane he's holding down hard, causing the other three adults to flinch. "I've had enough! My patience has just about run out!"

A lady with pink pig-tales dares to speak up. "MegaMan's the one to blame! Him and his operator, Selena!" The two men, flinch at her voice but they began to talk. "T-That's right! Without their interference all of our plans would have been a success!" The man with yellow hair agrees. The red-haired man took a deep breath and looked at the old man. "The fact that you keep losing to MegaMan and Selena is what bothers me!" The old man yells, causing everyone but the lady to flinch. "Perhaps it's time to teach you a lesson!" He raises his cane and the eyes on it glows red, causing a huge stone hand to move closer to the three adults, but a voice stops the old man. "Please stop this, Dr. Willy!" At that moment, Count Zap was being hit by lightning and it stops, leaving Maddy and Mr. Match breathing hard. "After all, no matter what is said...useless people will always be useless." A dark-skinned man with an sleeveless shirt and shorts, using one hand to keep himself in the air. "That is why they will continue to weaken you... Dr. Willy." He says calmly. "What?!"

"What do you mean, we're useless people?!" Mr. Match yells. Dr. Willy smiles. "There you are... I've been waiting for you." Mr. Match glares at the man. "Who the hell is this guy?" Maddy thinks for a moment. "Not that I think about it, I'm sure I've seen his idiotic pose on TV." He shakes his head. "It's not an idiotic pose. You, who does not understand this pose, would never be able to from a true strategy. Allow me to show you what I can do." He looks at them.

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**The Yoga Soldier Of Terror!**_

* * *

"Everyone! There's only two weeks remaining until The National Net Battle Tournament!" Higsby yells in front of his shop. "It's not too late to start training, so aim for champion!" He steps back and starts to punch the air. "And one, and two and again!" He gets on the ground and gets ran over by Selena, Lan and Maylu. "Kiyaaaa! Kiyaaaa!"

"Damn it, we're going to be late!" Lan complains. "It's your fault Lan! You took too long in the restroom!" Selena yells as she passes them up. Lan glares at her. "I'm sorry but I really had to go!" Crystal giggles. _"Lan, losing the key on the way didn't exactly help either did it?" _Lan slaps his PET. "Crystal, you didn't have to bring that up!" Selena and MegaMan couldn't help but laugh a bit. Maylu just sighs and rides her scooter next to Lan, who's skating, "Well, the Tournament is pretty soon, so everyone is focusing on it. Selena is too." Selena slows down and skates backwards to look at Lan and Maylu. "Yep! Soon the Net Battle Tournament we've been waiting for will be held! Huh?" As they passed the Game Corner, a few flashes of light goes through the windows, causing them to stop. "A Net Battle?" Maylu asks herself. "He's great! What a great technique!" Lan comments. Selena began to walk inside. "What a minute...isn't that..." She runs inside. "Selena, where are you going?" She didn't answer. She stops behind a group of kids ands gasps at the sight. "That's...!"

A standard Navi is fighting a Level 5 Navi, and is having no trouble at all. "His opponent is Level 5!" She heard one of the boys tell another. All the other Navi can do is block. "A standard Navi fighting a Level 5 auto controlled Navi! I wonder who the operator is?" Lan, who just walked in, asked. The Navi slashes the Level 5 Navi in half, causing it to log-out. When it did, there was a flash of light, blinding everyone, when he light dims, the boy was gone. "Eh? Where'd the guy who was just standing here, go?" He looks around, and sees that Selena's gone too. "Wha? Where's Selena?" Before Lan could go look, Maylu runs in and smiles. "Lan. Now we're definitely late." Lan screams. "Damn!" Crystal sighs and looks at Roll, who nods. _"Lan, is it alright if Roll and I go on ahead?" _Crystal asks. Lan sighs. "Be my guest."

Selena went outside the game corner and looked around for the boy. "*huff huff* Where is he? Ah!" She sees him walking around the block and she runs after him. "Hey! Hold up!"

"Hmm?" The boy turns around and gasps. "Whoa!"

"Ahh!" Selena run into him and they fall to the ground. "Oww oww... Like the first time we met, huh?" Selena smiles sheepishly. The boy smiled. "Oof...indeed." She gets off of him and helps him up. "Sorry. That was not how..." He smiles. "Ah. Its fine. Did you get the small bottle?" She nods. "Yeah. You gave it to Kyo and he gave it to me, so may already know my name. But, I may as well introduce myself." She puts her hand out between them. "I'm Selena Hasagawa. The operator of ." The boy takes her hand and shakes. "Chaud Blaze. Operator of ." She smiles. "Then why did you use that stock Navi if you have a custom Navi?" She asks. He sighs, as if he's been asked before. "...just to prove a point. That even if you fight with an stock Navi, you won't lose if you have the skill."

"..." Selena thinks about the time when she had a stock Navi, before she got MegaMan. "I see. That makes since. Umm..." She looks up and sees that Chaud moved behind her, startling her. "H-Hey!" He pulls out a brush. "Sorry, but your hair is a mess. I'll fix it and I'll be out of your hair." Selena giggled at the joke. _'Nice pun.' _He unties her hair and scares himself by letting her hair hit him in the face. "Oof! Lot of hair."

"S-sorry. I don't like to cut my hair. I like it long." She blushs. "It's fine. My hair's a little long too." He brushs her hair slowly so not hurt her by pulling too hard. After a few minutes, she feels her hair get tugged a bit and she turns. Chaud finished. "There you go." Chaud announced, letting her go. She smiles and looks at Chaud. "Thanks, Chaud. Umm...I need to go. Will I see you again?" She asks. He takes her hand and kisses it lightly. "Of course. One day." He turns to leave but turns around and smiles. "I'll see you again, Miss. Hasagawa." He turns and gets into a limo that just pulled up, leaving Selena's face red as an apple. "..." MegaMan smiled. _"Selena, we need to get going." _Selena jumps at his voice and ran to catch up with Lan and Maylu. "Crap! I forgot! MegaMan, you go on ahead! I'll catch up!" MegaMan sighs and nods. _"Roger."_

_**Yai's Tree House**_

"Lan, Selena and Maylu are late... It gonna start soon!" Yai complains. "Sheesh, how can they be late?! I can't believe it!" Kyo shrugs, Lloyd sighs and Dex nods. "Exactly! Who was the one who saw the Master Yahoot's TV program...and told us to all to strengthen our heart and body before the tournament?" Kyo looks up from a book he's reading. "It was Selena, wasn't it?" Yai nods as she jumps on the sofa. "That's right!" Lloyd just shrugs as he points to the TV. "It's starting. I'll train with Kyo and NeoMan." Kyo gets up and nods. "Yeah, you all have fun." They both leave.

The Navi's are also watching the show. MegaMan have jsut arrived and joined them. "Net Navi's look forward to TV every week, seems somewhat weird." Glide comments. MegaMan shrungs. "So what? It donesn't matter." Roll nods in agreement. "This program's really interesting!" Crystal sighs. "To you all maybe, but not to me really. But I'll still stay." She walks to a chair in the comp. and sits down.

_"Doctor Yahoot's Yoga Classroom of 100 Million People!"_

Dex gets up and shouts. "It's started! It's started!" The Tv show a dark-skinned man in a orange outfit. _"Everyone, how have you all fared? This week, let us again study Yoga with me, Yahoot."_

Almost all the TV around the city are showing the Yahoot show, and all the people watchs it, no matter where they are or what they're doing.

_"In ancitient India, Yoga was a way of strengthening one's heart and body. Under my guidance you will surely have the opportunity to improve your health and mind, and heal yourself if need be."_

Even Sal and Miyu are tuned in.

Yahoot stands up. _"Now, let us begin immediately. Firstly, the grasshopper's pose, to strengthen the skin." _He bends down and gets on his hands. Yai and Dex do the same. _"Next, the pose of a flying bird, to keep awake." _They then stand on one leg and put their hands out. _"The pose of a wild boar, to increase your endurance." _Lloyd walks back in and sighs. "Wow..."

The Navi's all get on their hands and knees. Crystal face palms at the sight. "Really? You all look silly..."

_"The pose of a lemur, to allow you to sit down in crowded trains."_ They then stand up and puts their hands in front on them.

_"The pose of a western wildcat, so you can carefully remove stickers." _He gets on his knees and puts his arms behind his back. Willy and the other are watching as well. "What a surprise. I never would of thought that a famous Yoga teacher would join World Three." Mr. Match comments. "This program gets ratings of 95%! It's a really popular program!" Count Zap tell him. "But is it alright to let a guy with such a weird looking face become a member of World Three?" Maddy asks, unconvinced. Willy glares at her. "?How can you expect to understand with your pathetic brainpower?! This is an ingeniously planned strategy!" They all look at him with confusion. "Strategy?"

"By airing this television program, we are seeding fear and confusion into the minds of society!" All over the world, people are in the poses that Yahoot has shown them. "It's called... Operation Animal." Willy tells them with a grin.

_"Now, to increase your concentration and win the National Net Battle Tournament...the armadillo pose." _Yai and Dex get closer to the TV as Lloyd tilted his head. "I've waited for this!" Dex yells. "This is it! This is what I've been waiting for!" Yai agrees. "..." Lloyd didn't say anything. The TV screen starts to show static and it changes to a Navi. "Huh?" Lloyd backs up. "This...can't be good."

_"Healthy, yet foolish humans... My name is MagicMan." _Yai tilts her head. "Huh?" Dex frowns. "Who is this guy?"

MagicMan in a blue-gray Navi with a hat, almost covering his eyes. He looks like a wizard. His Emblem is a two purple strips on a black background.

"Well everyone, I never knew that you so enjoyed getting in the shapes of animals so much. How about becoming animals for real? MAGIC!" A blinding light knocks out anyone who's watching, leaving Yai, Dex and Lloyd on the ground. The door to the tree house opens and Selena, Lan and Maylu walk in. "Sorry for being late! Huh?" Selena yells as she looks at them. Kyo walks out and stops. "Umm..." Yai and Dex glare at Selena, Lan and Maylu while Lloyd glares a Kyo. "..." Selena steps back as Maylu screams. "AHHHHHHHH!" Kyo runs past them and they follow. Yai, Dex and Lloyd chase after them on all fours. Lan looks behind them as they run and gasps. "Dex is a gorilla! Yai's a cat! And Lloyd a horse!" Selena runs faster as she looks at them herself. "What could have caused this?!" As they run, MegaMan yells to Selena. "Selena, a Net Navi caused this!"

_"W-What?!"_ Selena yells back. "A Net Navi named MagicMan appeared on TV, and is using a powerful hypnotism beam, he hypnotized those three!" Lan heard him but didn't want to believe that. _"What did you say?!" _Glide is not happy at the sight of Yai. "Miss Yai has... Miss Yai has..." GutsMan wasn't happy either. "Dex!" Flare was in tears. "Lloyd..."

Yai, Dex and Lloyd keep chasing Lan, Selena, Kyo and Maylu, who are starting to slow down. "Cut it out, you three!" Selena yells as she trys to speed up.

Dr. Willy laughs maniacally. "Well done, Yahoot! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" And all over the city, people are acting like animals. Dogs, cats, birds, even bats. As the group runs through the city, Selena stops and looks around. "A-All the people in the city have become animals!" Lan, Maylu and Kyo stops beside her, looking at the sight.

Dr. Willy grins. "So what do you think?" He asks Maddy, Mr. Match and Count Zap. "This is what a strategy looks like! Perhaps you guys can learn a thing or two from this!" He turns to look behind himself and face palms. Maddy is croaking like a frog, Count Zap is running around like a dog and Mr. Match is standing on one leg like a crane. "Morons."

_**DenTech City**_

Selena, Lan, Maylu and Kyo walk around the city as Maylu points to a tree. "Guys, it's Mrs. Mari!" Mrs. Mari is hanging upside down on a branch. "Whoa, she's just looking nowhere, hanging there in the tree..." Lan says to himself. Selena gasps as she recognized what animal she is. "She's a sloth!" Kyo points behind them. "Sal has become a kangaroo!" Sal is hopping around the other people in the area. Lan looks at a another tree and sees Higsby holding on to the tree trunk. "And Higsby's acting like a cicada!" Selena looks up and sees Miyu gliding in the air. "Miyu's gliding just like a flying squirell!" Maysa is on the ground, slithering torward them. "Snake! Maysa's become a snake!" Maylu yells. Kyo shakes his head. "No. He's an eel! That's just like Maysa!" Selena nods in agreement. "No matter what's going on, he'll always have something to do with fish!" She takes a deep breath. "This is no timeto praise him though! What should we do?!" She yells. "What can we do to return everyone to normal?" She asks herself.

_"Selena, this happened when MagicMan took over the television station. Which means..."_

Selena nods. "That's right! The television station! He must be inside the station's computer!" Selena runs to a cafe and runs inside. She looks around for a moment and spots a cash register. She pulls out the cable on her PET and Jacks-In NegaMan.

_**Jack-In! MegaMan! Power Up!**_

MegaMan is sent into the net and is going to the TV Station. Selena pulls out the cable and starts to head out. "Alright, I'll hurry to the television station too! Huh?" She hears growling behind her, but as she turns, she feels pressure on her side. The nails of a man, which seem to be longer and sharper, slashes her hip. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She's then pushed back and falls to the floor, holding her hip in pain. "Agh...w-wolves?! B-But how come their nails are...?!" She trys to get up and grabs a table to balance herself. "N-Not good..."

MegaMan felt a sharp pain on his side and grunts. "Selena...I'm almost there, soon I"ll be at the TV station's main computer! Just hang in there! Huh?" A beam of light shoots past MegaMan. After that, he materialized into the TV Station Comp. He looks around. "I couldn't keep up... that speed... Who could it be?!" He a voice and goes into defensive position. "So you showed up, after all... MegaMan!" He looks around him and sees the faces of MagicMan on many screens. "MagicMan!"

"Nice to meet you, MegaMan... Instead of facing the same World Three opponents... This time you're up against me!" MegaMan glares. "Just as I thought... A World Three Net Navi!" MagicMan chuckled. "Mind you, the level of your opponent this time is different from what you've experienced before. I am under Master Yahoot."

"Yahoot?!" MagicMan nods. "Yes...my operator, an experienced programmer and Yoga master. Non other then Master Yahoot!"

The 'wolves' have pushed Selena to the glass window, pining her. "Agh..." She looks at her wound. "..." There's a lot of blood, so it's hard to tell how hurt she was. She looks back up and sees the 'wolves' ready to jump on her. "...shit." One of them jumps. Selena closes her eyes, expecting to be hit. But then feel a gust of wind and opens her eyes. Dex has one of the men in a necklock, Yai is biting a man's butt and Lloyd has kicked the other man out door. The other follows. Yai, Des and Lloyd yelled in joy. Selena slowly gets up ans stares at them. "Dex! Yai! Lloyd!" They look at her and smile. "Selena!" Lan runs up to her. "Thank goodness you're safe!" Maylu yells as she sees the blood. "What happened?!" Before Selena could answer, Lan was already pulling her shirt up some.

"W-Whoa!" She exclaims. "It's fine! I'm looking at your injury!" The slash wasn't deep thankfully, but it was long and is in a bad spot. Lan pulls one os the table cloths and gently wraps it around her hips. "Alright. There you go. You'll have to walk slowly, otherwise, it'll just get bigger." Selena nods. "Alright. But what's the meaning of this?" She points to Yai and them. Maylu smiles. "Ah, you mean these three?" She nods to Kyo who pulls out three things. A banana, a fish and a carrot. "Look at this..." He hands them the food that the animal they are likes the best. "Here, if we give them food they like, they remember our strong friendship!" Selena couldn't help smile a bit. "Umm...don't you think it's something a bit different from friendship?" A growl is heard. Lan looks and sees a man howl. Due to it, a bunch of other men acting like wolves come from all over. That's when Lan realizes that's how Selena got hurt, their nails are like claws. He throws his arms in front of Maylu and Selena. "They're calling for their friends to return!" Kyo yells. Dex looks behind and grunts to get Maylu to look at him. When she did, he pointed in the direction on the TV Station.

"Maylu smiles and taps Lan shoulder. "Dex just said, "Hurry along to the TV Station, leave these guys to us!"" Selena tilts her head. "Eh?! Huh..." Dex jumped in front if them and blocks the others. "Let's go, you guys! MegaMan is waiting!" They nod. "Right!" Selena runs ahead, as if she not in pain, so Lan stops her. "Hey! I told you not to run! You'll just make the pain worse!" Selena glares at him. "Lan, I felt worse pain then this. To me, this pain, is close to nothing. I feel a far worse pain everyday, every time I wake up, I have to live with this." Lan didn't know what to say to that. Even though she didn't say it, he knew what she meant. Her heart is always in bad shape, always causing her always in pain. At times, the pains bearable, at other times, it's almost to much for her to bear.

"...alright. Let's hurry!" She nods and yells thanks to Dex, Yai and Lloyd.

_**TV Station Comp.**_

MegaMan is trying to delete all the screens in hope to also delete MagicMan as well, but to no avail. "Where exactly are you aiming? Over here! Over here!" MagicMan taunts. "The real me, is over here!" MegaMan stops fora moment and feels something. He turns around and uses the MegaBuster and fires at a empty space. "I did it!" The shot hits something and MagicMan appears in the space. "Hmm, not that bad for such a small electromagnetic beam. You're pretty good, aren't you? Alright then..." His eyes glowed. All the remaning screens show a virus and they come out of the screens. "Computer viruses! You're playing dirty! MagicMan!" MagicMan's eyes are glowing now. "I told you, didn't I? You're way out of my league! Your opponents will be my viruses! Destroy him, viruses!" They all charge at MegaMan.

In the TV Station, all the lights are off and there is no power flowing. in a corner of the room, a bunch of chairs are stacked on top of each other. And on the very top, Yahoot is in a pose, with his PET in his hands.

The viruses are moving way too fast for MegaMan to get a clear shot. "I can't register their movments!" The viruses fire at MegaMan, sending him a few feet back. MegaMan strugles to get up as MagicMan looks up. "Your operation is as ever, Master Yahoot!" MegaMan was able to get on his knees. "H-He's strong!"

"You think that deserves praise?" MagicMan asks. "Then I'll give you somethig to really thank me for!" He send the viruses at MegaMan. MegaMan growls as his helmet lights up. _'She's here!'_ MegaMan thinks to himself. _"Area Steal! Battle Chip In! Download!"_ MegaMan warped from the spot he's on and the viruses delete themself as they hit the empty space. MaigcMan stops and looks. "He warped? Where is he?! Where is MegaMan hiding?!" He searches frantically, never thinking to look above him.

Selena sighs as she looks at MegaMan. "I'm sorry I'm late, MegaMan." MegaMan just smiles._ "Selena, thank you!" _Selena nods. "The enemy's lost track of you, now it's time to turn the tables, MegaMan!"

_"You think you can?" _They all hear a voice. "Who's there?!" Selena yells. "Where? Where are you?!" Lan yells. Selena looks to her left and sees in another room, Yahoot. "You're...!"

_"MagicMan and I are invincible!" _He claims. "It's Master Yahoot!" Maylu yells. Selena punches the glass between her and Yahoot. "He's MagicMan's operator! You won't get away with this! I won't forgive you!" Selena looks at MegaMan and he nods. "Time to try this out!" She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. MegaMan does the same.

_**Full...**_

_**Synchro!**_

Selena and MegaMan yell at the same time. Lan steps back at the sight. "S-Selena?!" There is what seems to be a white aura around Selena, and her left eye is now green, like MegaMan's. She pulls out a battle chip. "WideSword! Battle Chip In! Download!"

MegaMan starts to charge at MagicMan as his right arm turns into the WideSword and starts to slash MagicMan. MagicMan turns and grabs the sword. "Amazing...you're the only person ever to come this close to me!" MegaMan trys to move the sword, but finds it impossible. "It won't move an inch!" Selena nods. _"I know! But we have to try!"_

"Now it ends." The crystal on his head glows. "Huh?" A red beam shoot out and hits MegaMan right in the chest and breaks his sword.

Selena is almost pushed off her feet and her right hand has a few deep cuts on it. "Agh...MegaMan!" Lan couldn't believe what he sees. MegaMan got hit in the chest and Selena almost falls and the sword was broken and her right hand gets hurt. "...how...?"

MegaMan falls from the sky. "Now, I'll finish you with my most powerful attack! Maigc Fire!" He throws a stream of fire at MegaMan.

"MegaMan!" Selena yells while Yahoot grins.

As the stream got closer, a red Navi jumps from out of nowhere and cuts the stream of fire in half. "Impossible! My Magic Fire was just intercepted! Huh?!" The Magic Fire reforms and hits MagicMan on the mark. _"What in the...?!"_

_"No! Jack-Out, MagicMan!" _Yahoot yells. MagicMan glares at MegaMan one last time. "I'll remember this!"

_'MagicMan, logging-out'_

MegaMan gets up and rubs his head. "What just happened?" He asks himself. Selena shakes her head, but still has an idea. _"...I wonder..."_

Yahoot is smiling at the fact that he was beaten. "I can't beileve it. MagicMan was defeated with a single attack. Who in the world was that?"

"Yahoot!" He looks below him and sees Selena has made her way to him. "I've found you, Yahoot! Return everyone to normal at once!" Yahoot sighs and stands up. "Sure, why not? In any case, my strategy did not succed." Selena blinks in surprise. "I'll return everyone to their previous state." He steps back and he vanished into thin air. "W-Wait!" Selena yells as she runs ti the tower of chairs, which just fell to the floor. She stood there for a moment, with a glare on her face. "Yahoot...next time we meet, you won't get away so easily!"

"Rumors are so unreliable, aren't they?" Selena turn around and sees a boy with white-black hair. "C-Chaud! What do you mean...rumors?" He smiles softly. I wanted to see the famous Net Battler everyone's been talking about. Even though I ended up saving HER Navi! I never thought it was you, the girl I met. Heh..." Selena starts to walk to him, slowly. "So...it was you who saved MegaMan..." Chaud thinks for a minute. "However, it's a thought on how you and your Navi...became one." Selena steps back. "H-How did you...?! Even Lan didn't...?!"

"Amazing... you defeated MagicMan with a single attack!" MegaMan bows to the red Navi. "T-Thank you! Because of you, we won.

The red Navi has long white hair that almost touches the ground, a helmet that covers his eyes and his emblem is an black-white thunderbolt.

The Navi looks away. "Don't worry about it. But don't dissapoint me or that guy."

_'ProtoMan, logging-out'_

Everyone is standing outside on the roof of the station as Chuad and Selena both look at the sunset. "So, who are you?" Lan asks him. Selena turns as Chaud answers. "Chaud Blaze."

"Chaud?! You're..." Maylu continued. "We've heard about you from Higsby. You're that legendary prodigy Net Battler that's had over 500 undefeated battles!" Chaud looks at Selena and Lan. "Selena Hasagawa amd Lan Hikari, being champions of justice is fine and all... Do the two of you really intend to appear at the tournament with that kind of skill..." He then looks at Lan. "Epecially you, how didn't help her at all." Lan didnt say anything as Selena sighs. _'He's right...I...wasn't skilled enough...'_ Chaud takes a step torwards Selena as he looks at Lan. "You better not dissapoint me or ProtoMan!" As if ti play with Lan and Selena, he kisses her on the cheek, causing both her and Lan to blush like mad. Chaud then walks past thema and leaves. "H-He's strong...no doubt about it...but...why did he..." Lan shook his head a they began to leave.

Everyone around the city turned back to normal as Selena and the gand got back together. As they all walked to their homes, Selena thinks about Chaud. _'Chaud...he's something else...I wonder if I'll beat him at the tournament...? We'll have to wait and see. Also...why did he kiss me...?'_

* * *

_**Flare: And done. Ok Chaud, NOW it's fine to be here.**_

_**Chaud: ...**_

_**Selena: An-anyway, Word Count is: 4,572.**_

_**Flare:*sighs*That's what you meant, MegaMan...**_

_**MegaMan: Review.**_


	10. The N1 Grand Prix!

**_Flare: Hmm..._**

**_Chaud: ..._**

**_Selena: Umm...what's up with those two?_**

**_Yai: No clue._**

**_Lan: _****_Flaretale ___****does not own MegaMan NT Warrior. It is Licensed by Viz Media and Capcom.**

**____****Selena: ...**

**____****Lan: What? Someone had to do it.**

**____****Dex: On to the story!**

* * *

MegaMan, Roll, GutsMan, Flare, NeoMan and Crystal are surrounded by purple-yellow Navi's. They're in a circle to cover more ground. _"Ready? They're only sparring Navi's, but don't take them lightly!"_ Yai tells them. MegaMan nods. "This should be fun."

In front of Yai's cpu inside the tree house, are about 20 or more PETs that have 'sparring' on the screen. "Only three days left until The National Net Battle Tournament!" Maylu tells Yai. "This better be good!" Dex yells as Lloyd nods. "Indeed!" Kyo sighs. "I'm ready to get this started!" Lan nods as Selena puts her glasses on. "Let's start, Yai!" Yai grins and turns to Glide. "Glide, sparring level seven!" He bows. _"Understood, sparring level seven!"_

Glide is in a tower in the comp., over looking over the area. "Start at sparring level seven!" They all nod and the Sparring Navi's raise their hands and fires a barrage of bullets. Everyone jumped into the air and broke through. "MegaBuster!" MegaMan fires a few shots. "Heart Flash!" A wave of small hearts come from her emblem. "Crystal Wave!" She slams the ground and a wave of crystal towers shoot from the ground. The combined attacks took out half the Navi's. "Guts Hammer!" GutsMan slams a huge hammer on the ground and the shock wave shoots toward the Navi's. "Neo Slash!" NeoMan runs at the Navi's. "Flare Shock!" Fire balls start to fall from the sky. The combined attacks took out the remaining Navi's. "Hmm." Everyone stands together a circle.

"That was too easy, Yai!" Dex told her. "Raise the level higher!" Selena begs. Everyone nods as Yai smiles. "Glide! Sparring level nine!"

"Start Sparring level nine!" The Sparring Navi's reappeared. Their arms turned into drills and points them at the group. _"Let's go, MegaMan! WideSword! Battle Chip In! Download!"_

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_**The N1 Grand Prix!**_

* * *

It's a beautiful Thursday in the city of DenTech. The children are all walking to school as Maysa rides through the groups of kids, yelling him saying. "Hey, hey, hey! Make sure kids, to always take your calcium! Calcium!" He sees a certain longhaired girl walking with three others. "Yo! Selena, Lan, Maylu, Lloyd!" Everyone but Selena seems to be wobbling back and forth. As they turned to look at Maysa, he skids to a stop. All Selena could do is laugh at the state her friends are in. "~Good morning, Maysa~" Maylu greets him tiredly. "~Morning…~" Lan yawns. "~Yo.~" Lloyd rubs his eyes. Selena take a deep breath and smiles. "Morning, Maysa." Selena greets as Maysa looks at them. "What's this? It looks like you three can use a good fish to cheer up!" Lan shakes his head. "We trained really late for the Net Battle Tournament last night…"

Selena nods as Lloyd got in her face. "And I'm wondering how you're not tired like us…" Selena sticks out tongue. "I used to staying up late, so this is nothing to me." Maysa smiled. "You guys went deep sea fishing?" Selena shakes her head. "Not fishing. The N1! The N1 Grand Prix!" Lan seems to wake up a little and smiles. "Come cheer for us, Maysa! After all, it's either going to be me or Selena who's gonna win the championship!" Selena blushes. "S-sure…" Maysa sighs. "Sorry, I can't. I don't know much about Ying and Yang… Either way, I have no interest in Net Battles."

"Selena! Lan! Maylu! Lloyd!" A voice sounds from behind Maysa and Mrs. Mari walks toward them. "Oh, good morning, Mrs. Mari." Maylu greets. "Good morning." She greets back. "The N1 Grand Prix is coming up. Do you best! I'm gonna come and watch you win!" They all nod. "Yes! Mrs. Mari!" Maysa looked at her with shock. "Ma-ma-ma-ma… Mrs. Mari?" She turns. "Yes?"

"Well you see, I… I was just telling these four that I'd help them get fit and healthy for the En Yan!" Lan smiles. "Liar!" Maysa blocks Lan mouth. "Don't interrupt, Lan. Inside yourself you know that you should listen appreciatively!" He looks at Mrs. Mari. "Isn't that right, Mrs. Mari?" But she wasn't there. Neither was Maylu, Selena or Lloyd. "Mrs. Mari?" He looks and sees that they went on ahead. Selena stayed and smiled. Maysa fell to the ground in disappointment. Lan had to take a few breaths. "That was mean, Maysa!" Selena sighs as she sees someone. "Tory!" He turns as Lan and Selena caught up. As they walked Lan turned and yells at Maysa. "Fine then, don't come! Maysa!" Lan and Tory run off, Selena following behind them.

Maysa looks at the sky. "That little punk, Lan! So, Mrs. Mari's going to be cheering for them, huh?" He sighs as children walk around, wondering why he's even in the ground.

Selena, Lan and Tory made their way to school as Tory told them that he's in the tournament as well. "You're also participating in the tournament?" Tory nods. Yeah, if IceMan can make it." Lan tilts his head. "Huh? IceMan?" Selena blinks in the sunlight. "Well, why wouldn't he?" She blocks the sun with her hand. "Well, the truth is, he actually assists my dad at the water reservoir, so he's very busy. I wonder if he can get over his workload by the time the championship comes..."

By this time, they were in the school talking with Yai, Maylu and Lloyd. "So that's how it is." Lan says as Maylu nods. "I hope IceMan can make it." Lan looks at Selena, who hasn't said a thing since that morning. Her eyes look darker than normal and she's just staring at the floor. "Selena?" She says's nothing. "Selena?" He says again. Selena snaps out of her thoughts and looks. "Y-Yes?"

"You alright?" Selena rubs her head and smiles. "Yeah! Sorry. I'm thinking about something." Dex walks up to every one. "Hey, Lan!" Lan turns and smiles. "Yo, Dex!"

"Have you heard? Higsby's shop has been closed recently." That got everyone' attention. "That chip shop?" Selena thinks about that. "Now that you mention it, Higsby's shop was closed both yesterday and the day before..." Dex nods. "It's just a rumor, but they say he's trying to upgrade NumberMan for the tournament!"

"NumberMan, huh?" Selena sighs. "Even if it's true, that doesn't mean he has to close the shop." Her voice sounded harsh, causing everyone to look at her. "...what?" Lan sighs. "Nothing. Come on. Class is starting." Selena turns around. "You guys go on. I need to do something..." She runs off without waiting for an answer. "...Selena..."

The bell has rung by the time Selena ran outside. She leans on the wall and sighs. _"Selena, you're thinking about what happened at the TV Station, aren't you?" _MegaMan asks, she takes a deep breath and nods. "Yeah, I can't believe that I couldn't defeat MagicMan! And yet Chaud and ProtoMan took him out with one hit! Where does that leave me?! Weak! I hate Chaud! That son of a bitch!" She didn't stay calm for long then ended up punching the wall. MegaMan didn't know what to say. It's true that he couldn't beat MagicMan, but he has a feeling that they'll get better. Better enough to beat Chaud. _"Selena, if we work hard, we'll defeat them. We just need to train more, and we'll make it."_ Selena looks at MegaMan and takes a deep breath, to calm herself. "Yeah, your right. You know, that makes me remember...why the hell did Chaud kiss me?" MegaMan shakes his head. Even he doesn't have an idea on why.

"Well, at any rate, I need to get to class." She runs back inside with Chaud still on her mind. _'Hmm...I wonder, if he did that to play with me. If that's it...hoo boy..."_

Inside the chip shop, Higsby is sitting in front of a large screen with the data of an A.I. on it. Higsby haven't shaved for days and his hair is messy and unkempt. Behind him is a box of trash, inside it are food boxes, drink cans and bottles and a few other things.

Higsby has a PET in his hands as he starts to laugh some. "Just a bit more! Just a bit more and!" The data is coming together, making a Navi...

A helicopter is flying over the ocean. A woman with a green hat opens the window and leans out some. She pulls out a microphone and starts a camera. "There it is!" As the helicopter gets more out to sea, a huge building is in the middle of the water. "This is it! The National Net Battle Tournament, The N1 Grand Prix! Only two more days until the festival of your dreams!" The helicopter hovers over the stadium. "Right now, I'm currently flying above the stadium in the middle of the ocean where this grand tournament will be held!" The camera focuses on the two domes. "The requirement to participate in the tournament is to score over 90 points in a Net Battle! Net Battlers from all over the country are hoping to defend their positions!" The camera then focuses on the lady. "Furthermore, I, Ribitta Midorikawa will be proud to present the Net Battle..."

The screen was turned off. Dr. Willy thinks thoughtfully. "The N1 Grand Prix..." He turns and walks to the other members of World Three. "All of the Net Battlers from around the country will be gathered at this tournament!" He glares at them. "Match! Count Zap! Maddy! Yahoot!"

"Yes sir!"

"This is our chance to introduce The World Three's new world...and delete those annoying Navi's!" They all nod. "I've already completed TorchMan's customization."

"TorchMan version 2!" Count Zap lights up. "ElecMan's just had a new excellent techniques installed!"

"ElecMan Version 2!" Maddy grins. "WackoMan will present to you the championship…" She then blows a kiss.

"_WackoMan Version 2!"_

Yahoot just barely smiles. "MagicMan is the world's most powerful Navi."

"_MagicMan!"_

Willy thinks a minute. "Seed the terror and confusion into Net Battles! World Three will be triumphant!" Everyone nods. "Delete!"

At Sal's Flower Shop, a customer has just bought a bunch of roses and leaves the shop. "Thank you very much." Just then, a flower lamp starts to flash on and off. Sal pushes a button on the cash register and the shop closes.

"And then you know what? My husband and were…" At Miyu's shop, a woman was talking to her about random things. "…were using the subway on our way to my sisters…" Miyu just listened silently as she kept on talking. "…and there was so many people there, seemed like some kind of panic! I had forgotten my purse too! I was so worried, I didn't have my purse or any money!" As she was talking, the cat statue on the desk blinks and Miyu pushes the head. "It's time to close." She leads the lady outside and locks the door, leaving the lady dumbfounded.

_**Somewhere Else**_

Sal and Miyu walked through a huge metal door and walks to a big table with someone sitting on the end. He turns and looks at them. "Well done!" Sal nods. "World Three has entered the tournament."

"They aren't the type to follow the rules." The man comments. "With their rebellious master, they are obviously going to try and plunge the tournament into chaos." Miyu nods. "Commander, what will you have us do?" She asks. He smiles. "We will enter the N! Grand Prix of course. It's a festival for children from all over the country to fulfill their dreams. We Net Agents will protect the tournament from World Three. We will protect the dreams of those children." Sal and Miyu nod. "Yes, sir!"

Back at Higsby Shop, he's still working on NumberMan and seems to be almost done. "It's complete! Revive! Revive as NumberMan Version 2!" He hits a button and NumberMan screams as loud as he can. Higsby looks at him for a moment then the screen blows up. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It's morning at Selena's house as wakes up with excitement. "It's morning!" Lan yells into her room. Lan wanted to stay the night so he and Selena could train together. Selena sits up and smiles. "Yeah! Let's get some food before we head out! But, I'm going to take a bath first." Lan nods and closes the door. "Don't take too long!" He yells through her door. "I know!" She yells back.

She gets up and runs to MegaMan, who is currently on her PC. "Good morning, MegaMan!" MegaMan smiles at her. "Good morning, Selena." She grabs some clothes for her dresser and gets into the shower. By the time she's done, Lan and her mother had sat down to eat. Her mother sees her and smiles. "Amazing, normally you sleep in but today you're up so early!" Selena sits down and starts to eat as Lan answers. "Of course! We've trained especially for this day! We're not going to sleep in!" Selena had her mother the bowl. "Seconds, please!" Lan also hands his bowl to her. "Me too, please!" She just smiles and takes the bowls. "Yes." Thanks to Lan, Selena has a picture of his family. Lan looks at it and sighs. "I told him about the N1 Grand Prix through e-mail…" He looks at Selena mother, who is a close friend to the Hikari family. "Where's Dad now?"

She fills the bowl and walks back to the table. "I think he said he was 5165 kilometers away, around the mountains of Holland. Your mother would know more." Lan sighs as Selena eats a bit more. "You're father's pretty busy with his expeditions, isn't he?" Before he could answer, the doorbell rings. "I wonder who it could be so early in the morning?" Stacey asks. Selena take one more bit of her fish and gets up. "I'll get it." She walks to the door and pushes a button to see who's outside. As it turned on, Higsby was right up against the camera. "Se-Se-Se-Selena!" Selena steps back a foot and rubs her ears. "Oww…Higsby?"

"Help me! I need your help! NumberMan's in trouble!" He begs. "NumberMan?!" She turns and looks at Lan, who nods. "Alright! Let's go!"

_**DenTech City**_

All around city, anything that is numbers related are starting to go crazy. At a store, the cash register says that a cup of pudding is 188.672 yen. "No way!" On the screen in the middle of the city goes crazy and NumberMan appears on the screen, laughing madly.

_**Yai's Tree House**_

Thanks to Yai, Selena and the gang were able to find where NumberMan is. "Stupid NumberMan! He's gone out of control all over town!" Selena yells. Higsby is upset at all this and is starting to go mad himself. "NumberMan isn't acting normal! There must have been a bug with my customization!" Dex looks behind him. "Do something!" They all look and sees that Higsby is scratching his head and dandruff going all over, The boys run from him as the girl jump off the sofa. "Keep your dandruff to yourself! Dandruff freak!" Dex yells at him as Selena sighed and looked at Higsby. "Is there anything NumberMan like?" She asks. "For example, attracting him with rare chips." Maylu adds.

"Rare chips!" Higsby starts to say over and over. Maylu and Yai sigh art him. "Forget it, the one already here is the chip crazy operator!" Yai tells the as Higsby starts to talk about rare chips, but Selena is not in the mood. "Get a grip! Higsby! What does NumberMan like?!" She yells at him, causing him to jump a bit. "NumberMan love numbers, particularly calculations."

"Calculations?" Yai echo's. After a minute, she grins.

NumberMan is still flying through the web when he feels something and stops. "What the…? What's this electric signal that's making my heart throb?!" He turns around and heads for the signal.

Back at Yai's tree house, they can see that NumberMan has turned around and is heading their way. "Look! NumberMan changed direction!" Lan said as he watches. "You're right! He's headed this way!" Dex agrees. "Looks like it really got his attention!" Yai looks at everyone. "I started the calculation of Pi in the mansion's super computer!" She brags. Lan tilts his head. "Pi?" Selena hits him in the head. "It's the number you get from dividing the circumference of a circle by its diameter. It's an endless number that starts with 3,14159." She says with a glare. "I-I knew that…" Yai looks at her PET. "Glide, shut down the mansion security, we're going to invite NumberMan in!" Glide bows. _"Understood."_ He did just that and NumberMan fly's right on in.

He stops at a tall tower and sees a bunch of Navi's land on him. A single attack and they all are forced to log-out. Then MegaMan, Roll and NeoMan land beside him and trys to talk to him. "NumberMan! Return quietly to your PET!" MegaMan yells. "Return so you can be repaired!" Roll adds. Before NumberMan could do or say anything, GutsMan, Flare and Crystal lands beside him, surrounding him completely. NumberMan starts to look at bit nervous. "There's… there's nothing wrong with me!" He shots as he roll a die at MegaMan, Roll and NeoMan. It lands on three and causes three blasts, making the Navi's jump away.

"That punk!" Dex yells as Selena starts to pull out a Battle Chip. "Fight him, MegaMan! I'll send you Battle Chips!" Before she gets one out, Higsby stands in front of them. "N-n-n-no! He'll only get damaged more!" He begs as he grabs Selena's hands. "If this continues, I won't be able to participate in the tournament!" Selena trys to free her hands. "This isn't the time to worry about that!" She yells back at him.

NumberMan throws two more dice and the land on three and one, causing a huge explosion.

_**N1 Grand Prix**_

The screen in the main dome is on and showing Ribitta and another lady. "Hey, when is this starting anyway" She asks. After a minute, she sees that their live. "What? We're on?! Reporting to you live from The N1 Grand Prix National Net Battle Tournament! Net Battlers from all over the country have now gathered outside the N1 Grand Prix Stadium, ready to show off their talents to the nation! Who will be the one to walk away with the trophy?! Currently there millions of people waiting to watch the battle of the century! Reporting live from The National Net Battle Tournament. Good Afternoon, this is Ribitta Midorikawa!"

Inside the stadium, Tory is waiting for everyone to show up, but no one shows up. He starts to worry. "Selena and the others are late…" He sees a telephone booth and pulls out the cable from his PET and Jacks-In.

The blast sends the Navi's a few feet back and leaves NumberMan laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" MegaMan was able to dodge the attack and gets behind NumberMan and holds him from behind. "Stop this, NimberMan! Open your eyes!" NumberMan glares at him. "Don't get in my way!" He warns. He then throws MegaMan over his shoulders and sends MegaMan a few feet away, leaving him stunded on the ground. NumberMan pulls out the a long piece of metal and jumps at him. MegaMan gets to his knees and gets ready move. _"Area Steal!" _Selena yells and MegaMan is warped away from harm. He is now standing behind NumberMan with his back toward him. He turns his head and looks at NumberMan with aggravation. "What destructive power!" He looks at Selena. "He's a lot more powerful than before!"

Higsby cheers at that. "Yeah! The version upgrade was a success!" Maylu looks at him with anger in her eyes. "This isn't exactly the time to be impressed." Higsby facepalms himself as Selena pulls out a Battle Chip. "My patience is wearing thin! Get him, MegaMan!" Higsby looks at her and grabs her shoulders to try and stop her from using the chip. "N-No, mustn't!" She throws her arms up and frees herself. "Sorry, Higsby! You should of thought of that when you asked for help! CyberSword! Battle Chip In! Download!" Higsby gets to his knees and begs. "No, you can't! Stop!"

MegaMan's MegBuster turns into the silver-blue sword as NumberMan brings out another long piece of metal. MegaMan charges at him and is blocked with one of NumberMan's weapons. MegaMan sees and blocks the impacts, but the sword doesn't last long. With the second hit, the sword is deleted, leaving MegaMan defenseless. Before NumberMan could attack, a CyberBlizzard comes out of nowhere and freezes NumberMan. MegaMan looks up in surprise and sees a familiar Navi. "Hey, MegaMan!" MegaMan smiles. "IceMan!"

"Tory, you made it!" Selena smiles at her friend's appearance. "I'm glad IceMan could come!" Tory nods slightly. _"Besides that, hurry! The first match is about to start!" _Maylu looks in surprise. "That's right! Dex and GutsMan are in the first match!" Dex sweat drops as he remembers. "Ahhhh! Oh no!" Selena looks at Lloyd and Kyo. "You two are also in the tournament, right?" They both nod as Lloyd rubs her head. "You bet! And I hope I get a chance to fight you and MegaMan!" She swats his hand away playfully. "Same! You better not lose!" She punches him in the stomach as he grabs her free hand and twists it. Lan looks at the two as Kyo walked up to him. "Do they always do that?" Lan nods. "From what she told me, yeah. They like to spar with each other." Kyo grins playfully. "Well, jealous I see. Heh~" Lan blushes at the thought. "N-N-N-No! She's just a good friend! I swear!" Everyone laughs, even Selena, who's blushing herself.

MegaMan thanks IceMan for his help. "You saved us, Thanks, IceMan!" He nods and smiles. "You're welcome! Your my friends, so of course I would you out!" Crystal walks up to IceMan and bends to his level. "Thank you so much!" She kisses him on the cheek, causing him to blush madly. "Y-You're welcome...!" Crystal couldn't help but blush a bit too. MegaMan sees the two of the blushing and also sees at Selena and Lan are blushing themselves, earning himself a chuckle. "Wow, first IceMan and Crystal, then Selena and Lan. Love is in the air, I see." MegaMan smiles. Flare grins playfully. "Hey now! What about you and Roll, huh?" At the mention of her name and what was said, Roll blushes. "Umm..." MegaMan blushes too. "Well..." He looks at Roll then the ground, trying to hide his blush as Roll turned the other way, causing everyone to laugh.

Behind them. NumberMan was able to break free from the ice. "Ah!" Roll yells. "Crap!" As NumberMan started to move, what seemed to be a pickaxe, is thrown and deletes NumberMan's weapons. Behind him, a purple mist forms with a Navi in it. MegaMan gets in front of everyone and readys his MegaBuster. "Who's there?!" The Navi steps out and the pickaxe, which was turned into an arm, reattaches to his body. "He..he..he.." NumberMan charges at the Navi.

The Navi is white and looks like a skeleton. He's thin and fast.

NumberMan punches the Navi but he moves and causes NumberMan to miss. Then the Navi jumps into the air and kick NumberMan in the back of the head, causing him to faint. "NumberMan!" MegaMan yells with worry. The Navi looks at him and jumps into the darkness. "Wait!" MegaMan yells as he trys to catch up, it's too late, the Navi's gone.

"NumberMan!" Higsby screams in sadness. Selena was thinking about the white Navi. "Who in the world was that Navi?" She asks herself as Maylu taps Dex's shoulder. "You'd better hurry and get to the first battle!" She looks at the clock on her PET. "There's only five minutes until it starts!" Dex starts to go a little crazy. "There's no way! Five minutes isn't enough!" Yai jiumps onto the sofa and pushes a few buttons on the remote next to it. "Five minutes is plenty of time!"

"Hoo boy..."Selena motions everyone to take a seat on the sofas. "Gate 7, open!" They all sit down and seat belts goes on them. The floors open up and everyone is seat into a underground runway. "This again?!" Lan yells as they all are lowered into a plane. "Gate 7, open. Gate clear, initinating launch sequence." A maid tells Yai as the water fountain in the front of the mansion stops flowing and it opens, allowing the plane to fly out and it heads to the N1 Grand Prix.

Miyu is standing in the middle of the forest with her PET. "Good work, SkullMan." SkullMan laughs. "My pleasure." Miyu looks up and sees the smoke of a plane as it heads off.

_**N1 Grand Prix**_

Everyone in the main dome is still waiting for the match to start. "The first battle is to take place in the main dome! If Dex Ogreon doesn't show, he will be disqualified from the match." Ribitta tell everyone while the boy who's waiting tap his foot, somewhat hoping that Dex can't make it. Mrs. Mari, Tory and Maysa are in the stands, Mrs. Mari is worried about the group. "I wonder is they'll make it in time!" Maysa looks at her with his fighting face on. "Don't worry, Mrs. Mari! I'll go show the director of the co petition who's boss..." Tory looks at the sky and points up, hitting Maysa in the process. "Mrs. Mari, look!" She looks up and sees a pink jet hovering over the dome. The bottom opens and a rope with someone on it starts to lower to the ground. "What's that?" Maysa asks. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" Dex lets go of the rope and lands on his feet. "Dex Ogreon has arrived!" He yells as Ribitta gasps. "Wow, now this is an impressive entrance by Dex Ogreon! Even the crowd is going wild!" The boy looks at Dex with awe.

Selena and the rest of the group walks ino the stands. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" Selena chirps happily. "Everyone!" Maysa gets in their faces. "Hey! You had Mrs. Mari worried and all, you idiot!" Mrs. Mari just smiles and calms Maysa down. "Oh, it's alright. I'm just glad Dex didn't get disqualified. Besides that..." She looks in the lot in front of the Dome and looks at the jet. "That's amazing, Yai! Is that you father's?" She asks as Yai shakes her head. "Nope, it's for my personak use!" She brags, leaving everyone laughing sheepishly.

"Jack-In! GutsMan! Power Up!" Dex yells as he plugs in the cable from the PET and GutsMan appears in the arena. The arena lights up as four projectors turns on and shows the arena, causing the crowd to go wild.

"Sorry for the wait! Guts!" The other Navi was already Jacked-In and when he saw GutsMan, he steps back with fear. _"Defeat him!"_ Dex yells, making the boy step back in fear as well. _"W-Whoa!"_

"Hooray! Hooray! Dex!" Maysa cheers with a huge flag with a fish on it. " Hooray! Hooray! GutsMan!"

GutsMan charges at the other Navi as he starts to attack GutsMan. _"Finally, the N1 Grand Prix Tournament has begun!" _Ribitta yells with excitement in her voice. GutsMan hits the Navi first and he goes flying back. _"Go, GutsMan!" _The boy panics. _"W-Wait!" _GutsMan's hands turns into the Black Hammer and slams down on the ground, sending a shock wave at the Navi. It hits him right on and he logs-out. "Guts! Guts! Guts!"

"What a surprise! Dex Ogreon's Navi, GutsMan caused his opponent to log-out within 30 seconds!" Selena cheers. "That's it, Dex!" Lan joins in. "Good job, GutsMan!" Mrs. Mari smiles. "Amazing!" Selena looks up for a moment and sees a red Navi. "That's..." Dex looked up as well and saw that a Navi has logged-out. "We've just received reports from the sub dome. Chaud Blaze's Navi, ProtoMan has... Wha?! Has forced his opponent to log-out in just 3 seconds!" The whole dome goes crazy as the camera focuses on Chaud, who smiles softly.

At Willy's hideout, Willy watched the batter with Chaud and grins. "Perhaps this Navi possesses the program I desire..."

Selena watches the replay and glares. "In just 3 seconds... Chaud..." As if Chaud had heard her, he looks at the camera and smiles. "Don't disappoint ProtoMan and I... Selena Hasagawa." He then turns and leaves the subdome. "..." Selena takes a deep breath and smiles. "Alright...Chaud!" Lan looks at her. "Selena...?" He looks at her eyes and smiles. Her eyes are filled with determination.

_'Chaud...I may not know the reason why you kissed me then... But I what I do know, is that you want me to give it my all, and I will! And when I fight you and ProtoMan...I'll win!'_

* * *

**_Flare: ..._**

**_Chaud: ..._**

**_Lan Will you guys say something?!_**

**_Kyo: Leave them be... *sighs*_**

**_Selena: Umm...word count is: 4,803. Pretty good..._**

**_Chaud: ...review..._**

**_Flare: ...please..._**


	11. Invisible Enemy!

_**Flare: Finally! It's done! Sorry it took so long. My cpu deleted it and I had to start over.**_

_**Lan: It happens to everyone, I'm sure.**_

_**Flare: I **_**____****do not own MegaMan NT Warrior. It is Licensed by Viz Media and Capcom**

**____****Selena: Enjoy!**

* * *

It's a bright sunny day at the N1Grand Prix Tournament Dome. Seagulls are flying around the dome and the sunlight is reflecting of the waves. Inside, hundreds of people re waiting for the last two matches to start. _"The N1 Grand Prix is here!" _Ribitta starts off with excitement in her voice. _"The First Annual National Net Battle Tournament! With two matches remaining in the preliminaries, it's time to start the match! Now let's meet our challengers!" _Down on the arena, two kids walk to opposite sides of the arena. _"From DenTech Academy, Lloyd Yuki, and his Navi, Flare!" _Lloyd waves as he hears his name. _"Also from DenTech Academy, Kyo Kage, and his Navi, NeoMan!" _Kyo just pushedup his glasses and grins.

On the stands, Maylu yells encouragement to both of them. "Good luck, Lloyd! Good luck, Kyo!" Mrs. Mari wipes a tear from her eye. "I can't believe my student actually here, my hear is racing!" Maysa looks at her. "Mrs. Mari..." His voice is choked up. "I am deeply moved by how much you care for your students!" He turns behind him and grabs something. "I will cheer for them along side you!" He gets up and waves a huge blue flag with a red fish on it and cheers. "Hurray! Hurray! Lloyd! Flare! Hurray! Hurray! Kyo! NeoMan!"

Maylu sighs as Yai taps her. "By the way, I can't see Lan or Selena... I wonder where they are?" Maylu looks herself and shrugs. "Lan said he was going to go get a hot dog. And Selena followed to get something herself, but they haven't come back."

In the halls of the N1 Grand Prix, Lan and Selena are running through the halls, trying to find their way back to the group. MegaMan sighs with Crystal. "Selena, Lloyd and Kyo's match is about to start!" Selena nods. "I know that!" Lan glared at MegaMan. "But... I got lost..." Selena pushed Lan ahead. "Whatever! Just hurry!"

Lloyd and Kyo stared at each other for a minute. Lloyd smiles. "Hey! You better not let up the gas!" He yells to Kyo, who just grinned. "It's not a part of the plan!" Ribitta looks at the sight. _"They're friends, but they both said not to go easy on each other! Let's see what will unfold! It's time to Jack-In!"_

Lloyd and Kyo pull out their PETs and cables.

**Jack-In! Flare!**

**Jack-In! NeoMan!**

_**Power Up!**_

Flare and NeoMan virtualized into the arena. Flare smiled while NeoMan kept a blank face. Flare walked up to NeoMan and offered her hand. He grabs her hand and shakes. "Do no go easy on me, got it?" She asks, earning her a grin from NeoMan. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Ribitta claps her hand. _"Wow! They both shook hands! What great sportsman ship!"_ Lan runs to the group and takes a deep breath. "Woo! We made it!" Maylu look behind him and sighs. "Who's WE?" Lan turns around to look behind himself, expecting to see Selena but sees no one. "Eh?! Selena! Where'd you go?!"

Flare smiles and runs at NeoMan with a FireSword ready. "Let's go!"

Selena is running through the halls, trying to find her way back. "Man...Lan! Where are you?!" She yells, as MegaMan sighs. "Man, I thought he went this way..." She starts to turn the corner. "I told you to go the other way, you know...oww!" Selena slaps the PET. "Shut it!" She runs around the corner and runs into something. "Oww...I have a bad habit of running into things..." She hears a soft laugh. "And people too, it would seem."

"Huh?" Selena looks up and is greeted with icy-blue eyes. "Ch-Chaud!" She stands up and steps back. "S-Sorry..." She says as he sighs. "You know, if you can't pay attention to what's around you, how do you expect to win?" He tells her bluntly. "What?! How am I going to know what's around the corner?! Ah..." She feels her face but didn't feel her glasses. "Umm...I lost my glasses...great..." She sighs and starts to look around. After a minute, Chaud glanced around and saw a glare on something on the ground. Selena looked up and saw Chaud bend down and picks something up.

"I'm guessing these belong to you?" He asks. Selena gets up and looks at what he has. "Ah, yes." He found her glasses. She takes them and puts them on her shirt. "I don need to wear them now, but I will later. Thank you for finding them..." Chaud nods and starts to leave. Selena watched him leave as she glared at him. "...I hate that guy..." MegaMan sighs. He's not sure on why she hate's Chaud, but he does have an idea. Chaud turned around at look at Selena and smiles softly. "If you want, you can follow me back. I know where Hikari is." Selena blinks in surprise. "Umm, sure. Thank you." Selena runs to Chaud and follows him.

After a few minutes of walking, Chaud stops and looks around. Selena bumps into him. "Oof... What's up?" Chaud walks to a table that's in the hall and looks under it. He reaches under the table and stands back up. Selena tilts her head as she hears a soft 'meww'. "Huh? Oh, my..." Chaud had a small silver kitten in his hands. "Here, I'm going to check if there are more." He hands the kitten to Selena and walks around the hall. She pets the kitten as it licks her hand. "You poor thing... I wonder where your mother is..." The kitten purrs happily.

After a few minutes, Chaud walked back empty handed. "I guess there are no more?" Chaud nods as he sighs. "Yeah. I bet the mother lost the kitten when she was moving her kittens, or she was..." Chaud stopped, leaving Selena a feeling of sorrow. "Hmm..." Chaud pets the kitten lightly. "Well, come on. We need to get back." Chaud turns and walks down the hall, with Selena right on his tail.

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Invisible Enemy!**_

* * *

NeoMan blocks the attack with a single swift of his muramasa, not moving an inch. Flare blinks in shock and jumps back but is tackled by NeoMan right as she lands. "Oof!" She jumps back up and flips onto a stone tower, glaring at NeoMan. "Hoo..." NeoMan looks up and grins as he jumps onto a stone tower in front of her. "You need to be faster, Miss Flare." Flare sighs as she looks to the side for a moment.

Lloyd pulls out a chip and looks at Kyo. "You want fast, huh? Area Steal! Support Chip In! Download!" He slides the chip in the PET. Kyo just grinned.

Flare disappeared from the tower, leaving NeoMan looking around himself. _"NeoMan..."_ He nods at Kyo's voice and closes his eyes._ 'If I can't see you, I can sense you...'_ He thinks to himself. After a minute, he turns to his left and swings his sword, hitting Flare as she reappeared. "Gah!" Flare screams in pain as she falls to the ground with a thud. NeoMan jumps down and stabs her shoulder as he landed. "AAAAGGGGHHHH!"

"Flare!" He feels a stabbing pain in his shoulder as he looks at Kyo, who is smiling. "I told you, didn't I?" Lloyd held his should and he growls softly. "Damn..."

At this point, Selena was in the stands again, with Chaud beside her, watching the fight. "Isn't the boy in red a childhood friend of yours?" He asks. Selena nods. "Yes. But..." Her gaze goes to Lloyd's shoulder, then to the arena and Flare's shoulder. After a minute, she gasps softly. "No way...could they have unlocked..." Chaud looks at her with confusion but nods. Selena looks at him._ '...I guess he would know...after what happened that day...'_

Lloyd slams the panel on the arena in frustration. "Damn! I need to think of something and fast!" He pulls out a few chips and drops them onto the panel. "Agh...the only thing I have that's any good is the second FireSword..." Kyo downloaded a chip. "AquaSword! Battle Chip In! Download!" Lloyd looks up and sees NeoMan with a second sword. "If you don't hurry, I may delete your Navi." Kyo warns. Lloyd closes his eyes and takes a hurried breath. _'Come on, think of something! Ah! Wait a minute!'_

_**A few days ago, Selena told Lloyd about the new power that she and MegaMan have. "What? Full...Synchro?" Selena nods. "Yeah. It's where the heart and soul of the **__**operator and Navi become one. It powers up the Navi greatly, however..." Lloyd tilits his head. "However?"**_

_**"However, if the Navi gets hurt in anyway, the operator gets hurt too."**_

_'Full Synchro...where the heart and soul of the __operator and Navi become one...making them stronger...but at a cost...' _Lloyd rubs his shoulder and smiles. "Alright…I think it's time…" He looks at Flare breafly. She nods.

NeoMan raises his other sword. "I win." Flare grins. "Not yet." As NeoMan starts to attack, Flare blocks the attack with her sword. "What?!" NeoMan yells._ "No way!" _Kyo joins. Flare breaks his sword and kicks him off of her. "Gah!" He's thrown back a few feet, but lands on his feet. "How?! She shouldn't of been able to move!" He yells as Flare stands up. "Heh. Sorry…but…." She disappears.. "Wha? Gah!" A FireSword is in his chest. He slowly turns and sees the grinning Flare. "…I win." NeoMan couldn't help but smile a little. "Heh…yes, you win…Good job…"

_NeoMan, logging-out _

_Battle Over_

Flare puts her sword away and logs-out.

"Yeah!" Lloyd yells with joy as the crowd cheers. _"What a surprise! Flare was able to out speed NeoMan and won the battle even though she pinned down! What an amazing comeback!" _Ribitta screams into her mic. Kyo walks to Lloyd and stares at him. "Umm….what?" Lloyd stares back, wondering what Kyo is going to do. Kyo extends his hand and smiles. "Good job!" Kyo tells him as Lloyd takes his hand and shakes. "Oh, thanks! You did great, too!" Lloyd ruffles Kyo's hair and they both leave the arena.

Chaud had left at this point, leaving Selena alone to think about what she saw. "Lloyd…it wasn't complete but, he still did it... a Full Synchro." She smiles softly and walks to where the rest of the gang is. As she got closer, Lan sees her and yells at her. "Hey! There you are! Huh?" When she got to everyone, Lan noticed the silver kitten. "What's with the cat?" He asks as he pets the kitten. "Umm...I ran into Chaud while I was lost and as he was leading me back to you all, he found it." Mrs. Mari stands up and looks at the kitten. "May I hold it?" She asks. "Sure." Selena hands her the kitten. After petting it for a minute, she looks at it and smiles. "It's a girl. Did you think of a name yet?"

Selena shakes her head. "No, but..." She takes back the kitten and thinks for a moment. "SilverTale." Before anyone could answer, Lloyd and Kyo walk up to the gang and Selena smiles. "Hey guys! Way to go, Lloyd! You did great too, Kyo!" They both blush at the praise as Tory walks past them. "It's your turn to battle, right?" Selena asks. "Yeah. Wish me luck."

_'Only one match remains for the Tournament Preliminaries!" _Ribitta announced. _"Now, let's meet our final challengers!" _Tory walks into the arena, greeted by the cheers of the crowd. _"From DenTech Academy, Tory Froid… and his Navi, IceMan!' _Everyone stands up and cheers for Tory. "Good luck, Tory!" Lan turns to looks at Selena but didn't see her. "Wha? Selena! Where'd you go now?!"

"Get back here!" Selena runs through the crowd of people and up onto the walkway. SilverTale jumped out her arms and ran off, with Selena on her tail. After a minute, SilverTale stops, allowing Selena to catch her. "Got ya! Huh?" she looks at a screen and sees a Navi that looks like a missile launcher. "Hey, that's IceMan's opponent!"

_"From Densan Battle Academy, we have the Navi BreakMan! Equipped with 32 missiles, he's one strong Navi!" _Selena hears Ribitta yell as MegaMan looks at BreakMan. _"He's up against a strong one, isn't he?" _Selena nods. "Yeah, this might be a hard battle for Tory." SilverTale hisses, causing Selena to jump. "This battle will be over in 1 minute." Selena turns around and sees a lady holding a glowing crystal ball. "That is what the future holds."

Selena looks at the arena for a moment then walks toward the lady. "Miyu… no matter how strong the opponent is, Tory and IceMan won't lose in 1 minute!" She yells at Miyu, who just stood there, looking ahead. "The loser will be IceMan's opponent."

"Huh? Hmm… Selena turns back to the arena.

IceMan is already Jacked-In when Tory cheered. _"I'm counting on you, IceMan!" _IceMan nods. "I'll do my best!" He responds as BreakMan laughs. "You little runt! I'm going to blow you out of the dome!" He fires all 32 missiles right at IceMan, covering him with smoke. Ribitta gasps. _"Uh oh! Only the first attack and IceMan's already in trouble! Perhaps this level is too much for him!" _BreakMan takes aim and fires. "It's over!"

"Oh no!" Selena yells as Tory pulls out a Battle Chip. "IceCube! Battle Chip In! Download!"

IceMan creates a wall of ice with the cubes and blocks all the missiles. "Fool! It's time to end this!" BreakMan yells as he fires a big missile._ "IceMan! Freeze Bubble!"_ IceMan nods and creates a stream of Icy Bubbles and freezes the missile in mid-air, also freezing BreakMan, forcing him to log-out.

_BreakMan, Logging-Out_

_Battle Over_

The dome is filled with clapping and yelling as Mrs. Mari claps her hands too. "Tory won!" Maysa nods. "That missile idiot! Didn't look where he was aiming!" Ribitta is on the edge of her seat. _"What a surprise! After being on the verge of losing, IceMan turned it around and won!"_ MegaMan looked in awe. _"Amazing! The battle ended in 1 minute after all!"_ Selena nodded and smiled. "IceMan and Tory were great! So was Miss Miyu's fortune telling!" She looked at Miyu, who is still ahead. "It's going to rain…"

"What?" Miyu walks away, leaving Selena and MegaMan wondering what she meant. "Rain?" She looks up as MegaMan thinks. "I don't remember there being anything about rain… Eh? Selena?" Selena is staring at the sky when she heard MegaMan call her name. "Huh? Oh, yeah." As she started to walk back to the group. She sees them walking outside. "Ah, wait up!"

Outside at the park near the dome, everyone is sitting on the ground as Maysa walks up to them and puts a huge box with smaller boxes inside it. "Dig in! Maysa's homemade calcium-packed tuna lunch box!" Everyone takes a box and opens them. "Go on, eat up!" Inside the box is a single tuna fish on bed of rice. Dex and Yai look in disgust. "I-I hate tuna..." Dex says as he puts the box down. Yai nods. "Me too! I hate their spiny bones!" Maysa glares at them. "You fools! How do you expect to win the tournament like this?! Now eat up!" He takes the tuna is and trys to shove it down his mouth. After a minute, they stop fighting and sees Selena and SilverFur eating the fish. "Selena, since when did you like fish so much?" Lan asks as she finishes the fish and starts on the rice. "It's not good to fight on an empty stomach, right? When I think that it's our turn next, I get even more hungry! Hey, my fish!" Selena yells as SilverFur eat half of her fish. Maylu looks at Selena with a frown on her face. "But... if you keep eating like that, you'll get a stomach ache, you know!" MegaMan sighs. "That's right, both you and Lan just ate 13 hot dogs too!" Selena just keeps eating. "Don't worry, my stomach is like a black hole right now!" Lan also ate a lot of food and his face goes pale. "Lan?" Selena says with a mouth full of rice. He gets up and runs. "Toilet!" Selena gets up and follows. "Hey! Lan!"

Lan and Selena are running through crowds of people as Selena catches up. I made it some how!" Lan yells as he runs into the girls' bathroom. "Gah! Lan!" She hears girls yelling and things being thrown as Lan ran back out. "Sorry, wrong one!" Lan yells as Selena face palmed. He ran into the boys' bathroom, but a sign that says 'cleaning' is out. "Cleaning?! Crystal! Selena! MegaMan! What should I do?!" The Navi's sigh as Selena shook her head. "Why are you asking us, this is your problem." She tells him as he grunts in pain. "I can't take it!" Lan starts to run around in a circle as Selena walks into the girls' bathroom. "Since Lan is running around like a chicken with its head cut off, I'm going to use the restroom."

Somewhere inside the N1 Grand Prix dome, two women are standing right above Lan and Selena. The woman holding a crystal ball looks at Selena as she walks out of the bathroom. "I don't understand... what is it about that girl that's so important?" The woman with green hair smiles softly. "You should seek that answer for yourself, Miyu." Miyu sighs. "That's fine... But... the answer may be shocking, Sal." Sal blinks in the light. "Shocking?" She nods. "That girl is not taking her Net Battles seriously... That's something she will surely regret later on." Miyu leaves the room.

Selena is looking at the sky as Lan walks out of the boys' bathroom. "I feel much better!" Selena nods as Lan walks up to her. "Selena?" She looks at Lan. "It's starting to get dark." Lan looks up. "That's strange... the weather channel said it would be sunny all day today." The sky is covered with gray clouds as Selena remembers what Miyu said before. "...It's going to rain...huh." Lan starts to run. "Are you serious?!" Rain starts to fall slowly, and then falls in a heavy downpour. Lan and the gang were already inside, but Selena stayed outside, thinking about something. "...I feel...odd." MegaMan tilts his head. "Odd? How?" She didn't answer; she just stood in the rain. After a minute, an umbrella covers her from the rain. She gasps and looks behind her to see who's holding the umbrella. "You know, you can catch a cold if you stay out here in the rain." She's greeted with a pair of icy-blue eyes. "Chaud? What are you doing out here?" He smiles softly. "I'm out here because I saw you standing out here. I should be asking you why you're out here." Selena looks at the ground. "Umm...huh?" She feels something on her shoulder and sees that Chaud had put his arm around her and starts to walk inside the dome. "No point to stand out here." Selena blushed as they went inside.

Lan is drying Selena's hair as she talks to MegaMan. "We're going to do great, right, MegaMan?" MegaMan nods. "Right, Selena!" Lan smiles as he starts to put Selena's hair back up. "As long as you don't catch a cold." Before Selena could answer, she sneezes. "Bless you."

"Selena!" She looks up and is greeted with glasses. "Ahh! You scared me! Mr. Higsby!" She stands up and smiles. "How's NumberMan doing?" Lan asks him. "He's fine, his damage wasn't too serious." Selena smiles. "That's a relief. He took quite a beating, I was a bit worried." Higsby smiles. "I'm able to come to the tournament because of you!" He takes her hand and puts something in it. "Here, this is for you!" Selena shakes her head. "I can't accept this." Higsby closes Selena's hand. "Please take it, it's a show of my appreciation. It's a Battle Chip of friendship!" Selena looks at Lan for a moment and smiles. "In that case, I'll take it. Thank you." Higsby nods and starts to leave. "Well then, I'll see you later at the tournament." Higsby waves good-bye and leaves. Lan trys to look at what Higsby gave Selena. "Battle Chip of friendship, huh?" Selena says to her self as Lan takes a look. "I bet it's some bad ass rare chip! What?! It's just a bunch of mini-bombs!" Selena looks at them blankly. "And ten of them."

"Selena, good luck!" They both look up to see Higsby waving again then leaves with Lan yelling at him. "What is Selena supposed to do with these?! They're not rare at all She can't use them!" Selena sighs and puts them in the pocket. _'I may as well keep them. For all I know, they could save my ass.'_

Mrs. Mari is able to see Selena and Lan and she sees Lan raging. "Lan looks at bit angry..." Maysa just smiles. "Sometimes people feel like yelling at the top of their lungs...for example, like yelling 'Stupid fool' at the ocean!"

On the other side of the dome, Maddy, Zap and Match are all in the stands. "Finally, it's that brat's turn." Zap tells them. "She might very well lose in her first match." Maddy smiles. "That's not very likely." A wise voice tells them as Match yells. "You gotta be kidding! The one who will defeat her will be I, the great Mr. Match! Huh?" They all turn around and look up to see a very tanned man. "Yahoot!" He thinks for a moment. "I sense an immense power... The opponent she will face is not your average battler."

_"Well then, the match is about to begin! What kind of battle will they give us? The challengers from the D Area... A 5th grader from DenTech Academy, Selena Hasagawa! And her Navi, MegaMan!" _The monitor shows Selena and MegaMan.

"Good luck, Selena!"

"Meeeeewwwww!" Everyone yells, even SilverTale joins in.

_"And, Selena Hasagawa's first opponent is..." _Ribitta starts but the monitor show static. _"Huh? What's this? The monitor seems to be broken... Huh?" _A shadow shows in front of the monitor. _"Someone's in front of the monitor? Could it be his opponent?" _ Selena looks at the monitor. "My first opponent is...Miss Miyu?!" Ribitta pulls out a book and reads it. _"D Area's Selena Hasagawa's first opponent is... A fortune teller from Densan Town... Miyu Kuroi!" _Maylu looks in surprise. "Miss Miyu is fighting Selena?!" Yai nearly fell out of her seat. "I didn't know she was a Net Battler!"

"_And her Navi, SkullMan! However, all of the data on that Navi is unavailable!"_ Ribitta continues. _"Just like the operator, it's a very scary… no, a very mysterious Navi!"_ At this point, Selena and Miyu are both on the arena. Selena is about to Jack-In when Miyu talks. "I can see it…" Selena glares at her. "See what?" Miyu opens her eyes. "This battle, will be over in 5 minutes…"

"Eh?" Miyu smiles. "Of course, the loser will be…you." Selena blinks in anger. _"She's telling her fortune! Miyu Kuroi is foretelling Selena Hasagawa's defeat!" _After a minute, Selena grins. "Sorry, but… I think that fortune is mistaken!" Miyu laughs softly as Selena Jacks-In.

_Jack-In! MegaMan! Power Up!_

MegaMan is beamed into the arena. Miyu puts her crystal ball down and pulls out her PET. "Well then SkullMan, shall we get started? Become a sprit."

SkullMan appears in front of MegaMan, earning him a gasp. "That Navi!" The Navi is white and looks like a skeleton. Selena eyes are filled with surprise. "It's that Navi that took out the crazed NumberMan!" She yells. But after a moment, she smile and starts to feel something inside her. "I don't know why, but, this is exciting!"

A buzzer goes off and SkullMan disappears. _"Ah! He disappeared!" _A whooshing noise is heard from behind MegaMan and he jumps out of the way of a boomerang. "_He's disappeared from sight! Miyu Kuroi's Navi has become invisible!" _MegaMan shakes his head. "No, SkullMan's moving at an incredibly fast speed!" Another boomerang is thrown and MegaMan jumps out of the way and fires his MegaBuster but the shots won't hit. _'He's too fast!' _MegaMan thinks to himself.

Selena balls her hand in aggravation. "It's no use! I can't get him! In that case…" She pulls out a Battle Chip. "ShotGun! Battle Chip In! Download!" MegaMan's Buster get's bigger. "She's chosen a rapid fire weapon…" Miyu shakes her head in disapointment. "…but, that won't be enough." MegaMan fire a barrage of shots, covering the whole arena in smoke. "Look at all that smoke!" Lan comments. Maylu rubs her head. "But now they can't see their opponent!"

MegaMan watches the smoke closely. A shadow flys throw the smoke. "There you are!" His ShotGun goes back to the MegaBuster and fires a shot, hitting SkullMan.

"Good job, MegaMan! You got him!" Selena cheers. Yahootnods at the sight. "She chose the ShotGun to make smoke." Behind Selena, Chaud is watching her fight. "She used the smoke to track his movements and the MegaBuster to attack. Ha…" Selena smiles. "Alright, now it's our turn to attack!"

"4 minutes… is all you have left. Your time is limited!" Selena jumps at a sundden thunder strike and looks at Miyu. "Tch! We'll just see how long I have…" Ribitta is going on about Selena's plan. _"Selena and MegaMan's smoke attack was a success! The previously unstoppable SkullMan has now shown himself!"_

SkullMan chuckles a bit. "You're pretty good…" The boomerang goes back to his arm. "But, I won't hold back any longer!" He disappears and reappears in front MegaMan and punches. MegaMan barely dodged it. SkullMan punches again then kicks. MegaMan dodged the punch but got kick right in the chest, sending him back a few feet. "Gah!"

Selena felt a sharp pain in her chest and grunts. _'Agh…. I hope it's the Full Synchro and not an attack…'_

"Too slow! Too slow!" SkullMan taunts as he goes all over the place. "You're too slow!" He punches MegaMan, sending him to the ground.

"_It looks like SkullMan's too fast! MegaMan's in trouble!" _Ribitta yells as Mrs. Mari yells to Selena. "Selena, hang in there!" Maysa yells full out. "Selena… don't give up!" Lloyd gets up and yells as loud as he can. "Selena! Show SkullMan what you're made of!" Higsby stands beside him. "Do your best! I'll be waiting at the awards ceremony!" Lloyd turns and steps back. "Mr. Higsby!" Maysa gets up. "Hey! You bastard, Higby!" Higsby glares at Maysa. "It's Higsby!"

"They're both the same! Why are you sitting next to Mrs. Mari anyway?!" Higsby looks away. "Where I sit is none of your business!" Maysa gets in Higsby's face. "What?! You chip otaku!" Higsby glares at Maysa. "What did you say?! You catfish freak!" Mrs. Mari stands up and pushes the two fighters away. "Will you stop horsing around?! Behave yourselves!" Lan just and looks at Selena. "Good luck, Selena!"

"Tch! If I'm losing to his speed… then I'll use these!"

_CyberSword! Battle Chip In!_

_Area Steal! Support Chip In!_

_Double Download!_

As SkullMan attacks again, his fist goes through MegaMan as he appears behind SkullMan with sword in hand. _"Alright! It worked!" _MegaMan slashed SkullMan but the sword went through him as SkullMan punches MegaMan. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Selena winces. _"MegaMan! Damn! This has to work! Area Steal! Support Chip In! Download!"_ MegaMan appears above SkullMan. _"3 minutes left…"_ Miyu tells Selena. _"Shut it!" _MegaMan starts to attack with the sword but before it hits SkullMan knees MegaMan right in the chest. "Gah! Why?!" SkullMan chuckles. "What's the matter?"

Sal is standing behind Miyu as she watches the battle. "Even if you can match his speed… you won't be able to beat Miyu's SkullMan…Selena…huh?" Chaud, who is on Selena side of the arena, notices Selena holding her chest. "What's…" Selena is having a hard time standing up. "No…no…not now!" Ribitta can see the change in Selena._ "Uh oh! There seem to be something wrong with Selena! Ah!" _When she looked at the battle, she can see MegaMan holding his chest too. _"And her Navi, MegaMan?! What's going on?!"_ Selena trys to think. "Why aren't any of our attacks connecting…? Is it luck…?" MegaMan shakes his head. _"No, he's anticipating all of my attacks! Tch! It's as if he's reading the future!"_ Selena feels something holding her up on her feet. "Reading the future?" She looks ato her left to see Chaud holding her. "Chaud?" She just nods and pulls out a small bottle and pops two pills into her mouth. "Thanks. I should be fine in a few minutes…" Miyu just keeps looking at the battle. _'Your defeat is certain…'_ Selena trys to stand on her own as she looks at Miyu. "Are MegaMan and I going to lose…?"

MegaMan trys to attack again, but SkullMan hits the sword and breaks it in two. "Ah! The Sword!"

"Hehehe…."

Chaud still hold on to Selena as he watches. _'It's because the operator is weak, that all of his movements can be read… Selena Hasagawa… you need to think!'_

Selena starts to feel her heart slow down some, allowing her to think better. "Both the ShotGun and CyberSword didn't work… It's as if my attacks aren't strong enough!" Selena closes her eyes. "Clam down, Selena! Think! There has to be a way!" Miyu looks at SkullMan. "SkullMan it's time to end this. Demon Fire. Battle Chip In. Download."

A purple aura surrounds SkullMan. "I'll show you the flames of hell!" A purple fire ball shots from his hands and hits MegaMan, hurting him badly.

"MegaMan!" She slams the panel. _'Come on….how did I get it…' _MegaMan trys to get up, but is in too much pain. _"MegaMan's in trouble! This could be the end!" _Selena gasps. "..Chaud, let me stand on my own." Chaud starts to say 'no' when Selena turns to her left, causing Chaud to gasp a bit. _'Her eye! It's…green…'_ "Let me go." She tells him again. "…fine." Chaud lets go and steps back. Selena looks back at the arena and sees MegaMan trying to get up. But falls back down. _'MegaMan…' _

Yahoot shakes his head in disappointment. "She's going to lose in the first match after all." Match stands up. "This isn't funny! The one to defeat her should be me!" Miyu frowns. "Only two minutes left! This isn't what I expected, Sal." As if Sal could hear her, she replies. "The match isn't over yet, Miyu. Just look at her eyes." Miyu gaze goes to Selena, and she sees it. A green eye where her blue eye should be. "Stand up, MegaMan! You can't give up till the very end!"

MegaMan looks up and smiles. "Selena! Heh!" MegaMan jumps up and put of the way of another fire ball. SkullMan is surprised at MegaMan movements. "You still have strength?! Huh? Your eye?!" MegaMan turns around and you can see that his right eye is red. _"Wow, right at the last second, MegaMan got back up!"_

Selena takes a deep breath. "But, as long as we can't stop SkullMan from moving… MegaMan and I can't win!" She looks at her remaining chip. "Both the CyberSword and ShotGun Battle Chips aren't working… Damn! What option do I have left? Wait a minute…" She reaches into her pocket and pulls out 10 Battle Chips. "Higsby gave some Mini-Bombs earlier… I'll use them!" She closes her hands around the chips and looks at Miyu. "Miss Miyu, how many minutes left?" Miyu looks at her with a blank face. "How many minutes until…that defeat you foretold?" Miyu looks away. "1 minute." Selena smiles. "Then, there's still a chance!" She looks at MegaMan. "MegaMan! I'm going to send you the chips I haven't used yet! Download!"

A Mini-Bomb appears in MegaMan's hand, confusing SkullMan. _"Mini-Bombs?" _Miyu couldn't help but smile. _"Are those the chips you've been saving?" _Selena grins. _"MegaMan! Let's enjoy this battle… to the very end!" _MegaMan nods. "Alright, Selena!" MegaMan throws the Mini-Bomb at Skull, who disappears before it hits. "Fool!" The bomb leaves a cloud of smoke. _"Another one! And another! And one more!"_ Selena sends 3 Mini-Bombs and MegaMan throw's them. They all miss SkullMan but they leave the arena covered with smoke. SkullMan laughs. "Smokescreen, huh?"

Miyu tilts her head slightly. "When I think about it… she's using the same strategy again… I guess your answer was a disappointment Sal." Sal just smiles. "But that's not all, Miyu."

MegaMan stands in the middle of the smoke, looking around him. _'There's no time left… SkullMan's going to strike! If I use Area Steal, I can match SkullMan's speed… On the other hand… he'll predict my attack…"_ MegaMan thinks to himself.

'_Which means… we have no choice but to stop SkullMan using another strategy!' _Selena finishes. She looks at her last 4 Battle Chips. 3 Mini-Bombs and 1 Area Steal. "Area Steal! Support Chip In! Download!"

MegaMan vanishes. _"No matter what you do, it's useless."_ Miyu say softly. _"_I can predict each and every one of your moves!" SkullMan punches where MegaMan should of appeared, but is greeted with 3 Mini-Bombs. "Eh? AAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!" They explode, sending him back several feet. _"NOW! MegaMan!" _MegaMan brings out his MegaBuster as SkullMan fires a fire ball. "Quit fooling around!" MegaMan fire a shot and destroys the fire ball and hit SkullMan, greatly surprising Miyu. _"It can't be!" _Chaud whistles and smiles. SkullMan glares at MegaMan. "Y-You destroyed my Demon Fire! I won't forgive you!" He runs at MegaMan. Right as MegaMan fired a shot, Miyu Jacks-Out SkullMan.

_**SkullMan, Logging-Out**_

_**Battle Over**_

"We did it, MegaMan!" Selena yells as the crowd goes wild. _"The Battle is over! D Area's winner is Selena Hasagawa and MegaMan!" _The group is yelling their lungs out in joy. _"What a fantastic, action packed Battle!" _Higsby starts to cry with joy. "Bravo~ Bravo, indeed!" Mrs. Mari claps. "Selena, you did it!" Even Masya cries. "She did it! What a lady!" Miyu just looks at her crystal ball. "The future I foretold… has changed…" She looks at Selena and smiles. "You win…" Yahoot. Smiles softly. "That young girl… she certainly does amuse me." Chaud smiled only for a minute then looks away. "She handed the victory over to her…didn't she?" He sighs and starts to walk away. He takes one last look at Selena. "…her eye is blue again…hmm." He leaves the arena. Ribitta is down at the arena, talking to Selena. _"Challenger Selena! That was certainly a great battle! How do you feel right at this moment?" _She puts the microphone up to Selena. _"Umm…happy…happy that I won with such a great friend!" _Outside the dome, the clouds clear, showing the sun in all it glory. Miyu walks past Sal as she asks Miyu why. "Why did you Jack-Out? If you continued the way you did, SkullMan would have had the advantage." Miyu thought for a moment. "Yes, I probably could of won… But…" Sal looks up. "I think I've come to understand why that girl is so important. Therefore, there was value in fighting her." Miyu smiles. "Miyu…"

Maddy, Zap and Match all smile. "Finally, the time for revenge on your Navi has come! This time, I'm going to delete you with the flames of my anger!" Match grins.

Selena walks out and takes a deep breath as she blinks in the sunlight. _'Hoo boy…that was a tough battle! But we did it MegaMan, together.'_

* * *

**_Flare: Yay! I did good this time!  
_**

**_Chaud: I guess._**

**_Flare: What?!_**

**_Lan: Eh...review before he dies..._**

**_Selena: Oh yeah, Word Count is: 5,925_**


	12. Crash! The Pink Spark!

_**Flare: Alright, first things first. No, it not Rei Hino from Sailor Moon! When my friend made her, neither of us even thought of Sailor Moon. They are both different in every way. With that out of the way, I do **_**____****not own MegaMan NT Warrior. It is Licensed by Viz Media and Capcom. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

The N1 Grand Prix is full of people of all ages, walking around and inside the souvenir shops. It's break time between battles so Maylu and Yai decided to walk to one of the souvenir shops. Maylu walked to a stand with different colored hats. "Wow, so many N1 Grand Prix souvenirs!" She saya as she looks around a bit more. She then takes a green hat and trys it on, asking Yai how it looks. "How does it look, Yai?" Yai is on her knees looking at the lower racks when she stands up and look at Maylu. "Looks pretty good!" Maylu smiles as she moves it around on her head a bit. "I wonder if I should get this one."

Before Yai could say something, someone takes the hat off of Maylu's head and trys in on herself. "My, my... kids trying to be adults." The lady moves the hat out of her eyes and grins. "You know, things like these only look good on cool adults...like myself." Yai yells at the lady. "What your problem?! We were looking at that hat first!" Yai's head hits the light just right and a reflection of the light hits Yai's forehead, blinding the lady. "Ahh, so bright! I'm not afaird of some kid with a huge forehead! Now go away!" That makes Yai go crazy. "Huge forehead?! How dare you talk about my charm point like that!" The lady ignores her and looks at Maylu. "So, you're Maylu Sakurai I presume... Rumor has is that you're pretty cute..." She smiles mischievously. "It seems that those rumors were wrong." Maylu glares at Maddy, not saying a word. "I'm so depressed..." She sighs. "I was so excited about today's match, and I get stuck with a little brat as my opponent." Maylu crosses her arm in aggravation. "Who are you? She ask as the lady smiles. "Maddy Iroaya. I am you opponent." She smiles softly.

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Crash! The Pink Spark!**_

* * *

Lan walks out to the park for some fresh air. "*yawns* Man, after being in the crowds for so long, I'm a bit tired." Crystal sighs. "You weren't even in there for longer then 15-20 minutes…" Lan laughs sheepishly as he comes across two friends. "Eh? Selena? Lloyd?" Lloyd and Selena are sparing with each other, both holding two bokuto's each. Lan walks closer to them. "What are they doing?" Selena charges at Lloyd and slashes him, pushing him back a bit. As he landed, Lloyd jumps into the air. "Take this!" Selena trys to block but he slashes away her bokuto's and slams her to the ground. She trys to get up but Lloyd puts both his bokuto's up to her neck. "Grrr..." Lloyd grins. "You need to be faster." He gets off of her and helps her up. "Damn it..." Selena picks up her bokuto's and sighs. "I still haven't improved my sword skills..." She throws one of the bokuto's and it hit's a tree, breaking as it hit. Lloyd sighs as he walks to the tree to pick up the broken bokuto. "Well, at least your throw is good. Hmm... Selena?" She turns and looks at him. "What?" Without any warning, Lloyd kisses her forehead. "I noticed it while we were sparing, you look a bit ill. I think you should go to your doctor to check 'it' out.." Lloyd tells her softly. Selena shakes her head and backs up a bit. "I-I'm fine Lloyd. You don't need to worry." She smiles and looks behind her. "Ah! Lan!" Lan jumps at the calling of his name and walks into the open. "Hey!" Lloyd looks at Lan and notices that Lan's face is red. "Hmm? Lan, why is your face red?" Lan shakes his head. "I-It's not!"

"Lan! Your battle is about to start. You need to get going! As do ! My battle about to start as well! So I'm out!" Lan looks at the clock on his PET and gasps. "Ah! I need to run!" And with that, both Selena and Lan runs off but Lan think's about what he heard Lloyd told Selena. _"I noticed it while we were sparing, you look a bit ill. I think you should go to your doctor to check 'it' out.." _Lan ran around the corner and runs to his side of the arena. _'Hmm... She does look a bit pale...and she did have an attack during her first match...' _Lan looks up and sees the screen turn on and it show's Ribitta. _"The First Annual National Net Battle Tournament is about to resume, the N1 Grand Prix! As the intermission comes to an close, the crowd is already going wild!" _The crowd cheers even louder. _"Everyone is pumped up and ready for the next match! Here we go! We have three matches coming up that promises to be a real show!" _The screen changes and shows Selena and Mr. Match. _"In the Main Dome, where the second round is about to begin... In this battle, student Selena Hasagawa will be facing the flame god himself, Kenichi Hino! Aka. Mr. Match!" _The screen changes again and show MegaMan and TorchMan. _"And of course, their Navi's! MegaMan vs. TorchMan! And in the Sub-Dome 1 area B, we have the next to last match of the first round! And it's going to be a chilly battle!" _The screen changes again and shows Lan and a lady with long silver hair and gold eyes. _"In this match we have, the young fighter, Lan Hikari, and the ice goddess, Rei Hino!" _That earned a few gasps from Selena and the gang. "Rei HINO?! She's related to Mr. Match?!" Selena yells as she looks at Mr. Match who face palms. Lan looks at Rei, who sighs. "Ken…"

Ribitta looks at something out of view of the camera and nods. _"Also, I was just informed that the last match of the first round is also going to be started in the second Sub-Dome! So, in Sub-Dome 2 area C, we have the final match of the first round! Truly a dream come true battle!" _The screen changes again and shows Maylu and Maddy. _"In this match we have, the beautiful fighting girl, Maylu Sakurai vs. Maddy Iroaya, a well experienced battler. The first girl vs. girl Net Battle in the Grand Tournament!" _The screen changes and show Roll and WackoMan. _"And of course their Navi's! Roll vs. WackoMan!" _The crowd goes wild as the Net Battlers head off the arena until they are called.

In one of the waiting rooms inside the N1 Grand Prix, Maylu has waves of anger flowing through the room. Everyone backs up a bit cause it feels like standing next to a fire. "I won't lose! There's no way I'm going to lose to the likes of Maddy Iroaya!" Higsby hides behind a couch with SilverTale. "She's on fire! Maylu's giving off a fiery aura that I've never seen before!" Dex hides behind Selena with fear in his eyes. "Maylu's scaring me!" Selena hits him on the head to make him move. "Don't use me as a shield..." Yai walks up to Maylu and hands her a few Battle Chips. "Maylu, take these... make sure you defeat her using these..." Maylu smiles evilly. "Thank you, I'll make sure I'll win for you too!" Maylu puts both her hands around Yai's, as Yai does the same and she gives off the same firey aura. "That's a promise!" Lan walks up to Selena and kinda ducks behind her. "What's with this aura?" Selena sighs and looks at Maylu and Yai. "Hey, Maylu... what are you so angry about?" Yai glares at Selena, almost making her flinch. "Of course she's angry! Even I'm ticked off! Selena shakes Lan off and walks to them. "Tell me, what happened?" They both turn and Maylu looks at Selena in the eyes. "Well, you see... earlier when Yai and I were shopping..."

Maylu and Yai are outside the N1 Grand Prix, standing in front of Maddy, staring each other down. Maddy smiles a bit. "Maylu... if you want to surrender, now's your chance!" The wind blows through the area. "You're no match for neither as a woman or a Net Battler!" Maylu glares at her but says nothing as Maddy walks up to her and points to her chest. "Anyway, your breasts are too small..." She then raises Maylu's head a bit. "Your face is okay, I guess... I'd have to say a 20 on a scale from 1-100." Maylu lowers her head. "Rating a person is rude, you know!" She slaps Maddy's hand away and yells. "You old hag!" Maddy twitches. "Old hag?!" She slaps Maylu's face. "W-W-What are you saying, you little brat! I-I-I'm only 23 years old! You should be calling me a lady! Not an old hag!

At this point, Maylu and Yai are laughing their heads off, causing Maddy yell. "What's so funny?!" Yai looks at Maddy. "Don't make me laugh! That thick makeup like cement you have on... You think people wouldn't notice?!" Maylu smiles. "23 years old?! You must be joking!" Maylu and Yai yell in her face. "You old hag!" Maddy starts to go mad as they taunt her. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! A girl rated at 20 shouldn't be talking!" Now that pushes Maylu buttons. "What did you say?! You thick makeup old hag!" Maddy jumps back. "I won't listen to you any longer! I'll take you down during our match, and make sure you never speak to me like that again!" Maylu glares at her. "That's my line!" They both glare at each other then they both leave the area.

The Navi's are talking with each other as Roll and Glide talk about what Maddy told Maylu and Yai. "Miss Yai's large head shows that she's very intelligent!" Glide starts off. "And she had the nerve to make fun of her! I won't allow it!" Maylu nods in agreement. "Giving Maylu a rating of 20 was harsh!" She turns to MegaMan and Crystal, who are standing behind her. "You think so too, right, MegaMan? Crystal?" They both take a step back as she walks closer. "Right? Right? RIGHT?!" Crystal walks behind MegaMan as he smiles sheepishly. "Yeah…" Before Roll could say anything, Selena calls to MegaMan. _"MegaMan, our match is about to start! Let's go!"_ MegaMan smiles happily and walks away from Roll. "Alright, Selena!" Lan also calls. _"Crystal! We need to go too!"_ Crystal sighs in relief. "Got it!" Roll follows.

Lan walks up to Selena and Maylu. "Gook luck, you two!" Maylu gives him a thumbs up as Selena smiles. "You too, Lan!" Lan laughs a bit. "What a fighting spirit! Selena looks at the rest of the gang. "Everyone, I'm counting on you to root for Maylu and Lan!" Selena runs off to the Main Dome. Lloyd sighs and looks at everyone. "Alright everyone, let's go to the arena!" Yai nods. "Alright! Huh?" She looks around the room. "Where's Maysa?" Everyone looks around the room but didn't see him.

Selena is running through the halls as she looks back. _'I better finish the match quick so I can go cheer for Lan and Maylu!'_ Selena thinks to herself as she hears a voice. _"This is great! Just now in Area C, a new record has been set!" _Selena stops running and looks at a TV screen showing Ribitta. "Huh?"

"_An unbelievable win in 7 seconds! Now, lets see that one more time with instant replay!" _The screen changes and a Shark Navi came on screen. "Huh? SharkMan! That's SharkMan!" A razor fin shoots from SharkMan and hits a Navi right on the mark, forcing it to log-out. Ribitta shows again and is standing next to a man wearing a purple cape and a red helmet with fish fins on it. _"Now, an interview with the winner! Wow, that was a great match!"_ She puts the microphone up to the man. _"I am Commander Beef and I have come from the Planet Beef to fight for justice!"_ Selena face palms. "Plant Beef? Who the heck is this guy?" Ribitta smiles. _"Is that so?" _Commander Beef nods. _"SharkMan and I will never run or hide from a fight, we will accept any challenge, anytime!" _He looks at the camera. _"To my fellow Net Battlers, be sure to take your calcium!"_ That made Selena tilt her head a bit. "Take your calcium...? Is he...?" Selena holds her head and shakes it. "Either way, he's strong... really strong."

"He's exaggerating about his rank." Selena turns to a voice and sees Miyu. "Miyu! So, you know that guy?" Miyu looks at her for a moment then looks away. "Um...Yeah... What do you think? A guy wearing a fish mask and babbling about beef..." Before Selena could say anything, Miyu walks away, leaving Selena thinking. "M-Miyu... Hmm..." Selena smiles at the thought of who she thinks it is. "Heh. That goof. But, this is great! I didn't know there would be so many strong fighters at the N1 Grand Prix!" Selena starts to walk to the Main Dome. "This is getting more exciting by the minute!" MegaMan sighs as he talks louder to get her attention. _"Selena, you can get excited later… right now we have a match to finish!" _Selena takes her PET out of its holster and look at MegaMan. "I know. Our opponent is TorchMan, right? Even though we've beaten him twice already, we better go in ready." MegaMan nods and Selena sprints to the Main Dome.

As she ran off, Yahoot walks out of a wall and looks at her. "Hehehe…it won't be easy, even IF you are ready, against the reborn TorchMan and Mr. Match!"

_**Selena vs. Mr. Match**_

Ribitta starts off with a smile and boundless energy. _"Its about time to start the match. Selena Hasagawa and her opponent, Kenichi Hino!" _Selena walks out into the arena, followed by Mr. Match. _"They are both ready and are awaiting the call to start!"_ The arena goes dark as the light focuses on the arena. Mr. Match chuckles as looks right at Selena. "What's with him? He's just staring at me… Ugh…I suddenly don't feel so good. Ah, whatever!" Selena pulls out her PET and Jacks-In.

_**Jack-In! MegaMan! Power Up!**_

_**Jack-In! TorchMan! Power Up!**_

Both Navi's are beamed into the arena. After a minute, MegaMan charges at TorchMan to get the first attack. _"Finally, the match has begun! MegaMan starts the attack at full power!" _MegaMan starts off with a fury of punches, causing TorchMan to block. As first, it looks like he can't do anything, but he's able to punch MegaMan away from him. MegaMan then jumps into the air as TorchMan did the same. When they met in the middle, a blinding light flashes for a second. TorchMan lands with a deep slash in his chest. MegaMan is holding his shoulder from the attack as he looks at TorchMan.

"_What a great fight! Both seem to be equally powered and the crowd is going wild!" _As Ribitta finished, she is handed a paper and reads it. _"Also, I just got report that the matches in Areas B and C have started!"_

_**Lan vs. Rei**_

"_This arena may get cold fast as two Ice Navi's are about to face off!"_ Lan and Rei walk intot he arena as the crowd goes wild. Rei looks at Lan anf\d yells. "Hey! Kid!" Lan jumps a bit. "Y-Yeah?" Rei pulls out her PET. "You know my brother, right?" Lan nods as he pulls out his PET. "Yeah, he almost killed a friend of mine!" Rei shakes her head and sighs. "If you win this, I'm going to want to ask you something." Lan tilts his head but nods. "Alright, and I will win!"

_**Jack-In! Crystal! Power Up!**_

_**Jack-In! SnowLight! Power Up!**_

The Navi's beam into the takes a good look at SnowLight. She has long white pig-tales and wears light blue-white armor. Her shoulder pads and boots are light-blue. Her armor has a few openings, exposing her back, part of her chest and legs. "Well, nice armor. "Crystal tells her. "Thanks, not like other female Navi's huh?" Crystal smiles sheepishly. "Y-Yeah…" SnowLight charges Crystal, who barely jumps out of the way. _"Wow! Talk about fast! I didn't even see SnowLight move!"_ Crystal looks around. "Neither did I…tch!" She sees what looks like a snowflake fall in front of her. "Oh….crap." SnowLight appears in front of her. "Icy Wind!" A gust of snow and ice hits Crystal and sends her into the air. _"Crystal!"_ Lan yells as Crystal lands hard on the ground, stunned.

_**Maylu vs Maddy**_

"_With pink flowers dropping, this is a must see female match! Who's going to be the winner?" _Roll is already in the arena and is looking around for for WackoMan, who is hiding somewhere in the arena. "WackoMan, where are you?!" Roll yells. Above her, a light shines as WackoMan comes down. "Right over here!" Roll turns and gasps as WackoMan crashes into the ground, almost hitting roll. She jumps back and glares. "No fair! I wasn't ready!" WackoMan just laughs as he bounces closer. "The word 'fair' doesn't exist in my vocabulary!" He jumps again and almost lands on Roll, who jumps a few feet away to get some distance between her and WackoMan.

"Keep it up, WackoMan!" Maddy cheers "I want you to take out that 20 point rating girl's Net Navi!" Maylu growls as she hears everyone cheering for her. "Do your best, Maylu!" Yai yells encouragement. "Roll, fight!" Dex cheers on. "Maylu, you can do it!" Kyo yells.

"Heart Blast!" Roll swings her arms and a wave of pink hearts shoot out at WackoMan. WackoMan catches them and laughs. "Waha, I got them all!" He then shoves them into his mouth and eats them. "Delicious!" Roll couldn't believe her eyes. "He ate my attack?!"

"Now it's my turn! Tama!" WackoMan kicks his ball at Roll, who jumps over it with ease. "What? You were able to avoid that? It's over now!" WackoMan yells and gets on his hands and knees. "I lose, you win… I give up!" Roll tilts her head in confusion "Huh? Wha?!" She hears something behind her and sees the ball coming right at her. "What? I was just joking!" WackoMan tells her as the ball rolls closer. _"Roll!"_ Maylu yells. The ball hits Roll and sends her flying. _"Roll!"_

_**Lan vs. Rei**_

Crystal forces herself up as SnowLight laughs. "Really? That's all you got? I was hoping this would be fun…" Crystal stands and glares at her. "Grr…I'm not done yet! Crystal Wave!" Crystal spins and sends a wave of crystal shards at SnowLight, who smiles. "That's good to hear! Ice Wall!" She slams her hand into the ground and a wall of ice shoots from the ground and blocks the attack. "Grr…Lan! Some help here!" Crystal yells. _"Already on it! Spreader! Battle Chip In! Download!" _Crystal holds out her right arm and it turns into what looks like a shotgun. She fires and a shower of energy hits the wall, deleting it and catching SnowLight off guard. "What?! Rei!"

"_I know! WideSword! Battle Chip In! Download!" _SnowLight's left arm turns into the Wide Sword as Crystal steps back. "Left hand…? First Navi I seen who could do that…" SnowLight jumps into the air and starts to come down on Crystal. _"WideSword! Battle Chip In! Download!" _Crystal's right arm turns into the sword and she throws her arm into the air and blocks SnowLight's attack as she landed.. They lock swords and they stare at each other. SnowLight smiles. "Huh, your better then I thought…" SnowLight comments as she pushes her sword, causing Crystal to almost lose her footing. "Agh….thanks…Your pretty good yourself." Crystal uses her free hand to help keep her sword from slipping. _'Damn! She strong! I'm not sure how long I can hold this!"_

"_Oh no! It looks like Crystal is struggling! Is this the end of the battle?"_ Rei smiles and looks at Lan. "I would think so, if she can't even hold her own. Heh." Lan glares at Rei as he looks at his Battle Chips. _'Damn! I would use a FireSword, but that could hurt Crystal! But if I don't do something she'll…" _Lan looks at Crystal, who is still hold holding the WideSword with both hands. "Crystal…can you do it?" Rei tilts her head. "Can she do what? If she moves, she's going to be deleted." Lan ignores her and looks at Crystal. "Can you?"

After a moment, Crystal nods and removes her free hand from the sword. "Bad choice!" SnowLight pushes even harder, causing the sword to crack. "…so you say…" Crystal says softly. "What?" Crystal holds out her free hand. "Now Lan!"

"_Right! FireSword! Battle Chip In! Download!" _A stream of fire surrounds Crystals free arm and it forms into a sword. SnowLight gasps as she feel the heat. "What?! Are you trying to delete yourself?!" Crystal didn't say anything. As SnowLight was about to break her WideSword, she hears Rei yell._ "SnowLight! Get out of there!" _Before SnowLight could move, Crystal swings the FireSword and hits SnowLight right on the mark. "GGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" SnowLight is thrown back and lands on the ground. "….I….don't believe this…I lost." After a minute, she smiles. "Good job, Crystal."

_SnowLight, Logging-Out_

_Battle Over_

Crystal's FireSword disappears, leaving her gasping for breath. "…I did it…somehow…" She logs-out.

The crowd goes wilds as Lan checks Crystal. "Crystal, are you alright?" She nods and smiles. _"I'm fine. Just tired."_ Lan sighs. "I bet. Let's not do that again, alright?" Before Crystal could say anything, Rei walks up to Lan. "That was a risky move, but you were fast enough that it didn't hurt your Navi. Also, you did in a way that I had no clue what you were planing." Lan smiles. "Well, I'm not planing on doing it again." Rei rubs Lan's head. "You really care for Crystal. That's something I don't tend to see anymore. Since you won, I have something to ask of you." Lan looks at her. "What?" Rei sighs. "You that my brother is in World Three, right?" Lan nods. "The next time you face him, send him this." She pulls out her PET and sends a message to Lan's PET. "Can you do that for me?" Lan nods. "Yeah." Rel rubs his head again. "Thank you." She starts to leave the arena but stops. "…I may not show it, but I do love my brother…even though he's part of World three…" She leaves the arena. Lan also leaves and starts to walk to wear Maylu is. "…even though she knows, she still loves him as a sister should…huh?" Lan head started to spin a bit as a image appears in his head. Of him holding a little baby girl, only a year younger then him.

Lan leans on a wall t regain his balance. _"Lan?! Are you ok?"_ Crystal ask with worry in her voice. Lan shakes his head to clear it and stands up right. "Y-Yeah, sorry. My head started to hurt, but I'm fine now." Crystal didn't believe him, but she left it at that. _"Alright. Let's get to Maylu's battle."_ Lan nods and walks to the other Sub-Dome. As he was walking, he recalls what he saw in his head. '_That had to of been me when one or two years old… why was I holding a baby girl… and who is that girl? Maybe I should ask Mom or Dad when I get a chance.' _Lan walks past Chaud, whosaw what happened to Lan. "…he said he was fine, but I can tell he's not. Hmm…if he's not in top condition and I'm the one who faces him…I'm not going to be happy. I want a challenge…not a easy win…" Chaud turns and heads to the Main Dome.

_**Maylu vs. Maddy**_

The crowd is waiting to see if Roll will stand back up, along with Yai and the gang. Roll is still on the ground while WackoMan jumps around her, taunting. _"I'm so strong!"_ Maylu looks at Roll. "Roll..." Maylu turns her gaze to Maddy, who is putting on make-up. "Geez... The sun is so bad for my skin! Those UV rays and all!" Maddy isn't even looking at the fight, which angers Maylu. "You cheater!" She yells. "Shouldn't you be ashamed of the way you fight?"Maddy turns away from Maylu with a tired look on her face. "Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about." She then faces Maylu and grins. "Because... I'm still only 23 years old!" Dex gets up and leans on Tory's head as he yells. "What do you mean you have no idea?! Quit screwing around!" Yai stands and yells too. "You're still saying you're only 23 years old?!" Tory trys to move but, Dex is too heavy._ 'Why me...'_ Mrs. Mari joins in. "You better be fighting fair and square!" Higsby nods. "That's right!" Higsby is pushed to the side as Maysa yells at Maddy. "If I see you in town, I'll catch you and bite your nose off!" Tory finally gets Dex off his head and turns to look behind him. "Maysa!"

"Where have you been?" Lan asks as he joins the group. "Lan!" Before either Lan or Maysa could say anything, Ribitta reads off of a paper she just got. _"I just got word that Lan Hikari from Area B won his battle vs Rei Hino and will go on to the next round!" _Kyo notices that Lan's face is a bit pale. "Lan? Are you alright? You don't look so good." Lan smiles. "I'm fine. But Maysa, where have you been?" Maysa looks at everyone sheepishly. "Well, I was at... bah, I know what you need!" Maysa pulls out the flag from before and starts to swing it, almost hitting everyone in the face. "Hooray! Hooray, Maylu! Hooray! Hooray, Roll!" A boy sitting next to them gets up and starts to cheer. "Good job! Keep it up!" A girl stands up and joins. "You can do it! Maylu! Roll!" One after another, people stood up and cheered on for Maylu and Roll. Maddy look around the dome with confusion. "Huh? What? Why? What?!"

Maddy looks back at the arena and sees that Roll is pounding WackoMan's face into the ground and start to pull his face. WackoMan gets up and starts to jump around to get her off of him as he screams in pain. Roll held on as WackoMan jumps and sends his ball into the air. Roll held WackoMan to the ground as the ball came back down. Roll ran away from WackoMan as he gets hit by his ball, sending him a few feet back.

The whole dome is full of laughter. "What an idiot!" Someone yells.

WackoMan gets up and glares at Roll. "Now you've gone and made me mad!" WackoMan pulls out two small copy's of himself. "Wake up!" Roll giggles at the sight. "And what do you intend to do with those?! Heart Flash!" She swings her arms and sends two hearts at WackoMan's copy's. They hit them and they enter the WackoMan copy's body's.

The move 'Heart Flash has an effect. Anyone who gets hit by Heart Flash and if it enters the body of who it hits, it has a high chance to make the Navi fall in love with the Navi who used the attack.

The WackoMan copy's fell in love with Roll and are standing in front of her. "Roll, I'll do my best~" One of the copy's tells her. "So will I~" The other copy tells her. Roll smiles and points at WackoMan. "Commence attack!" The copy's nods and turns to look at WackoMan. "Wha?! H-Hold it!" The copy's attack WackoMan.

"~Aqua Tower~"

"~Fire Tower~"

The Fire and Aqua Towers shoot from the ground and hits WackoMan, sending him into the air. Yai cheers. "That's it! Kick his butt!" Lan joins in. "Way to go! Keep it up!" Maddy hits her panel in aggravation. "What are you doing,WackoMan?! Get a grip!"

WackoMan lands and slaps his copy's. "Open your eyes!" The copy's rubs their heads and glares at Roll, who steps back. They both charge at her, making Roll run for her life. "Oh, come on!" As she was running, Roll trips and it looks like she was ran over by the copy's. _"R-Roll..." _When smoke clears, Roll was ran over and she's on the ground, a bit flattened.

The dome was a bit silent, some grunting and others staring. Maysa gets up and yells as he pounds on Higsby head. "That punk! Beating up a girl is just plain wrong!" After shaking Higsby head, Higsby is a bit dizzy. "These things happen often in Net Battles... And it's completely legal." Higsby tells Maysa, who picks up Higsby by his shirt collar. "What did you say?! Quit lying already! Just which side are you on, anyway?!" Lan looks at them. "Will you two stop stop already?!" In a different part of the dome, Sal and Miyu are sitting next to each other. "Quite the lively one, huh?" Sal nods as Miyu went on. "She's lucky that we Net Agents can't get involved..." Sal sighs. "A Net Criminal can only be arrested on the Net. As long its not a crime, even though we know she is part of World Three...we can't do anyting but watch." Miyu nods. "The only thing we can do is leave it in that girl's hands..."

Roll is still running from the WackoMan copy's, trying not to get ran over. "No! NO!"

Ribitta updates on Maylu's battle. _"It looks like WackoMan is winning in Area C!" _She stands up and looks at the Main Dome's battle. _"And on the other hand... here in the Main Dome, we have an evenly matched fight going on!"_

_**Selena vs. Mr. Match**_

TorchMan points his hand at MegaMan. "Fire Hub!" MegaMan jumps into the air and dodges the first attack, but when he lands, he is unable to move due to a shower of fire shots. "Resistance is futile, MegaMan!" MegaMan was able to get up and fires his MegaBuster to shoot through TorchMan's fire shots and hitting him send him back, but most of TorchMan's shots got through and hits MegaMan, sending him back a few feet.

"MegaMan!" Selena yells as she takes a deep breath. "He's strong! He's gotten a lot stronger then the TorchMan we fought before!" Mr. Match smiles. "Of course!" That catches her attention. "Of course? What do you mean by that?" Selena starts to sweat a bit. "As you guys celebrated you 2nd win, TorchMan and I went through exhaustive training!" Selena looks at him. "What?"

"With anger and hatred engraved in our hearts... We have but one goal! To exact our revenge on Selena Hasagawa and MegaMan!" Selena looks back at the arena.

"Here I come! Flame Tower!" TorchMan slams his hand to the ground then a fire tower shoots out of the ground and shoot toward MegaMan.

_Selena and MegaMan_

_'Now!'_

_**Maylu vs. Maddy**_

The WackoMan copys both charge at Roll. She looks at them both and jumps into the air and they run into each other, earning her a round of applause and cheers. Maylu smiles. "Keep it up, Roll!" Maylu grins at Maddy. "So, do you like how we read your attack pattern?" Maddy smiles softly. "I wonder if that's what really happened..." Maddy pulls out a compact, making Maylu tilt her head. "Huh?" Maddy opens the compact and uses the mirror to blind Maylu. "Ah! So bright!" Maylu closes her eyes due to the light.

Roll notices something's wrong. "What's wrong, Maylu?! Gah!" The copy's hit Roll from behind and sends her to the ground.

"Roll!" Yai yells. The sun is shining through the roof, it's reflection is shining on the mirror blinding Maylu. "A mirror?" Maylu is using her hand to try and block the sunlight. "Just how much will you cheat just to win?!" Maddy sighs and looks at her. "My... it's all your fault, you know... A girl who's looks are 20 picking a fight with me!" Maylu glares through the light. "What did you say?!" Maddy grins. "If you acted more like a 20 point girl! And stood at your 20 point home and slept on your 20 point pillow...none of this would of happened!" Maylu closes her eyes again. "I can't lose! To the likes of her!"

Roll is struggling to get up as WackoMan stands over her. "Well, I think it's about that time to delete you!" The copys stand in front fo Roll and the balls their standing on starts to glow.

Maysa is still shaking Higsby head as he looks at the fight. "Hey, what's that?!" Higsby trys to move his head. "She's combined the Aqua and Flame Towers!" Yai stands up. "If Roll get's hit by that, she's..." Maddy is still holding the compact while Maylu trys to open her eyes. "I can't lose! There's no way I can lose to such an unfair person!" Yai runs out of the stands and onto the arena side Maylu's on. "Maylu! Don't lose!" Yai stands as close to Maylu as she can and cheers. "Win! Win! Win! Maylu!" Maddy sees Yai and growls. "Shut up you big-headed brat!" She moves the compact slightly and aims at Yai. When the light its Yai's head, it reflects the sunlight and blinds Maddy. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN"T SEE!" Maddy drops both her compact and PET as she falls to the ground. "On no!" Maylu opens her eyes and looks at the battle.

Roll looks up and sees that the copy's and WackoMan are not moving and tried to stop their heads from spinning. The two copy's spin and run into each other, deleting themselves. WackoMan regains himself and gasps. "W-W-Why?!"

Maylu rubs her eyes one last time and smiles. "Alright!"

_**Triple Lance! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

Maddy jumps up. "No way! What's an elementary school brat doing with a rare chip like that?!"

Roll jumps up and aims. "Get him, Poseidon!" A fish appears in front of Roll and WackoMan panics. "Tama!" He kicks the ball at her. The mouth of the fish opens. "Triple Lance!" A trident shoots out of its mouth and deletes the ball. It keeps going and hits WackoMan, forcing him to log-out.

_WackoMan, Logging-Out_

_Battle Over_

Maylu jumps for joy. "We did it!" Lan stands next to Yai. "Way to go, Maylu!" Yai laughs. Maddy starts to have a bit of a temper tantrum. "How dare you hurt my WackoMan?! I won't forget this!"

_**Winner: Challenger Maylu Sakurai**_

Everyone runs down to Maylu and cheer. "Maylu!" Maylu turns and smiles. "Yai!" Dex smiled. "That was amazing, Maylu!" Maysa nods. "That was really amazing, Maylu!" Tory nods as Lan and Kyo smile. "You did it, hu, Maylu?" Yai asks. Maylu laughs a bit. "Thanks, Yai! Alright everyone, now it's time to go cheer for Selena!" Everyone nods. "Right!"

_**Selena vs. Mr. Match**_

MegaMan and TorchMan are standing back to back surrounded by fire. "Your pretty good, as I avoided your attack, you managed to get behind me!" MegaMan sighs. "Selena and I haven't been cocky winners!" MegaMan's right eye starts to change colors. "We don't really celebrate when we win, we congratulate each other and leave it there." MegaMan closes his eyes and opens it again, his right eye red. "We win and that's that!"

Mr. Match looks at Selena, who's eyes are closed. After a moment, she opens them, her left eye now green. "What?"

* * *

_Selena and MegaMan_

_Even if we lose, what matters is that we gave it our all!_

* * *

The crowd goes wild at what they said. "Alright, MegaMan! Go!"

_**ElecSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

MegaMan and TorchMan jump out of the fire, MegaMan with ElecSword in hand and TorchMan with FireSword in hand. They both charge at each other and lock swords.

As they fought, Mr. Match smiles at bit. _'You've gotten stronger... But little do you know... you're going to experience hell!' _Mr. Match looks up and the sun and smiles. Selena takes a deep breath. _'I got a bad feeling about this...'_

* * *

**_Flare: There you go! I hope you liked it! Please review! _**


	13. Burning Hot Net Battle!

_**Flare: Wow, only a day and it's done!?**_

_**Lan: Hay! That's good though!**_

_**Maylu: Right!**_

_**Selena: Flaretale does **_**____****not own MegaMan NT Warrior. It is Licensed by Viz Media and Capcom**

**____****Flare: Enjoy!**

* * *

MegaMan and TorchMan are standing back to back surrounded by fire. "Your pretty good, as I avoided your attack, you managed to get behind me!" MegaMan sighs. "Selena an dI havn't been cocky winners!" MegaMan's right eye starts to change colors. "We don't really celebrate when we win, we congratulate each other and leave it there." MegaMan closes his eyes and opens it again, his right eye red. "We win and that's that!"

Mr. Match looks at Selena, who's eyes are closed. After a moment, she opens them, her left eye now green. "What?"

_Selena MegaMan_

_Even if we lose, what matters is that we gave it our all!_

The crowd goes wild at what they said. "Alright, MegaMan! Go!"

_**ElecSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

MegaMan and TorchMan jump out of the fire, MageMan with ElecSword in hand and TorchMan with FireSword in hand. They both charge at each other and lock swords.

As they fought, Mr. Match smiles at bit. _'You've gotten stronger... But little do you know... you're going to experience hell!' _Mr. Match looks up at the sun and smiles. Selena takes a deep breath. _'I got a bad feeling about this...'_

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Burning Hot Net Battle!**_

* * *

The sun is shining brightly and with no clouds in the sky, the sun will shine non-stop. On top of the Main Dome, a couple of Solar Panels start to move and point inside the Main Dome.

MegaMan and TorchMan are both still sword locked, both breathing heavy due to each others power. TorchMan uses his free hand and points at MegaMan. _"Look out! MegaMan, evade!" _Selena yells a she downloads a chip. A white barrier forms around MegaMan, blocking the flamethrower from TorchMan. "What?!" MegaMan readys a punch and hits TorchMan hard, sending him back a ways.

The crowd cheers as Ribitta comments on the battle. _"MegaMan managed to evade TorchMan's attack!" _Maylu and the gang found where Lloyd was sitting and joined him. "Way to go, Selena!" Dex cheers. "That's it, MegaMan!" Maysa cheers. As everyone else joins in, Lan is deep in thought. He holds his head in aggravation._ 'Agh…I can't remember! Who is that girl I was holding when I was young?" _Maylu looks at Lan with worry. "Lan? Are you alright?" Lan sighs and smiles. "Yeah. Sorry. You can do it, Selena! MegaMan!" Lan cheers on to try and drop the topic, but he's not fooling Maylu. She just sighs and watches the battle.

Selena hers Lan and turns to look behind her. She sees everyon and smiles. "Alright, let's get him, MegaMan!"

MegaMan nods as he charges TorchMan. TorchMan's fire sword disappears and he fires a bunch of fire balls that MegaMan dodges with ease. _"Now!"_ Selena yells and MegaMan disappears from view, worrying TorchMan. "Wha? Where is he?" MegaMan is right above TorchMan. _"MegaMan! MegaBuster!" _Selena holds out her right arm as MegaMan's right arm turns into the MegaBuster and fires at TorchMan, who could barely block the attack.

Ribitta stands to see the battle better. _"It looks like Challenger Selena and MegaMan have decided to go on the offensive!" _Up hear the top of the stands, Chaud is watching the battle carefully. _"Hmm… her left eye is green again…"_ He looks up at MegaMan. _"…and his right eye is red…is this what happens when you go into Full Synchro?' _Chaud sighs and leans on the wall to see what will unfold.

Lloyd smiles as he leans on Kyo's head. "They were just waiting for their chance to attack, huh?" Kyo grins and moves, letting Lloyd fall over his seat. Kyo chuckles. "Selena really strong, huh?" Lloyd looks up and glares at him. "….baka…." Kyo cleans his glasses. "Look who's talking." Before Lloyd could talk back, Dex crosses his arms and smiles. "Only second to me!" Maylu slaps him on the head. "This battle's getting exciting! Selena, MegaMan! Huh?" Lan stands up and starts to leave the stands. "Hey, Lan? Where are you going?" Lan stops and answers. "I need to do something. I'll be fast!" Lan runs off and leaves the stands. "…"sighs and goes back to watching the battle. On the other side of the dome, Maddy is sitting next to Count Zap, and she's not in a good mood. "Oh, great, Match Is a joke! Too bad for World Three…" Zap just chuckles, angering her. "What are you laughing about?!" Zap smiles. "You lost your chance at the championship." Maddy glares and steps on his foot. "OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Maddy smiles as Zap holds his foot in pain. "Silence!" Maddy jumps at a voice next to her. "Hmm?" Yahoot is sitting next to her. "He still has an ace up his sleeve." Maddy tilts her head and looks and Match. "An ace?" He nods. "However…" Maddy look at Yahoot. "However…?"

MegaMan is keeping TorchMan from attacking by punching him over and over and all TorchMan can do is block. MegaMan then round-house kicks TorchMan, breaking his guard.

Maysa and Higsby hug each other ata the sight as Mrs. Mari claps her hands, "MegaMan's kick was dead on!" Maysa and Higsby glared at each other and lets go, earning a face palm from Mrs. Mari. "That's it, MegaMan!" Selena cheers as she hears Mr. Match laughs bit. "Huh?" Mr. Match looks at her. "You're pretty good, kid! Let's see how you fare against this!" Selena feels something odd inside her. _'…now I really have a bad feeling about this…' _She puts her hand to her chest as Mr. Match went on. "This is the opportunity I've been waiting for. Your strength will be halved!" Mr. Match grins. _'Your life will be halved too, or…heh!' _Selena can feel her heart start to speed up. "Waiting? What are you…?" Mr. Match nods. "That's right, I've looking forward to this." TorchMan stands up and laughs, confusing MegaMan a bit._ "What are you laughing at?"_

Yai tilts her head. "Hey, something seems fishy."Tory nods. "Yeah." Lloyd stands up and watches carefully. After aminute, he looks behind him and sees Chaud stands at the top of the stands. He gets up and starts to walk toward Chaud. Chaud heard something coming towards him and he sees Lloyd. "….you're Selena's friend." Lloyd stops in front of him. "Name's Lloyd. Your Chaud, right?" Chaud nods. Lloyd looks back at the arena then back at Chaud. "Look, I need to go find Lan. I saw him walk off earlier and he hasn't come back. I" worried about Selena." Chaud looks behind him and looks at Selena, who is still holding her chest. Chaud glares at Lloyd. "What's wrong with her?" Lloyd glares back. "I can't say, but you were there when she had an attack." Chaud recalls when Selena couldn't stand on her own. "…she was holding her chest then too…is there something wrong with her heart?" Lloyd nods a little. "Look, just keep an eye on her while I look for Lan. Chaud leans on the while again. "What if I don't want to? I'm just watching the battle…ugh!" As Chaud was talking, Lloyd his pushing him against the wall. "…" Chaud sighs. "Alright, I get it…let me go." Lloyd lets go of Chaud and sighs. "Sorry. Thanks." Lloyd runs into the hall next to Chaud and runs to find Lan. Chaud watches Lloyd and smiles. "I was going to watch her anyway. But, more out of curiosity then worry." He leans against the wall again and watches the battle.

Maylu tilts her head at the battle. "It looks like they're talking about something." Mrs. Mari nods. "I wonder if the battle's over…" Maylu looks around but didn't see Lan. "…what is he doing?"

Lan walks through the halls and sees at phone-booth. He puts in a number and waits for someone to pick up. _"Hello? Haruka Hikari here."_ A voice of a woman speaks. "Mom? It's Lan." Lan could tell that she was happy to hear from him. _"Lan! I watched your battle! You were great!"_ Lan smiles. "Thanks Mom, but I have something I need to ask you." Lan rubs his head. _"Alright. What's wrong?"_ Haruka asks. "Um…a-a little while ago, I…" Lan takes a deep breath. _'How am I going to word this? She's going to think I've gone nuts!' _

"I…remembered something from when I was one or two…" Lan starts._"Alright. What did you remember?"_ Haruka asks hesitantly. "Umm….I…remember holding a a baby girl…a year younger then me…did….did I have a sister?" Lan asks. _"A…a sister? N-no, you are my only child. Are you sure you weren't day dreaming?"_ Lan could tell she's hiding something. "Yeah, I'm sure. Was I holding a family friend's baby then?"

"_Lan, you never held a baby in your life."_ Lan sighs. "You sure?"

"_I'm your mother. Yes, I'm sure. I only had one child and you never held a baby."_ Lan rubs head head with frustration. "Alright…sorry I bugged you. Love you."

"_It's fine, I love you too. I'll watch your next battle! Good luck!" _He smiles a bit. "Thanks Mom." Lan says good-bye and hangs up._"That's what you were thinking before." _Lan jumps at the sound of Crystal's voice. "Umm…yeah. And I don't think Mom's telling the truth. She's hiding something from me." Crystal tilts her head. _"What makes you say that?"_

"Lan!" Before Lan could answer, he hears someone call his name. "What? L-Lloyd!" Lan looks to his right and sees Lloyd running toward him. "Lan! I hope your done, cause I think Mr. Match is going to do something, and I think Selena's about to have another attack."

"What?! Shit!" Lan runs past Lloyd and heads for the arena. "I'm going to call someone! You hurry and get back to the arena Lan!" Lan nods and runs faster. After Lan if out of sight, Flare pulls something up. _"You need this, right?" _Lloyd nods. "Yeah, I just hope she can get here in time…"

_**Main Dome**_

Mr. Match grins and looks up. "Nice weather today, eh kid?" He asks casually. "Weather?" She look up at the sky as Mr. Match continues. "The ideal weather for TorchMan." He pulls out a chip and downloads it. His PET pulls up a control panle for something.

All the solar panel on the roof of the Main Dome turn and they direct the sunlights inside the dome. In the control room of the N1 Grand Prix, the workers saw the panels move and the heat rise. "What?!" One of the workers yells as the one next to him trys to fix the panels. "Something's wrong with the solar power!"

Inside the computer, fire-type viruses start to take over the system.

Ribitta looks off the camera and gasps._"This dome is powered by the sun…and the systems seem to be malfunctioning." _Lan runs into the arena and is stopped by something grabbing his! Wha? Chaud!" Chaud grabbed Lan's right arm. "Hikari! About time! Yuki was looking for you." Lan shakes of Chauds grip. "Oww…Yuki? You mean Lloyd? I know, that's why I'm back. But forget about that, what's going on?" Chaud shrugs. "I don't know. Huh?" Chaud look up and sees the roof of the dome closing. Wha-What?!"" Lan yells.

A screen that was showing another Net Battle in the Sub-Domes shows white noise. "Shit! We've lost video feed to the Sub-Domes!" A worker yells. "Damn! What's going on?!"

"_What?! We've lost visual contact with the Sub-Domes!" _Ribitta yells as she looks up. _"And here in the Main Dome, the environmental shutters are closing!" _Selena looks up and takes a deep breath. "Shit…" Mr. Match smiles at the sight. The dome closes all the way, leaving the inside dark as night. After a minute, the projector that shows the battle, lights up like the sun. "Ah!" Selena is blinded while Mr. Match smiles. Everyone else in the dome just stare in awe. _"Wha-What?! The Main Dome is covered in sunlight!" _Selena starts to sweat heavily and starts to breath heavily as well.

MegaMan can feel Selena's pain and TorchMan starts to light up.

"Hey kid!" Selena looks at Mr. Match and back at the arena. "MegaMan…"

"_MegaMan! Now you two will face the power of the sun! Observe the power of TorchMan!" _MegaMan can already feel the heat. "But, Selena can't…!"

Selena uses her hand to block ome of the light. "The…power of the sun?!" Mr. Match yells. "Go, TorchMan!"

"Delete!" TorchMan charges and punches MegaMan right in the chest and sends him flying. "AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" MegaMan lands hard on the ground, stunned.

"MegaMan! Agh!" Selena feel the pain of the punch in her chest. "Right now all the solar system's energy is concentrated inside this dome… TorchMan is using that energy to power up!"

MegaMan sits up and TorchMan walks closer to him, laughing slightly.

Selena's head starts to spin. "Ugh…" She looks at MegaMan. "_Undo the Syncrho and get out of here, Selena!" _She shakes her head. _"This place is dangerous! If we stay Synced, your going to get hurt and you heart can't take the heat! Quickly, get out of here!"_ Selena glares at MegaMan, making him flinch. "Don't be foolish, MegaMan! We started this match together and that's how we'ew going to finish it!" Mr. Match laughs. "Time for payback, kid!" TorchMan punches MegaMan again and even though he blocked it by using his arms, he was burned. Selena feels the burns on her arms and grunts. "Agh….I won't undo the Synchro!"

"A virus! The system has been infected with a virus!"

"_It's a virus! It appears the solar power system is be manipulated by a virus! A computer Virus!" _Sal and Miyu stand up at that. "That's our cue!" Sal says as Miyu small radio beeps. _"Wait!"_ Before either of the could say anything, Dex yells. "It's them! World Three!" Kyo, Tory and Yai stood up. "Let's go! Dex!" Kyo starts. "We'll take care of the viruses!" Yai Nods. "Glide can help!"

"So can IceMan!" Tory tell them. They all nod and start to leave the arena stands. Miyu looks back at the radio. "But, Commander Beef… Can those kids do it alone?"

"_We'll see." _Miyu sighs and looks back at the battle.

TorchMan is punching MegaMan over and over, taunting him as he did. "What's the matter, MegaMan?" MegaMan thinks about Selena as a heat wave hits him ."S-Selena! Undo the Synchro!"

Selena vison starts to go hazy as she feels a heat wave. "N-No! We're both in this together!" Maddy starts to laugh at the sight of Selena. "The operator's in trouble!" Zap nods. "Now, it's MegaMan's turn…" Chaud looks at the arena and punches the wall. "Who's behind this?!" Lan looks at Chaud briefly and looks at Selena. "Guys!" Chaud and Lan turn to see Lloyd running toward them "Lloyd!" Lloyd stopped and tried to catch his breath. "I…I knew Mr. Match was up to something!" He looks at Selena as Lan ran that way. Chaud gabs him. "Whoa! Hold it, Hikari! You can't go down there!" Lan spins and punches Chaud into the wall. "Lan!" Lan light-brown eyes lock with Chaud's icy-blue eyes. "Look you! If you tell this to anyone, I'm going to fucking kill you!" Chaud gasps for breath as Lan pushes his throat. "Gah…"

"Selena has HBD… she can't handle extreme conditions like the heat! Her heart will start to beat faster and faster to the point where she can hardly breath! If she stays down there any longer, she's going to die!" After a moment, Chaud knees Lan in the stomach and throws him to the ground. "Hey!" Lloyd trys to punch Chaud but he dodges and kick Lloyd in the chest, winding him. "…you two go with you friends and help the delete the virus, I'll go down there and help Hasagawa out!" Lan stands up. "Oh, I can't go but you can?!"

"Lan Hikari! If you care about Selena so much, go help your friends delete the virus!" Lan steps back. "…" After a minute, he helps Lloyd up and nods. "Fine! I'm counting you, Chaud! Lloyd! Let's go!" Lloyd nods and they both run to the nearest place to Jack-In. Chaud starts to run down the stands to get to Selena. As he got closer, he could feel the heat that she's feeling. He stops "Whoa! I can bearly get any closer!" Chaud starts to walk again. "Grr…but I can't leave her in there!"

Lan and Lloyd ran into the rest of the group and they all run ti the phone-booths Lan was at before. "Let's go! He yells. Everyone nods and pulls out their PETs.

_**Jack-In! Crystal!**_

_**Jack-In! GutsMan!**_

_**Jack-In! Glide!**_

_**Jack-In! NeoMan!**_

_**Jack-In! Flare!**_

_**Jack-In! IceMan!**_

_**Power Up!**_

All six Navi's are beamed into the Main Dome Comp. and gasp at what they all see. The comp is completely taken over by viruses. "There's so many viruses!" Crystal yells. Glide nods. "But that doesn't matter, we've got to delete them!" GutsMan nods too. "Let's get them, Guts!" Flare looks at IceMan and Crystal. "You two need to be careful! The viruses are all fire-type!" They nod and everyone charges in different directions.

Lan told the gang that he had to check on Selena, so he tells Crystal to be careful and runs off.

TorchMan has MegaMan in a head lock, slowly burning him. Selena puts her hands on her neck as she gasps for breath. "Agh…Me-ga-Man…." Ribitta watches the battle. _The battle's heating up! And it seems TorchMan has the upper hand! MegaMan's in trouble!" _MegaMan struggles to breath. "S-Selena…undo it!" He screams.

"NO! I'm not undoing the Synchro!" She pulls out a battle chip. "CyberSword! Battle Chip In! Download! Agh!" she swings her right arm as MegaMan cuts away from TorchMan's grip. MegaMan runs to get some distance between him and TorchMan as he catches his breath. _"MegaMan's broken free!" _Selena hears something behind her. "Hasagawa!" She turns and sees Chaud. "C-Chaud!" Selena starts to walks towards him but she loses her balance. Chaud catches her and sees the burns on her arms and neck. "You need to undo the Synchro! If you don't you'll end up killing yourself!" Selena pushes Chaud and stands up. "NO! I'M NOT UNDOING THE FULL SYNCHRO!" She yells as loud as she can. She then turns back to the battle.

"You puck!" TorchMan growls. I'm going to… I'm going to show you my full power! " TorchMan summons a fire tower and it spreads across the arena, leaving MegaMan speechless. "What's this?!" The arena turns into a fiery wasteland and the injury MegaMan gave TorchMan heals.

Maylu looks at the battle. "Selena! MegaMan!" SilverTale meows sadly and trys to jump out of Maylu's lap, but she catches her. "No! You have too much fur! You'll cook to death!"

Chaud stands next to Selena as Mr. Match grins. "What do you think, kid? Do you like our power?" Selena glares at him. "We'll show you the turn meaning of hell!" Selena starts to loses her sight as the heat begins to take it's toll on her. Chaud stands behind her and takes off her vest to help her cool down. He blushes a bit at what he sees. _'S-She's not wearing a bra?! Great…I feel like a prev…' _ Selena sees MegaMan being surrounded by fire as she starts to get dizzy. She looks at Chaud. "C-Chuad….get out of here…! Even you can't stand the heat!" with out giving him a chane to say anything she kicks as hard as she can and sends Chaud a few feet away, winding him. "Sorry…if anyones going to die here….ugh…its me…."Selena leans on the panle in front of her.

"Selena, hang in there!" Maylu yells as Mr. Mari wipes some sweat of her face. "It can't be helped. It's like being in a sauna over here. Selena is next to the program, where it's probably even hotter…" Maylu saw Selena kick Chaud away from where she is, but she's not going to last much longer. Lan made in time to see Selena kick Chaud away from the arena. "Selena…" He runs down to check Chaud on his way to Selena.

"_Because of the heat from the dome, the temperature in the stadium is rising fast! Selena Hasagawa is losing consciousness! Get out of there!" _Lan hears hat and runs faster. No! Selena!" Selena wipes her head of sweat as she starts to really feel the pain in her heart. _'*huff huff* If…if this keeps up….I'm….'_

Up in the stands, Zap took off his coat as Maddy fans herself. "It's HOT!" Yahoot looks at her. "If you put your mind to it, heat can be cold and ice can be hot!" Zap looks at Mr. Match and sighs. "Does he have a special body type or what? He's smiling!" Mr. Match chuckles at Selena. "I see your about to fall…" He says to himself.

_**Main Dome Comp.**_

Back in the Main Dome Comp., the Navi's are having a hard time deleting all the viruses Glide deletes to of them and catches his breath. "Damn! Just how many of these are there?!"

Yai screams. "There's no end to this!" Dex looks at her. "We have no choice but to fight it out!" Kyo nods. "Yeah! But we need to hurry!" Tory nods as Lloyd thinks about Selena. _'God…please let her be alive…Please hurry and get here before Selena dies!'_

MegaMan and TorchMan are back to fight with swords, but MegaMan is having a hard time blocking his attacks. Selena eyes start to go dark as she trys and conscious. "Mega…Man…hang in…there…"

After another hit, MegaMan's sword broke, leaving him weaponless. _"MegaMan's sword has broken in two! MegaMan's in a pinch!" _Lan hurry's to Chaud's side "Hey! Chaud! You alright?!" Chaud rubs his chest where Selena kicked him. "Y-Yeah, why are you back?" Chaud asks as he stands up. I came back cause I was worried about Selena!" They both look back at the fight and sees that MegaMan has been hit a a stream of fire, causing both him and Selena to scream in pain. _"This is horrible! Is he going to log-out?!" _Maylu yells. "Selena! MegaMan!" Mr. Match just laughs. "Logging-out won't save you now! I'll delete you before that!"

The flames die down and MegaMan falls to his knees as TorchMan smiles at the sight. "How is it, MegaMan? Doesn't it feel good to be in the flames?" Both MegaMan and Selena are both barely conscious.

Selena pulls out a chip. "MegaMan…Hang…in…there…! I'll send…you a chip…now…" Selena eyes fail her and all she sees is darkness. "SELENA!" Lan yells as he runs to her. She fell to the ground and didn't get back up. Selena has lost consciousness. The arena goes silent. _"Challenger Selena is down! Someone get the medical team down there!" _Chaud is right behind Lan as they run to her. _'..no…'_

_**Main Dome Comp.**_

IceMan freezes about ten viruses when one pop up behind him. _"Look out IceMan! Behind you!" _The Navi's looks at IceMan who is abouit to be eatenby a snake-like virus. Before it could attack, a blue flash flys through the comp. and deletes the virus. "What was that?!" GutsMan asks. Flare stands up and looks at what just deleted the virus. "That's…" IceMan runs to Crystal. "SharkMan!" A bunch of more snake viruses appear in front on SharkMan. "I'll take care of these guys!"

Lloyd rubs his head. "What's going on?" Kyo pushes his glasses up. "Why's SharkMan here?" They all hear someone laugh to their left and they see a guy with a fish mask and cape. "Commander Beef!" They all yell. "Beef!"

Lan runs to Selena side and picks her head up and puts her on his lap. "Selena! Wake up Selena!" Lan begs. Chaud stands beside them. "If you don't wake up, MegaMan will be deleted!" He yells, hoping that would get her to wake up. Lan put his ear to her chest to listen to her heart beat. What he hears scares him to death. Her heart is about to stop. "The others are fighting the viruses!" Lan tells her. "So please, wake up!" Selena didn't move. Chaud looks back at the fight and sees MegaMan fly through the air due to an attack from TorchMan. "Tch! Their both still in Full Syncrho! Because of that, MegaMan's…damn it!" Tears fill Lan's eyes. "Selena…please.. I'm begging you….wake up…." Chaud looks at Lan. "…" Without thinking, Lan puts his lips to hers, his tears fall off his face and on to hers. _'Please…please wake up…' _Chaud stood there, a bit dumbfounded.

"TorchMan, it's about time ti finish him off!" Mr. Match tells him.

After a minute, Selena eyes flicker. Lan looks at her. "…Selena?" Chaud looks at them "Is she…?" Selena opens her eyes, making Chaud gasp. _"What the?! Her eyes are combined with both red and green in both eyes! Is this…" _Selena blinks a few times and looks at Lan."…Lan?" Lan smiles. "Selena…thank god…"

TorchMan slams his hand to the ground. "Take this! Triple Flame Tower!" MegaMan in on the ground, unable to move as the three fire tower go toward him.

Just then Selena stands back up, with new light in her eyes. Just the, the dome's roof opens and everyone feel a gust of cool wind, even Selena. "Huh?" Mr. Match looks up in disbelief. "What?!" The projector dims down and the heat leaves with it. Selena hears a lot of people call her name. "Selena!" She turns to see her friends smiling. "It's alright now, Selena!" Kyo yells. "We beat the viruses!" Dex tells her. Lloyd nods. "Kick his ass, Selena!" Selena wipes sweat off her face and takes a deep breath. "Everyone!"

"Die, MegaMan!" the fire tower get closer to MegaMan. Selena feels a new power within her and she pulls out a Battle Chip.

_**Mini-Bomb! Battle Chip In! Downlaod!**_

Three Mini-Bombs fall in the path of the fire towers and deletes then surprising both Mr. Match and TorchMan. "What?!" Everyone in the arena are in awe as Chaud watches Selena. "the explosion of the Mini-Bomb blocked the flames. MegaMan stands up slowly. "Are you alright, MegaMan?" Selena asks.

"Selena." He opens his eyes and hie eyes are like Selena's, red and green together in both eyes. "Yeah!" TorchMan growls. "Tch! You got lucky that time!" TorchMan's body stops shining. "What?!" Selena smiled. _"Alright! Let's go, MegaMan!" _MegaMan nods and runs toward TorchMan. _"What a stubborn kid! Go, TorchMan!" _He nods and summons a a firesword. Selena pulls out a Battle Chip.

_**WideSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

Both her and MegaMan swing their right arms and MegaMan has the silver-blue Wide Sword in hand as he keeps running at TorchMan. They both ran at each other and attacked. As they flew by each other, MegaMan looks at TorchMan, who's been hit right on the mark. _"Jack-Out!" _Mr. Match pulls the cable and Logs TorchMan out before he could be deleted. MegaMan turns and smiles.

_**TorchMan, Logging-Out**_

_**Battle Over**_

"Alright!" The dome is filled with clapping and cheering. _"Selena Hasagawa and MegaMan made a breat comeback!" _Lan hugs Selena, making her blush. "L-Lan?" Chaud couldn't help but smile a bit. "Hmm…way to go…Selena." Mr. Match punches the panle. "Damn! I was so close!" Up where Lloyd and the gand are Dex is hugging Tory and Yai. "She did it!" Yai trys to move "You shouldn't hug a lady like that!" Selena, Lan and Chaud all walk away from the arena._ "Are you alright, Selena?"_ She smiles. "Yeah, I'm fine. Huh?" Selena sees a lady walking to her. "K-Kagome!" She runs to her. "Selena! Lloyd told me everything! Are you alright?!" Selena puts her hand to her chest and feels her heart beating normaly. "I am now. Thanks for coming." Kagome sighs. "Well, I still want to check you over, alright?" Selena nods. Sure." Chaud looks at Selena's eyes. "Hmm…her eyes are normal again…" He tells himself. Everyone cheers for her. "You did it, Selena!" Maylu yells as SilverTale meows happly. "Way to go, Selena!" Mrs. Mari joins in. "She's pretty good after all.." Higsby says and Maysa walks up. "Ah, I can see that the macth has ended." Higsby look at Maysa. "Oh… Where were you the whole time?" He asks. Maysa jumps and smiles sheepishly. "I-I-I was using the restroom… Must have been that burrito I had earlier." Higsby glare. "At a time like this! Selena was in big trouble, you know!" Maysa sighs. "well, she's okay now, so…Oh, by the way, Higby.."

"It's Higsby!" Maysa smiles. "Isn't your match next? Aren't you going to be late?" Higsby's glasses fell off his face.

"This is not good!" Higsby yells as he runs by Selena, Lan and Kagome. "Selena!" She hears everyone run to her. "Everyone!" Yai jumps. "You did it!" Dex nods. "It's all thanks to us! You should be grateful, Selena!" Selena leans on Lan for support. "Thanks, everyone!" Behind them, someone is clapping. "Chaud! Sorry about-"

"That was a great show you put on… I had fun watching it. But.." Selena tilts her head. "But?" Chaud walks up to her. "Use that new power wisely. " Selena blinks. "Eh…" Chaud then kisses her on the forehead and leaves, leaving everyone dumbfounded. Selena and Lan's faces are red as an apple as everyone looks at them "Um…why did he…" Selena shakes her head.

"_Now then, everyone! The next match in the Main Dome is the last match for today!" _Ribitta announces. _"The players that will be in this match are Higsby and Sal!"_

Sal smiles as she pulls out her PET. "Go easy on me, Higsby." Higsby smiles back. "No no… You go east on me please, Miss Flower Girl." Selena starts to walk to a screen in the hall. "Sal?" Maylu and Mrs. Mari are still in the stands. "The flower girl is a Net Battler too?"

"_The Navi's will be Higsby's NumberMan vs. Sal's WoodMan! Now, let the macth begin!" _Higsby smiles. "First move wins!"

NumberMan shoots energy beams at WoodMan, who just stood there and was covered in smoke.

"We did it!" Higsby cheers. "Our opponent is too slow!" Sal smiles. "The gift of the earth…"

The ground of the arena starts to shake. "What the?!" NumberMan yells as he looks around himself. WoodMan sreams and send a barrage of Wood Towers at NumberMan. They hit the mark and NumberMan logs-out. WoodMan grins as Sal smile at Higsby, who screams. "NumberMan!"

"_Sal and WoodMan take an easy victory!" _Maylu looks in surprise. "Tha.. That can't be!" Mrs. Mari sighs. " Higsby…" Selena and the gang are still in the halls as Ribitta talks about the battle. _"what an amazing trn of events!" _Selena thinks. "Sal is a Net Battler too!"

"_And that concludes today's scheduled matches for the National Net Battle Tournament, The N1 Grand Prix! Please join us for next week's match! This is Ribitta Midorikawa signing off."_

Later that evening, Selena walks out of the hospital with a small bottle in her hands. "Great… a new prescription…" Selena sighs. _"Well, your heart was pushed hard today." _MegaMan tells her. "Yeah…hmm." Selena looks at the night sky. _'Chaud kissed me again…and I think Lan kissed me too…Me and MegaMan got a new power again and we need to be careful when using it. Man…what will happen next?"  
_

* * *

**_Dex: And that's that!  
_**

**_Yai: Yup!_**

**_Flare: Work count is: 5,205_**

**_Selena: Nice!_**

**_Lan: Please Review!_**


	14. Street Fight!

**_Flare: 3:30 a.m... man it's late._**

**_MegaMan: Maybe you should head on to bed._**

**_Flare: I'm planing on it._**

**_Chaud: T_****_ale ___****does not own MegaMan NT Warrior. It is Licensed by Viz Media and Capcom.**

**____****Flare: *glares* What do I keep telling you?!**

**____****Selena: Umm...enjoy the story.**

* * *

_How exciting! Day 1 of the National Battle Tournament, The N1 Grand Prix, has come to an end! Everyone is burning with anticipation… All the people are yelling out for the battles to start!_

* * *

Ribitta looks around the dome. _"I can't hear you…" _The dome is completely empty. _"Actually, there's nobody here."_ Instead of her wearing what she wore at the Grand Prix, she's wearing a pink hoodie and orange shorts. _"That's because today's a day off! All battles have been put on hold!" _Higsby walks into view and the camera changes to him. _"The battlers that have made this far are preparing themselves for the next battle. I predict that the second day will be rather promising…"_ Ribitta pushes Higsby and comes into view, and she's mad. _"Stop! What do you think you're doing, predicting a promising second day?!" _Higsby smiles at Ribitta. _"What's the big idea? I've been selected to be a commentator!" _Ribitta tilts her head in confusion. _"A commentator? Nice to meet you, I'm the one and only Ribitta Midorikawa!" _She pulls out a card as Higsby does the same. _"Likewise. I'm Higsby!"_

_**Willy's Hideout**_

Dr. Willy is walking back and forth with frustration."They're in the way! There are too many Navi's in the tournament…Which makes finding the one who holds the ultimate program so difficult!" Two screens appear in front of Dr. Willy. A shadow of a Navi on each. _"Understood, Dr. Willy."_

"_Allow us to take care of this for you." _Dr. Willy nods. "I'm counting on you, World Three's strongest warriors!"

"_Delete!"_

"FATHER!" Selena yells as she forces herself awake. Selena takes a few hurried breaths. _'Dad…it's been a while since my last nightmare…' _She looks at the clock on the desk next to her bed. _'…2:35 a.m…ugh…my chest…"_ She slides out of bed and walks into her bathroom. She turns on the water and splashes her face with water to cool herself down. Then she opens a cabinet and pulls out two bottles."…I did forget to take my medicine last night…" She sighs and takes two pills each. As she puts the bottles up, she grabs her brush and starts to brush her hair. _"Selena?" _She jumps at the sound of a voice in her bedroom. "MegaMan…yeah?" She walks into the bedroom and sits on her bed. _"You alright? You look pale."_ Selena rubs head and takes a deep breath. "…yeah. I…just had a nightmare." She stands up, picks up her PET and walks outside. Her room has a balcony that has perfect view of the moon. "When I can't sleep, I come out here to clear my head." Selena puts MegaMan down on a table and sits in a chair then keeps on brushing her hair.

After a few minutes, Selena puts the brush down and looks up at the moon, which is in the shape of a crescent. "…the wind feels great at night." Selena says softly. _"I bet. It may be dark, but the heat of the day still leangers, and the wind cools the night."_ MegaMan tells her as he looks at the moon. _"…and the crescent moon it a nice bonus."_ Selena smiles. "…yeah. Ya know, night time is when I feel like myself. I feel… oh, what's the word…" She looks at MegaMan. "Do you know what I'm trying ti say, Mega?" MegaMan nods. _"I think so. At least I have an idea.. I think you should get to bed, it's almost 3…" _Selena takes one more look at the moon and sighs. She stands up and smiles. "That's a good idea, I think I can sleep now." She picks up her PET and heads inside. She puts her PET on the desk and gets into bed. "Night, MegaMan." MegaMan nods. _"Good-night, Selena. Sleep well."_ She nods and closes her eyes. _'…I wonder how Lan and Chaud are both doing…I haven't seen either of them for a couple days. Well, I need some sleep…'_ Selena sighs and falls asleep.

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Street Fight!**_

* * *

The next day, Lan asked Selena if she wanted to hang out at his house. After Selena followed Lan into his room, Lan gets on his computer to chech something. "Lan? What are ya looking at?" She asks as she walks to his desk. "I'm checking my e-mail… there it is! Dad replied to my e-mail!" A" mail pops up as Crystal appears next to the message. _"A Battle Chip has been attached, so first insert a Copy Chip into the slot." _Lan nods. "Okay. Eh…I don't' have one…" Selena Jacks-In MegaMan into Lan's computer and she reaches into her pocket and slides a Copy Chip into Lan's PET slot. "I always have a few with me!" She winks as the chip data is sent into the chip. It pops out and Lan takes it. "A Long Sword? I have so many sword-type chips though…" Selena looks at the computer and tilts her head. "What? There's another Battle Chip…" she pulls out another Copy Chip and slides it in. When it pops out, she takes it out and looks at it. "It's…another Long Sword…" Lan shakes his head. "Well, for a rare chip to have a attack rating of 2…"

"_Lan. I'm going to read the message."_ Crystal tells him Lan just nods. "Huh? Okay." Crystal pulls up the message and reads it. _"I sent two chips for you and your friend, Selena. Use these Battle Chips in a scheme." _Lan and Selena lboth look at the Long Sword. "Is that it?" Lan asks. Crystal nods. _"Yeah."_ Lan leans back in his chair and sighs. "Geez… being told to just go and set up some scheme…" Selena sighs. "Oh well. It's a nice chip." Lan nods. "Watch me win this this tournament, Dad!" Selena leans on Lan head. "Hey, that's my line!" Lan chuckles as he puts the chip in his chip folder as Selena does the same.

MegaMan pulled something up. _"A video e-mail just arrived from Yai." _Selena tilts her head. "From Yai?" MegaMan nods. _"I'll play it." _He starts the video and Glide shows wearing a tuxedo. He bows and smiles. _"Bonjour, Lan, Selena, Maylu, Yai, Kyo Lloyd and lastly Dex. Miss Yai is extremely pleased with your performance during the opening day of the N1 Grand Prix."_ Lan pushes himself out of the way so Selena could see the video. _"Therefore, we would like to hold a celebration party at the Do-Re-Me 5-Star restaurant in Densan Town!"_

Lloyd and Tory both smile. "Hmm, a celebration party,huh?" Lloyd nods. "Sounds fun!"

Maylu jumps out of her chair and smiles. "A party! Oh, no… what should I wear?!""

Kyo face palms as Dex sits in the corner of his room "What do you mean, lastly Dex?!" Dex complains as Kyo looks at the message. "Oh, come on…"

Lan jumps at the thought of a party. "Let's go!" Selena nods. "Yeah! But, I need to find a dress…I'm not used to this kind of thing… I'll see you later, Lan!" She grabs MegaMan and runs out of his room. "Ah…alright."

Selena stakes through the streets as MegaMan talks to her. _"Selena, aren't we leaving a bit too early?"_ She shakes her head. "No, I need to find a dress for tonight! I'm not sure where to look though… Huh?" Selena sees a pink van parked by the side of the road and sees a green haired lady. "Oh! It's Sal!" She skates faster and stops beside Sal. "Hello, Sal!" Sal looks to her right and sees Selena. "Oh, hello, Selena!" She closes the side of her van as Selena leans on the van. "That came as quite a surprise! I nad no clue you were a Net Battler!" Sal smiles slightly. "Me, a Net Battler? You're too kind. An acquaintance asked me to enter, so I did, that's all." Selena looks at Sal's van for a split second and back at Sal. "But you beat Higsby's NumberMan so easily!" Sla shakes her head. "I'm sure he was simply not feeling well that day. Sorry, I'm in a middle os a delivery so…" Selena gets off her Sal's van and nods. "Oh, just one more thing!" Sal opens the door and looks at Selena. "When me and my friends were at Yai's mansion, you were the one who saved MegaMan and me, weren't you?" Selena asks as she tightens her headband. "It was you, wasn't it?" Sal just smiles. "Who knows." Selena tilts her head. "Huh? But…"

"I'm just a regular flower girl. Well, see you at the tournament." Sal opens the door and gets in. "Yeah… see you…" The van moves away as Selena sighs. "Sorry, but WoodMan was the Navi that saved us. Whatever. I need to hurry and find a dress or something of the like." Selena sighs and continues on.

Sal drives through the neighborhood to get to her next destination when she hears something next to her. "WoodMan's operator, Sal…" Sal jumps and screams as she almost drives into a tree. She gets back on the road as Miyu shook her head. "You drive dangerously." Sal glares at her and yells. "I do not! Don't surprise me like that! When did you get in?!" Sal looks back at the road. "Earlier, anyway…This morning alone, 30 viruses attacks have been reported…" Sal blinks in surprise. "30 Viruses attacks?" A head pops out of the bushes in the back of her van. "It's undoubtedly the work of World Three!" Sal jumps again and screams as she breaks to a stop before she hits a stoplight post. "Please keep your eyes on the road!" Commander Beef tells her as Sal turns and glares at him. "Then don't scare me like that!"

"Anyway, have a look at this." A light shines from his helmet and a image shows on the window. It shows a bunch of viruses flying through the net and are deleting Navi's. "What's this?" Sal asks. "The only Navi's that have been deleted are the ones who won on the opening day. If this keeps up, the tournament will become a dangerous place!" Commander Beef looks at Sal and Miyu. "Net Agents, you must initiate decisive action immediately!" They both nod. "Roger!"

Selena skates slowly around some shops to look for something nice to wear. "…I don't know where to start…" She tells MegaMan, who helps by looking around. _"Umm…. How about there?"_ MegaMan points to a shop that sells only dresses. Selena turns and look at the name of the shop. "…Crystal Dresses. Sounds like a good place to start…" Selena takes off her skates and walks into the shop. "Hello! Welcome to Crystal Dresses! Where you can find the dress of your dreams! Please, take your time and look around!" Selena is greeted as she walks through the door. "Umm…thank you." Selena nods and starts to look around the store. She finds herself walking to a dress rack of blue dresses. "Hmm…blue is my favorite color…but…"

"_But?"_ Selena sighs. "I don't wear dresses much… I don't know what would look good…" As she looks, she sees someone take a dress off the rack and puts it up to Selena's body. "Hmm…not this one." Selena backs up and looks at the lady. "Ah! Your Rei Hno!" Rei's golden eyes shine. "Yup!" Selena tilts her head. "Why are you…"

"Here?" Rei finishes. "I'm looking for a dress to wear to dinner. My Boyfriend is taking me out and I don't have a dress to ear. My old one ripped so…" She looks at a dress. "Why are you here? You don't look like the type to wear a dress." Selena nods. "Yeah, well… I'm going to a party tonight and I don't have anything to wear…" Rei thinks for a moment. She walks around Selena, getting a good look at her. "Umm…" Selena was getting a bit uncomfortable. "Umm… What are you doing?" Selena asks as she backs up. "Oh, sorry. Hmm…" Rei walks to the racks and looks through the dresses. Selena tilts her head. _"I guess she's helping you." _MegaMan tells her. "I…guess…" After a few minutes, Rei looks at Selena. "Since you've been looking here, I'm guessing blue is a color you like?" Selena nods. "Yeah." Rei looks at the dress and pulls out three of them.

The first dress is a sleeveless dark-blue long puffy gown. On the bottom half of the gown is a thin fabric beheld around the gown with silver snowflakes. And the top of the gown has what looks like silver trees and around the waist is small silver snowflakes.

The Second dress she picked out is also sleeveless, it's dark-blue and light blue and is also puffy and long. The dress sparkles in the light and a light-blue sashes warped around the waist and is tied into a bow and hangs on the side of the dress.

The last dress Rei pulled out is sleeveless dark-blue and silver semi-puffy long gown. The top has stripes of silver that meets around her waist and bits of silver all round the bottom half of the dress.

"One of these should look good!" Rei looks at Selena. "Can you try these on for me? I like to see which one looks best." Rei hands the dresses to Selena as she is pushed into a dressing room. "…sure…" Rei takes MegaMan and lets Selena change into one of the dresses. "She acts like she's never worn a dress before." MegaMan shrugs. _"Well, from what I've seen, she doesn't like to wear dresses that much."_ Rei giggles. "I can tell."

After a few minutes, Selena walks out in the first dress Rei picked. Selena's hair was down and her glasses are off. In this dress, she looks a lot older and looks like she's a high class person. Rei circles her hand and Selena turns around in a circle as Rei looked. "Hmm…it's not bad, but it makes you look older then you are…try on the next one, please." Selena rubs her head and goes back into the dressing room.

After a few minutes, she walks out again with the second dress Rei picked . Selena has her hair down still but her glasses are on this time. She still looks High Class and the light makes her glow a bit. "Hmm…Pretty good. But, with your long hair, it makes you look bigger at the waist, even though your not. Let's see the last one." Selena sighs and walks into the dressing room again.

After a few more minutes, Selena walks out, her hair still down but her glasses off. She's look more Middle Class, but the way the light is shining on her, she looks like she's shining in starlight. Rei eyes shone. "Hmm…do you still have that hair tie?" Selena nods and hands it to Rei. She stands behind Selena and puts her hair in a low pony-tale. Rei saw the headband that Selena always wear and ties it around Selena's waist, the Emblem of MegaMan showing. "Hmm…hang on a minute." Rei runs off and comes back with earrings, necklaces and bracelets."Umm…what's all that for?" Selena asks as Rei picks up an pair of earrings. "To make you look beautiful!" The earrings she picked are in the shape of water-drops made out of crystal. After she puts them on Selena, she picks up a necklace, shaped also like water-drops also made out of crystal and puts that on her. She then picks up two bracelets made of crystal and puts them on her. "Done! Take a look at yourself!" Rei turns Selena around and Selena looks in the mirror. "Oh my…." Selena couldn't believe the the person she sees in the mirror is her. With the dress and the jewelry, she's shining like a star. "Alright! I also got you heels too that go with you dress! Now, take everything off so I can pay for it!"

"Your paying?" Rei nods. "Yup! I don't mind!" Selena smiles. "Thank you." She changes back into her normal outfit and Rei pays for everything. As they both walked out of the store, Rel yawns. "Hey, is it alright if I follow you home to help you get ready?" Rei asks her. "Sure. Thank you." Your welcome! Now, let's hurry so your not late." Selena nods and the walk on to Selena's home.

Everyone is meeting at the schools water fountain. Lan, Tory, Dex, Lloyd and Kyo were the first ones to arrive as Maylu walks up to them. "Wow, Maylu! You look prettier and prettir every day! You look all grown up!" Dex tells Maylu. "Thank you! I didn't have anything formal so, this was the best I could do." Maylu is wearing a dark blue top with a white over shirt and light blue skirt. She looks at Lan, who is leaning on the railing. "Hey, Lan is too…huh?"

"Ahhhh, I'm so hungry! Hurry up already, Yai! Huh?" Lan hears a car horn and smiles as Yai's limo rolls up next to them. aylu glares at Lan and looks away. "Maylu!" Dex says as Lan yells. "You're late, Yai!" The door opens and Yai steps out. "What are you talking about? It's still 15 minutes before our agreed meeting time." Yai has her hair pulled back in a pony-tale and is wearing a pink gown. Dex and Tory look at her with awe. "Wow! Even Yai looks cute today!" Dex tells her as Tory nods. Lan glares at Yai. "I've been waiting for half an hour already!" Crystal face palms. _"I told you that you were leaving too early!" _Lan sighs. "Anyway, let's get going! I'm starving to death here!" Yai glares as Mrs. Mari steps out of the limo. "Mrs. Mari!" She smiles. "Lan, seems you appetite is as big as ever today!" Mrs. Mari is wearing a dark-red dress with a white Shaw held by a small rose. "I asked Mrs. Mari to come as our guardian today!" Mrs. Mari smiles. "Not only that, I'm also your cheer group leader!" Beside her, Maysa is wearing a black tuxedo. "You students with no style, the great Maysa is here to give you inspiration!" Mrs. Mari jumps at his voice. "Maysa?! When did you get here?" Maysa takes and holds her hand, making her blush lightly. "A breathless, gallant man, leave it to the wind to decide where we shall go!" Higsby, who is also wearing a black tuxedo, glares at Maysa. "Let Mrs. Mari decide where we go!"

"You bastard, Higby!"

"The name's Higsby!"

"I don't care what your name is! This is no place for an otaku like you!"

"You fish freak! I I won't allow to interfere!"

As Maysa and Higsby were fighting, Lan looks around for Selena. "Huh? Selena isn't here yet." Everyone looks. "Hey, your right! Where could she be?" Before anyone could say anything, a car rolls up next to the limo. The door opens and Selena steps out. "Sorry guys, I had to take care of something." Everyone looks at her in awe. Selena has her hair in a low pony-tale and her glasses off. She's wearing the sleeveless dark-blue and silver semi-puffy long gown that Rei bought for her. The silver on the dress and the crystal jewelry make her shine in the light. And she's wearing her headband around her waist while her hair in in a low pony-tale. "Wow…Selena…is that you?" Lloyd asks. "Yes." Selena couldn't help but blush. Lan couldn't get his eyes off of her as Yai starts to talk. "We might be a bit early, but since Selena's here, shall we head for the restaurant?" Everyone nods. "Yeah." Selena waves by to her mother and everyone gets inside Yai's limo and heads to the restaurant.

_**Do-Re-Me 5-Star Restaurant**_

The limo pulls up in front the Restaurant. As everyone steps out, Mzylu looks at the Restaurant in amazement. "Wow! It's wonderful!" Selena nods. "And huge! Ah!" Selena falls out of the limo. She was expecting to hit the ground but she feels something soft. When she looks up, she sees that Lan caught her. "Hey, careful!" Selena blushes as she notices that Lan is hugging her. "Ah…right." She stands back up and starts to follow everyone. _'Man…that's the third time he's hugged me…'_ Everyone heads inside.

A man greets them "Miss Yai, we didn't expect you this early." Yai walks up to him. "We have this many people today, but the VIP room should be okay, right?" Yai asks. "Yes, but…" Yai tilts her head. "But?" The man bows. "An earlier guest Is still having dinner there." Yai frowns. "Oh, really?" Lan walks up to Yai with his hand on his stomach. "I'm so hungry I can't take it anymore!" Yai sighs. "Can you be just a bit more patient? Somebody's selfishly using the Ayano House room!"

"That's too bad, isn't it?" A familiar voice answers as someone walks out of the room. They all look and Selan gasps at who it is. "It's you!" Lan growls. "Chaud Blaze!" Chaud looks at Yai. "All I did was eat in a seat that I was guided to." Yai glares at Chud. "What did you sya?!" She turns to the man. "Waiter, is this true?!" The man bows. "We appreciate Mr. Ayano's patronage… However, Mr. Blaze has been a great customer for a very long time." Toty and Kyo both nod. "Yes, I've heard a rumor that Chaud is the son of a wealthy hardware maker!" Maylu turns to Kyo. "Oh? Really?" Selena looks at Chaud. _'You mean…he's like Yai? Oh…'_ Selena looks away as Chaud starts to walk down the stairs. "Though the food is first class, if this is the preferred restaurant of a third-rate video-game company like Gabcom, the I won't be coming here anymore." That pushes Yai buttons. "What did you say?!"

"Well then, see you!" The waiter trys to stop him. "Master Blaze!" Yai almost punches him as he walks by. "H-Hey! Wait! Why say such cruel things?" Yai starts to cry, angering, Selena to the point where she grabs Chaud by the arm. "Wait!" Chaud turns and looks at Selena. "You can say whatever you want, but third-rate is going to far!" Chaud tilts his head for a moment. "…" Selena glares at him. "What?!" He smiles. "Selena? My, my…" Selena lets go. "…what?" He takes her hand and kisses it. "I didn't recognize you at first. You look really beautiful." Chaud tells her as she blushes. Selena glares at him and takes her hand back, slapping him as she did. "Bastard! You don't call someone third-rate!" Chaud rubs his face and smiles. "Hmm… and this is coming from a third-rate Net Battler, huh? You may be beautiful, but your battle skill are lacking." Selena starts to move to Chaud but Maysa pushes her back. "Hey, you better shut up and listen to me! I I don't care if your name is Chaud or Chad! As long as Maysa wear this apron…what the?!" Two men grabbed Maysa. Let's have a quick chat outside." Maysa struggles to get away. "Hey, let me go, you bloody fools!" They walk out with Maysa as Chaud sighs and walks to Selena. He takes he hand and kisses it again. "I'll see you around." He lets go and walks out, leaving Selena in a bad mood. _'Tch! I fucking hate him!'_

Outside on the streets of DenTech, Sal and Miyu are walking towards each other as the cwords of people keep going. "I just received an urgent Message from the commander. Miyu tells her as they come to a stop beside each other. "An urgent message?" Miyu nods. "There's trouble ahead, please take care of it." Sal tilts her head. "I wonder what's going on."

Selena ran out of the restaurant and follows Chaud. "Damn! Where is he?!" She looks around and sees him. "Hey! Wait!" Chaud hears her and sighs. "My, you're a persistent one, aren't you?" Selena stops behind. "Say that again! Tell me how I'm a third-rate operator?!" Chaud shakes his head. "Have you misunderstood?" Selena takes a hurried breath. "_'Shit…after what a happened at the N1…my stamina has been crap…'_ What do you mean? Misunderstood?" Chaud looks up. "Do you honestly believe you won on the tournament's opening day with your own strength?" Selena balls her fist. "What?!"

"Could it be that you can't see what really happened?" She walks closer to Chaud. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" She yells. "I mean the first match. The one with SkullMan." Selena tilts her the. "When I fought against Miyu?" Chaud nods and looks at her. "If that battle had gone on, you and your Navi would of surely been defeated." Selena sighs and looks away. "I know, I saw that…" Chaud puts his hand on her face and makes her look up at him. "Well, at least you knew about that. But, since you didn't say anything, that's what makes you a third-rate Net Battler." A tear fills Selena's eyes as she slaps his hand away. "I won't accept that!" Chaud tilts his head. "If you have the balls to say that, then battle me and prove it! I'll show you exactly how good MegaMan and I really are!" Chaud shakes his head and starts to leave. "Stop! Are you running away? Coward!" Chaud keeps walking. "Hmm…she can talk big, but she has no back bone. Selena feels more tears as she runs toward Chaud. "Wait?! I said wait! How can you say that when you won't prove that you do more then talk?!" Chaud stops at that, he turns and faces Selena, who has tears falling from her eyes and onto the ground. "D-Decided to stop?" Chaud pulls out a handkerchief and drys her face. "Do you really want to fight me that much?" Selena nods as she hic-cups a bit from running while crying. Chaud smiles softly as he wipes her eyes. "Well, first, stop crying before you start to have trouble breathing." Selena gasp at what he said. _'What?! He-He knows?!'_ Selena just nods and starts to calm down. Chaud hands her the handkerchief and walks to the other side of the street. When he gets to a stoplight, he pulls out his PET and Jacks-In his Navi.

_**Jack-In! ProtoMan! Power Up!**_

The huge screen behind Chaud shows ProtoMan. Selena takes a deep breath and smiles. "Oh, so now you'll fight me?" Chaud nods. "Jack-In! Just note that I won't go easy on you." Selena grins. "You better not!" Selena pulls out her PET.

_**Jack-In! MegaMan! Power Up!**_

All of the screens around the city near where they are show different angles of Megaman and ProtoMan. Chaud pulls out a Battle Chip. "Just for you, I'll show how weak you are so you can improve! CyberSword! Battle Chip In! Download!" ProtoMan holds out his right arm and a red sword appears. Selena pulls out her own chip. "We'll just see if I'm weak! CyberSword! Battle Chip In! Download!" MegaMan also holds out his right arm and a silver-blue sword appears. Just so you know…' Selena closes her eyes. "I won't go easy on you either!" When she opens her eyes, her left eye is green. Chaud looks at the screen above her and sees that MegaMan's right eye is red. _'Hmm…guess I may have to try it out…'_

"Fool!" ProtoMan yells as he jumps and hits MegaMan, sending him back.

Selena grunts. "W-What power!" Chaud glares at her. "The real surprise is yet to come!" Selena looks up and sees ProtoMan running at MegaMan.

"Such Speed!" MegaMan tells himself. _"No kidding! Crap!"_ Before MegaMan could move, ProtoMan hits him again. "AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"MegaMan! Gah!" Selena holds her shoulder, where MegaMan got hit. "Shit! This guy's faster the SkullMan!" Chaud closes his eyes. "So, Miss No back bone, give up?" She closes her eyes and thinks. _'He's strong! He's difinitly more then just words!' _

On the Net, close to where MegaMan and ProtoMan are Jacked-In, the shadowed Navi are getting closer. "That fool Chaud's Navi ProtoMan has Jacked-In!" The other Navi nods. "As Has Selena Hasagawa's MegaMan. They are in the same battle field." They both stop momentarily. "Two Navi's who appeared in the tournament. This is a great opportunity!" They move on.

Selena looks at Chaud, who still has his eyes closed. "I think…I sould show you true power!" Chaud eyes shoot open, causing Selena jump gasp in surprise. "What?! Your eye!" Chaud's left eye is a much deeper blue then his normal icy-blue. "He's…He's in Full Synchro! MegaMan!" Selena turns back to the screen in tine to see ProtoMan charge MegaMan, almost knocking him out.

ProtoMan stands over MegaMan and raises his sword. "_It's over!"_ Selena pulls out another chip. "Not so fast! WideSword! Battle Chip In! Download!" Selena throws out her left arm as MegaMan's Wide Sword appears with his left hand. Right as ProtoMan brought his sword down, MegaMan blocks it with the Cyber and Wide Swords, Selena can feel ProtoMan's power as Chaud can feel hers. _'Hmm…not bad… I'm surprised… I'm starting to like her more and more…'_Chaud smiles. Selena sees and tilts her head. _'He's strong but…what's he smiling about?"_

MegaMan pushes ProtoMan away, surprising him. _"That's more like it!" _Selena yells. _"A clever scheme… using two swords."_ Selena smiles. _"Just like I do in real life."_ Chaud blinks in surprise._ "You…can use swords?"_ She nods. _"Yup! Yeah do you think MegaMan's power is stronger when it comes to using swords?"_ Chaud smiles. _'She's something else!'_

Lan and the gang are walking around the city to find Selena. They all see MegaMan and ProtoMan on the screens of the city. "It's MegaMan and ProtoMan!" Tory tells everyone. Lan points ahead of them "As well as Selena and Chaud!" They all look and they see Selena and Chaud on two different sides of the street, staring each other dowm Lan looks at Chaud. _"Wha?! Chaud's eye!'_ Lan growls. Mrs. Mari shakes her head. "Is this the time to admire them?! Engaging in a Net Battle in a dangerous place like an intersection is prohibited!" Higsby nods. "Of course!" Yai puts her hands to her mouth and yells. "Selena, kick Chaud's ass!" Mrs. Mari stops Yai and yells at Selena and Chaud. "Stop it, both of you!"

Selena and Chaud keep on going as MegaMan and ProtoMan stare each other down. "Huh?" ProtoMan senses something, as do MegaMan. Out of the blue, a huge number of viruses surround both MegaMan and ProtoMan.

Chaud stares in surprise. "Viruses?!" Selena hits the light post. "And it's just not one or two! Huh?" Selena looks up and sees one of the screens blow. Another blows and starts to fall on Selena. "A-A-A-A-AHHHHHHH!" Chaud starts running" Selena!" Chauds tackles Selena and they both get out of the way of the falling glass. Chaud looks at her. "H-Hey, you alright?!" Selena holds her arm but nods. "Y-Yeah…you didn't have to…" Chaud shakes his he takes the handkerchief and wraps it around her arm. "Come on, I'll help you up." Selena blushes and takes his hand and stands up. At that point, screens from all around the city starts to blow.

Maylu get's behind Lan. "What?!" Mrs. Mari watches with worry. "Why are the monitors…" Kyo gasps and points ahead of him. "Miss! It's not just the monitors!" All the neon signs start to blow as well. "It's one massive computer virus attack!" A monitor blows above, causing them all to run. Power around the city starts to go out as viruses of all types destroy the Net supporting the city. A shadow of a woman stands in front a light post. "Jack-In! SkullMan! Power Up!" Somewhere else in the city, another woman stands near a broken water fountain. "Jack-In! WoodMan! Power Up!"

On different parts on the Net, SkullMan and WoodMan are deleting viruses with all the power the can bring out. "Feel the wrath of the flames from hell!" SkullMan shoots fire balls and deletes a few viruses. Thunder-type viruses attack WoodMan but their attacks have no effect. "The master of green nature has arrived! Wood Tower!" Tower shoot up and deletes a lot of viruses.

Chaud has Jacked back in and he and Selena are both on edge. ProtoMan attacks the viruses with anger. "To think you would mess up my fight… You won't get away with it!" With a single swing, he deletes ove 20 viruses. MegaMan is not far behind. He's able to delete more due to have to swords. But both Selena and MegaMan are both out of breath as more viruses keep on coming.

"Fuck! No matter how many we destroy, they won't let up!" Chaud looks at her. _'She's out of breath…if this keeps up…'_ Chaud puts his hand on her shoulder. "Jack-Out!" Selena looks at him. "We can settle this later." He tells her. "If I Jack-Out…there's no way we'll stop this!" Chaud glares at her. "Don't you get it?! If you don't stop interfering, MegaMan will get in ProtoMan's way!" Selena starts coughing, worrying Chaud even more. "Full Synchro is too much for your body to handle right now!" Selena trys to say something but is stopped by a fury of coughing. _'No…If I do…'_

ProtoMan deletes more viruses and looks behind him to see MegaMan surrounded by viruses. "Grr… Head Master Chaud's words and get out of here! If not to save yourself, then to at least save your operator!" MegaMan glares at him. _'If we do that…we'll…' _MegaMan deletes a few more viruses as more came from behind and is hit by thunder. "AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" ProtoMan hears Selena scream too. "Tch! Fool!" He swings behind him and deletes a virus.

Selena gasps for breath in between coughs. "Shit! I-If this keeps up, MegaMan will really…" As she coughs again, a chip falls out of her chip folder. "Huh…?" She picks it up. "L-Long Sword? The chip I received from Dr. Hikari." She recalls what the message said. _'Use this chip in a scheme…MegaMan does have the Cyber and Wide Swords…' _MegaMan is hit with thunder again and screams in pain. "MegaMan!"

_**LongSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

The other two chips pop out as MegaMan's swords start to glow. _"Huh?" _Selena feels something growing in her as she looks at MegaMan. "MegaMan's swords are…!"

All the viruses combine into a huge virus. MegaMan raises his swords into the air. "The swords are resonating with each other!" The viruses is blinded by the light as ProtoMan looks at MegaMan. "This light…" Chaud looks at MegaMan and Selena with surprise. Their eyes are both green and red in both eyes. _"Could this be.. a Program Advance?!"_

Higsby looks in amazement. "Unbelievable!" Selena's body starts to give off a blue glow. "Wha-What's this power I'm feeling?!"

The two swords come together to form a huge purple sword and the light of the sword is enough to delete the smaller viruses. The sword then vanishes, along with the light and he blue aura around Selena. "The sword vanished…" On her PET screen, 'The item can not be used' flashes. MegeMan looks at Selena. _"Selena, what on earth did you do?!"_ Selena shakes her head. "What?! I don't know! If you don't either then…" MegaMan blinks with shock. _"You don't know?!"_

The huge virus walks up to MegaMan, who smiles sheepishly. "What do we do now…" Selena sweat-drops. _"Eh…"_ Before the virus could do it's attack, a red sword slices the virus in half and is deleted. ProtoMan was behind the attack. "ProtoMan!" ProtoMan glares at MegaMan and turns away from him. "You are an idiot! You could of killed your operator!" MegaMan glares at ProtoMan. _'Damn! I …but…he has a point…Selena…her health is getting worse…'_

The two Navi's who sent the viruses watched MegaMan. "His potential… far surpasses any other Navi's!" The other Navi just looks. "I won't jump to conclusions just yet… But, the possibility as these two having what Dr. Willy seeks…" The bigger Navi nods. "…the Ultimate Program, is very high." The viruses disappears.

Miyu sighs. "Looks like they've given up…" Sal nods in agreement. "But, we weren't able to discover the enemy's true identity." Commander Beef runs up to them and face palms. "Agh! I'm alte again!" Miyu sighs again. "You're quite late, aren't you?" His helmet is in pieces. "My helmet!" They both stare at him, dumbfounded.

Selena is still coughing pretty badly as Chaud walks back to her. "Hey, are you going to be alright?" He asks her as she smiles. "Y-Yeah… I pushed myself to hard this time… that's all…" She's cut off by her coughing. Chaud sighs and looks at her. "…you have…HBD, right." Selena nods. "Who's your doctor?" After a minute, she's able to answer. "Ugh… Umm… Kagome Higurashi."She takes a deep breath as Chaud nods. "Alright." Chaud takes her head into his hand and kisses her on the lips, surprising Selena. _'Wh-What…?'_ After a few seconds, Chaud steps back. Selena stopped coughing. "If you manage to make it to the finals, we'll contiue from where we left off, alright?" Selena's face is red as she nods. "Y-Yeah…sure." She head is spinning from the kiss. Chaud smiles softly and turns. "Alright. Till then, take care of yourself." With that, Chaud walks across the street and leaves. "C-Chaud…"

"You were so close!" Selena jumps at a voice from behind her. "H-Higsby!" Higsby keeps going. "You were so close to completing a Program Advance back there!" Selena tilts her head. "Program Advance?" Higsby nods. "It's initiated when you combine three or more Battle Chips. It's the ultimate attack! The legendary ability, that's the Program Advance!" Selena pulls out the Cyber, Wide and Long Swords. "And I seem to have grasped the legendary ability…" Higsby nods. "Just a bit more and you would have had it." Selena looks at the chips again "ow am I supposed to complete it…?" Higsby shrugs. "It's the first time Ive ever seen it used…it's the perfect synchronization of Navi and Human… Very few people in this country have been able to accomplish it!" As Selena half listens,everyone else walks up to her. "Selena, is something wrong?" Selena shakes her head as she looks at the chips. "Program Advance…" As she and everyone else walks back to the restaurant, Selena thinks about what happened to her.

"_Even if a Program Advance is a perfect synchronization of Navi and Human… that doesn't tell me why I had that blue aura when it happened…and now, my health seems to be getting worse… And this time, Chaud kissed me on the lips…what is he trying to do…? Well, in any case, Me and MegaMan need to master the Program Advance if we have any chance of beating Chaud!"_

* * *

_**Flare: Man, I'm tired. But I think this is a good Chapter.**_

_**Chaud: Indeed. Your getting better Tale.**_

_**Flare: I told you! My name is-Wait... did you just compliment me?**_

_**Chaud: Yeah, so?**_

_**Lan: Will you stop calling her Tale already!?**_

_**Chaud: Shut up, Hikari!**_

_**MegaMan: Come on, you two...**_

_**Selena: Word Count: 6,453. Please review.**_


	15. Special Training! The Program Advance!

**_Flare: I'm updating like crazy!_**

**_Chaud: Indeed. Besure to keep it up Tale._**

**_Flare: I give up..._**

**_Lan: _****_ Flaretale ___****does not own MegaMan NT Warrior. It is Licensed by Viz Media and Capcom.**

**____****Selena: Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Selena and MegaMan had their first battle against Chaud and his Navi, ProtoMan. But they were suddenly attacked by viruses sent by World Three. Because MegaMan was in trouble, Selena combined three of her chips. A new power emerged withen the both of them, it quickly disappeared. MegaMan ended up being saved by ProtoMan at the last moment._

"_Even if a Program Advance is a perfect synchronization of Navi and Human… that doesn't tell me why I had that blur aura when it happened…and now, my health seems to be getting worse… And this time, Chaud kissed me on the lips…what is he trying to do…? Well, in any case, Me and MegaMan need to master the Program Advance if we have any chance of beating Chaud!"_

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Special Training! The Program Advance!**_

* * *

The sun is shining brightly as crowds of people enter the N1 Grand Prix domes. _"The second day of the National Net Battle Tournament, The N1 Grand Prix, has arrived!"_ Ribbita greets everyone in high spirits. _"But in light of the recent indiscriminate virus attacks the number of competing Navi's has decreased. As a result, the opponent cards have changed, so all participants should check them."_

Yai sighs in frustration. "Geez, this is such a bother." Yai looks at Maylu, who's sitting next to her. "Roll and I will have our next match against Tory and IceMan. Good Luck, Tory." Tory nods as he sits back down. "Yes, good luck to you too. Oh!" Mrs. Mari walks to where everyone's sitting with drinks in her hands. "I don't see Maysa or Higsby anywhere today." Yai takes one of the drinks and starts to drink it as Ribitta makes an announcement. _"Today, we have a professional observing the tournament."_ Yai stops and looks at Ribitta. _"In order to include a participant's perspective, we are proud to have this person with us."_ Ribitta looks to her left and smiles. _"The owner of Higsby's Chip Shop, Hisgby Higure."_ Higsby is shake like a leaf as she introduced him. _"H-Hello…"_ Everyone looks up in surprise. "What is he doing?" Yai asks.

"_Higsby is an expert battler, but he specializes in chips, right?"_ The the word 'chips', Higsby eyes glows. _"Chips? Yes! Chips are everything in Net Battles!"_ Ribitta moves to the right a bit. _"Especially the rare ones! It's a guy's passion!"_ Ribitta smiles sheepishly. _"But, aren't chips just tools?"_ Higsby glares at her and stands up._"What are you saying?! Chips are what make the tournament great! Chips are there in times of joy and pain!" _Ribitta starts to hide under the desk as Higsby goes on. _"What's more, chips have many features that no one know about!" _Maylu takes a sip of her drink and smiles. "Higsby never changes." Yai looks around the stands and tilts her head. "Hey, where's Selena?" Maylu looks at Yai as she take a sip of her drink. "She's in the training room with Dex and Lan."

"Training room?" She nods as Lloyd walks to them and sits down. "Hmm?" Maylu hands him a drink, but he didn't take it. It looks like he's deep in thought. "Lloyd? You alright?" Lloyd snaps out of his thoughts and looks at her. "Oh, yeah! Sorry." He takes the drink and thanks her. He leans back as he takes a sip. _'…Selena…I wonder how she's doing. Ever since what happened that night, she's been training non-stop. Also, Lan seems to be a bit …edgy. Well, I guess he would be. After all, Chaud kissed Selena, which makes me think he's jealous. Heh, and Selena hasn't noticed that she's has two boys who want her. It's funny when you think about it.'_

_**The N1 Training Room**_

Dex pulls out his PET and Jacks-In GutsMan then looks at Selena. "Anytime you're ready, Selena!" Lan also Jacks-In Crystal. "Same here. Whenever you're ready." Selena nods at the both of them and looks at MegaMan. "MegaMan, do you remember that day?" MegaMan nods and gets into position. _"Of course I do, Selena."_ Both MegaMan and Selena closes their eyes and remembers what Higsby told them.

_It's initiated when you combine three or more Battle Chips, it's the ultimate attack! The Legendary Ability, that's the Program Advance!_

_All the viruses combine into a huge virus. MegaMan raises his swords into the air. "The swords are resonating with each other!" The viruses is blinded by the light as ProtoMan looks at MegaMan. __**"This light…"**__ Chaud looks at MegaMan and Selena with surprise. Their eyes are both green and red in both eyes. __**"Could this be.. a Program Advace?!"**_

'_It's also the perfect synchronization of Navi and Human…'_ Selena takes a deep deep. "Program Advance…" She opens her eyes, in Full Synchro. "MegaMan, I need to use that attack!" MegaMan nods and opens hie eyes also in Full Synchro. _"Me too, Selena. I felt enormous power in that sword." _He looks at his hands. _"If I can use that sword, then we're sure to…"_ Selena nods. "Yeah. We'll be able to fight Chaud and ProtoMan with an advantage. Alright, let's start! Special Training Dex, Lan, GutsMan, Crystal, I'm counting on you guys!" Dex nods. "Leave it to us!" Lan also nods. "Yeah, let's go." Selena looks at Lan _'What's up with him? He's acting…odd.'_

GutsMan beats his chest. "Go whenever you're ready!" Crystal pulls out an Aqua Sword. "Let's get this going!"

Selena recalls what Higsby said. _'To start a Program Advance, three or more Battle Chips are needed…and I need to pick carefully.'_ She pulls out the three chips, Cyber Sword, Wide Sword and Long Sword. "These are the chips I used that day…." She lays them out in the order she used them. _'Next is the order I download them…they have to be in the right order to work…'_

MegaMan smiles. "The order is Cyber Sword, Wide Sword then Long Sword." Selena nods. _"Yeah."_

"Let's go, MegaMan!" _"Yeah!"_

_**Program Advance!**_

_**CyberSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

Selena and MegaMan hold their right arms out and MegaMan's right arm holds the Cyber Sword.

_**WideSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

They both hold out their left arm's and MegaMan is holding the Wide Sword.

_**LongSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

A blue aura surrounds Selena as MegaMan crosses the swords and raises them up, causing the swords to combine.

GutsMan and Crystal ready themselves. _"Go! LifeSword!"_ MegaMan brings the sword down and the light shoots at GutsMan and Crystal. _"Did it work?!"_ By the time it reaches GutsMan and Crystal, it gets smaller and smaller to the point when it hits them, it did nothing to them. "Huh?!" MegaMan groans in frustration. "Man…."

Selena sighs. "Damn…so close…" They undid the Full Synchro and Jacks-Out. They all walk to the Chip Reloader as Dex sighs. "Man, it wasn't what I expected." He compalins as Selena rubs her head. "Sorry, I was hoping that it worked, but…" Lan rubs her head. "It's fine. You just need to train. "Selena nods as she puts her three Battle Chips into the Chip Reloader. _"Here, we can charge up the chips many time as we need… But during a match, we can only use them once."_ MegaMan informs her. "I know…" Selena coughs a bit. "Besides, if you don't hurry up and make it work, your match against Yahoot will begin!" Dex tells her. "I know that! It's just…my body it still weak after my last battle with Mr. Match. Every time I go into Full Synchro, my body is pushed hard. If I don't make it work… I'll get it to work."

"That is impossible." They hear a voice behind them as Miyu walks into view. "Miyu!" MegaMan looks behind him and sees SkullMan._ "SkullMan!" _Selena looks at Miyu. "What do you mean, impossible?"

"I mean that a Program Advance won't succeed that way." Selena balls her fist as Miyu walks to the other side of the arena. ShullMan motions MegaMan to attack. _"Why don't you attack?"_ MegaMan blinks in surprise. _"We cane here just for that… You should thank us."_

In the Main Dome, a battle is going on. "Whale!" A Whale like Navi swings his tail but ShrakMan jumps over it with ease. "_SharkMan has avoided WhaleMan's tail attack by jumping. Things are heating up here in the Main Dome!"_ Ribitta turns to Higsby. _"Higsby, in this battle it seems as if SharkMan is on the defensive against WhaleMan's attacks."_ Higsby nods._ "It's strange… Commander Beef and SharkMan have great skill."_ Commander Beef looks at the timer above the arena. _'20 minutes…'_

_**Program Advance!**_

_**CyberSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

Selena and MegaMan hold their right arms out and MegaMan's right arm holds the Cyber Sword.

_**WideSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

They both hold out their left arm's and MegaMan is holding the Wide Sword.

Before Selena could download the third chip, SkullMan attacks. "Bone Stalker!" He shoots out his arms and hits MegaMan. _"Miyu! You shouldn't interrupt her while she practicing." _Lan tells Miyu, who just sighs. _"But, no real opponent would just stand there. Also, because the both you are in Full Synchro, if not done right, it could hurt the both of you."_ Selena looks at MegaMan, who nods. _"One more time! I can handle it!"_

"_WhaleMan has unleashed a barrage of missile attack! SharkMan avoids them!" _Commander Beef look at the clock again. _…10 minutes…'_

_**Program Advance!**_

_**CyberSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

_**WideSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

Selena downloads the Battle Chips faster them before as SkullMan attacks again. "Bone Stalker!" As his arms fly at MegaMan, MegaMan swings the swords and blocks the attack. _"Now!"_

_**LongSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

The blur aura surrounds Selena's body as MegaMan's swords combine into one. But it only lasts for a few seconds, the sword disappears and with the, the blue aura around Selena. "Uh…"

Selena face palms. "Not again…what are we doing wrong?!" Miyu smiles a bit. "Program Advance cannot be done simply by using three chipds in a sequence." Selena coughs a bit but Miyu goes on. "The most important thing is timing. The operator and the Navi have to synchronize their breathing." Selena looks at her. "Operator and… Navi have to…" She forces herself to stop coughing and takes a deep breath.

_Selena and MegaMan_

"_**Synchronize breathing…"**_

WhaleMan charges at SharkMan. "You won't escape from me anymore!" SharkMan jumps over him and lands behind him. _"SharkMan isn't doing a thing against WhaleMan's continuous attacks! It's a tough battle battle!"_ Commander Beef looks at the clock one more time. _' One minute…'_

"_No, that's not it! Commander Beef is delaying the battle intentionally!"_ Higsby yells as Yai tilt her head. "Intentionally? But why?" Maylu gasps. "Could it be for Selena's training?" Lloyd nods. "I think so…" 15 seconds is on the clock. _"There is little time left… According to rules, the defensive SharkMan is at an disadvantage."_ Commander Beef nods to SharkMan. "It's time, SharkMan!"

SharkMan nods and charges WhaleMan, punching him back a few feet and he slams his fins into the ground. "Aqua Tower!" The tower goes under WhaleMan and shoots him into the air. The fall causes WhaleMan to Log-Out.

"_There it is! With one second to spare, SharkMan gets a big win!"_ Commander Beef Jacks-Out and leaves the arena.

"Let's go, MegaMan!" Selena calls to MegaMan. _"Okay, Selena!"_

_**Program Advance!**_

Selena counts in her head. _'One, two, three…' _As does MegaMan._ 'One, two, three…' _After a minute, they both count at the same time. "Demon Flare! Bone Stalker!"

_**CyberSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

_**One…**_

MegaMan slashes through the Demon Flare, deleting it.

_**WideSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

_**Two!**_

MegaMan deleltes the Bone Stalker with on slash of the Wide Sword. He then crosses the swords.

_**LongSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

_**THREE!**_

The blue aura glows around Selena as the swords combine into a single Long Sword of light.

_**Life Sword!**_

MegaMan brings down the sword and the light flys at SkullMan. _"Is this it?!" _The light went a lot farther then before, but it disappears right in front of SkullMan. MegaMan falls to his knees, out of breath. Selena is also out of breath as the aura disappears. "Failed again…Why does it keep disappearing? What's missing?" She starts to cough a bit as the lights in the room turns on. "You are getting the hang of it… But it looks like your time is up." Miyu tells her as she leaves. Miyu stops next to Selena and tells her something, causing Selena to look at her with fear._"Selena…"_ Selena coughs more then takes a deep breath. "I'm… I'm fine. Let's go…our battle is next." MegaMan nods as she heads to the arena. Lan and Dex followed Miyu to the stands.

Selena is walking slowly to the arena as she thinks about her and MegaMan's training. _'What are we doing wrong? Even though I'm in Full Synchro with MegaMan, it doesn't seem to be enough. Ack!'_ Selena leans on the wall and starts coughing again, but much harder this time. _"Selena?! Selena?!" S_he hears MegaMan call her name, but she's coughing way to hard to answer. After a minute, she starts to cough up blood. _"Selena!"_ MegaMan yells with worry as blood starts to fall onto the floor. _'Wha-What's happening? Is what she said true?'_

"_I recommend you not try the Program Advance in you next battle, you body has had enough. If you try to use it, you may end up killing yourself."_

After a few minutes, Selena is gasping for breath as she stops herself from coughing. "…huff….huff…" She slides down the wall and is on her knees. _"Selena! Say something!"_ MegaMan demands. "…I'm…I'm fine…ugh…" She forces herself up and starts to breath normally walks to a nearby restroom and cleans the mess she made. "Alright. Let's go." MegaMan nods reluctantly. _….she's getting worse…is she going to…like I did…no, she won't. I believe in her. She's strong, she'll keep on going.'_

The crowd goes wild as Selena walks into the arena. "You ready, MegaMan?" He nods. _"Yes."_

_**Jack-In! MegaMan! Power Up!**_

_**Jack-In! MagicMan! Power Up!**_

MegaMan and MagicMan are both beamed into the arena as Ribitta starts it off. _"MegaMan vs. MagicMan, the battle has begun!"_ Yahoot looks at Selena and grins. "I can tell you with certainty that MegaMan won't win against MagicMan." Selena just smiles and moves her hand through her hair. "You can't know that until we try!" Up in the stands, Maysa walks to Mrs. Mari and sits down next to her. "Huh? Maysa!" Maysa sighs in relief. "Phew, I made it." looks at him. "The last match was great! Where were you?" She asks him. "You were that worried about me? You make Maysa a very happy man!" Mrs. Mari smiles sheepishly as Miyu walks past them to sit next to Sal. Maddy, Zan and Match all watch with smiles on their faces. Behind Selena, Chaud is leaning on a wall, watching her. A buzzer goes off and the light die down. "Let's go! To start off!" Selena's and MegaMan's eyes change blue eye is now green and MegaMan's right eye is red. ElecSword! Battle Chip In! Download!" Selena looks at her right hand as MegaMan's right arm turns into the Elec Sword. "Yahoot smiles. "Hmph! Elec Sword, huh? In that case, Virus summon! Daijam!"

A snake virus appears in front of MagicMan. "Go, Daijam!" MegaMan charges the snake as it bates his hand holding the sword. The virus is deleted, but so is MegaMan's sword. He holds his hand in pain as Selena holds hers too. _"What a wonderful strategy!"_ Higsby begins. _"Daijam's body is made of wood, so it resists electricity! He summoned something that is strong against ElecSword!"_ Yahoot smiles. "I already know how you and MegaMan fight. No matter what type of attack you use, you don't stand a chance!" Selena shakes her hand and glares at Yahoot. "We'll see about that! Mini-Bomb! Battle Chip in! Download!" MegaMan holds out his hand and the Mini-Bomb appears in his hand. MagicMan summons another virus. _"Virus summon! Hurricane!"_ A fan like virus appears. MegaMan throws the Mini-Bomb but the wind from the virus blows it away.

Selena growls and pulls out another chip. "ShotGun! Battle Chip In! Download!"

"Virus summon! Cold Bear!" AS MegaMan fires a shot, it's blocked by an ice cube.

"Tch! In that case, a sequential attack! Area Steal! Support Chip In! Download!"

MegaMan disappears as MagicMan summons yet another virus."Virus summon! Ghostler!" When MegaMan reappears, he trys to hit the ghost, but his sword went through it. It then rams MegaMan in the chest and he falls to the ground.

"MegaMan Ack!" When he was hit, she felt the pain and she starts coughing again. "No…" She holds her breath and stops her coughing.. "Not now…"

MegaMan struggles to get up as MagicMan grins. "Now you know what power Yahoot and I possess." MegaMan stands up but falls again, out of breath.

Selena takes a deep breath. "My attack don't work at all…" Chaud sighs. "Selena, come on…hang in there, and prove me wrong." Yahoot grins. "We shall delete you soon…" Selena growls.

MagicMan points at MegaMan. "Go, viruses!" The viruses starts to move to MegaMan.

Selena looks at her remaining chip. "My remaining chips are…uh…." The three chips she has left are Cyber, Wide and LongSwords. _'These are… The timing… The operator and the Navi have to synchronize their breathing.'_ Selena checks her heart beat. _'…not too fast but…'_ She turns to MegaMan, who nods. _"Let's do it, Selena!"_ MegaMan is still trying to stand up. "MegaMan!" He's breathing hard, like she is. She closes her eyes. _'….Miyu told me not to use the Program Advance…but if we don't we're going to lose…and MegaMan will be…who's more important, Me or MegaMan?'_ She opens her eyes, in Perfect Synchro. "Alright! This time, it's all or nothing! Let's go, MegaMan!"

_**Program Advance!**_

_**CyberSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

MegaMan deletes the snake virus with one swipe.

_**WideSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

MegaMan blocks a virus by crossing the swords.

_**LongSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

The blue aura surrounds Selena as the two swords combine into the single long sword of light. "MegaMan! Do it before it disappears!" MegaMan grabs the sword as Chaud walks to Selena.

"What?" MagicMan backs up. "AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" MegaMan brings the sword down and the light flys at MagicMan. The light deletes all the viruses and keeps going.

"Life Sword?" Yahoot starts to sweat. The aura coming from Selena lights the arena. As Chaud stops right behind her. "She's putting on quite the show."

The sword disappears from MegaMan's hands and the light disappeared. "It didn't make it? Oh no…ugh…" As the aura dims down, Selena already feels the pressure building in her chest.

MagicMan sighs. "You managed to surprise me…huh?" His arms and his upper body are close to being deleted.

"Come back, MagicMan!" MagicMan glares at MegaMan as he Jack-Outs.

_**MagicMan, Logging-Out**_

_**Battle Over**_

"_They did it! MegaMan and Selena managed to turn the match around and win! They defeated Yahoot and MagicMan!" _Selena starts to cough as Ribitta and Higsby talk about the Program Advance. _"They used an attack I've never seen before. Higsby, what was that?"_ Higsby cleans his glasses. _"Program Advance. Combining three chips to form the ultimate attack."_ Chaud smiles and walks back a bit. Ribitta looks at the camera. _"A great Net Battler is born! The name is Selena Hasagawa and her Navi, MegaMan!" _Higsby tilts his head as he thinks. _'But was that the ultimate attack? It looked kinda small…"_ Selena is able to get her coughing under control as everyone runs to her. "That was amazing, Selena!" Lan tell her. "You've finally made the Program Advance one of your attacks." Selena shakes her head. "That wasn't the Program Advance, at least, not a strong one."

"Indeed. It's good to see you say that." Chaud walks out from behind Selena. "Chaud!" Chaud walks up to Lan. "As she said, that was not a Program Advance. It started strong, but by the time it reached MagicMan, the power was close to none. I'm amazed it caused him to log-out." Lan glares at Chaud as Selena coughs a bit more. "What?! What do you mean?!" Selena gets in front of Lan. "Lan, it's fine. He's right." Chaud taps Selena shoulders. "May I talk to you for a minute?" Selena nods. "Umm…sure. I join you guys later." They all nod as Lan glares at Chaud. _'That fucking bastard! I hope he loses in his battle!'_

Chaud stops at where he needs to be for his battle. "So, what do you want to ask me?" Chaud looks at her. "Did you know the Hikari family when you got your headband?" That catches her off guard."Umm… no, I never knew of the Hikari's till Lan moved here to DenTech. I got my headband from my father before he died. Why?" Chaud looks at her headband, then glances at Lan's headband. "Your headband is exactly like Lan's, and the Emblem, is the Hikari Family's Emblem." Selena takes off her headband and looks at it. "…no way…" Chaud walks past her. "Well, that's all I wanted to know. Talk with ya later." Selena trys to stop him. "W-Wait!" He keeps walking to the arena. She looks at her headband again. _'Now that I think about it, Lan's headband is like mine…but the emblem belongs to the Hikari family? But…Dad gave me this…'_ MegaMan looks away. _'Damn you, Chaud!'_ Selena puts her headband back on and walks to the stands to be eith everyone.

"_The next match is ProtoMan vs. ElecMan!" _Selena finds everyone and sits down next to Lan. "What did Chaud want?" He asks bitterly. "Umm…nothing really. He just told me a bit more about the Program Advance." She lies. The buzzer goes off and the light dim. "The victory is mine! ElecSword! Battle Chip In! Download!" Count Zap starts off.

ElecMan's right arm turns into the Elec Sword and he charges at ProtoMan. As he swings, ProtoMan dodges every swing with ease. ElecMan backs off and throws a lightning ball at ProtoMan. "lightning Blast!" ProtoMan also dodges it with ease.

"Is that all?" Count Zap looks at Chaud with a smile on his face. "Before I wipe that smirk off your face… I will give you a little advice. You should plan your Navi's strategy in advance." That makes Chaud look up. "Do it, ElecMan!" ElecMan puts his hands into the sky and lightning shoots up. Outside the dome, a jacker is in the air and ElecMan's thunder activates it. Chaud's PET shows white noise as well as the projector. The whole dome can't see the battle, and Chaud can't see ProtoMan. Selena stands up. "Really?!"

"_Uh, what's this?" _Ribitta says as Maddy and Match smile. Count Zap laughs. "See, you can't see a thing!" Chaud just grins. "Heh, petty tricks, huh?" Chaud closes his eyes. "Yes! Tricks indeed! Banzai!" Selena looks at Chaud. _'Chaud…I hope your doing what I think you are. With the power you and I possess, we don't need to see, we can feel and since what our Navi feels.' _Zap smiles. "But, my PET can see everything!"

"Even you cannot win this one without the support of you operator." ElecMan tells ProtoMan, who just stands there, looking at ElecMan.

"Haha! It's decided then, this is a victory for me! Light Blast! Battle Chip In! Download!" ElecMan points his arm at ProtoMan and fires. _"Light Blast!"_ Chaud opens his eyes and pulls out a chip. Selena smiles. "He's in Full Synchro. Count Zap, your going down."

"_Barrier! Support Chip In! Download!" _A white barrier forms around ProtoMan, blocking the attack. "What?!"

"Why? You can't see a thing!" Chaud smiles. "Oh, I saw it alright!" Count Zap backs up. "You saw it?!" Chaud pulls out three chips.

_**Chaud and ProtoMan**_

_**Program Advance!**_

Selena looks in awe. "Chaud?"

_**CyberSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

ProtoMan's right arm turns into the Cyber Sword.

_**WideSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

ProtoMan's left arm turns into the Wide Sword. Zap look at him with confusion. "What is he doing?" Selena gasps at what she sees next. A red aura surrounds Chaud. "N-No way…!"

_**LongSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

ElecMan steps back. "What?!" An aura flows around ProtoMan.

_**Life Sword!**_

A blinding light covers the arena. "No!"

Zap's PET blows as the jacker blows. Lan stands up next to Selena. "What in the world is going on?" After a minute, the arena shows on the projector. The ground has a huge grove in it and only parts of ElecMan remain. ElecMan has logged-out. _"What amazing, destructive power!"_ Selena nods. "That's…That's…" The lights turn on and Chaud looks at Selena. "Program Advance." Chaud puts his hands into his pockets and leaves the is speechless as Lan punches the railing. "Damn! That show off!" Selena gaze goes to Lan's headband. _'How…how is it that we have the same headband? And, will me and MegaMan master the Program Advanace like he did? Only time will tell.'_

* * *

**_Flare: Done.  
_**

**_Chaud: Could be better._**

**_Flare: *glares* May I kill you?_**

**_Selena: Umm...wrod count: 4,176_**

**_Lloyd: Please review._**


	16. Miracle Net Navis!

**_Flare: I'm back from vacation! So let's get back to work! _****_I ___****do not own MegaMan NT Warrior. It is Licensed by Viz Media and Capcom. I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

The sun is shining brightly in the cloudless sky as people are walking around out, either shopping or are stretching they're legs. Walking through the crowds, is Selena with her headband over her eyes She feels herself walk into someone and says an apology. "I'm sorry." She then walks around the person and keeps walking with her headband over her eyes. _"This is crazy, Selena! Walking around wearing a blindfold…why would you start doing that all of a sudden?!"_ Selena hears MegaMan yell at her as her feels for her PET. "MegaMan! Chaud couldn't see that monitor, but he was able to operate PrototMan perfectly! …and even a Program Advance… I thought he did cause of Full Synchro, but that's not it." She recalls that battle.

_**Chaud and ProtoMan**_

_**Program Advance!**_

_Selena looks in awe. "Chaud?"_

_**CyberSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

_ProtoMan's right arm turns into the Cyber Sword._

_**WideSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

_ProtoMan's left arm turns into the Wide Sword. Zap look at him with confusion. "What is he doing?" Selena gasps at what she sees next. A red aura surrounds Chaud. "N-No way…!"_

_**LongSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

_ElecMan steps back. "What?!" An aura flows around ProtoMan._

_**Life Sword!**_

Selena growls. "Damn it…he can do, and I can't…theres also what he told me before the battle….'

"_**Your headband is exactly like Lan's, and the Emblem, is the Hikari Family's Emblem."**_

Selena moves her head across the headband. _'I called Mom a few minutes go, and she told me that Dad used to work with Lan's father."_

"_**Wha? Dad used to work with Dr. Hikari?"**__ Selena called her mother about the headband. __**'Yes. If I remember right. Yuichiro gave Michael the headband as a way to prove that he's a friend of the Hikari Family."**__ Selena tilts her head as she looks at the headband.__** "…how come I never knew of the Hikari's till they moved out here?'**__ She asks.__** "Umm…they moved before you were born, we didn't think it was needed to tell you of a family that you never met yourself."**__ Selena looks at her headband again and smiles.__** "Alright. Thanks Mom! I just got to wondering. Love you!"**__ Selena hangs up and looks at her headband.__** "So, my family knew the Hikari's for a while, huh?"**__ Selena smiles and puts her headband on and tightens it. __**"Alright! With that cleared up, it's time to train!"**_

As Selena keeps walking, wonders why Chaud even brought up the headband. _'From the way he acts around Lan, I wound think he wouldn't give a shit.'_ MegaMan starts to panic. _"Selena! Look, right, right! Now your left! Wah! Look out!" _Selena walks into a tree and falls. "Oww…that hurt…." MegaMan shakes his head. _"Are you alright, Selena?"_ He asks as she lays on the ground. "Oww…yeah, I'm fine. Felt worse." She sighs. _"Hey, in the Main Dome, Maylu and Tory's match should be starting."_ Selena takes off her headband and sits up. "That's right! I forgot!" Selena puts her headband back on, picks up MegaMan and runs back to the Dome.

_**Main Dome**_

The crowd is going wild as Maylu and Tory pull out their PETs.

_**Jack-In! Roll! Power Up!**_

_**Jack-In! IceMan! Power Up!**_

Roll and IceMan are beamed into the arena and they both stare each other down.

Selena runs through the halls as she sees the battle start. "Oh man! They started!" Before MegaMan could say anything, Selena runs into someone and they both get knocked down. "Oww….I'm so sorry! I'm in a—Chaud?" She's greeted by a pair of icy-blue eyes. "Oww…yeah, it's me. You like running in to me a lot." He tells her as he rubs his head. "Ah, no! I wasn't looking where I was going!" She stands up and holds out her hand. "No point for you to stay on the ground." Chaud looks up and smiles. "That's what I told you when we first met." Selena smiles. "Yup." Chaud takes her hand and stands up. "Oh yeah! My Mom told me that the headband was given to my father by Dr. Hikari as a way to prove his a friend of his family." Chaud sighs. "I see. Well, that's good, I guess." Selena gasps and runs past Chaud. "Sorry! I need to get to the arena! I'll talk to you later!" Chaud nods a she runs off. Chaud looks at her as she runs off. "I wonder…"

"_Sir?"_ Chaud shakes his head. "Nothing. I'm leaving, I have no need to watch." Chaud starts to leave. "After all, I have something I need to do.

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Miracle Net Navis!**_

* * *

The crowd is cheering as Maylu looks at Tory. "I won't go easy on you, Tory" Tory smiles. Of course! Let's not hold back!" A screen shows Maylu as Ribitta introduces her. _"DenTech Academy 5__th__ Grader, Challenger Maylu Sakurai and her Navi, Roll! Against her is DenTech Academy's 5__th__ Grader Tory Froid! This is a great confrontation for DenTech Academy's 5__th __Grade! Honored guest Higsby, there's been a lot of talking about the real abilities of Roll and IceMan!"_ Higsby looks at Ribitta._ "Yes, but lately IceMan has been working at the water plant. Maybe he hasn't spent a lot of time training with Tory."_ Mrs. Mari folds her hands. "Maylu, Tory..I want both of you to win! Both of you, good luck!" Maysa nods. "Mrs. Mari! A teacher with such good thought! …all right, listen up you guys!" Maysa pulls out the flag and swings it, again almost hitting everyone in the face. "Both of you had better not give up!" Yai face palms and leans over to Dex. "Hey, which do you think will win?" Dex blushes as he answers. "Of course it'll be Maylu!" Lan nods. "I think so too." Yai tilts her head. "Lan? Welcome back. You sound mad. Did something happen?" Lan shakes his head. "No, I'm just tired, that's all." Yai looks around. "Umm…where's Selena?" Lan looks away. "Don't know. Won't be surprised if she's with Chaud." Lan tells her gruffly. "Oh…." Yai turns her head._ 'What's with him? I ask about Selena and he bites ny head off!'_ Lan taps Yai as he points to his right, Selena runs towards them and sits next to Lan. "Alright, I made it!" Lan glares at her. "And where were you?" Selena blinks in surprise. "I was walking outside. Why?" Lan looks away. "Just wondering." He sighs. _'I can't get my mind off it. What does she see in Chaud that she likes? Also…'_

_"Lan Hikari and Crystal won their battle against Lloyd Yuki with ease! He's moving on!"_

Selena frowns and looks at the battle as Lan taps her again. "Hey, can I ask something?" Selena nods. "Sure. What's up?"

"Umm…when I was little, my dad told me that he gave a headband like mine to a good friend. Is there anyone in your family named 'Michael'?" He asks as he looks at her headband. Selena nods. "Yeah, that's my dad. Mom told me that Dr. Hikari gave it to him. Dad then gave it to me a few minutes before he died." She tells him as Lan looks away for a minute. "…hmm. Alright." Lan smiles and rubs her head. "Sorry if I was rude. I was thinking about something." Selena smiles also. "It's fine! Now, Let's cheer for them both!" Lan nods and yells. "Maylu! Tory! You both better give it your all!"

Maylu. Tory, Roll and IceMan are stare at each other, waiting for the buzzer to sound.

It rings across the arena, causing IceMan and Roll to charge. "Alright!" Roll yells. "Here we go!" IceMan yells as well. They both run around in a circle as Roll crosses her arms. "Hearts Flash!" Two hearts shoot out and IceMan jumps over them as he throws a snowflake at her. "Snow Crystal!" Roll spins out of the way as Maylu pulls out a Battle Chip. _"Aqua Tower! Battle Chip In! Download!"_ Roll spins and slams her hand to the ground. "Aqua Tower!" Five small towers formed into one big water tower and it moves toward IceMan. "Ice Tower!" IceMan slams his hand to the ground and a bunch of ice towers shoot up. The two towers fly by each other and hits both Navi's. _"Ice Cube! Battle Chip In! Download!"_ Tory downloads a chip as Maylu did the same. _"Triple Lance! Battle Chip In! Download!"_

"Ice Cube!" IceMan throws ice blocks at Roll. "Arubaitano! Triple Lance!" A fish appears in front of her and shoot out three lances. The two attacks meet in the middle, canceling each other out.

"_Roll and IceMan are evenly matched! This is becoming an amazing fight!"_ Ribitta yells into her mic. Lan smiles. "Keep it up you two! Huh?" Lan looks at Dex, who is glaring at Tory and IceMan. "No way! That guy's putting up a good fight!" Even Yai is glaring. "At this rate, it'll probably be a tie." Mrs. Mari tilts her head. "A tie?" Maysa smiles. "Seems to me like the one with the most calcium will win." Lan face palms. "Wow… Really, Maysa? Hmm?" He looks at Selena, who is moving her hands as if she downloading Battle Chips. "CyberSword, WideSword, LongSword!" Lan's gaze goes to her PET. MegaMan is moving his arms like his holding the swords. _"CyberSword, WideSword, LongSword!"_ Lan leans back in his seat. "Wow, she won't stop training…"

In the training room, two construction workers are training for their up coming battle. The yellow Navi slams a pick axe to the ground sending chunks of the grong into the air. "Pick Axe!" A red Navi drills out of the ground and deletes a big chunk of the ground. "Drilling Crash!" Both Navi's chuckle as they walk towards each other. "I'll defeat my opponent StoneMan with my shock attack!" The yellow Navi says as the red Navi chuckles. "And I'll use this drill on BombMan! Huh?" The hear chuckling in the training arena. _"Zurugashii!"_ A voice is heard. _"DrillMan!"_ Another voice is heard, causing Zurugashii and DrillMan to look around. "Who's that? Show yourselves!" A hole opened in the arena and two Navi's stepped out. Zurugashii and DrillMan both step back as a blinding light covers the training arena. "Zurugashii!" One of the construction workers yelled. "DrillMan!"

**_Roll vs. IceMan_**

Roll and IceMan flew by each other, but both are exhausted. "Roll!" Maylu yells. "IceMan!" Tory yells. Up in the stands, Sal and Miyu are watching. "IceMan hasn't used his Blizzard attack yet." Sal tells Miyu, who closes her eyes. "Whatever happens, they both fought well." Sal looks at her and nods.

Roll and IceMan both stand back up and stare at each other. Roll jumps into the air. Tory eyes light up. _"Now, IceMan! Blizzard!"_ IceMan readys the attack. Maylu pulls out a chip. _"Cyclone! Battle Chip In! Download!"_ Roll starts to spin mid-air. _"Really?! IceMan's Blizzard against Roll's Cyclone!"_ Ribitta yells into the mic.

"Blizzard!" A strong gust of icy wind blows toward Roll. "Cyclone!" Roll spins faster and in surrounded by the wind of the Cyclone. The whole arena goes silent. Roll sends the Cyclone at the Blizzard, causing the icy wind to hit IceMan, freezing him. Troy yells in surprise. _"Ah! IceMan!"_ Roll lands and sighs.

_**Battle Over**_

The arena is filled with cheers and clapping. Ribitta can almost not be heard. _"And with this, Challenger Maylu Sakurai and Roll have defeated Challenger Tory Froid and IceMan!"_ Tory sighs and walks to Maylu. "That was an amazing battle! Thank you…" He holds out his hand. Maylu smiles and takes his hand. "You too." They shake hands. _"Challenger Tory Froid has such a competitive spirit! He and Maylu Sakurai have shown us a great fight!"_

Chaud watched the battle from where he is standing. "Hmm…"He keeps walking.

_**City Center General Hospital**_

Kagome has a small tv on in her office, tuned into the N1 Grand Prix. "…" She just watched the battle with Maylu and Tory. She picks up the remote and goes back to Selena's battle with Yahoot. After re-watching the battle, she notices that Selena was coughing hard at the end of the battle. She sighs. "Selena…you're a strong girl, but if you keep pushing yourself…" Her gaze goes to a picture on her desk, showing two twin boys who were two years old. "I had a young boy under my care for the same reason she's under my care…" Kagome rubs her head. "…he had HBD…but died when he was only two…" Her gaze then goes to a picture of her and Selena in front of the hospital. "…after his death, I got you… I was able to keep you alive longer because of what I knew after the boy's death. I even know of a way to help your heart get stronger, along with your body. It's not a cure, but it will keep you alive long enough so that I can find a cure. But…" She looks at a folder that's on her desk and sighs. "I don't have the money to get what I need…" she opens it and reads. "The ingredients I need are rare and hard to find, so they aren't cheep…plus…I need to test it to make sure it works…and that's not cheep either…" She closes the folder, takes off her glasses and lays her head on the desk. "The ingredients to make the medicine will round up to $500,000 alone, especially if I get a large quantity so I can make more then one bottle …and the tests…damn it…" She looks at the picture again. "…I may make a lot of money in a year…but I don't have enough to spare…Selena…" She jumps at the sound of a phone. She looks up and sees that her phone on the desk is ringing. "…who…" She sits up, clears her throat and picks up the phone. "Hello? Dr. Higurashi speaking." The voice of a boy answers. _"Yes, is this Kagome Higurashi?"_ Kagome tilts her head slightly. "_'A boy?' _Yes. May I ask why and who is calling?" "_Good. I just wanted to make sure you were Miss Kagome before I went on."_ Kagome leans on her free hand. "Went on with what?" she's starting to get a bit suspicious. There was a long silent pause before the boy spoke again. _"I just deposited $3,000,000 to your bank account."_ He tells her cooly. "W-What?!" Kagome puts her glasses back on and starts to pull up her back account from her computer. _"…the boy's right…$3,000,000 has been added to my account…that means…"_ A tear falls on the keyboard. "…I can save her…"

"_Please, use the money to help save Selena Hasagawa."_ Kagome gasps when he said Selena's name. "You know Selena?" She asks. _"Yes."_ Kagome opens the folder again as she asks the boy his name. "…what's your name?" When he told her, she couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit. "Haha…I remember you. Selena told me a lot about you." She says as she looks through the folder. _"I see. Well, I did what I had to do. But, may I ask you something?"_ She stops for a moment. "Sure. What is it?"

"_Don't tell Selena my name. I'm sure she'll find out on her own in time."_ Kagome giggles. "Sure. Not a problem." She looks through the folder again. _"Also, about how long will it take you to do whatever you need to do?" _Kagome tilts her head for a moment, confused. "You mean to make the medicine?" She asks him. _" I guess."_ Kagome thinks for a moment. "Well, it'll take a week to order what I need to make the medicine, a week to make the medicine and a week to test it to make sure it works right." She tells him. _"So, a month?"_ He asks. "About."

"_Hmm…can you do it in a week and a half?"_ Kagome raises her eyebrow, but smiles. "Heh. I have my ways. I may be able to make it in a week." She could tell the boy was a bit confused. _"Oh? Can you now?"_ Kagome grins. "One of the reasons I love being a Doctor. So, the minimal; a week. The maximum; two weeks." She tells him with confidence. _"Heh. Alright. I'm going to hold you to that. I need to go. Thank you for what your doing."_ She nods. "Thank you for giving me what I need so I can help her. Take care, 'Sir'." She smiles she hears him face palm. _"Whatever. Later."_ She says good-bye and hangs up the phone. She leans back and smiles. "Selena…. I promise. I won't let you die lie your father or the boy! Time to get to work!" She tits up and picks up the phone again. She dialed a number and waited for a moment. _"Hello? How may I help you?"_ Kagome opens the folder. "Yes, this is Dr. Higurashi. I would like to order a few things…and I want them to get here in half a week."

_**N1 Grand Prix**_

Chaud is leaning on a wall as two men wearing black cloaks and white bandages warped around their faces. They both walk past Chaud, their eyes glowing. Chaud glares at them as they walk by. "Hmm..."

Roll and IceMan are talking with the other Navi's as they congratulated Roll. You did it! Guts, Roll!" GutsMan cheers. "IceMan did his best as well!"

Mrs. Mari hugs both Maylu and Tory. "Both Maylu and Tory fought wonderfully! You made your teacher so proud!" Maysa pats them both on the back. "Great job, you two! Thanks to calcium, you fought well!" Lloyd and Kyo both smile. "Way to go!" Maylu looks at Lan. "Hey, Lan, how was the my battle?" Lan blushes. "Uh umm...you did great! Both you and Tory! Right Selena? Huh?" Lan looks at Selena, who is still acting like she's downloading chipps into her PET. "CyberSword, WideSword, LongSword..." MegaMan is still moving his arms like his holding the swords. _"CyberSword, WideSword, LongSword..."_ Mayl glares at her. "Hey, Selena!" Selena nearly drops her PET as Maylu yells out her name.

_"Now, we have come to the N1 Grand Prix single matches! In the Main Dome and Sub Dome, the Net Battlers are making their entrance!"_ The men wearing black cloaks and white bandages warped around their faces walks into the domes. _"Nobody knows the names or faces of these two, and they're very mysterious!" _Selena and the gang look in awe. "W-what? What are they...?" Dex says to himself. Yai nods. "They look very suspicious..." Lan nods as Selena looks on. "Hmm... I have a bad feeling..."

The two Navi's are in both the arenas. The big Navi is red and gray and is named StoneMan. He looks like a huge rock cube and his arms and legs are not attached to his body, theres some kind of force holding them close to his body. The other Navi is small and is red, yellow and orange. His shoulders have small bombs that are always lit. And he is BombMan.

_"In the Main Dome is StoneMan, and in the Sub Dome is BombMan, on stand-by!"_ They waited a few minutes, by the other Navi's didn't show up. _"However, Challenger Buruzo Jimen's Navi. Zurugashii, and Mogoru Tsuchinaka's Navi DrillMan, have not appeared! It seems StoneMan and BombMan win by default!"_

_**Battle Over**_

Selena stands up. "What...? If the opponent doesn't appear, they'll win by default?" Maddy and them look at Yahoot in surprise. "What?!" Yahoot just looks at the arena. "StoneMan and-" Zap starts. "-and BombMan are...!" Match finishes. "Could it be that those Net Navi's were sent by Dr. Willy?!" Maddy asks. Yahoot nods. "Yes... that's the case." Chaud is leaning on a wall near the top of the stands. _"In addition, it seems that these challengers are unbeaten!"_ Chaud glares. _"These two Net Battlers get more mysterious!" _Dex feels his jaw fall. "Did she say-unbeaten?!" Maylu nods. "So they haven't even lost one battle?" Yai gets up and walks to the railing. "Just what is going on here...?" Lan shakes his head as Lloyd and Kyo look at each other. Selena stands up and looks at the two Navi's. "Unbeaten in every battle...? How is that...?"

Yahoot and them are outside talking about the Navi's. "This is the first time I've seen StoneMan and BombMan." Yahoot tell them. Mr. Match growls a bit. "But...what?! Why haven't we heard of those Navi's?!" He takes a sip of his drink as Count Zap looks at Yahoot. "Dr. Willy didn't tell you?" Maddy glares at the thought. "And what about those operators? What a strange way to appear! They didn't give us, the people above them any respect!" She squeezed the cup she was holding. Yahoot sighs. "This is bad."

"What?!" Everyone yells. "What do you mean, Yahoot?" Maddy asks. Yahoot points to his curry. "This curry is absolutely terrible." Everyone face palms. "The curry?!"

Selena is in the training room with MegaMan. MegaMan is in the training arena and Selena has her headband over her eyes. "Let's go, MegaMan! Program Advance!" MegaMan nods. _"OK, Selena! Program Advance!"_

_**CyberSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

Selena and MegaMan hold their right arms out and MegaMan's right arm holds the Cyber Sword.

_**WideSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

They both hold out their left arm's and MegaMan is holding the Wide Sword.

_**LongSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

A blue aura surrounds Selena as MegaMan crosses the swords and raises them up, causing the swords to combine.

Right as MegaMan was about to bring down the sword when it disappears, causing MegaMan to fall to the ground. "MegaMan! Are you alright?!" She moves the headband off her eyes a bit as MegaMan sits up and looks at Selena. _"I'm not okay, Selena! This place isn't wide enough!"_ MegaMan stands up as Selena apologizes. "Sorry, sorry! The truth is...I keep thinking about StoneMan and BombMan. It's so strange that they won everything." MegaMan looks at her and smiles softly. He puts his hand up to her, and Selena puts her hand over his. _"Yes...Selena, I understand your feelings. But..."_ Selena looks down at the ground. "Higsby says that all their previous opponents were attacked during practice." That catches MegaMan's attention. _"What?"_ Selena looks up at MegaMan. "I...I think that StoneMan and BombMan might be the criminals... That's just what I'm feeling." MegaMan looks at Selena and closes his eyes. _"I agree, there's something suspicious...but there's no evidence..."_ Selena nods. "I know..." The door into the room opens and Selena jumps at the sound. Lan walks through. "Hey, Selena, hurry up! The tag matches are being announced." Selena moves the headband off her eyes and nods. "Right! The tag matches are this afternoon! I'm coming, now!" MegaMan logs-out and Selena runs out of the room with Lan.

Higsby is interviewing the operators of StoneMan and BombMan. He's having to stand on his toes to get the microphone up to their mouths. "To win every match by default was very lucky, isn't that right?" They don't answer. "StonMan and BombMan's fighting strengths still remain unknown." One the the men grabs the mic and crushes it with ease, causing Higsby to freak out. Selena and Lan saw what happened. "Wow! He crushed the mic with his hands!" Lan exclaims. Selena watches where they go and looks at MegaMan, who nods. "Let's follow them, Lan!" Without waiting for him to reply, she runs in the direction the operators went. "Wha? Hey, Selena! Wait up!"

They were able to follow them to the balcony of the N1, but they lose them around a corner. "Disappeared…" Lan says softly. Selena punches the wall next to her. "Where did those two go?!" The two men walk up behind Lan and Selena and picks them both up with ease. "Wha! Hey! Let's us go!" Lan yells as he trys to free himself. Selena couldn't breathe from the way the man is holding her. They hold them over the railing and lets go, letting them fall into the water below. Selena is able to get her head above water as she glares at them. "Damn it! You'll definitely pay for this during our Net Battle!" Lan also gets his head above water. "Man…were they trying to kill us?" Selena pulls her hair out of her face. "…who knows…at least we can swim-eh?" A lifesaver is thrown into the water, causing them both to look up. Selena smiles at who she sees. "Sal!" She nods. "Come on, Selena, Lan! Hurry and take this!" Yahoot is able to find the two men, but he keeps his distance. "I can't quite sense anything from those two…"

Selena and Lan are both trying to catch their breaths as Selena smiles at Sal. "You saved us, Sal!" Lan nods. "Yeah! Thanks!" Sal nods and looks at Selena. "What happened here?" She asks her. Selena smiles sheepishly. "Ah, well, it was…" Before Selena could answer, she looks at Lan. "Before I forget. Lan? Will you tell Dex that we're going to be in the tag team match together?" Lan nods. "Sure, I'll let him know." Selena takes her headband and rings it out. "A GutsMan-WoodMan combo, huh? Against who?" Sal frowns a bit. "The StoneMan-BombMan combo." Both Selena and Lan look at her in surprise. "Eh?! StoneMan-BombMan combo?!" They both yell. "Yes." Selena puts her headband back on and sighs. "I see…"

"_Now, it's time for the N1 Grand Prix Tag Matches!"_ Ribitta starts off with a load cheerful voice. _"In the Main dome is Challengers Sal and Dex with their WoodMan-GutsMan combo!"_ Sal and Dex nod at each other.

_**Jack-In! WoodMan! Power Up!**_

_**Jack-In! GutsMan! Power Up!**_

"_And then the Net Battler Siblings, and their StoneMan-BombMan combo!"_ They both pull out their PETs.

_**Jack-In. StoneMan. Power Up.**_

_**Jack-In. BombMan. Power Up.**_

All four Navi's stare each other down as the crowd goes wild. Selena rubs her eyes and puts her glasses on. "I wonder what kind of fight StoneMan and BombMan will put up?" Lan nods. "Yeah. We don't know what kind of plans they have… Sal and Dex are at a disadvantage." Maysa hits Lan on the head. "That's not the case! Dex, if you're tenacious, you'll do it!" Mrs. Mari cheers. "Do your best, Dex!" Mr. Match watches then. "Well then, let's see their abilities." Count Zap sighs. "They've just be lucky so far." Maddy smiles. "When they lose, we can laugh at them!" All three of them laugh as Yahoot just watches. Miyu shakes her head. Selena looks behind and sees Chaud leaning on a wall. She stands up and walks past Lan. "I'll be back." Lan nods. "Umm…alright." He watches her run up to Chaud and glares at him. "Tch! Damn it Chaud…'

Selena stands next to Chaud. "Hey." She greets. "Yo." He moves to the side to let her lean on the wall. Selena nods and leans on the wall with him. "What do you think about those two?" She asks softly. "…not too sure…" Selena sighs. "I see…"

Sal taps Dex's arm. "Dex, WoodMan will fight StoneMan." Dex nods. "Alright! GutsMan, we'll take BombMan!"

_**Battle Start**_

"Go, Guts!" GutsMan yells as he punches BombMan, who just stands there, not moving an inch. WoodMan shoots out a vine from his arms and holds StoneMan in place. _Mega Guts Punch! Battle Chip In! Download!"_ GutsMan raises his fist into the air and it grows to 4x it's normal size. "Mega Guts Punch!" GutsMan then punches BombMan right in the chest, but no damage was delt. "Guts!" StoneMan pulls and the vines break, surprising WoodMan. "BombMan and I will win without even taking a step!" BombMan nods. "You can always try to move us…on the day you do, you will win…."

_This is terrible! StoneMan and BombMan aren't moving!" _Ribitta yells as Higsby moves his glasses a bit. _"Nonsense! Against the strong-type GutsMan and WoodMan?!"_ Maylu looks at Dex. "It can't be like this! Go, Dex!" Dex looks at Maylu and smiles. "With Maylu cheering for me, I have a hundred times courage!" Dex yells as he pulls out another chip. "Guts Hammer! Battle Chip In! Download!"

GutsMan's hands turns into the hammer and he slams it hard on the ground. "Guts Hammer!" A shock wave shoot at BombMan, who just blocks it with a barrier. _"The blessing of the earth~!"_ Sal yells as WoodMan slams the ground. "Wood Tower!" The towers appear under StoneMan, but he crushes them with ease, and without moving. GutsMan and WoodMan gasps as Dex glares and Sal growls. _"They weren't kidding…these guys aren't fooling around!"_

Selena's gaze hasn't moved from StoneMan's and BombMan's operators. "Strange…" Chaud loosk at her. "Hmm?" Chaud follows her gaze to the operators. "Those operators…haven't been operating since the start of the battle…." Chaud tilts his head for a moment but smiles. "I see…" Miyu nods. "I knew it." Chaud looks at Selena. "Like in practice…" Selena pulls out one of her bokutos and throws it at the cables to their PETs. "What?!" The World Three trio yell as Yahoot nods. "She's figured it out." The bokuto hits both cables and cuts the connection between Navi and Operator. _"What?! This is terrible! The cables of the Net Battler Siblings have been cut! StoneMan and BombMan will have to Log-Out…!" _Higsby shakes his head._ "No! They're not going to Log-Out!"_

Both StoneMan and BombMan chuckle as GutsMan and WoodMan back up bit. "What de Guts?!" WoodMan gasps. "Now I understand!" Dex looks at Sal. _"Can they be…?"_

Selena looks at Chaud. "How is that…?" Chaud looks at them. "Completely Independent Navi's." Selena blinks in surprise and looks at MegaMan. "Did he say 'Completely Independent Navi's'?!" MegaMan nods. "That's right, Selena." Yahoot looks at Maddy, Mr. Match and Count Zap. "StoneMan and BombMan are Navi's that can operate on their own, without cords."

"No way!" Match yells. "That can't be!" Zap agrees. "Really?!" Maddy says softly.

"That's how it is." StoneMan tells them. "Look here!" BombMan yells.

The men pulls off their cloaks, causing the whole Dome to gasp in surprise. The men are robots. "R-Robots?" Dex gasps. Sal just glares. Selena looks at them, her eyes wide. "N-No way…."

"Those things are nothing to us." StoneMan tells them. "They are not our operators…" BombMan grins. "We are the ones operating them!"

Selena gasps as Ribitta updates the match. _"How shocking! StoneMan and BombMan are __Completely Independent Navi's!"_

Dr. Willy laughs at the sight. "My most loyal Net Navi's! Now, the world will see the true power of World Three!"

GutsMan and WoodMan both charge at the two Navi's. BombMan stops GutsMan and throws him up into the air. StoneMan raises his foot and steps on WoodMan, holding him down. As GutsMan comes flying down, BombMan punches GutsMan right in the chest.

_**GutsMan, Logging-Out**_

"GutsMan!" Dex Yells.

_**WoodMan, Logging-Out**_

"WoodMan!" Sal yells as well.

_**Battle Over**_

"_GutsMan and WoodMan have been defeated by the Independent Navi's, StoneMan and BombMan!"_ Dr. Willy smiles. "We are another step closer to the program! Hahahaha…HAHAHahahahah….HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Next is you, MegaMan! SharkMan! " StoneMan warns. "Their power lis not the same level as ours."

Selena looks in shock as she feels a hand on her shoulder. "Commander Beef!" He smiles. "I'll enjoy being in with you for this match." Selena blinks in surprise. "It's a pleasure to work with you." Chaud looks at him. "…." Both StoneMan and BombMan laugh as Selena looks at them. "Completely Independent Navi's…" MegaMan looks at her. _"Selena…"_ She balls her fist.

'_**Damn! Things just got harder…I wonder how this will turn out…'**_

* * *

_**Flare: Well, that's that! It's great to be working again! I hope y'all enjoyed! Please review! Oh, Word Count: 5,268 **_


	17. Commander Beef's True Identity!

_**Flare: Alright, this chapter was a way too like the episode of the anime...**_

_**Chaud: And very short as well.**_

_**Flare: *glares***_

_**Lan: **_**_Flaretale ___****does not own MegaMan NT Warrior. It is Licensed by Viz Media and Capcom.**

**____****MegaMan: Enjoy!**

* * *

Dark clouds are hanging over the N1 Grand Prix, lightning filling the dark sky. A blue-green haired lady is standing outside with a crystal ball. The lightning's light hits the crystal ball. "I see it…an ominous future. When the red fish eyes are revealed…that masked man's true self will be exposed by that girl."

"THIS IS SO GOOD! THIS IS TOO GOOD!" Lan yells in Selena's ear as they eat Maysa's Bean Paste Taiyaki fish-shaped crackers. "Maysa's Taiyaki is so full of calcium and bean paste! It's so great!" Selena rubs her ears as she takes a few bites. "Yes, they are really good, but don't yell in my ear!" Maysa laughs. "That's good! That's good! Have as much as you two like! If you think it's 'medetai' because it's 'tai'!"

_(__**medetai = wonderful tai = taiyata**__)_

As Maysa was talking, the button that's on the eye of the fish on his apron came loose and is about to fall off. Maysa looks at it and freaks out. AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! My fish's eye! This is the most important thing in my life!" Lan keeps eating as Selena watches Maysa run back and forth. "Ah? Wait a minute. He's looking…wonderful?" Selena face palms. "…a play on the word…." Maysa looks at his apron. "Oh, this guy thinks he's funny too! I'm so happy! How great!" Selena smiles softly and grabs another Taiyaki. "Oh, Maysa…" Lan takes a bit out of her Taiyaki and she hits him on the head.

Miyu is still outside holding the crystal ball. "Take care, Commander Beef.

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Commander Beef's True Identity!**_

* * *

"_This is the Net Battle Tournament, The N1 Grand Prix! The next Tag Match!"_ The screen in the middle of the dome shows the challengers. _"The unbeatable, masterless Navi's, BombMan and StoneMan vs. Selena Hasagawa and Commander Beef's hopeful MegaMan and SharkMan! Which will we see meet their end?"_ Ribitta smiles._ "Let's find out!"_

Selena and Lan are still eating Taiyaki. Lan is having a good time eating. "This is so good! This Taiyaki is so good!" Selena sighs and take another Taiyaki. "Lan, you're a bottomless pit! I can't eat even half what you just ate!" Lan just keeps eating. "Ah? That's right." Lan stops for a moment and him and Maysa both look at Selena. "What?" Lan says with a mouthful of food. "Commander Beef is a meat person, right? I hope we can win this together." Lan thinks for a moment as Maysa cries a river. "I'm moved to tears! You're such a king lady, Selena!" Selena shakes her head.

"Really, Selena is so happy-go-lucky. The next match won't be easy you know." Yai tell everyone. "They don't have operators, isn't that a little creepy?" Mrs. Mari asks. Lloyd nods. "But, in this Net Batte she'll be teamed up with Commander Beef." Kyo pushes up his glasses. "I don't know exactly how good this Commander Beef is, what about his methods?" Dex shrugs. "I don't know if it's good." They are sitting across from Lan, Selena and Maysa eating the Taiyaki that Maysa made. Dex takes a bite and looks at Kyo. "He wears a fish helmet and calls himself Commander Beef. Don't you think that's guy's a little odd?" Before Kyo could answer, Maysa runs up to Dex and yells in his face. "Hey you, Dex! Who told you this, who?!" Kyo pushes him away from Dex. "Why are you so taken by that?" Kyo asks coolly. Selena takes a sip of her drink and looks at everyone. "It'll be okay, everyone. I believe in Commander Beef. He's strong and seems to be smart." Maylu rolls her eyes. "Selena…" Maysa smiles brightly. "Great! I hear you, Selena!" Selena tilts her head a bit as Maysa stands in front of her. "That's good, Selena! The most important thing in a tag match is being a team player!" Selena nods briefly. "When partners believe in each other, a team player's important point, their power is 100x more, maybe even 200." Selena nods again. "Commander Beef is your friend. The two of you have your heart in this battle, Selena." Selena looks away. "…my heart…" Maysa puts his hand on her shoulder. "Your heart is stronger then you think, Selena. You just need to believe in yourself." Selena smiles. "Right! Me and Commander Beef will win!" Maylu tilts her head. "Maysa knows something." Yai nods. "Almost as if he's fighting himself…" Mrs. Mari just smiles. "Those two are good friends, aren't they?" Selena gets and kicks the wall. "Alright! Here we go!" Selena hugs Lan and runs off to the arena. As Lan trys to shake off his blush, Maysa watches her run. "Isn't she the lady! Oops, I have to get going." As Maysa starts to leave, Mrs. Mari stops him. "Where are you going, Maysa?" He looks at her. "To sell fish! Free time makes me uneasy; I don't want to lose my job! Here I go!" As he runs off, Lloyd watches him carefully. "Maysa usually isn't around lately." Everyone nods.

Selena is in the arena, waiting for the battle to start. _"There's a lot of attention. It's not long now!"_ Ribitta pumps up the crowd. _"Selena Hasagawa's team member MegaMan, so far so good. She's waiting for Commander Beef to fight against BombMan and StoneMan!"_ Selena hears something behind her and moves to the side. "Beef!" Selena sighs as Ribitta yells with excitement. _"What's this?! Commander Beef has finally come!"_ Commander Beef lands beside and smiles. "Sorry I'm late, Selena." Selena shakes her head. "It's fine! Nice to meet you, Commander Beef. But, I'm sure I know you already." Commander Beef looks ahead. "Isn't that odd?" Up in the stands, the World Three group starts to get edgy. "Hey, hey! What's up with BombMan and StoneMan?!" Zap yells as Match agrees. "We want to see them! Hurry up and bring them!" Maddy yells as loud as she could. "Why are Dr. Willy's Net Navi's taking so long to show?!"

As if to answer her question, the projector turns on, surprising everyone in the arena. As it turns on, a blinding light covers the dome. "They've come?" Commander Beef asks as the light fades. "Yes." Commander Beef pulls out his PET. "Let's go!" Selena nods and pulls out her PET.

_**Jack-In! SharkMan!**_

_**Jack-In! MegaMan!**_

_**Power Up!**_

StoneMan and BombMan both Jack-In as MegaMan and SharkMan did the same. BombMan stares at them. "Your deletion has come, MegaMan, SharkMan." StoneMan nods. "We are masterless Navi's with great power." SharkMan glares at them. "Shut up you piece of shit!" MegaMan nods. "You may be masterless, but that does not mean you'll win every time!" SharkMan looks at MegaMan and raises an eyebrow. His right eye is red. He then turns and looks at Selena. Her Left eye is green. _'Hmm…so that's what they were talking about.'_

_**Battle Start**_

"Let's go, MegaMan!" MegaMan brings out his MegaBuster. "Right!" They charge in different directions and attack. "MegaBuster!" He fires a few shots. "Fin Cutter!"

"_Well! MegaMan and SharkMan have started the attack! But what a strange scene! StoneMan and BombMan with no Operators at all!" Ribitta looks at Higsby. "Higsby, is this allowed in a Net Battle?" _He shrugs. _"There's nothing against it. There's nothing written about it in the rules."_ BombMan blocks MegaMan's shots with one hand. _"But this is a Net Battle!"_ Higsby yells as StoneMan blocks the attack. _"Selena!"_ She nods. "ShotGun! Battle Chip In! Download!" MegaMan fires another shot. It starts as one then it turns into multiple shots, but BombMan blocks the shots with ease. SharkMan comes in from behind. _"You're unguarded!"_ Commander Beef pulls out a chip. "Aqua Tower! Battle Chip In! Download!" SharkMan swings his fins and sends the water towers at StoneMan and BombMan. It looks like a hit, covering the arena in smoke. "They did it!" Lan nods. "He's really at home in the battle." Selena looks blankly as Commander Beef cheers. "Did you see that! This is real team play! Tenyandei!"

_(__**Tenyandei = What do you say about that?!**__)_

Selena looks at him suspiciously. "Tenyandei?" He starts to get edgy. "Uh…ah…uh…that is…Stay focused, Selena!" She glares at him for a moment then looks at the battle.

The smoke starts to clear. MegaMan and SharkMan both wait for a moment and gasps at what they see. StoneMan and BombMan are both still Logged-In and there's some sort of gold aura around them both. MegaMan recognizes the aura. "that's…Iron Body!" BombMan nods. "Hmph! Your attacks are ineffective! Now it's time for us to attack!" The Iron Body fades away. "StoneMan, proceed with the plan." StoneMan raises both his arms and fires into the air. As the shots collide, a blinding light shines. _"What's that?!_ Yai yells. As the light fades, the arena starts to break up. "This is…!" MegaMan starts. "A gate to the Cyberworld Program." BombMan finishes. "What?" SharkMan looks at him. "You two will soon meet your hell." He promises as he and StoneMan disappear. MegaMan looks at his hand as it starts to vanish. SharkMan and MegaMan both disappear from the arena. Everyone looks in shock. "MegaMan and the others are gone!" Lan yells. _"Just what happened here?! The masterless Navis made everyone disappear!"_ Selena punches the panel as Commander Beef shakes his head. "Impossible!" She looks at him with fear in her eyes. "Commander Beef, where did MegaMan and the others go? Where do you think they went?!" Commander Beef looks away, making Selena even more scared. Higsby looks at his laptop next to him and gasps. _"This is...! MegaMan and the others have gone over to the Net World!"_ Selena jumps. "What did you say?!" Higsby continues. _"They're fighting out-of-bounds, like in pro wrestling!"_ Higsby watches them so he can find out where they're headed. _"Ahhh! They're going too fast, I can't follow them!"_ His laptop blows, leaving Higsby covered in smoke.

Selena looks at her PET, but no luck. "It's no use. I can't contact MegaMan" Commander Beef nods. "It's static." Selena rubs her head. "Shit! Just where did those jerks take them?!" After a minute, the both look at each other. "It can't be!"

As MegaMan and SharkMan fly through the Network, StoneMan and BombMan attack them. MegaMan could barely block the attack. "Both your Operators can't speak to you! This is part of our plan!" BombMan appears above them. "Since your operators can't speak to you, they can't give you any battle chips. But us, true free Net Navi's, can use Designer Chips on our own." Two bombs pop out of his shoulder and he kicks them at MegaMan and SharkMan, sending them even further into the Network.

Selena looks at her battles and closes her hand tightly around them. "Damn it…I can't help him! I may be synced wit him, but…" Commander Beef looks at her briefly. "Proof that in order to win they'd stoop to such lows. That's how The World Three operates." He tells her. "It's just a thought but, MegaMan and the other Navi can't talk to their Operators." Mr. Match just smiles. "Yeah... Leave it up to those guys to make up such a good plan, huh?" Higsby is reading through the N1 rule book, trying to find a way to end the battle. _"It's not here...nope nope nope! What are we supposed to do? This kind of thing isn't written in the rule book."_ Someone hands Ribitta a paper and she reads it. _"What's this? We've come to a conclusion!"_ Higsby hits his head in the desk. _"Is the Net Navis don't return in ten minutes, they'll receive a Ring Out!"_ Selena starts to panic. "Only ten minutes?" The screen shows a time limit and it starts to count down.

"Listen to me, how long will you both go on before it's the end?" BombMan asks as he kicks more bomb at MegaMan and SharkMan. They both yell in pain as they finally hit solid ground. MegaMan struggles to get up. "W-Where is this?" StoneMan and BombMan both beam in front of MegaMan and SharkMan. "Hell World. This is your grave." MegaMan falls again. "It's time for us to enjoy ourselves." MegaMan glares. "And then it will be time to delete you."

_**8 minutes remaining.**_

MegaMan and Shark were able to get to their knees as StoneMan and BombMan laughs. "I've had a bad feeling about this... Selena has to be able to see me... But how are we going to do it?" SharkMan glances at him. "There is a way." MegaMan looks at him, confusion in his eyes. "I know where this place is. To find out... I'll do this!" SharkMan slams his hand to the ground and sends data through the ground. The data then shoots up into the sky and SharkMan nods. "This is...the lighthouse!"

The light of the lighthouse hits Selena right in the eyes, getting her attention. "What?" Commander Beef looks at the lighthouse. That's...a Morse signal! S.O.S... It's from SharkMan!" He looks at Selena. "Selena, MegaMan and SharkMan are in the lighthouse!" Selena nods. "OK! Let's go, May-Commander Beef!" Commander Beef yells 'beef' as they both run out of the arena. "Ah? Selena?" Lan gets up and follows them.

MegaMan and SharkMan dodge a barrage of bombs and lands a few feet away from BombMan. "You thought you could contact your Operators by using the lighthouse's system? However, those two won't be able to reach here."

Selena, Maysa and Lan are just outside the lighthouse when something blocks them. "Those guys are...!" Lan pulls Selena behind him as Commander Beef nods. "StoneMan and BombMan's puppet Operators!" The two robots pulls out a saber of light as Commander Beef pulls out a fish bone that's like a sword. Lan gasps. "A Fish bone?!" Selena smiles softly. "I knew it..." One of the robots charge and it locks swords with Commander Beef. He's able to push the sword away and knocks it down. The the other robot charges too, and Commander Beef knocks it out too. "Let's go!" Selena and Lan nod and they all run inside. As they were running up the stairs, the two robots busted through the doors. One of the shoots needles at at them. "Lan!" Selena pushes Lan out of the way and gets hit in the leg with the needles. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" The robot flys up to her but before it could hurt her more, Commander Beef catches it with a net and it short circuits. As Lan helped Selena up, he looks at Commander Beef. _'Just now...was that a fish net? Don't tell me that Commander Beef's true identity is...'_ Before Lan could say anything, the other robot charges up the stairs. Commander Beef, Lan and Selena runs up the stairs. Selena flinches from the pain in her leg, but she keeps running.

StoneMan stakes aim at MegaMan and SharkMan. "Here I go! Stone Cube!" A rock cube appears above his head. "MegaBuster!" The shots just bounce off. "It's no use! My MegaBuster can't break it!" The cube lands in front of them sending them up as BombMan turns his hand into a machine gun and fires, sending them flying.

_**5 minutes remaining**_

The both land hard. MegaMan sits up slowly. "Still not deleted, huh? Slippery bastards, arn't you!" BombMan yells at MegaMan. StoneMan fires a few shots in a random space and a hole opens. "BombMan, leave the rest to me. You should return to the tournament." BombMan nods. "Understood. This battle is ours. Farewell, MegaMan and SharkMan." He laughs and disappears through the hole. MegaMan and SharkMan managed to stand up. "We won't give up!" MegaMan tells StoneMan. "Stop kidding me, MegaMan! Earthquake!" A few Flappy viruses appeared above MegaMan and SharkMan and falls on them.

Commander Beef busts through a door and they are close to the top. "That's it!" He yells. Lan nods. "We have to get to the top!" As Selena nods, she feels pain all over her body. "MegaMan...we need to hurry!" Lan looks at Selena. "How are you going to climb the ladder with your leg the wa it is?" Selena leamps to the ladder. "I'll be fine! I've felt worse!" Before Lan could say anything, the robot busts through the floor and charges at Commander Beef.

"This is the end!" A gold Flappy appears and starts to fall on MegaMan and SharkMan.

"Look out! commander Beef!" Selena throws her Mini-Bomb chips at the robot, stopping it for a moment. Commander Beef throws a fish bone at it, causing it to blow. Lan grabs onto the ladder as Selena is about to be blown off the tower. "Selena!" Lan yells as Commander Beef runs to Selena. "Selena! Hold on!" A piece of the robot hits him in the shoulder. As He grabs Selena, Lan thinks about what Maysa told Selena earlier that day.

_"Commander Beef is the kind of guy who looks out fer his friends. The two of you have your heart in this battle."_

MegaMan has his eyes closed, expecting to be crushed. After moment, he opens his eyes to see why he wasn't crushed. When he does, he sees SharkMan holding the golden Flappy above hishead. "Sharkman!"

Selena is hanging over the edge. Commander Beef is holding her hand and is trying to pull her up. Selena looks at his hand. _'This hand is...'_ Selena hand slips a bit. "Don't let go Selena! If you'd taken your calcium, you'd be stronger, you idiot!" Lan gasps at that. "Calcium...is he really...?" Commander Beef give one last pull, and Selena is safe. As she's catching her breath, Commnder Beef holds his shoulder. "Commander Beef!" He looks at her. "I'm alright. I was saved, because of you." Selena looks away. "That's better then what I can say. You always try to encourage me..." Lan walks up to them and smiles. "That's the best of friends!" Commander Beef hands Selena his PET. "Help SharkMan for me. Go, Selena!" Selena smiles and takes his PET. "Alright! Let's go!"

SharkMan looks at MegaMan and smiles. "Go, MegaMan." He pushes as hard as he can and deletes the golden Flappy. He then looks at MegaMan. "I'll give you my hip points. Don't forget the strength of two powers will certainly defeat BombMan!" MegaMan tilts his head. "Your hit points? What do you mean by that, SharkMan? You'll...!" SharkMan grabs MegaMan and throws him. "Don't forget the power of a team! That's...that's a real tag team!" He fires three fins and they formed into one big fun that MegaMan lands on. "SharkMan!" StoneMan steps back in surprise. "What-What the hell?!" MegaMan flys by StoneMan and flys into the hole after BombMan.

_"With one minute left, the end has almost arrived! Will none off the return?!"_

MegaMan keeps flying throught the Network when he sees something. "I see it!"

_"Only thirty seconds!"_

BombMan looks behind himself and sees a blue Navi. "MegaMan? Impossible!" MegaMan jumps off the fin and charges at BombMan, hitting him and getting in front of him.

_"Only ten seconds!"_

The World Three holds their breaths and Chaud just smiles. MegaMan and BombMan both fall into the arena right as the timer rus out. _"MegaMan and BombMan made it just before time ran out! The Tag Match is a draw!"_ Chaud couldn't help but smile. "I wonder what kind of monster would be able to stop him and Selena."

SharkMan falls to the ground, out of power. "Damn you, SharkMan! I won't forgive you!" Right as StoneMan is about to delete SharkMan, SharkMan Logs-Out. "What the?!"

NegaMana and BombMan glare at each other for a moment. "Hmph! I tought I'd beaten you. But just how far can you go from here, MegaMan?!" BombMan disappears, leavingMegaMan alone on the arena. MegaMan just sighs. "True Net Navi's...what a creepy bunch..."

"We made it, huh, MegaMan?" MegaMan nods as she looks at SharkMan. "Somehow SharkMan made ot too, but there's so much damage... He won't be able to participate anymore..." Lan puts his hand on her shoulder as Commander Beef walks up. "Thank you, Selena. I thought this was a good battle. This commander Beef won't forget this day." He tilts his head as Lan smiles mischievously. "What are you saying, MAYSA!" Commander Beef sweat-dorps as Selena face palms.

"What?!" Everyone yells when Lan told them about Commander Beef. "Commander Beef's true identity is...Maysa, you say?!" Maylu asks as Yai shakes her head. "You're lying! Really?!" Lan nods. "It's true! True! SUPER TRUE! I don't lie!" Dex looks at Commader Beef. "Oh yeah, his lips..." Lloyd nods. "He and Maysa have the same voice too!" Commander Beef shakes his head. "Bah! You're wrong! I'm the only one who would know that!" Selena just sighs as Lan smiles happly. "I am the defender of beef, Commander Beef!" Lan smiles mischievously. "Lan? What are you..." Selena starts. "Well then, take off that helmet and show us your face." Commander Beef jumps at the thought. "Well...Well! Well! Well!"

"Cute~Cute~I'm fish-seller Maysa!" Everyone turns around and sees Maysa riding by them. "Hey you guys! Now isn't the time to play around, you know!" Lan freaks out at the sight. "UWAAAAH! M-MAYSA!" Maysa stops and looks at Lan. "Hey Lan! What are you doing with that kind of face? Selena, did you win your match?" Selena smiles. "Oh, better hurry, the fish will rot! Remember to take your calcium!" Maysa waves good-bye and rides off. Lan just stares. "There are two...Maysa's...?" Selena pats Lan on the back as Commader Beef laughs. "Now you understand! I am not a mare fish salesman, I am Commander Beef! Until next time, Selena! Beef!" He jumps off a small cliff and into the water below. Lan just watches. "That can't be!" Maylu, Dex, Yai, Lloyd and Kyo glare at Lan. "I thought it would be like this." Dex says. "Lan gets so excited!" Lloyd nods as Kyo face palms. Yai just stares at him. "No way! No way! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

Maysa is standing hear the water. "To be this way with Selena and Lan, his identity must be kept secret." She pulls off the mask and takes a deep breath. Miyu sighs. "But...I am NEVER doing this again...I know I fooled Lan, but Selena already knows and I can't change that..." She grabs a Taiyaki and takes a bite. "Cute...Cute...Maysa's cute fish~!"

Selena is sitting in a tree, her PET next to her. MegaMan is sleeping after everything he went through. Selena smiles at the sight and looks up at the sky. "Maysa...thank you..."

_**"We need to be careful around those True Net Navi's...MegaMan and SharkMan were almost deleted...Dad...give us strength to help us through this..."**_

* * *

_**Flare: ...I hate when Chaud's right...**_

_**Chaud: Get used to it Tale.**_

_**Flare: *sighs* Word Count: 3,784**_

_**Selena: Please review.**_


	18. Secret Operation! World Three!

_**Flare: Sorry it took so long! I've been really busy! Anyway, I ******____**do not own MegaMan NT Warrior. It is Licensed by Viz Media and Capcom. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Selena here! The Completely Independent Net Navi's, StonMan and BombMan, challenged us in a out-of-arena melee. Me and May- er, Commander Beef headed for the lighthouse to send MegaMan and SharkMan Battle Chips, but we were attacked by robot Operators and we ended up in a big pinch! With they help of Commander Beef and SharkMan, we were able to bring the match to a draw. And Lan thought that Commander Beef was Maysa. And he's not that far off. But...I have a bad feeling about the rest of the Tournament...I hope we'll be able get through this...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Secret Operation! World Three!**_

* * *

_"A one heated battle after another! The N1 Grand Prix is burning up more then ever before! The next match is...this!" _The screen changes, showing 3 on 3 battles. MegaMan, Roll and Crystal vs. unknown. Then ProtoMan, female Navi named SplashWoman and one other Navi vs. unknown. Lan tilts his head. "Well, it's nice to know I'm with Selena and Maylu, but what is that question mark?" Maylu looks at the screen. "I see..." Selena shrugs as Ribitta starts to explain. _"A Net Battler that has already lost a match will fill in the question marks!"_ Lloyd, Dex, Kyo and Troy all jump up. "Really?" The screen changes and shows Ribitta and Higsby. _"We'll have a drawing for a consolation match!"_ Selena raises an eyebrow. "Consolation match?"

_"From the Net Battlers that have lost a close match, three pairs will be chosen by the drawing program!"_ All the Net Battlers that lost are all smiling at the though of a second chance. _"There is still a chance for anyone to become the winner!"_ Even Higsby stands up. _"Anyone?! That means, my NumberMan too?!"_ Ribitta jumps at his outbrust. _"Oh! Umm, yes."_ Higsby grabs his PET._ "Did you hear that, NumberMan?!"_ NumberMan nods._ "Chances of winning...resurrection!"_ Ribitta takes a deep breath and yells into her mic. _"Everyone! Do you want to be in the consolation match?!"_ The entier Dome is drowned by the screams and cheers of the people who wants another chance. But, Match, Zap and Maddy all remained silent. Match shakes his head. "Except for the Navis directly under Dr. Willy... Except for BombMan and StoneMan winning up to this point... We are all defeated..." Zap nods. "Now is the chance to show World Three that they need our power!" Maddy smiles. "For that, we need to get in on the consolation match...however we do it...And..." They all bring their hands together. "Defeat MegaMan!" Chaud hears them and smiles. "Sorry, but the one who is going to defeat MegaMan..." Chaud glares at Selena. "Is me!"

_"The thing that will determine who will get it...is this!" _Ribitta hits Higsby in the face as she shows the program. _"The drawing program!"_ The screen is a slotwheel showing the Navis that lost. Dex pulls out his PET. "I want to fight again with GutsMan!" GutsMan cheers. "Flare, this is our chance!" Lloyd as Flare nods. "Isn't it exciting, IceMan?" Tory asks. _"Yeah!"_ Kyo's glasses gleamed. "Heh! This should be fun!" NeoMan nods.

A button appears next to Ribitta as Higsby dodges another hit. _"Now we'll determine the first trio! Drawing program...start!"_ She elbows Higsby in the head as she hits the button. _"Who will be the to fight Bruce and ShiningMan?!"_ The wheel starts to spin as Higsby swings a flag made of Battle Chips. _"Win, win win, please! The electronic-cyber-god!"_ NumberMan face palms. _"The chances won't increase even if pray..."_

A man is standing guard outside a room as a pink-haired lady walks up to him. "Yes, yes, cleaning..." The man holds out his arm, stopping her. "Wait, Madam." She glares at the man. "Madam?" She grabs the man by the collor. "What the heck do you mean 'madam'?!" She hears a man clear his throat and she puts the man down. "Oh-ohohohohoho! Excuse me!" She then backs up. "Anyways, you can't go back here. If it's cleaning, come back after the drawing has-" The lady falls to the ground, crying. "Ah home...my sick father...and my daughter...and my 100 dogs and 200 cats are hungry and waiting for me to return..." The man starts to feel sorry for her. "I need to finish cleaning as soon as possible!" Mr. Match is hiding in the cart that the lady is pushing. "There's no way he's going to believe that story, Maddy..." He tells himself as he hears the man start to cry. "Poor you!" Maddy nods and keeps crying. "Poor me!" The man puts his hand on her shoulder. "I get it, I get it, you can pass here..." Maddy nods. "Thank you very much." Match face palms. "That's impossible!" He opens the door and lets her through. "Must be hard work, that you need 200 cans of cat food..." Mr. Match and Maddy both smile as the door closes. Maddy and Mr. Match are standing in front of a huge control system and they pull out their PETs.

_"And the first trio for the consolation match is...stop!"_ She slams the button, the starts to stop on NumberMan, GutsMan and one other Navi but it stops on GreatMan, NeoMan and WhaleMan. Higsby and NumberMan both sighs in defeat as Dex and GutsMan both yell. Kyo pushes up his glasses and smiles. _"The trio going to the consolation match is GreatMan, NeoMan and WhaleMan!"_ Higsby is crying as Ribitta goes on. _"But the ones that didn't get chosen still have a chance! The last trio, let's go!"_ Higsby sits up and watches. _"Let's go...this time!"_

A bunch of small programs are spinning the wheels as TorchMan and WackoMan beam in with viruses.

_"And...stop! Who will the last three spots go to? Is it IceMan, SoulMan and GutsMan?" _Tory and Dex both look up.

"Do it, Mettaur!" The viruses charge the programs and the wheel keeps spinning.

_"Oh, it's not over!" _Tory and Dex scream. "Ahhh!"

Some of the viruses gets deleted.

_"Is it WoodMan, Aura and SkullMan?!"_ Sal and Miyu smile.

The viruses deletes some of the programs and the wheel keeps moving.

_"Oh, it's still moving!"_ Sal and Miyu sigh sadly. As the viruses and programs fight, the wheel stops and goes. _"So then, who who who?!"_ The wheel starts to slow down. _"NumberMan, Flare and SharkMan?!"_ They all smile as the Mettaur in te program stops it at TorchMan, causing Higsby to scream. _"Waaaaaa!"_ Then it stops on Flare. "Yes!" Lloyd screams loudly. Then it stops on WackoMan, making Maysa cry. As Ribitta announces the winners, Higsby looks like he's been turned to stone. _"It's Match Hino's TorchMan, Lloyd Yuki's Flare and Maddy's Iroiya's WackoMan!"_

Mr. Match nods. "All that's left is the match." Maddy nods. "And defeating MegaMan...it's too early to be confident." Maddy gasps as she sees a lady that looks like her walk into the room. As the doors closes, she pulls off a mask, a voice changer and the outfit and it's Yahoot who spoke. "You need to use the utmost caution, especially since the twoof you are going to be fighting with Lloyd Yuki." Maddy and Mr. Match just stare at Yahoot.

Higsby is using the restroom when he sees a pair of hands come up from behind and grab him. "Help me please!" Higsby yells as loud as he could before being dragged through a door. NumberMan heard him yell. _"Higsby! Ugh!"_ NumberMan was knocked out from behind.

Selena and MegaMan are still training their timing of the Program Advance. Selena acts like she's downloading a chip. "CyberSword! Battle Chip In! Download!" MegaMan holds out his right arm like he has the sword. _"CyberSword!"_ She does it again. "WideSword! Battle Chip In! Download!" MegaMan holds out his left arm. _"WideSword!"_ Selena does it one last time. "LongSword! Battle Chip In! Download!" MegaMan holds his hands over his head. _"LongSword!"_ Selena looks at MegaMan. "How's that, MegaMan?" She asks. _"How about if you make the download timing a little faster?"_ Selena nods. "Alright, let's try it." She feel a hand on her shoulder. "Selena, it's already time for our match!" Maylu tells her. "Oh, really? Alright." She gets up and follows her and Lan. Selena sees Lloyd and walks to him. "Hey." He looks up. "Yo." Selena smiles a bit. "Sorry your having to work with Maddy amd Mr. Match. That has to suck." He nods. "Yeah, but it's whatever. Just don't go easy on us!" Selena grins. "Like I'm going to?" They both shake hands and Selena follows Lan and Maylu.

"Maylu, you've beaten her once, so you won't lose to that old hag, right?" Yai asks. "Of course!" Tory smiles. "Selena's also beaten the opponent once, right?" Selena nods. "Yeah!" Maysa waves as they walked by. "Oh, that's promising! Keep it up!" Lan nods. "Right!" Mrs. Mari smiles. "The three of you, do your best!" They all nod. "Yes, let's do our best, guys!" As they walked by, Dex sighs. "Ah, Lan got to tag along with Maylu, I'm jealous!"

As Selena, Lan and Maylu are walking, someone taps Selena on her shoulder. "Hmm?" She looks and sees Chaud. "Hey." Selena blinks in surprise. "Chaud? What's up?" She looks back at Lan and Maylu. "You guys keep going, wait for me near the arena. "They both nod and keep walking. Selena looks back at Chaud. "What is it, Chaud?" She asks. "...you better win. If you don't, I'll never forgive you." He glares at her for a minute then walks off. Selena blinks in surprise. "W-What? What was that about?" MegaMan shrugs. _"Who knows. But he's right. Win. So don't let your guard down. After all, They're both from World Three."_ Selena nods. "Yeah, I'll be careful." As she walks to Lan and Maylu who are waiting for her, she stops for a minute. "...I have a bad feeling. MegaMan." MegaMan sighs. _"Your not the only one."_ Lan and Maylu walk to Selena. "What did Chaud want?" Lan asks. "Um, nothing really. Let's go." Lan looks at her but nods. As they were all walking, a sad voice is heard. "All three of you are good..." They all jump and see that's it's Higsby. "Higsby! Don't scare us like that!" Maylu smiles sheepishly. "Sorry about the drawing!" Higsby is look so sad as he sighs. "I lost mt heart. And the thing I prepared for the consolation match...the rare chip, is going to waste..." Selena tilts her head. "Rare chip?" Higsby pulls out a chip and shows it to them. The chip is a pair of angel wings. "No two exist in the world, the ultimate battle attack chip... the White Angel Chip..."

He moves the chip slightly and something appears over the wings for a second. "What?" Selena saw it for that second. "The White Angel Chip..." Maylu says as Higsby nods. "You can do an elegant and exciting attack. Even with only this, you can will a battle one hundred percent. Here... I'll give it to you, Maylu." Maylu smiles as he hands the chip to her. "Really? Is it ok?" Higsby nods. "I don't need it anymore." Lan looks at Higsby. "Hey, hey! What about me?" Higsby sighs. "I only have one." Lan frowns as Higsby walks off. "Good luck, you two." Mrs. Mari looks at Higsby with worry. "Higsby is deeply disappointed, isn't he..." Selena looks at Higsby suspiciously as Maylu looks at the chip he gave her. "Wow, this chip sounds great!" Lan, Dex, Kyo and Yai run up to Maylu. "What, can I see?" Lan asks. He looks at. "I haven't seen a chip like that before..." Selena says as she looks at it herself. "I wish I had it, he didn't give me anything!" Lan tells Maylu. Selena thinks for a moment. "But, why would Higsby give you this rare chip...?" Maylu shrugs. "I'm happy he did though!" Dex and them all are walking to the stands as Selena, Lan and Maylu went to the arena.

Higsby grins. "With this… my preparation is complete." Yahoot starts to take off his disguise when he hears someone coming toward him. "Ah, there you are!" Yahoot jumps and looks behind himself to see Ribitta running to him. "You were here all along? Well, hurry, the match is about to begin!" Ribitta grabs Yahoot and starts to drag him to the arena. 'T-this is bad.' Yahoot thinks to himself.

The crowd goes wild as Selena, Lan and Maylu enter the arena. Lloyd, Match and Maddy are already in the arena. Selena looks at Lan. "I feel sorry for Lloyd." Lan nods. "Yeah, he's having to fight with those two." Match glares at Selena. "Selena Hasagawa, I'll repay you for the humiliation I received!" Maddy glares at Maylu. "Little girl, I'll make this an unforgettable day for you..." Lloyd sighs. "...did I really have to be picked with these two..." They all pull out their PET's.

_Jack-In!_

_Roll!_

_Crystal!_

_MegaMan!_

_Power Up!_

MegaMan, Crystal and Roll are beamed into the arena.

_Jack-In!_

_WackoMan!_

_TorchMan!_

_Flare!_

_Power Up!_

Flare, TorchMan and WackoMan are also beamed in.

Zap his his PET Jacked-In and is waiting. "Jack-In! Roll! Power Up! Bleep-Bleep!" He smiles. "Mm, a little...haha!" He strumms his guitar. "I'm in high spirits!" Maylu jumps as she feels something. "It's been a while since my last rock 'n' roll!" Selena looks at Maylu. "Maylu? What's up?" Maylu looks at Roll on her PET and shivers. "This bad feeling..." Selena feels pressure in her chest, making her grunt a bit. Lan hears. "Selena?" Selena smiles. "I'm fine." Ribitta yells. _"MegaMan-Roll-Crystal team versus TorchMan-WackoMan-Flare team, start!"_

"Let's go, Roll! Crystal!" Thy both nod. "Right!" they all charge at Flare, TorchMan and WackoMan. _"Commentator Higsby, what do you think of this match?"_ Yahoot is still in Higsby's disguise and he freezes. _"Eh? Well, that is... The stronger one will win!" _Ribitta tilts her head as he laughs. _'This is bad...I have to hurry and escape!'_ Yahoot thinks to himself.

_"AquaTower! Battle Chip In!"_

_"Mini-Bomb! Battle Chip In!"_

_"ShotGun! Battle Chip In!"_

_"Download!__"_

Roll spins and slams her hand to the ground. "AquaTower!" Water flows froms her hand and forms the Aqua Tower. "This level of attack, we can evade!" WackoMan nods. "Easily, right?" Flare glares at them. "Then jump, you idiots!" They all jump as a Mini-Bomb appears in MegaMan's hand. "Mini-Bomb...!" He jumps and throws it into the Aqua Tower. "ShotGun!" Crystal fires into the Aqua Tower and hits the bomb. "What? Yaaaaaah!" TorchMan and WackoMan get hit by the Aqua Tower and are throw away. "I said for you to jump..." Flare says to herself.

Kyo nods. "Good!" Yai smiles. "The three of them, good combination!" Dex looks away. "Hmph! Maylu, Selena and I could do better then that!" Maddy pulls out a chip. "We can, too. AquaTower! Battle Chip In! Download!" Match nods. "FireTower! Battle Chip In! Download!" Lloyd sighs. "WoodTower! Battle Chip In! Download!"

"Punish them!" WackoMan yells as a copy appears. "Yes! AquaTower!" TorchMan slams his heand to the ground. "FireTower!" Flare spins and slams her hand to the ground. "WoodTower!" The three towers shoot out of the ground and heads toward MegaMan, Crystal and Roll. They all close their eyes and the three towers cancels each other out.

Selena looks at Maddy and Match and sees them fighting with each other as Lloyd just sighs. "Why did you use Fire Tower?!" She yells as she holds him by the neck. "You weren't supposed to use Aqua Tower!" Match yells as he pulls Maddy's hair. Lloyd sweat-drops as Ribitta updates. _'Match, Maddy, Lloyd team, absolutely no combination!"_

Selena grins. "CyberSword! Battle Chip In!" Maylu smiles. "Typhoon! Battle Chip In!" Lan also smiles. "Ice Arrow! Battle Chip In!"

"Download!"

MegaMan holds out his arm and the sword forms. "Cyber Sword!" Roll summons a virus. "Summon! Typhoon!" Crystal holds out her left arm and a bow appears. The wind created from the typhoon hit MegaMan. WackoMan laughs. "Haha, a blunder!" WackoMan taunts Roll, who smiles. "How about this?" MegaMan's sword shows and creates a cutting whirlwind. Crystal fires her arrow and it hits MegaMan's sword, turning it into ice. MegaMan smiles. "Frozen Typhoon Big Rotating Cut!" Flare jumps out of the way and TorchMan and WackoMan get hit. They fall to the ground. The arena is spinning to them. "…I'm I really meant to work with these idiots…" Flare asks herself. "Damn…"

"_The MegaMan-Roll-Crystal team combination attack hits again! It's a on-way match!"_ Mrs. Mari smiles. "Keep it up, Selena, Lan, Maylu!" Maysa hold up a bag of fish. "If you guys win, I'll give these Niboshi away!" Zap smiles. "Oh yeah! It'll be soon enough, now!"

Match looks at Selena. "Don't be so overconfident!" Maddy nods. "We can do one or two combination attacks too!"

WackoMAn shoots his ball and TorchMan shoots out fire, which hits the ball and engulfing it in flames. "Fire Ball Attack!" It hits MegaMan, Crystal and Roll, sending into the air. They all fall the ground hard.

"MegaMan!" Selena yells with worry as Match chuckles. "Did you see that? Our burning souls attack!" Maddy laughs. "Ahahahahaha!" Maylu pulls out the chip 'Higsby' gave her before the battle. "Then, I'll use the chip Higsby gave me!" Selena's eyes fill with worry. "W-Wait! Maylu!" Match and Maddy grin. "Let's go, Roll!" Roll nods. _"Ok, Maylu!"_ Maylu uses the chip. "Great White Angel! Battle Chip In! Download!" The second she downloads the chip, her PET goes haywire and the screen show nothing. Lan looks at her. "Maylu!" Selena looks at the arena. "Oh, come on! Enough of the bullshit already!" She screams.

Roll is surrounded by a dark aura, transforming her a bit as she scream out in pain. Her boots are now heels, her nails grow longer and her eyes have purple eyeshadow. "Roll!" MegaMan yells. Crystal looks up as the sky lights up.

Lan hugs Maylu. "Maylu, are you alright?!" Maylu nods, shaking a bit. "Y-Yeah…What was that just now…?" Selena goes pale as she hears MegaMan scream in agony.

MegaMan was hit by lightning and falls to the ground. Roll walks up to him. He looks up and fear fills his eyes. Roll now has an evil look in her eyes and is holding a whip. "Roll…"

Lan and Maylu both gasp at the sight. "Ah!" Lan looks at Selena. "Roll!" The whole arena goes quiet as they look at Roll. Lan looks in shock as Selena starts coughing. "Selena?!" She leans in the panel, coughing hard. _'Selena!"_ MegaMan yells as the cameras are now focused on her. Lan holds Selena. "Selena! What's wrong?! Ah!" Selena starts to cough up blood._ "What is this? Roll seems to have transformed and Selena is starting to cough up blood?!"_ Zap plays his guitar. "Let's rock and roll! Aw!" Selena gasps for breathe as she looks at the arena.

Roll laughs. "Roll…" MegaMan says as Roll glares at him. "Don't say my name like you know me!" She swings her whip and hits MegaMan, sending him flying.

"MegaMan!" She starts coughing again. Lan looks at her with true fear. _'Why is she coughing up blood?!' _Maylu looks at Roll. "What's happening?" Ribitta asks the same thing. _"Roll suddenly transformed and turned on MegaMan and Crystal!"_ Crystal runs to MegaMan. "Roll! What the hell are you doing?!"

Dex is cheering for Roll. "Yeah, yeah, do it, Roll!"

"Dex!" He looks at everyone and sees that their all glaring at him. He frowns and looks at the ground. "Sorry."

Selena glares at Roll. "What the fuck are you doing, Roll?!" Zap is still playing his guitar. "It doesn't matter to you what I'm doing, yeah!"

Roll just smiles. "Whatever I do, is my choice! She snaps her whip.

"Stop! Roll!" Maylu pleas.

"Not Roll. Call me Empress Roll!" She uses her whip and a bunch of viruses appear. One of the shoots a bubble and Empress Roll sits on it. _"What are you saying, Roll?! Don't you recognize me?!"_ Empress Roll looks away. "Well, who were you…" Maylu eyes start to fill with tears._ "It's me, you recognize me, don't you?!"_ Empress Roll glares at her. "So persistent…I know! Ma-y-lu, my former Operator!" That makes Maylu flinch. _"Former…?"_

Zap nods and smiles. "Yes, the Operator is me! Fantastic!"

Empress Roll sighs. "It may be disappointing, but I have no intention of going with you anymore!" She grins evily. "From now on, I'll go freely by myself!" Maylu leans on the panel. _"T-That can't be!"_ Match and Maddy act like they know nothing about what happened. _"Oh, oh, you seem to have been abandoned by your Navi…!"_ Match looks at Maddy. _'How deplorable."_ Maylu glares at Maddy with tears falling. _"How, how scary, but looking at me like that won't stop it. It's not OUR fault."_ Empress Roll looks at MegaMan. "MegaMan, I'm weary of tagging along after you." MegaMan gasps. "Uh!" Empress Roll grins. "So, I'll delete you and Crystal. Do it my servants!" The viruses charge MegaMan. "AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Selena scream in pain. "MegaMan!" Maylu pleas. "Stop it, Roll!" Empress Roll just laughs as Maylu looks at the chip. "This chip is the cause…" She trys to pull the chip out, but can't. "Lan, Selena, help me!" Selena nods slightly as Lan nods as well. "Got it!" As Maylu hold the PET, Selena and Lan both pull the chip, but it didn't come out. "Now!" Lan yells as they try again, but they all fall as Lan's hand slips. "Owww!" Selena coughs up more blood and looks at the PET. "W-Why won't it come out?!" Lan checks Selena and glares at the chip. "Damn! What kind of chip did Higsby give you?!" Somewhere else, Higsby is out cold. "Selena! Why are you coughing up blood?!" Selena shakes her head. "Now's not the time!" She get up and trys to pull the chip again. This time getting shocked. "Gah!" She falls hard.

Empress Roll laughs. "It's useless!"

Selena gets up again and pulls a chip. "LongSword! Battle Chip! Download!" MegaMan summons a LongSword and swings it, deleting the viruses on him. "Oh? Then how about this?" He strums the guitar.

Empress Roll glares at MegaMan. "You killed my cute servants…" She grins and stands up. "…I'll make you even more bewitched!" Her whip glows and now has spikes on it. MegaMan stands up. "Stop it, we're on the same team, Roll!" Empress Roll glares at him. "EMPRESS Roll!" She swings the whip, hitting MegaMan into Crystal and sending them flying. MegaMan slowly stands up. "Roll…" He says sadly. Emprtess Roll sighs and swings her whip again. "You still don't understand?!" The whip wraps around MegaMan and shocks him. She laughs and keeps hitting him with the whip. "MegaMan!" Crystal yells. _"Roll—no, Empress Roll is attacking!"_ Selena holds her chest as Match smiles. _"Oh oh, a breakup in _partnership?" Maddy nods. _"We can't miss this chance."_ Lloyd growls. _"Oh, hell no! Flare, help MegaMan and Crystal out!"_ Flare nods. "Burner Bomb!" TorchMan throws fire bomb at MegaMan and Crystal. "Flame!" The tower hits MegaMan, Crystal and Flare. _"It may be three vs three, but the power differnce is there! What will happen now?!"_

Maylu tyrs to use the PET, but it won't work. "No use! It cancels any commands!" Selena grunts as Maylu looks at the cable to her PET "The only way is to Jack-Out!" Even though she pulled the cable, Empress Roll is still attacking. "Even that doesn't work?! Why?!"

Empress Roll steps on MegaMan and bends down. "Is that your best, MegaMan? …Disappointing." She stands back up. "Maybe I should finish you now!" A dark aura flow around Empress Roll.

"Play time is finished! Oh yeah!" Zap yells as he plays his guitar. "Hear the thunder! It's amazing!"

The dark aura transforms her again. This time, she looks more like a thunder Navi then a normal Navi.

Empress Roll smiles. "Playtime is over." Her whips turns into a sword. "I'll delete you, MegaMan!" She raises the sword. "Ah!" MegaMan yells.

Selena watches in horror.

"_**MEGAMAN!"**_

* * *

_**Flare: A cliffhanger! Man, that's a first! I hope you guys know how to wait! I"ll see y'all soon! Please review!**_


	19. Horror! Devil Chip!

_**Flare: Sorry it took so long guys. I've been sick and I haven't felt like working. But here you go. I do not ******____**own MegaMan NT Warrior. It is Licensed by Viz Media and Capcom. Please enjoy.**_

* * *

_**The tag team portion of the N1 Grand Prix has started! Maylu, Lan and I were matched against Flare, WackoMan and TorchMan, who were selected or the consolation match. During the battle, Maylu downloaded the rare chip that Higsby gave her. Roll transformed into a devilish form, and even her character became like a queen of devils and started to attack MegaMan and Crystal! Flare started to help, but she's just too strong! And to make things worse, since I'm in Full Syncrho with MegaMan, I'm feeling what he's feeling and my body is starting feel the effects…I'm not sure if I can keep this up with out hurting myself! Or worse…what should I do?!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Horror! Devil Chip!**_

* * *

MegaMan had his closed, waiting to be hit, but he didn't feel any pain. He opens his eyes and sees that Flare blocked the attack with a firesword. "Flare!" Flare nods and pushes Empress Roll back and falls to her knees, gasping for breathe. "Flare! You alright?!" Her shoulder is badly damaged, but she nods. "Y-yeah…I'm glad I got to you in time." She looks at Empress Roll, who is smiling evilly and laughs. MegaMan stands up shakily. "Roll!"

"_She's laughing! She's scary, like a devil! I can hardly believe that she was the innocent and pretty Roll!"_ Ribitta yells as 'Higsby' grins. Maylu is freaking out. "No! Roll is…my Roll is…!" Selena slaps Maylu, which caught her off guard. "Hold tight!" Maylu holds her cheek. "It's that chip's fault! Stop freaking out and get that chip out somehow!" She yells as Maylu nods and starts to try and get the chip out. Zap just laughs. "That will be impossible! I will show you the true terror of the Devil Chip!" He laughs and plays his guitar. Maylu's PET shocks Maylu, causing her to drop it. "Maylu!"

Empress Roll raises her hand and send a bolt of lightning at MegaMan and Flare. They both dodge and MegaMan points his MegaBuster at Empress Roll. "Stop it, Roll!" Empress Roll laughs. "Shoot me? Are you going to shoot me?" MegaMan gasps and lowers the buster. "Sorry, it's just…" Empress Roll grins. "Ha, tricked." She raises her hand and sends more lightning at MegaMan. He was able to dodge but the third lightning strike hits him. "MegaMan!" Flare and Crystal yell.

Mrs. Mari covers her eyes. "I can't keep looking at this!" She then faints and Maysa catches her. "Mrs. Mari!" He looks at the rest of the group. "Hey, you guys! What's happened to Roll!" They all looks at with with worry. "Well, we don't really…" Dex starts as Yai thinks. "Ah, if I think about it now…"

_No two exist in the world, the ultimate battle chip, the Great White Angel Chip. You can do an elegant and exciting attack. Even if you only have this . I am sure you can win the battle one hundred percent._

"The Great White Angel Chip!" Tory nods. "Yeah, it must be the that rare chip Higsby gave her!" Dex slams his fist. "That jerk! Giving that to Maylu because he didn't win the drawing!" Yai, Tory and Dex stand up. "I can never forgive him!"

Empress Roll laughs maniacally. "Become bewitched more, MegaMan!" She keeps shooting lightning at MegaMan. He's dodging them, but it's starting to get harder and harder to dodge.

"MegaMan!" Selena yells. "Roll, stop it already!" Empress Roll glares. _"Shut up, noisy woman."_ Zap smiles as he looks at his PET, which is connected to his guitar. "The new master of Roll is me, Count Zap!" The lightning hits Crystal as Flare and MegaMan jump out of the way. "Crystal!" MegaMan yells before getting hit by WackoMan's ball. "I won't let you run away!" TorchMan slams his hand to the ground and summons fire towers. "AAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"MegaMan!" Selena yells and starts coughing up blood again. "Selena! Undo the Full Synchro! I think that's why your coughing up blood!" Lan tells her as she shakes her head. "I'll tell you what I told Chaud…" She looks at him. "I won't let MegaMan suffer alone!" Maddy looks at Match. "Beating down an opponent who can't resist feels so good!" Match nods and smiles. "Today is the end of MegaMan!" Ribitta watches the battle. _"This time, it's WackoMan and TorchMan's fierce attack!"_ She turns to 'Higsby'. _"But, Higsby, why did Roll become a devil and betray MegaMan ans Crystal?" _ 'Higsby' looks at Ribitta. _"What?"_

"_give us a good comment on it!"_ He starts shaking. _"Uh, so, um…"_ Ribitta yells in his ear. _"You're slow! A commentaror needs speed! Hurry up!"_ He just nods. _"Uh, ok."_ Ribitta looks at the battle again, not seeing 'Higsby' glare at her. _'This is bad. If it continues like this, I'll be discovered."_

Selena punches the panel in front of her. "Damn! What should we do?!" Maysa stands up and yells at Selena, Lan and Maylu. "The three of you! Hold on just a little more! Yai and the other two went to catch the culprit that made Roll change like that!" Selena looks up at Maysa. "Yai and the others?" He nods. "So, don't give up till the end and do your best!" Selena smiles and looks at Lan and Maylu. "Let's believe in the three of them. They'll return Roll back to normal." The both nod. "Yes!" Maddy looks at them. "Beautiful friendship… I'm so touched I feel like throwing up." Selena glares at Maddy, making her flinch. "Shut up, you piece of shit!" Lan looks at Selena's eyes. "…they look demonic…" He says softly.

"_Higsby, does MegaMan have a chance of getting Roll back? Now, a bold comment!"_ She turns to looks at 'Higsby'. _"Higsby? Ah!"_ He's not there anymore. _"That chip otaku! Where did he go when we need him?!"_ Selena looks at the where Ribitta is and glares. "That's not Higsby…"

'Higsby' walks behind the stands and sighs. "Success on escaping. Now I can change back to myself." As he starts to take off his mask, Dex yells at him. "Higsby!" Yai, Tory and Dex ran up to him as he pulls off the mask. "Too late. Good-bye!" He throws the mask down and runs off. "Yahoot!" Tory yells as Yai glares. "So it was the doing of World Three!" Tory bends down and picks up the mask. "With this, we clearly know that the reason Roll became like that was because of the doings of the opponent!" He looks at Yai and Dex. "Let's go to the judges and complain now!" Yai shakes her head. "Rather then that, we need to find the one manipulating Roll in the shadows." Dex looks at her. "But, how are we going to hind him in this big arena?" He looks at the battle. "If e can't find him quick, Selena and MegaMan will…"

"_Let me handle this!"_ A voice sounds from Yai's PET. "Huh?" She pulls it out of her bag and looks at Glide. _"The culprit must be manipulating Roll by a special electromagnetic wave. I'll find the wave and give you information on the culprit!"_ Yai nods. "We'll rely on you, Glide!"

MegaMan lands hard but is able to sit up. "I'm getting tired of slowly doing it, let's just beat him." Maddy tells Match. "Yeah. TorchMan, now is the time for revenge!" He pulls out a chip. "Avenge him for our long grudges!" He downloads a FireTower chip.

"Leave it to me!" TorchMan slams his hand to the ground and makes a fire tower. Selena glares at them. _"I won't let you do that! Barrier! ShotGun! Support and Battle Chips In! Double Download!" _A white barrier appears around MegaMan, blocking the attack. He stands up and aims his shotgun at TorchMan. "Good, got it!" Empress Roll jumps in front of TorchMan, blocking for him. MegaMan lowers his blaster. "…I can't counter attack." TorchMan jumps over Empress Roll. "Burn down this time!" He summons another fire tower, this time hitting MegaMan. _"MegaMan!"_ Selena yells. "Yeah, now it's my turn!" The fire tower ends, leaving MegaMan on his knees. WackoMan throws his ball at MegaMan. It missed and MegaMan aims at WackoMan. Before he could fire, Empress Roll stands in front of WackoMan, making him lower his buster. "Ah, saved." He throws his ball at MegaMan again, hitting him. "MegaMan!" Flare and Crystal yells as Flare catches him.

Selena punches the panel again, leaving a dent this time. "Damn it! We could win if I could just beat those two! But, while Roll defends them, I can't counterattack!" Roll looks at Selena then at Roll. "…attack Roll, then we can win." Selena jumps and looks at Maylu. "Maylu…" Maylu is crying to hold her tears. "It's hard for me too." Selena just stares at her. "But, attacking MegaMan, Roll is under more pain." Maylu tells her. "…" Selena doesn't say anything. "So, please, Selena! Stop this match!" Selena nods slightly. "Yes…but…" MegaMan grunts in pain. _"This is bad! I don't want to attack Roll!"_ Selena looks at MegaMan. "Agh…what should I do…"

Empress Roll jumps behind MegaMan. "You're so kind! This is my show of appreciation!" She starts hitting MegaMan. All he's doing is blocking.

Selena starts to sweat. "I…" Chaud is behind them, watching the battle. "Why are you at a lost?" Selena turns and sees Chaud. "Chaud?! What are you…" He glares at Selena. "It'll be over if you attack like she says!" Selena glares back. "Why you…!" Lan says nothing. "Go crush each other! That's our real intention!" Zap yells as he plays his guitar.

MegaMan flys a few feet away and lands hard. "Delete! Delete!" WackoMan cheers. "Prepare for it, MegaMan!" TorchMan tells him. MegaMan looks at Roll sadly as his vision starts to give. Flare and Crystal don't know what to do. Empress Roll grins and hits them both with lightning. Crystal is forced to Log-Out as Flare falls to the ground, gasping.

Maylu looks at Selena again, who pulls out a battle chip. "…" Sal looks at Miyu. "Is Selena making him attack Roll?" Miyu closes her eyes. "It will be alright." Sal tilts her head as Miyu looks at her. "She will make him fight differently. I believe in that girl's possibilities…that's what you always say." She winks. Sal just nods.

"This has to work…" Chaud looks at her as she uses the chip. "Area Steal! Support Chip In! Download!"

MegaMan vanishes as TorchMana adn WackoMan charge him. "Where'd he go?" WackoMan points to his left. "Ah, over there!" MegaMan lands away from them as Empress Roll shoots lightning at him. MegaMan dodges. "Running all over!" TorchMan tell WackoMan. "Running is what a coward does!"

Selena glares at them. "I don't want to hear it from you! Right, MegaMan?" MegaMan nods. _"Right!"_ Chaud puts his hand on Selena shoulder. "Why didn't you use a attack chip?" Selena slaps his hand away and glares at him. "Chaud…you just don't understand." Chaud looks at her eyes. "…she's in Perfect Synchro…" Miyu looks at Sal. "She's trying to buy some time." Sal nods. "Believing that the culprit that manipulating Roll is in the shadows…" Maysa finishes. "…will surely be found by her friends!" Yai and co. are still running around as MegaMan dodges another attack from Empress Roll, who is clearly getting upset. Maylu looks at Selena. "Thank you, Selena." Selena smiles. "I won't attack a friend and I promised Maysa I won't give up till the end." MegaMan lands, his eyes like Selena's. "So, MegaMan, let's run until then!" MegaMan nods. _"Yeah.!"_ Selena glares at Chaud. "…get it now? You piece of shit…" Chaud blinks at that. "…"

"_MegaMan's doing a good job at running away!"_ Ribitta tells the crowd. "That's it, MegaMan!" Yahoot watches the battle in the shadows. "Throwing away the idea of counterattacking, she doesn't have any lags in evading." Chaud glares back. "If he's caught, he'll be caught in concentrated fire, and it's battle-over." Selena sighs and punches him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground and Lan to gasp. "Selena?!" She glares at Lan. "He's not worth my time." She looks at Chaud.. "If we lose the battle, then that's fine. We didn't give up till the end." She turns and looks back at the battle. Chaud rubs his face and stands back up. "Hey! It's not fun if you just run away!" Someone in the crowd yells. "If you have no intention of winning, just Jack-Out!" Someone else yells as Maysa glares at them. "Hey hey hey hey! Saying anything you want if we don't do anything, huh?! That's an excellent strategy!" Maysa yells at them. "If you want to say something against itt, I'll be your opponent!" Mrs. Mari walks up to Maysa. "Maysa, violence is not good." He runs to her. "Mrs. Mari! Finally, you've awakened?" She nods. "Yes."

"Hey, both of you, block his escape route and attack simultaneously!" Match yells at TorchMan and WackoMan as Maddy glares at Lloyd. "Why don't you help us out?!" Lloyd glares back. "Like I'm going to help you guys?! I rather lose!"

"Got it!" TorchMan reply's as he and WackoMan run around MegaMan. He turns slightly, keeping both of them in his sight.

Chaud sighs. "It's up to them." Selena nods. "I know they can do it."

Glide, IceMan and GutsMan are still trying to find the waves that leads to who's using Roll. GutsMan starts to slow and stops, catching his breathe. "Where is that weird electromagnetic wave, guts?" IceMan looks at him. "Come on, GutsMan, for Roll!" He nods and stands up. "That's right!, guts! Hmm?" He looks to his right and sees a green wave. "We've found it! It's the electromagnetic wave!"

Yai, Dex and Tory are looking at their PET's after Glide found the electromagnetic wave. "Glide has caught the special electromagnetic wave! This way!" She runs ahead. "Alright!"

"Yay! You won't be able to run anymore!" WackoMan yells cheerfully. "This time, I'll burn you black!" TorchMan yells, I'll burn you black!" He shoots a fire ball at MegaMan which he dodges and the fire ball hits WackoMan. "Hot hot hot hot!" WackoMan pats himself down and glares at TorchMan. "You did it!" He throws two small bombs at TorchMan, hitting him. MegaMan sweat-drops. Flare face-palms. "Wow..."

"TorchMan!" Match looks at Maddy. "What are you doing?! Aim at MegaMan!" She glares at Match. "That's a joke! You should aim at MegaMan!" He glares back. "Are you saying that it's my fault, Oba-san?"

_(Oba-san - Middle-aged)_

Maddy twitches. "Oba-san?! You said it! You pre-human!" He grabs her hands. "What did you say-?!" She grabs his hands. "You have something-?!" They start fighting each other. Selena sweat-drops. "Wow..." Ribitta tilts her head. "Oh! The Maddy-Match pair have started cursing awfully! And the arena?" Ribitta looks back at the arena. WackoMan and TorchMan are fighting each other and the arena is covered in smoke. Selena pulls out a chip. "MegaMan, now! CyberSword! Battle Chip In! Download!"

MegaMan summons a sword and charges at WackoMan and TorchMan. While TorchMan and WackoMan are fighting, MegaMan slashes WackoMan in half, forcing him to Log-out.

Maddy screams. "WackoMan is...!" Selena smiles. "Alright! The only one left is TorchMan!" MegaMan nods. _"Yeah!"_ He points his sword at TorchMan as Empress Roll laughs. _"Isn't that too easy?"_ MegaMan turns and sees Empress Roll charge at him. She grabs his head and holds him up in the air. Selena growls as the smoke clears. _"That was dangerous."_ TorchMan says as MegaMan grunts. He grabs Empress Roll's hand. Selena holds her head in pain as she starts to feel the pressure. "Ugh..." Both Lan and Chaud look at her with worry.

_"That was close! MegaMan was aiming for the one attack that might turn the tide, but is again stopped by the powerful devil Roll!"_

"Yes! Pulling out the Navi's potential to the maximum, that is the terror of the Devil Chip!" Zap laughs as he plays his guitar.

Empress Roll is still holding MegaMan by his head as Maylu starts to plea. _"Please, recover your kind heart!" _Empress Roll squeezes harder. _"Roll, weren't we best friends?"_

Selena looks at Maylu. "When I was happy, you laughed with me! When I was sad, you comforted me!" A tear falls from Maylu's eye. "Maylu…." Maylu closes her eyes as more tears flow. "Please, turn back into the sweet-hearted Roll!" Selena looks back at Empress Roll.

"_Regain that smile you had!"_ MegaMan grunts as Selena looks at Empress Roll. _"You heard Maylu's heart!"_ MegaMan nods. "You are more kindhearted and stronger then anyone else!" Both Selena and MegaMan close their eyes.

_**So, we believe that you can overcome it.**_

Tears fill both their eyes as they look at her.

_**Blow away the power of the Devil Chip and return to the Real Roll!**_

Empress Roll's eyes soften. "MegaMan…"

Mrs. Mari starts to smile. "Look at that, Roll's face!" Maysa nods. "Yes, I'm looking at her face." Lan looks at Maylu. "Yes, your heart went through!" Maylu nods. "Yes." Selena rubs her head as the pain went away. Roll has released MegaMan and stepped back.

MegaMan smiles at Roll. "I'm so glad, Roll…" Roll puts her hand over her heart and smiles. "Thank you, MegaMan." MegaMan eyes fill with relief as Selena gasps. _"Wait! MegaMan! Get away for her!"_ Roll smiles evily. "Tricked…" MegaMan looks at Selena as Empress Roll slaps him, causing him to fall. She laughs maniacally as she shocks him, causing both him and Selena to yell in pain. He falls back down and Empress Roll steps on him, hard. He grabs her foot as he yells in pain.

At this point, Selena starts to cough up blood again. "Selena!" Lan yell's frantically. Even Chaud gasps with surprise. _'Perfect Synchro is starting to be too much for her…if she doesn't undo it and MegaMan gets deleted…'_

Yai, Dex and Tory finally finds Zap. "So, you were here!" Yai yells. "Hey, return Roll to normal!" Dex yells as Zap looks at them, looking a bit confused. "Return her to normal?" Yai, Dex and Tory all glare at him as he grins. "The answer is no!" He kicks the base at them and starts to run off. "Take that!" He yells. A hot air balloon appears above the arena and Zap grabs onto a handle that part of a rope and start to fly off as Tory and Dex grab his legs. "Damn! We won't let you get away!" Zap starts to move side to side, trying to make them let go. "No. no, let me go!" Tory and Dex hold on tighter. "Let go! Let go! Damn!" He kicks Tory's hand, causing him to let go and he and Dex fall and roll into the boys restroom. Yai runs to the door. "Dex, Tory! Are you alright?" Dex and Tory nod. "Yeah, this isn't that much." Dex tells her as thet stand up. "Let's go!" They all run out of the restroom, not knowing they woke up Higsby, who was knocked-out in one of the stalls. "Where am I?" He walks out. "Who am I?" NumberMan answers. "Higsby, the world's number one rare chip collector." Higsby smiles. "NumberMan! If your going to say that, isn't it the universe's number one?"

Zap looks at Empress Roll. "Continue and delete him!"

Empress Roll steps on him harder as she looks at TorchMan, who is aiming at both her and MegaMan. Maylu looks at Lan. "They're going to delete the both of them!" Lan gasps as Selena wipes her mouth from coughing. "Damn! How dirty are they?!" They hear a voice behind them. "I absolutely feel the same." Selena, Lan, Maylu and Chaud turn and sees that it's Higsby. "Higsby!" Match and Maddy panic. "Why is he here?!" Maddy nods. "He's supposed to be asleep for at least five hours!" Higsby yawns and looks at Selena. "By the way, Selena, why is Roll looking so scary?" Before Selena could say anything, Maylu glares at Higsby and shows him her PET. "It's because of the doubtful rare chip you gave me!" Higsby glares back. "That's a jock! I'd never give away my rare chips!" Maylu looks at him, a little confused. "But, you did!" Selena takes a deep breathe and looks at Maylu. "Maylu, I don't think he's the one who gave the chip to you." Maylu looks at her. "What? But…" Higsby sighs. "Let me see." Maylu hands him her PET and he gasps. "This is it! You know this chip?" Lan asks. Higsby hands her PET back. "The Devil Chip. It's the worst chip… when you download it once, it'll change your Navi to look really bad." Maylu looks at him. "How can I return Roll to normal?" Higsby says nothing. Selena glares at him. "You won't say it's impossible, right?!" They all look at the battle, Empress Roll still on MegaMan. "Download a new chip, and it will come out." He tells her silently. Selena, Lan and Maylu look at each other. "Just…that?" They say together. "…" Even Chaud was left speechless. Maddy shakes Match. "They discovered how to cancel the Devil Chip!" He pushes her away and looks at TorchMan. "TorchMan, burn both of them into ashes this instant!" Selena yells at Maylu. "Do it now, Maylu!"

"Cyclone! Battle Chip In! Download!" She downloads the chip and the Devil Chip pops out. It hits the ground and breaks.

TrochMan sent a huge fire wave at Empress Roll and MegaMan. From what Match could see, it hits them. He gasps as the fire spins around the two Navi's. Roll was back to normal. She aims the cyclone at TorchMan, who panics and sends more fire towers at her, only to be blown back. "Fly away to the edge of the universe!" Roll yells at him as he Logs-Out.

Match leans against the panel. "This can't…" Maddy looks at Lloyd. "You better win this for us, kid!" Lloyd looks at her and smiles. "Sure." He looks at Flare, who's smiling. "Flare." She nods. _"Fight through the tournament, you two!"_ Flare Logs-Out. Match adn Maddy both yell. "WHAT?!"

"_Mach Over! Even though Crystal was Logged-Out, this was the MegaMan and Roll's big come-from-behind win! Flare Logged-Out and gives them the rest of the win!"_ Selena smiles as she looks at Chaud. "Ummm….I…." He walks up to her and stands face to face. Yai, Dex and Tory ran into the arena and they all smile. "Look, Selena, Lan and Maylu won!" Tory looks at his PET. "How did they turn Roll back?" NumberMan answers. _"It's the work of you guys."_ They all look at each other, confused.

Zap is on the hot air balloon and he's upset. "Damn it! Just a little more!" A voice spoke under him "Stupid." He looks down. "There is no record the evil has triumphed in this world!" Zap tilts his head. "Who is it?" Commander Beef is on top of a robot shark. "I hate things that are twisted. A cool guy, Commander Beef is here!" Zap just smiles. "Don't make me laugh!" He points his guitar at Commander Beef and trys to shoot him with lightning. Commander Beef dodges and pulls out a metal fish bone. He throws it at the balloon and pops it. "Oh, nooooooo!" Zap scream as he falls into the sea. "Stupid."

Roll smiles at MegaMan. "Thank you, MegaMan. Sorry for doing all those cruel things…" Roll faints and MegaMan catches her. MegaMan smiles. "It's alright, it's not your fault."

Higsby sighs. "With the Devil Chip's effect, Roll's data had already gone beyond the limit." He looks at Maylu. "I'm sorry, but it will be impossible to fight in the next match." Maylu looks at Roll, about to cry. "Roll…" Lan puts his hand on her shoulder. "For Roll and you, MegaMan and Selena will win the tournament!" Selena turns and smiles. "Yeah!" Maylu nods. "Yeah, it's a promise!" Selena looks at Chaud, who's still right in her face. "Chaud…I'm—" She was stopped by feeling his lips on her's. "?!" Lan and Maylu look in surprise. "Cahud?!" Lan yells. Chaud pulls away and walks off, walking to the Sub-Dome for his battle. "…he…." Selena watches him go.

Chaud is now waiting for his match to start. Beside him Is a girl with short black hair named Asuka Kiske, the operator of SplashWoman. A boy with light-brown spiky hair walks to them. "I'm happy to be able to work with you two." He pulls out his PET. "But at the finals we'll be enemies of each other, I guess." He Jacks-In his Navi and laughs. Earning a sighs from Asuka and a glare from Chaud. Kyo sighs. "I don't think we'll going to win, NeoMan." NeoMan nods. _"I know."_

_**Battle Start**_

"Alright, first, my ShiningMan!" As his Navi charges at NeoMan, WhaleMan and RocketMan, Chaud looks at Asuka, who nods. "Do it." Chaud closes his eyes. "Fire." The boy looks at them with confusion.

SplashWoman steps behind ProtoMan and NeoMan just Logs-Out as ProtoMan fire a cannon, forcing the other three Navi's to Log-Out. The boy freak out and grabs Chaud. "My ShiningMan!" Chaud sighs. "It was an accident. Sorry not to be able to see you in the finals." Chaud makes the boy let go and walks off. As he walks by the stands, he sees Selena looking at him. "Next time, maybe you will be my opponent." He tells her. "Yeah, you better be ready." She tells him. Chaud smiles and walks off. Selena smiles for a second then frowns.

_**Man…so much have been happening…Lan and Maylu are both out, leaving me the only one in our group to move on, World Three is still trying to make things hard for us…and my body is at it's limit. I don't know how much longer I have….till I join my father….**_

* * *

_**Flare: And there we go. Man, I hate to see Lan and Maylu not move on. But, there's nothing I can do but hope that Selena can move on. Word Count: 4,311 Please Review.**_


	20. Yai! Close Call!

_**Flare: Yay! I got Chapter 20 out! Since I'm sick and in my room, I have been working hard to get this chapter out faster then the last. I do not own **__********____**MegaMan NT Warrior. It is Licensed by Viz Media and Capcom. Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

It's been a week since the second day of the N1 Grand Prix. "What?! You made a new medication!?" Selena is at Dr. Higurashi's office after receiving a call from her. Kagome nods. "Yes, and it was tested and it will help your body bear with the pain and has a good chance of curing HBD." Selena eyes light up as Kagome sighs. "But, it's a small chance and the only thing the medication will do is keep you alive longer." Selena sighs. "Oh. Well, at least I will live longer." She takes the bottle. "Now, take two pills a day with with your other medications. You should start to feel the change in your body in about 3 or more days." Selena whistles. "Hoo, strong stuff." Kagome nods. "Yes. Alright, you can go. Take care." Selena nods and starts to leave the room. "Oh, one last thing…" Selena turns. "Yes?" Kagome smiles. "If you see a boy with white-black hair, tell him thank you." She winks, giving a hint. Selena just tilts her head. "Umm, ok? See ya." With that, Selena leaves and starts to head home. The N1 day 3 starts tomorrow. "Hmm…" Selena is looking at the bottle._ "Selena? What's up?"_ MegaMan asks. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking." She looks up at the sky. "…"

_**The Next Day**_

The sun is shining brightly and Day 3 of the N1 Grand Prix has begun. _"So, everyone! The N1 Grand Prix has reached the Semi-Finals!"_ The dome fills with cheers and clapping as the screen shows MegaMan, waiting for his opponents. Selena is sitting alone as Ribitta talks to the crowd. _"It's the announcement for the Semi-Finals matches!"_ Selena takes a deep breathe. _'Who's my next opponent? Chaud…'_ MegaMan takes a deep breathe. _'ProtoMan…'_ The screen shows two Navi's, StoneMan and BombMan. "StoneMan and BombMan!" Maylu gasps. "The Independent Net Navi's." Tory tells her. "But wait… are they going to have MegaMan fight both of them?" As if to answer Dex's question, the screen show one more Navi that's fighting with MegaMan. ProtoMan. "ProtoMan!" Tory exclaims as Selena looks in surprise. "I'm…working with Chaud?" Ribitta smiles. _"Oh! Look, it's ProtoMan's and MegaMan's BR Whirlwind vs StoneMan and BombMan, the stand-alone Net Navi's!"_ The crowd goes wild at the thought of MegaMan and ProtoMan working together.. Chaud glares at Selena from where he's standing. _' A tag team with Selena…'_ ProtoMan gets his attention. _"Chaud, sir."_ Chaud just sighs and looks away in disgust. Selena shakes her head a bit. _"A tag team with Chaud…'_ MegaMan get's her attention. _"Selena." _Selena nods. "A tag team with Chaud…" She smiles at the thought.

* * *

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Yai! Close Call!**_

* * *

"_So! The crowd's going mad thanks to the announcement!" _Ribitta says happily as the light go dark and the screen shows the two Navi's. _"It's useless, useless! It's the same results, however many of the lower Navi's come!" _StoneMan says with confidence. _"We, who do not require Operators…we Independent Navi's are the strongest!"_ BombMan agrees. _"We can handle two or even twenty easily!"_ They both laugh as Dex growls. "What are those guys saying?" Higsby shakes his head. _"No, they have a point."_ Ribitta tilts her head as he goes on. _"Usually, a Net Navi wastes valuable attack time while the Operator chooses and downloads a chip."_ Selena looks at the two Navi's as Higsby continues. _"But, the Independent Net Navi's don't need that time, making them advantageous."_ BombMan nods. _"Yes, that's right."_ Higsby folds his arms. _"Selena and Chaud are both at quite a disadvantage, aren't they?"_ Maysa stands up and yells at Higsby. "You Chip Otaku! Don't say inauspicious things before the match starts!" Higsby yells back. _"Wha, What was that!? I'm just doing my job as a commentator!"_

"Shut up! You lost the first preliminary match!" As Higsby and Maysa go at it, Ribitta sweat-drops and goes on. _"Eh, because of a dome adjustment, the Semi-Finals will begin in an hour!"_ The dome starts to clear out to wait for the hour. The gang found Selena and they all went outside to eat. They were talking about what Higsby said about the Solo Navi's. "But, Higsby has a point too, right?" Tory asks as Dex nods. "Yeah. We may not like it, but that's how it is. Because the Operators have to stop and think…our attacks are two beats late." Selena just listens to everyone as Yai eats and Maylu talks. "It's the Semi-Finals. There won't be any easy opponents." Selena just thinks to herself as someone says her name. "Hey, Selena." Selena looks up and looks at Maysa. "I don't understand any bit of that nonsense." She tilts her head. "Sorry, Maysa?" He smiles. "But, I can say this. StoneMan and BombMan have a weakness." Selena looks at him. "Which is…?" Maysa smiles. "They don't know the friendship of an Operator." Selena gasps. "Friendship?" He nods. "Yeah, that's right. The power between you, Selena, and MegaMan, can never be measured by a computer." Selena looks at MegaMan, who nods. Selena smiles. "Thank you, Maysa.. Alright, MegaMan! We'll train for the Program Advance!" MegaMan nods. _"Right!"_ Mrs. Mari smiles at Maysa. "You're a real man, Maysa! That was a good quote!" She slaps him so hard on the back that he falls face first into his food. "Maysa, are you alright?" Selena smiles a bit as Maysa nods. "No, it's fine, this isn't a problem-!" Yai sighs. "Ah, Selena, it's a misfortune that you have to work with that Chaud." Before Selena could say anything Tory speaks. "But, he's really good! I heard that there's already a fanclub for him." Yai raises her voice a bit. "Stupid people! What's so great about that showy Chaud?" Yai asks as Maylu looks at her. "Yai, you're still upset about that incident?" Lloyd glares at that. "Tch! I'm pissed about that still!" Yai nods. "Naturally! He said that my dad's company was third-rate! I can never forgive him!" A cold voice sounds from behind Yai. "Well, I don't even if you don't." Yai turns and is greeted with with an ice-cold stare. "Chaud!" Selena yells. She stands up and walks to him. "Well, we may act like this before the finals, but I'm happy to be fighting with you." She tells him with a smile. Chaud nods. "Yeah. I have a favor to ask, too." Selena tilts her head. "Hmm?"

"During the match…just don't pull my leg." Selena glares a bit as Dex stands up. "What, you!" Chaud keeps his eyes on Selena. "I'll say this. A Net Battle is not so easy that you can win with just friendship." Selena sighs as he looks at Yai. "It's entirely different from the third-class company's play games." Yai glares at him as Lloyd stands in front of Chaud. "Alright, that's enough! Stop saying that about other people unless you want to end up in the hospital!" Yai loosk at Lloyd. "Lloyd…" She blushes a bit, since he's defending her. Chaud just sighs and looks at Selena. "Leave StoneMan and BombMan to myself and ProtoMan. If you don't want to be deleted, stay in the corner." He smiles at her, his eyes soft, then he turns and walks away. Yai stands up and yells at Chaud. "Wait just a minute, Chaud!" Chaud stops as she yells. "You insulted my dad's company again!" Chaud and looks at her."I didn't have any intention of Gabcom—Well, it's true. It is a third-rate company." Yai screams. "Ah! I won't forgive you!" She walks up to him. "You, you're saying my dad's company is third-rate, but you're also a third-rate Net Battler!" Selena thinks back to when Chaud told her the same thing. "I am?" Chaud asks as Lloyd walks to him. "Yeah, that's right! This is a good time. Have a battle with either me or Yai!" Yai nods. "I'll defeat you, and—" She stopped by Chaud poking her in the head. "I don't have that much free time to be playing with you." He walks away. "Well, bye, big forehead." Yai blushes as he walks off. She then glares. "That guy!" Yai storms off as Maylu talks to her. "Wait, Yai, where are you going?" Yai stops. "Leave me alone! I'm going to cool down somewhere!" Lloyd runs to her. "I'm going with." A yellow limo rolls up to them and they both get inside. The limo drives off and jumps onto the ocean. Everyone was speechless. Lan turns to look at Selena, but she's no where to be seen. "Huh? Where's she go?"

Chaud is walking off the N1 grounds as he hears someone call his name. "Chaud! Hold it!" He turns and sees Selena running towards him. "What?" She stops in front of him and punches him again. "Will you stop saying things like that to my friends?!" Chaud glares at her. "What's it to you if I say what I think?!" He yells at her. He starts to punch her, but she grabs his hand. She then grabs his wrist and flips him over her shoulder and onto the ground with a loud thud. She breathe heavily. "How the hell can you say something like that and not feel bad about?!" Chaud glares and grabs her shoulders. He knees her in the stomach and flips on top of her, holding her down. "Listen you! What I say is none of your business! Got it?!" Selena headbutts him off and lands on top of him, holding him down. "It is my business when you talk about my friends!" He growls. He knees her again, getting her off and rolls away, grunting. "Grr…you bitch." Selena holds her stomach as she glares at him. "Look who's talking." Before Chaud could say anything, ProtoMan intervenes. _"Chaud, sir."_ Chaud stands up. "What is it?" Selena sits up as ProtoMan answers him. _"Emergency contact from the president of the company."_ Chaud sighs. "The old man?" ProtoMan nods. "Fine." He glares at Selena as she glares back. "If your leaving, you better be back on time…" She tells him standing up. "Tch! I should be saying that to you." With that a limo rides up to Chaud and he gets in. Selena watches the limo drive off. "Tch! I hate him! I just don't understand him!"

At a hotel the N1 Grand Prix, Yai and Lloyd are chilling, trying to calm themselves down. The hotel their in is underwater and you can see fish swim around. "More!" Yai is at the counter when she slams her glass down, wanting another drink. _"Yai!"_ Glide yells. "What?" Lloyd sighs as he sips his drink. _"You'll have a stomachache if you don't stop drinking now!" _Glide tells her as Lloyd nods. "Leave me alone! When I'm mad, this hotel's strawberry milk is the best!" Glares at the bartender. "Hurry up!" He nods. "Y-Yes!" He fills her glass as Lloyd nods. He looks to his left and glares. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me…"

"I'm sorry President" A boy sighs. "I've heard from Father." Yai looks too and sees Chaud walking to one of the tables. "He said if I don't sign the contract, they're going to leave." One of the men walking with Chaud nods. "Yes." Yai tilts her head. "Chaud? What's he doing here?" Lloyd growls. "Like I give a fuck."

Back at the N1, Selena and MegaMan are training to master the Program Advance. Lan watches silently as Selena takes steady beathes. "Let's go, MegaMan." MegaMan nods._"Yeah."_ They both open their eyes and are now in Full Synchro. "CyberSword! Battle Chip In! Download!" MegaMan's right arm turns into the sword. "WideSword! Battle Chip In! Download!" MegaMan's left arm turns into the Wide sword. "LongSword! Battle Chip In! Download!"

MegaMan raises both swords above his head and they fuse into the long sword of light. He brings the sword down and the light shoots toward the training Navi on the other side of the arena. The light disappears before it even touches the Navi. "Again…The Life Sword quickly disappears…"

Selena nods. "And, compared to the Program Advance Chaud did…this just isn't enough…" Bu this point, the rest of the group is watching her and MegaMan. "Alright, let's do it again, MegaMan!" MegaMan nods. _"Yeah!"_

At the hotel, a lady with blond hair hands Chaud a folder with a few papers inside and he starts to sign them. Yai sneaks around the tables, trying to get a closer look. "I wonder what he's doing?" Lloyd just follows normally as Glide talks to Yai. _"Yai, I think you and Lloyd should go back to the arena now."_ Glide tells her. "I know! Be quiet for a little Glide." Lloyd sighs. _"But…"_ Glide starts. "No buts, just stay quiet!" The waiter moves a cart that Yai's hiding behind. "Now what…" Yai hasn't noticed that she's in the open. _"Yai?"_ She snaps. "What!?" Lloyd sighs. "You're out in the open." Yai freaks out and runs into something, causing the lady with Chaud to jumps a bit. Lloyd sighs and follows Yai as she runs off. Chaud stands up. "Well, this is it." The stands and shakes hands with Chaud.

Yai is catching her breathe as she waits for the elevator. "That was close!" Lloyd face palms. "Why were you even trying to spy on him?" Yai glares at him. "You don't need to know! I wasn't even spying on him!" Lloyd just sighs._ "Yai. If you two don't hurry, you won't be on time."_ Yai nods. "I already know that! Well, it still bothers me, but I have no choice." She looks at Lloyd. "Let's go back, Lloyd." Lloyd nods. "Yeah." As they walked to the elevator, they hear someone behind them. "Yes, President." They both turn and sees Chaud walking out of the restaurant area of the hotel. "I'll go back to the arena." Yai freaks out and as the elevator opens. She grabs a cart that's next to the elevator and runs into the elevator with it. Lloyd just follows casually. Chaud closer walks to the elevator. _'Hurry up and close!'_ The elevator starts to close and Yai sighs in relief. Before it closed, a hand stops it and the door opens again, making her jump. "Shouldn't we take you back?" One of the men with Chaud asks. Chaud just walks inside and stands next to Lloyd. "Yo." Chaud greets. Lloyd just nods as Chaud looks at the two men. "It's alright, I'll get there in time even if I go slow." The men bow. "Understood. We hope for your win." Chaud nods. "Thank you." The door closes and Yai is shaking with fear. Yai starts shaking even more as the elevator goes up. After a minute Chaud looks at Lloyd, who nods and looks at where Yai is 'hiding'. "Why don't you come out now?" Yai gasps. "Even if you've thought you've hidden yourself, your forehead shows." Lloyd sighs as Yai face starts to turn red with anger. "What did you say?!" She yells as she stands back up. Chaud sighs as well. "What do you have for me?"

"I don't have anything for you! I only came to drink strawberry milk! Why are you here anyway?!" Chaud closes his eyes. "It's my own choice." Yai screams. "Agh! You make me so mad!" Lloyd just rubs Yai's head. "It's fine. I'm sure he was doing something important." He smiles, making Yai blush. Chaud looks and sighs.

In the hotel control room, two men are talking with one another. "Yeah, and then?" The man sitting down smiles. "And then-" He knocks a cup of coffee over the control panel and starts to clean it up, hitting a button. "Huh?"

The elevator stops, causing Yai to grab Chaud. After a second, Chaud sighs. "You could yet go of me now." Yai opens her eyes and sees that he's glaring at her. She lets go and stands next to Lloyd. "W-w-what, I wasn't scared, all right?" Chaud shakes his head. "Nobody said that." Lloyd smiles and puts his arm over Yai's shoulder. "Eh?" He smiles as Chaud walks to the elevator door and presses a button. "What are you doing?" Yai asks. "Can't you see? I'm trying to contact the control room." Yai glares. "All this makes me so mad!" Lloyd stands up and walks to Chaud. "Any luck?" Chaud shakes his head. "It's no use... The electricity is off." Lloyd sighs. "Great..."

_"Hey, what's happening?" _Someone who works in the hotel yells at the two men. "T-that is, the restart failed, and we need to format the data." The man who called yells. _"What!?"_

_"Hmm, I guess we need to wait until the computer is restored."_ Glide tells them. "So you're saying that we will have to stay here until that?" Glide nods. _"Well, it will have to be that way."_ Yai looks at him. "Do something, Glide." Glide shakes his head. _"Even for me, if the electricity is off..."_ Yai starts to get angry. "Thia is not fun! Even just inhaling the same air makes me mad!" Chaud looks at Yai. "I think it's drinking too much strawberry milk-" She yells at him. "Shut up!" Chaud sighs and looks at ProtoMan. "ProtoMan, what time is it?"

_"Twenty-three minutes, thirty-three seconds until the match starts."_ Chaud starts to worry. "Twenty-three minutes..."

_**N1 Grand Prix**_

_"In preparation for the century's tag team match, we are adjusting the hologram projector!"_ Ribitta tells the crowd that's coming in. _"Everyone. please wait a little longer."_ Lan, Maylu, Kyo, Tory and Dex all walk to where Mrs. Mari and Maysa are sitting. "Hey, how was the training?" Maysa asks. Lan frowns. "Not so good looking, Selena, MegaMan..." Kyo cleans his glasses. "The legendary 'Ultimate Attack.' won't be easy." Dex sighs. "Damn, the Semi-Finals will start soon." Maysa also sighs as Mrs. Mari tilts her head. "Hey, where's Yai and Lloyd?"

"Oh yeah." Lan looks at Tory. "We haven't seen them since..." Maylu nods. "They've haven't been back, then..." They all look at each other.

_**Elevator**_

Chaud, Yai and Lloyd are just waiting silently, not talking to each other. _"Chaud, sir. There's twenty minutes till the match starts."_ Chaud sighs. "So, there's no choice." Chaud looks at Lloyd who, nods and they both walk to the cart that Yai pushed in here before as she looks away. "It's you fault, because you were dating a beautiful blonde." Yai looks at him. "Is that right?" He looks at her. "Rather then a four hundred million contract, I'll take the battle." Lloyd pushes the cart to Chaud who moves under a small door above the elevator. "Four hundred million, huh?" Chaud climbs on top of the cart and is able to reach the top. "They were saying something about being vice-president or something, but… What are you doing?!" She asks as Chaud motions Lloyd to help. Lloyd climbs up and reaches for the door that Chaud's trying to open. "ProtoMan, where's the nearest emergency exit?" Yai tilts her head. _"It's forty-two meters up."_ Chaud nods. "All right." Yai starts to shake a bit. "Hey, what are you doing?" With Lloyd's help, Chaud was able to move the door above them a bit.. "If I wait for the restoration of the computer, I'll be late." Yai glares at him. "Hey, wait, are you going to leave a weak lady here alone?" Chaud smiles and looks at Yai. "Oh, I thought you didn't want to inhale the same air as me, weak lady?" Yai frowns. "You wait here until the elevator turns on again." He pushes the door open and crawls on top of the elevator. "He's telling me to stay here by myself!?" Lloyd sighs. "I'm staying here with you. However…" Lloyd looks up and sees the ladder. "Man…"

"_But, you didn't like being with him, either."_ Glade tells her. "Shut up, Glide! Just a—" She stops and twists her legs. _"What's wrong?"_ Glide asks. "Nothing." Yai is needing to use the restroom. _'Shoot. The strawberry milk…"_ Lloyd grabs Yai and helps her through the small door. Chaud is already climbing the ladder when he hears something below him. He sees Yai and Lloyd. "What are you two doing? I said to stay there!" Yai glares at him. "Don't tell me what to do! What I do is my choice!" Lloyd looks at Chaud and smiles. "Karma's a bitch. Right, Chaud?" Chaud just sighs and starts climbing again. "Do what you want." Lloyd starts to climb the ladder as Yai looks up. She starts shaking.

"Please, just wait a little longer!" A man yells to the people who are waiting for the elevators to turn back on.

Yai is climbing up the ladder with Lloyd right above her. She looks down and gasps at the fall. Chaud stops and looks down at her. "Go back to the elevator." Yai looks back up at Chaud. "Shut up, leave me alone!" Chaud looks at her for a second and keeps climbing. Lloyd stays where he is and waits for Yai to catch up. _"Yai, do what Chaud said!"_ Yai keeps climbing. "You shut up too, Glide! What are you—" A shark that can be seen through the clear glass charges at her, causing her to scream. "Chaud, some help here?" Lloyd says looking up. Chaud sighs. "God, this girl needs a lot of care." He starts climbing lets him pass carefully. "Go back." Yai shakes her head. "Where's your usual spirit?" Yai is crying as Chaud and Lloyd both head down to her. "But, my body doesn't do what I say…" Lloyd is on Yai's left while Chaud is on Yai's right. "We don't much time. Choose between going back to the elevator alone or coming with Lloyd and me." Yai just holds on the the ladder, crying. "Are you going back?" Lloyd asks. She skahes her head. "Then, are you coming?" Chaud asks. She nods. "All right, then open your eyes." She opens her eyes and sees that Lloyd and Chaud are both with her. "You have to look up, at the ladder." Lloyd tells her. Chuad nods. "I'll support you from beneath so you won't fall." Lloyd climbs up so Chaud can have some room to move. "All right, let's go." Yai nods. "Yeah…"

_**N1 Grand Prix**_

"_Thanks for waiting,we'll soon be ready to start again! Huh?"_ StoneMan and BombMan both appeared ion the arena. _"Oh, StoneMan and BombMan have made an early appearance!"_

_**Elevator Shaft**_

Chaud, Yai and Lloyd are all climbing the ladder together. "Hey, why were you her before the match?" Yai asks. Lloyd nods. "Yeah, I've been wondering about that too, with the match so close." Chaud looks at them. "The company's arrangement." Yai tilts her head a bit as she climbs. "The company's?" Chaud nods. "Yeah. We had a important contract here today, but my father couldn't come." He climbs after her slowly, making sure to stay close in case she fell. "So, I was near here, and came instead." Yai nods as she slips. "Ah!" Lloyd jumps down and grabs the ladder as he and Chaud both caught her. She opens her eyes and sees her shoe falling and gasps. "Don't look down." Lloyd tells her. "Now, climb." Chaud tell her as he helps her back on the ladder." As Lloyd climbed back up with Chaud, two of Chaud's battle chips fall out of his pocket. "Yeah, it's okay to go slow." Chaud tells her. "Lloyd stops and looks down. He's right, take your time, huh?" A door opens and man gasps. "Sir, miss, why are you here?!" Yai smiles. "We're saved!"

Lloyd smiles and jumps for the door. He grabs on and pulls himself up. "Chaud! Hand Yai over to me!" He yells. "Right!" Chaud positions himself so he could use both hands. "Alright, try not to move too much, okay?" Yai nods. Chaud grabs her by the waist and carefully moves the the right side of the ladder and hands her to Lloyd. He grabs her and pulls her up. "You alright, Yai?" Lloyd asks her. "Yeah." He kisses her on the head, making her blush and walks to Chaud, who's still on the ladder. "Alright, Chaud. Your next." Chaud stares at him. "I can pull myself up." As he reaches for the door, his foot slips. "Whoa!" Chaud yells. "Chaud!" Lloyd catches Chaud, holding him with on hand. "That was close." Lloyd says. "Yeah, oww." Lloyd looks behind himself. "Can someone hold my legs?" The man from before nods and holds Lloyd's legs so he could use both his hands. After a minute, he pulls Chaud up, leaving the both of them gasping for air. "A-are you all alright?!" They all nod. "Yeah." Lloyd smiles at Chaud. "Well, that was new." Chaud nods. "Indeed, hoo…" Lloyd pulls something out of hit pocket and hands it to Chaud. "here, give this pendent to someone you like." Chaud takes it and half of the stone turns red. "It the other side turns to the favorite color of the person you like, it mean's that you two were meant for each other." Lloyd smiles as Chaud puts it in is pocket. "Well, good-bye, I'll go ahead." Yai and Lloyd both nod. "Heh! You better not keep a lady waiting!" Chaud smiles briefly and runs out of the hotel. _"Chaud sir, there's ten minutes till the match starts."_ Chaud stops and looks around. "Shit…huh?" A yellow limo drives in front of Chaud. "From Miss Yai, I have orders to send Chaud to the arena." Chaud gasps. Inside, Yai is on a small phone. "Ah, miss, do you have any injuries?" Yai looks up at the man. "Ah, where's the toilet?!"

_**N1 Grand Prix**_

Selena and MegaMan are still in the training room. "We don't have anymore time, this is the last, MegaMan!" MegaMan nods. _"Yeah."_ The CyberSword and WideSword chips are in. "Let's go! LongSword! Battle Chip In! Download!" MegaMan raises the two swords and they form into the Life Sword. "Go, MegaMan!" He nods. _"Life Sword!"_ A blue light shines from the sword. _"Huh?"_ Selena back up. "What?" A blinding light fills the room. "Ahhh!"

"_Everyone, it is time for the Semi-Finals! But, this is strange, both Chaud and Selena aren't here!" _The gang all start to worry. "What is Selena doing? That girl!" Dex comments. "Is she still at the training center?" Mrs. Mari asks. Lan stands up. "I'll go look." Before he could move, Selena yells. "Wait, wait, wait! Selena Hasagawa, coming right now!" The crowd goes wild as she runs into the arena. _"Challenger Selena is here at last!"_ Selena stops at the arena and loos at the two Navi's. _"Hmph, I thought you were afraid of being deleted and gave up."_ StoneMan tells her. "Don't talk nonsense! MegaMan and I will never run away!" BombMan looks around. _"But, where's your partner?"_ Selena gasps silently and looks behind herself, not seeing Chaud. _"Here's an announcement."_ Selena looks at Ribitta. _After some deliberation, if Challenger Chaud does not come within fve minutes, he will be disqualified, and Challenger Selena will need to fight without a partner!"_ Selena gasps and looks at where Chaud should come running. "Chaud!" A timer starts and counts down.

Chaud is in the limo, sweating a bit as it drives over the ocean. _"Haha! Looks like he ran away."_ StoneMan tells Selena, who turns and glares at him. "That's not true! Chaud is not like that!" She looks at the timer. 1:44 remaining. "Chaud…" Chaud is running through the halls, trying to reach the arena. "Could it be, is he really not coming?" Dex asks with worry. _"Thirty seconds till the match starts! Challenger Chaud is still not here!"_ Selena keeps watching the timer along with everyone one else, and Chaud has still not arrived. _"Fifteen seconds left!"_ Selena starts to sweat. "Chaud!" Selena looks away, upset that Chaud is not coming. She then hears footsteps. "Huh?" She looks to where she hears them. She smiles at who they belong to. "Chaud!" The timer stops at 3 seconds and Chaud walks to Selena. As the crowd goes wild. _"Challenger Chaud has just made it in time!"_ Selena sighs as he stands next to her. "Chaud!" He nods. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Selena smiles. "It's fine! At least you made it." Chaud smiles back. _"Foolish people."_ StoneMan says. _"Coming to get deleted." _BombMan agrees. Selena looks at Chaud. "Where were you, anyway?" Chaud smiles. "On a little date." Selena blinks at that.

Yai walks out of the restroom at the hotel and looks at her PET "Glide, did he make it on time?" She asks._ "Yes, he made it somehow."_ Lloyd smiles. That's good. I'm glad he made it." Glide nods. _"Oh, yes, I have received a e-mail from Chaud."_ Yai tilts her head. "Mail?" Glide nods again. _"Yes, I'll display it now."_ Glide goes to the mailbox and opens the e-mail. _'Be careful of drinking too much strawberry milk.'_ Yai is speechless. Lloyd chuckles. _"That's right Yai."_ Yai looks away in anger. "Hmph!"

Selena and Chaud are standing side by side. "The enemy is strong. Let's do our best, Chaud!" Chaud sighs. "I told you before…. I don't need your help." Selena sighs. "Well, your going to have my help, wither you like it, or not." Chaud looks at her and smiles. _"The call themselves the ultimate Net Navi's…vs the Dream Tag Team, ProtoMan and MegaMan! Who will win the Semi-Finals?"_ Chaud pulls something out of his pocket. "Before we start…here." Selena takes a pendent, one half of the stone red. "Huh?" Chaud looks at her. "I was told to give it to…someone…" His face turns slightly red. "…I like." Selena blushes as she remembers all the times he kissed her. "…that's why…" She puts it on and the other half of the stone turns blue. "I…like you too." They both look away, but their hands meet, closing together, as one. Lan sees them holding hands and glares at Chaud. "...I'm going to get her back you know."

* * *

_**Flare: Alright! Not much to say this time. Word Count: 5, 025. Please review.  
**_


	21. Ultimate Tag Team! BR Whirlwind!

_**Flare:** **Ah! It feels great to get out a Chapter! Well, I do ******____**not own MegaMan NT Warrior. It is Licensed by Viz Media and Capcom.**_ Enjoy!

* * *

"_Fifteen seconds left!"_ Selena starts to sweat. "Chaud!" Selena looks away, upset that Chaud is not coming. She then hears footsteps. "Huh?" She looks to where she hears them. She smiles at who they belong to. "Chaud!" The timer stops at 3 seconds and Chaud walks to Selena. As the crowd goes wild. _"Challenger Chaud has just made it in time!"_ Selena sighs as he stands next to her. "Chaud!" He nods. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Selena smiles. "It's fine! At least you made it." Chaud smiles back. _"Foolish people."_ StoneMan says. _"Coming to get deleted." _BombMan agrees. Selena looks at Chaud. "Where were you, anyway?" Chaud smiles. "On a little date." Selena blinks at that.

Selena and Chaud are standing side by side. "The enemy is strong. Let's do our best, Chaud!" Chaud sighs. "I told you before…. I don't need your help." Selena sighs back. "Well, your going to have my help, wither you like it, or not." Chaud looks at her and smiles. _"They call themselves the ultimate Net Navi's…vs the Dream Tag Team, ProtoMan and MegaMan! Who will win the Semi-Finals?"_ Chaud pulls something out of his pocket. "Before we start…here." Selena takes a pendent, one half of the stone red. "Huh?" Chaud looks at her. "I was told to give it to…someone…" His face turns slightly red. "…I like." Selena blushes as she remembers all the times he kissed her. "…that's why…" She puts it on and the other half of the stone turns blue. "I…like you too." They both look away, but their hands meet, closing together, as one. Lan sees them holding hands and glares at Chaud. "…I will get her back, you know." The buzzer sounds.

* * *

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Ultimate Tag Team! BR Whirlwind!**_

* * *

Chaud and Selena smile at each other and they start the battle. MegaMan charges at StoneMan and BombMan. They both shift slightly, waiting for him. "Let's start things off! ShotGun! Battle Chip In! Download!" Selena yells as she goes into Full Synchro with MegaMan. MegaMan's right arm turns into the shot gun and he jumps into the air and aims at StoneMan, who raises his big hand (or leg?) and hits MegaMan before he could charge the shot gun and is hit to the ground. Selena holds her chest as MegaMan falls flat and is winded. MegaMan stands up and charges at BombMan. "Wha? MegaMan! Hold it!" BombMan throws bombs at MegaMan, who shoots them and blows them up as he runs past. BombMan then kicks a bomb and MegaMan dodges it, running into a trap and is blown a few feet away. ProtoMan just watches. "MegaMan!" She pulls out five chips and looks at them. "…" StoneMan stars to step on MegaMan but he rolls away, dodging the hit and gasping for breathe. _"StoneMan and BombMan with their overwhelming power aren't giving MegaMan a chance to attack!"_ Selena looks at Chaud, who's just standing, watching the battle. "Tch! Not going to help, eh?" She glares at him and looks at her chips. "Hmm…" She looks through her chips. _'CyberSword and WideSword are needed for the Program Advance, so…"_ She uses ElecSword. "ElceSword! Battle Chip In! Download!"

"Stone Cube!" Three rock cubes appeared above StoneMan and and falls on top of MegaMan. _"MegaMan!"_ MegaMan stands up but the ElecSword wasn't fully downloaded due to being hit, so the chip popped out. "The Elec Sowrd…!" He looks up and sees StoneMan walking toward him.

Selena gasps and starts to use Area Steal. "Area Steal! Support Chip In! Down-"

BombMan holds out his hand and it turns into a bun. "Beetle Gun!" He fire a stream of shots, hitting MegaMan before Area Steal could take effect. MegaMan disappears, but when he reappears, his badly injured. Selena grunts as she feels the pain of the attack as her clothes start to rip in different areas. She looks up and screams. "MEGAMAN!"

"_This seems to support the rumor that even though the True Net Navi's don't have Operators, they are perfect fighters."_ The girl from Chaud's Tag Battle, Asuka watches with worry. "If that's the case…then…." Higsby goes on. _"Naturally, it's almost impossible for MegaMan!"_ Selena starts to panic a bit. "Asshole, his commentary is making me lose my appetite!" Maysa says to himself. He stands up and yells at Higsby. "Hey hey hey hey hey! If your going to continue this kind of commenting, go dance at the bottom of the sea with the sea bream and the flat fish! You idiot, Higsby!"

"_If your going to say that, it's 'Urashima-tarou'!"_

_**(Urashima-tarou = A Japanese folk tale)**_

Selena growls. "Will you two stop already!" She yells, making the whole dome go silent. Outside a black limo pulls up and Yai and Lloyd jump out and runs into the dome.

MegaMan forces himself up, grunting in pain. "Don't you get it? We are the True Net Navi's. The strongest, most perfect beings in existence." BombMan nods. "You are a Personal Net Navi. It's a one-sided victory." MegaMan holds his stomach as ProtoMan sighs. "I wonder about that." MegaMan tilts his head as ProtoMan jumps in front of MegaMan. "I'll show you how I'll defeat you." MegaMan looks at him. "ProtoMan!"

Selena looks at Chaud. "Finally going to help, eh Chaud?" Chaud looks at her briefly and back at ProtoMan.

"MegaMan." He turns and looks at MegaMan. "ProtoMan? Uh…" ProtoMan punches MegaMan in the stomach, knocking him out. ProtoMan catches him. "You're in the way." He holds him above his head. "If you don't want to be deleted, take a nap." He throws MegaMan away from the fight.

Selena holds her arm as MegaMan lands on his arm hard as she glares at Chaud. "Chaud! What the fucking hell?!" Chaud looks at her, his eyes cold for once. "I told you, ProtoMan and I will on our own." Selena balls her fist. "You!" She starts to punch when he catches her hand. "I don't want to hurt you, so back off." He tell her, Selena growls and takes her hand back. She holds the pendent Chaud gave her at the start of the battle. "...fine." Chaud looks at her, noticing she was no longer in Full Synchro. "What?" She looks at him, her eyes dark. "I'll step back if you don't want my help..." Chaud looks at her. "..."

MegaMan is stuck under some rocks that fell on him when he landed. Lan glares at Chaud. "Chaud, you bastard. Selena and MegaMan are…" Kyo sighs. "It's who he is, and for something like pride… he'll surely never forgive mistakes." Maylu looks at Kyo. "But they're dealing with StoneMan and BombMan…even for ProtoMan…"

"HEY! STUPID CHAUD!" Everyone hears a voice and turns to see Yai and Lloyd above them in the stands. "You acting by yourself doesn't make you look cool, you know!" Everyone gasps. "Yai and Lloyd?" Lloyd glares at Chaud. "You understand, fucking idiot?!" Selena turns and looks at Yai ad Lloyd. Chaud smile softly and he looks at ProtoMan. "Go. protoMan!"

"Right!" ProtoMan's mask forms on his face and charges at the two Navis. _"ProtoMan is on the offensive! With his Tag Partner out, he's heading in alone, attacking StoneMan and BombMan!"_ Mrs. Mari stands up and walks to Yai and Lloyd. "What's wrong, Yai, Lloyd? Where were you two?" Yai looks at her. "Just out for a moment." Lloyd nods. "Huh? Your shoe..." Yai looks at her feet and remembers how she lost her shoe.

_Chaud, Yai and Lloyd are all climbing the ladder together. "Hey, why were you here before the match?" Yai asks. Lloyd nods. "Yeah, I've been wondering about that too, with the match so close." Chaud looks at them. "The company's arrangement." Yai tilts her head a bit as she climbs. "The company's?" Chaud nods. "Yeah. We had a important contract here today, but my father couldn't come." He climbs after her slowly, making sure to stay close in case she fell. "So, I was near here, and came instead." Yai nods as she slips. "Ah!" Lloyd jumps down and grabs the ladder as he and Chaud both caught her. She opens her eyes and sees her shoe falling._

Yai's eyes start to fill with tears. "Yai...?" Lloyd knees down and hugs Yai.

Chaud pulls out a chip. "CyberSword! Battle Chip In! Download!" StoneMan summons a few rock cubes. MegaMan is almost out from under the debris. "Be careful! ProtoMan!" ProtoMan dodges the two cubes as his sword forms and then slashes the third, deleting it. "Wha?! He broke them!" Selena exclaims.

"Area Steal!" BombMan disappears and reappears in front of StoneMan as ProtoMan charges at him. "Take this!" BombMan starts to punch him as ProtoMan disappears. "What the?! Where'ed he go?!" He looks up and sees ProtoMan falling down at him, sword raised. He slashes BombMa's shoulder, casuing the bomb to blow. _"THIS IS INCREDIBLE! ProtoMan with the CyberSword attack has made quite a show!"_

Chaud looks at Selena. "This attack pattern is unrivaled..." Selena looks at him. "The attack pattern?" Dex looks at Chaud. "Maybe he can really do it, huh? That Chaud!" Yai turns and looks at the battle.

BombMan kicks bombs at ProtoMan, who dodges the bombs with ease. "What?!"

_"CyberSword! Battle Chip In! Download!"_ Another sword forms in ProtoMan's left arm. "Here I go!" He starts spinning and creates a red whirlwind, catching BombMan and sending him flying. "BombMan!" MegaMan pulls himself out of the debris. "I can move!" MegaMan looks up and sees what's happening. StoneMan runs to BombMan. "BombMan!" MegaMan summons a sword and stabs StoneMan's eye, causing StoneMan to scream in pain. MegaMan gasps as he sees StoneMan's arm raising. He hits MegaMan away. ProtoMan stops spinning, allowing BombMan to fall. StoneMan rasies his arms and slams his arms to the ground. "Earthquake!" A bunch silver viruses appear above MegaMan. Due to StoneMan's attack, BombMan starts to start fall apart. _'BombMan, Logging-Out.'_ MegaMan is being crushed by the Earthquake attack.

Willy watches in awe. "He did it..."

_"ProtoMan has taken out BombMan! But MegaMan has been crushed!" _Selena screams. "MEGAMAN!" No reply. "MEGAMAN!" All the viruses are on top of MegaMan. Selena pushes a button on her PET and it starts scanning the arena. The dome goes silent as Selena looks at her PET. "Answer me, MegaMan! MegaMan!" The screen flashes 'MegaMan Not Found'. Chaud looks at her. "MegaMan! MegaMan!" He doesn't say anything. "MegaMan, please answer me! MegaMan!" Selena starts to feel tears. "Please...answer me..." Ribitta looks at Higsby. _"Higsby, just what happened to MegaMan?" _Higsby looks down. _"Hmm, well... If he was able to Log-Out, he should be recovering in the PET...But if his data can't be found, it may have been a delete..." _Ribitta stares at him. _"Delete?"_ Selena pales. "Mega...Man..." The crowd goes silent. "Don't tell me MegaMan was..." Lan also pales. "No..."

StoneMan laughs. "Hahahahahahahahaha! MegaMan has been deleted! He has simply disappeared!" ProtoMan just stares at the pile of viruses.

"MegaMan...MegaMan! MegaMan! Please answer me! MegaMan! Come on, please! Answer me! Please!" Chaud sighs. "My advice was an order..." She looks at him. "What?" After a second, he glares at her. "Can't you see you're being annoying? How do you expect me to work in this Net Battle?" Selena flinches at that. The dome is silent. Selena glares at Chaud, her eyes dark. "I won't stop or shut up!" She looks at her PET as Chaud sighs. "MegaMan! MegaMan, answer me!" As she's screaming at her PET, Chaud twitches and looks at ProtoMan. "ProtoMan!"

StoneMan glares at ProtoMan. "Hmph! You have some skill, huh? However, Im won't be so easy to defeat as BombMan." ProtoMan glares. "Well, you'll have to show me then." Ribitta yells into her mic. _"The battle continues after all! ProtoMan and StoneMan will keep on! The cards are exactly right!" _Higsby nods. _"That's right! This is exactly what is needed for a chance to succeed!"_ ProtoMan charges at StoneMan. StoneMan's good eye glows. "Gaia Hammer!" StoneMan's arm turns into a hammer and he starts to bring it down. _"CyberSword! Battle Chip In! Download!"_ ProtoMan's right arm turns into the sword. "Eat this!" He brings the hammer down and a earthquake shakes the whole arena. The arena is covered by smoke and ProtoMan is no where to be seen.

"Oh no." A random person says. Asuka sighs. "Did ProtoMan just get deleted too?" Ribitta gasps. _"What horrible destruction! The first strike was tremendous in force! This incredible power-! He's incredible! The Incredible StoneMan!" _StoneMan laughs. "The bug vanished." Under the rubble, a red sword pops out. "What?!" ProtoMan jumps out of the ruble and charges at StoneMan. ProtoMan jumps at brings it down, but StoneMan punches ProtoMan, sending him back.

Selena is still yelling at her PET. "MegaMan! Where are you, MegaMan?! MegaMan! MegaMan! MegaMan!" Chaud looks at Selena and sighs sadly. ProtoMan jumps and slashes the hammer on StoneMan's arm. "Wow, so cool! He's equal to StoneMan!" Tory shakes his head. "No. ProtoMan is the dominent one!"

ProtoMan looks around, StoneMan is behind him. _"Let's finish this, ProtoMan."_ ProtoMan nods. "Yes, Chaud sir."

"Paladin Sword! Battle Chip In! Download!"

A yellow sword forms in his left arm and jumps into the air. "What?" He spins into a red whirlwind. _"ProtoMan is attacking with his whirlwind-!" _The crowd goes wild as ProtoMan catches StoneMan in the whirlwind and he starts to come apart. ProtoMan lands behind StoneMan, who falls apart. The crowd goes wild as Ribitta yells into her mic. _"The effect on StoneMan-!" _On Selena's PET, the word 'Found' is flashing. _"ProtoMan did it! It's clear that StoneMan is defeat-"_ Higsby stops her. _"-No! Wait! Something is strange!" _ProtoMan turns and looks at StoneMan. A ball of light floats over the pieces of StoneMan. The light makes the pieces of StoneMan come together again. StoneMan moves and chuckles.

"He got up!" Yai yells. "StoneMan's completely fine!" Lloyd also yells. "That's impossible!" Dex yells as Selena and Chaud stare at StoneMan.

StoneMan walks to ProtoMan. "That's right! I'm completely fine!" He laughs as ProtoMan backs up.

Chaud looks at his remaining chip and blinks. He only has CyberSwprd and LongSword. WideSword is missing. _"StoneMan has miraculously revived himself! And quickly too!" _Ribitta starts. _"What do you mean? ProtoMan hasn't used the Program Advance yet!"_ StoneMan sends a shock wave at ProtoMan, who jumps out of the way.

Selena gasps and looks at Chaud. "Chaud! Program Advance- Use the Program Advance!" Chuad looks at Selena. "Don't tell me what to do!" He yells at her. He looks at his LongSword chip. "LongSword! Battle Chip In! Download!" Selena looks at Chaud with confusion. "Chaud!" ProtoMan summons a long red sword. Selena glares at Chaud. "Cancel the LongSword! Hurry up and switch to the Program Advance!" Chaud ignores her and uses the CyberSword. "CyberSword! Battle Chip In! Downlaod!" Selena growls. "Chaud!"

ProtoMan left arm turns into the CyberSword. He jumps into the air and starts to spin, making the red whirlwind. StoneMan just laughs. "The same trick isn't strong enough!" He raises his arms and shoot two small lasers at ProtoMan cancling the attack. He lands and is caught by StoneManm's big arms. Selena and Chaud gasps. ProtoMan is being squeezed, which will lead to his deletion.

Lan stands up. "The fuck? Why isn't he using the Program Advance?" Tory nods. "A Program Advance can only be used with certain chips. Maybe he doesn't have them." Both Yai and Lloyd gasp.

_He climbs after her slowly, making sure to stay close in case she fell. "So, I was near here, and came instead." Yai nods as she slips. "Ah!" Lloyd jumps down and grabs the ladder as he and Chaud both caught her. She opens her eyes and sees her shoe falling and gasps. "Don't look down." Lloyd tells her. "Now, climb. "Chaud tell her as he helps her back on the ladder." As Lloyd climbed back up with Chaud, two of Chaud's battle chips fall out of his pocket._

'_It can't be, that then…?'_ Yai thinks to herself. ProtoMan isn't going to last much longer. Selena looks away, not wanting to see ProtoMan get deleted. Chaud looks at her and frowns. "…I'm sorry…" Selena looks at him. "For what?" He sighs. "…if I let MegaMan help…we may not be in this situation…" He looks at ProtoMan. "…" Selena frowns. _"Selena…"_ Selena hears a voice, faint, but there. _"Selena."_ Selena looks at her PET. _'Found MegaMan'_ was on the screen. _"Selena! Selena!"_ Selena puts her PET to her ear. "MegaMan…MegaMan?!" Selena says softly. _"Yeah, sorry I made you worry."_ Asuka smiles a bit. _"Because of the damage from StoneMan, I couldn't speak to you."_ Selena nods. "ProtoMan is in trouble!" She tells him. _"There's a lot piled on me. I can't get out."_ Selena sighs. "What can I do?" She asks. _"Selena, send me some Mini-Bombs, please."_ She tilts her head. "Mini-Bomb?" MegaMan nods. _"Yeah. With enough of an explosion from the Mini-Bombs, I can destroy what's on top of me."_ Selena shakes her head. "Don't be stupid! With that, you'll also be destroyed!" MegaMan sighs. _"There's no time to think of anything else! Hurry!"_ Selena shakes. "But-!" MegaMan smiles. _"You believed in me, and we made through the preliminaries, right?"_ Selena jumps, both her and MegaMan made it cause she believed in him, and didn't let him suffer alone. _So, believe in me one more time, Selena!"_ Selena smiles. "I've got it, MegaMan! But…" Her eyes change colors. "I won't let you do this alone! Together, let's follow our hearts!" MegaMan nods and they are in Perfect Synchro. "Mini-Bombs! Battle Chip In! Download!" She downloads one Mini-Bomb, earning a stare from Chaud. "What are you—" She pulls out another. "One more Mini-Bomb! Download!" She download s it. "One more!" She downloads another.

StoneMan laughs. _"You will be deleted!"_ He squeezes harder. "ProtoMan!" Chaud yells. Yai hugs Lloyd, not wanting to watch. A few explosions went off at the pile of earthquake viruses. _"What the?"_ The pile falls and a blue Navi jumps out. Chaud and Selena look n amazement. "MegaMan!" They both yell. MegaMan points his MegaBuster at StoneMan and fires. He hit's StoneMan hands, releasing ProtoMan. Everyone cheers. "MegaMan!" Dex yells. "MegaMan's alright!" Maylu agrees. "Selena!" Lan yells. MegaMan land sin front of StoneMan, who growls. _"IT'S A MIRACLE! MEGAMAN HAS MADE A MIRACLE HAPPEN!"_ Mrs. Mari starts to cry tears of joy. "Mrs. Mari!" Maysa smiles. "Yes!" Selena smiles. "MegaMan, it's time!" MegaMan nods. _"Right, Selena!"_ Selena pulls out three chips. "Let's go, MegaMan!"

_**Program Advance!**_

_**CyberSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

Chaud looks at her. "What?" MegaMan holds out his right arm, the blue sword forming.

_**WideSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

StoneMan looks at MegaMan as MegaMan holds out his left arm, the wide blue sword forming.

_**LongSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

A blue aura flows around Selena, brighter then before. MegaMan raises the two swords and they fuse into the sword of light. "LIFE SWORD!" MegaMan brings the sword down and the light flys toward StoneMan, hitting him. StoneMan falls apart, pieces of him disappearing.

"We did it!" Selena yells. _"The destruction! Selena has truly done the Program Advance!" _Ribitta nods. _"The revival of MegaMan! In just one attack, he's repaid his debt to StoneMan!"_ Lan cheers. "Way to go, Selena!" Dex yells. "She did it after all!" Yai gasps. "Ah! Over there!" The data of StoneMan starts to come together again due to the ball of light. "Eh? No way!" Someone says. "He's reviving again?" Another person says. _"StoneMan is reviving once again! Huh?" _ProtoMan slashes the ball of light in half, It disappears. StoneMan has Logged-Out. The crowd goes wild as the buzzer sounds.

MegaMan looks at ProtoMan and smiles. "ProtoMan." He looks at MegaMan and smiles back.

Selena smiles. "Eighty minutes." Selena looks at Chaud. "Huh?" He turns and looks at her. "If your Program Advance isn't perfect now, you may be deleted." Selena sighs and kisses Chaud, catching him off guard. She pulls away and smiles. "We'll just see, Chaud. I don't think you'll delete MegaMan." Chaud blushes and looks away. Lan glares at Chaud again. "Man…I won't give up."

MegaMan smiles. "Thank you, ProtoMan." He nods and turns his back on MegaMan "Twenty minutes." MegaMan sighs as ProtoMan walks away.

"_Now, the judgment for the Net Battle Tournament N1 Grand Prix! Following to the final round!"_ The camera's focuses on Chaud and Selena. _"Challenger Chaud Blaze with team-mate ProtoMan vs Challenger Selena Hasagawa with team-mate MegaMan! Who will be the N1 Grand Prix's grand victor?"_

Selena walks out of the arena.

_**This is it…the final battle. I wonder if I have a chance? I won't know till then. But…I still have a bad feeling…MegaMan….**_

* * *

_**Flare: Well, that's that. *starts crying***_

_**Lan: Whoa! What's with the water work?**_

_**Flare: I already know what's going to happen...**_

_**MegaMan: Eh? With is...? Flare: You'll see soon. Word Count: 3,464**_

_**Selena: Er...please review.**_


	22. The Final Battle's End! Losing A Heart!

**_Flare: Alright everyone! Sorry for the wait! I cried while writing this Chapter, and I hope you do too. I do not ___********____****own MegaMan NT Warrior. It is Licensed by Viz Media and Capcom**. I also don't own the song used in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_"97.4 percent."_ ProtoMan tells Chaud the percent of him winning against Selena. _"It's not 100 percent?"_ He puts his head on his hand. "Why... Why doesn't the computer guarantee my success by 2.6 percent...? If the perfect success isn't in me... Could it be hidden in Selena Hasagawa?"

_"Chaud, sir. MegaMan is a fairly strong opponent. In the case that he doesn't log-out...would deleting him be fine?" _Chaud glared at ProtoMan, who doesn't even flinch. "...we'll have to wait to see wait happens. That's the consequence of her not logging-out." ProtoMan turned around. _"You're being called. Chaud, sir."_ Chaud nods. "Alright."

* * *

_**Chapter 22**_

_**The Final Battle's End! Losing A Heart!**_

* * *

It's evening at the N1 Grand Prix, the sunset is a golden orange with seagulls flying in the rays of the light. Selena and MegaMan are watching he sunset on the balcony of the hotel that her and her friends are staying at.

Selena didn't talk for a while; she's just staring at the sunset. After a few minutes, she looks at MegaMan. "Finally... It's finally come, huh?" MegaMan nods. _"It's like I'm watching a dream. We've climbed the hill of the N1 Grand Prix."_ Selena smiles. "Yeah." She brings her PET up to her chest. "Do you hear it, MegaMan?" He closes his eyes for a moment and nods. _"Your heartbeat is about 198. Sounds like you're nervous."_ She looks at MegaMan. "Yes. And excited." She puts the PET on the table next to her and sits down. She then leans back and feels the wind flow through her. _"Selena?"_ She looks at him. "MegaMan...thank you." MegaMan tilts his head. _"What for?"_

"For being my Net Navi." MegaMan just stares at her. _"You don't have to thank me for that."_ She picks up the PET. "Yes I do. I don't think-no, I know I wouldn't be here...if I never knew you." MegaMan didn't know want to say. _"Selena...ah."_ A tear fell onto MegaMan's PET screen. _"..."_

"I...If I never knew you...I..."

"Selena...If I never met you, if I was someone else's Navi, I wouldn't be happy, I wouldn't be the way I am and I wouldn't have felt...the way I feel." Selena stared at MegaMan. "..."

* * *

_**MegaMan**_

_If I never knew you_

_If I never felt this love..._

_I would have no inkling of_

_How precious life can be..._

_And if I never held you_

_I would never have a clue..._

_How at last, I'd find in you_

_The missing part of me..._

_In this world so full of fear..._

_Full of rage and lies,_

_I can see the truth so clear,_

_In your eyes, so dry your eyes_

_And I'm so grateful to you,_

_I'd have lived my whole life through..._

_Lost forever..._

_If I never knew you..._

_**Selena**_

_If I never knew you..._

_I'd be safe but half as real..._

_Never knowing, I could feel,_

_A love so strong and true..._

_And I'm so grateful to you..._

_I'd have lived my whole life through..._

_Lost forever..._

_If I never knew you_

_**MegaMan**_

_I thought our love would be so beautiful..._

_**Selena**_

_Somehow we made the whole world bright..._

_**Both**_

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong..._

_All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night..._

_But still my heart is saying we were right..._

_**Selena**_

_If I never knew you..._

_**MegaMan**_

_(There's no moment I regret)_

_**Selena**_

_If I never knew this love..._

_**MegaMan**_

_(Since the moment that we met)_

_**Selena**_

_I __would have no inkling of..._

_**MegaMan**_

_(If our time has gone too fast)_

_**Selena**_

_How precious life can be..._

_**MegaMan**_

_(I've lived at last)_

_**Both**_

_I thought our love would be so beautiful..._

_**Selena**_

_(so beautiful)_

_**Both**_

_Somehow we made the whole world bright..._

_**Selena**_

_I thought our love would be so beautiful..._

_We'd turn the darkness into light..._

_**Both**_

_And still my heart is saying, we were right..._

_**MegaMan**_

_We were right..._

_And If I never knew you..._

_**Selena**_

_(And If I never knew you)_

_**MegaMan**_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_**Selena**_

_Empty as the sky..._

_**Both**_

_Never knowing why…_

_Lost forever If I never knew …_

_You..._

* * *

"MegaMan...I can't lose you..." MegaMan tilts his head. _"Hmm?"_

"You can't be deleted...if you were..." MegaMan smiles. _"Even if I was, I would still be with you...forever." _

"MegaMan..." She hugs her PET. _"Selena, our souls are one, even if we were apart, I'm still with you._" Selena nods. "Yeah…"

"You're the champion, Selena Hasagawa!" Both MegaMan and Selena look to they're right and sees the whole gang on another balcony. "Wha! Everyone!" Behind everyone, Selena could see Maysa holding a huge flag with a fish on it. "Maysa..." MegaMan smiles. "Look, Selena. Everyone will be cheering for you!" Maylu yells to her. "Oooh! How! We're with you!" Maysa says as he struggles to keep the flag up. "Maysa!" Selena yells back.

"Do your best, Selena." Miyu says calmly. "You've been a winner all the way." Sal says with cheery voice. "Miyu! Sal!"

"And soon you'll have one more victory!" Higsby cleans his glasses. "Fight with no regrets!" Mrs. Mari smiles. "Higsby! Mrs. Mari!"

"Never give in! Fight a good fight!" Lloyd yells. "You're strong. I know you can do it." Kyo rubs his ears. "Lloyd! Kyo!" Selena feels tears. "Thanks."

The Navi's are all wishing MegaMan good luck. "Fight, MegaMan!" IceMan bows. "We'll be cheering for you!" Glide smiles and SkullMan laughs. "If you lose, I won't forgive you! No matter what, you're representing us!" NumberMan nods. "That's correct. We are all sharing the same dream. We are friends!" SharkMan smiles. "Go and fight for us that couldn't win up to the finals!" Flare nods. "I gave the victory to you before, so do your best to pay me back!" Crystal smiles. "Win for us!" NeoMan nods. "Show ProtoMan your no mere Navi." Roll nods. "Grasp the victory for us!" GutsMan smiles. "Gutsu de gutsu, MegaMan!" MegaMan felt tears in his eyes. "Everyone!" He nods.

"No need for thanks, Selena. I will support you no matter what!" Tory nods and smiles. "Yeah, that's right!" Lan smiles. "We'll stand behind you! Win, Selena!" The group laughs softly. "Everyone, thank you!" She wipes her eyes and looks at MegaMan. "Alright! Let's go, MegaMan!" MegaMan nods. _"Yeah."_ Selena turns and looks at the sunset. "…watch over us, Dad." With that, she smiles at everyone and heads to the arena. "So, you're Selena, right?" Selena hears a voive behind her and turns. "Umm, yes. Your Asuka." Asuka nods. "I'm meant to fight you right? Let's give it our all." Asuka shakes. "Well, not anymore…"

"_Everyone! I just got word that Asuka Kiske, Net Op of SplashWoman, has withdrawn for the N1! So we are going straight to the Championship Match!" _Selena hears Ribitta and looks at Asuka. "W-Why?" Asuka shrugs. "Meh, not in a mood to fight, so I left." She smiles. "I rather see a battle between you and Chaud anyway! Oh, and I can see that you like him." Selena blushes. "Yeah, so?" Asuka smiles. "That Hikari kid seems to be a bit mad and Chaud." Selena tilts her head. "Why? What did Chaud do?" Asuka sighs. "Well, nothing. He's just jealous." Selena is even more confused. "Why?" Asuka giggles. "Wow, you don't know? Lan Hikari likes you too." Selena turns even more red. "W-What?!" Asuka is starting to find this funny. "Yes. And I saw that you like him too. Your in a Love Triangle!" Selena blushes like mad as she remembers how Lan acts around sometimes. "Hoo boy…" A boy walks up. "Asuka, stop messing with her." Asuka turns around and smiles. "Zato!" He walks up to Asuka and kisses her. "This is my boyfriend, Zato Amarth, Net Op of MegaMan X." Zato bows. "Hello." Selena smiles. "MegaMan X? A fan or something?" Zato smiles. "You could say that." Selena sighs. "Hmm. Well, I need to go. Wish either me or Chaud luck!" She runs off, leaving Asuka and Zato behind. "Hmm…she really does look like him." Zato nods. "Yeah."

Chaud looks at ProtoMan. "Time?" ProtoMan nods. _"Yes, Chaud sir."_ Chaud nods and ProtoMan returns to his PET. Chaud walks out of a training truck and sees something running toward him. "Hmm?" Yai and Lloyd run up to him and stop a few feet in front of him. "Chaud Blaze! You'll never be able to beat Selena now!" She sticks her tongue out and runs with Lloyd in hand. "…" Chaud just watches them run off as Yai and Lloyd turn and look at him. "But we'll give you a little cheer!" Lloyd yells at Chaud and runs off with Yai. Chaud couldn't help but smile. "Heh. Those two…" He looks up at the setting sky. "Selena Hasagawa…2.6% of a miracle…Hmph! There's no way that could happen!"

"Oh, really?" He turns and sees Lan. "Hikari…what do you want?" Lan walks up to him. "To tell you two things." He says with a glare. "One, even if you win, she'll make it tough. It won't a easy battle." Chaud glares back. "And two…I won't let you take her." Chaud blinks at that. "Huh?" Lan's glare intensifies. "I won't lose to you. I will get Selena back." Chaud growls. "We'll see about that, Hikari." Chaud walks past Lan. "Now, I need to get to the arena." He tells Lan as he pass. Lan turns and glares. "I hope she kicks your ass, Chaud." Chaud stops and sighs. "The chances of her doing that are slim." Lan grins. "Heh! We'll see about that, Blaze." Chaud chuckles and walks to the arena.

Selena walks to a phone and calls her mother. _'Hello? Stacey Hasagawa speaking."_ Selena smiles. "Hey Mama!" Stacey's voice sounds happy. _"Selena! I watched your battle! I'm so proud of you making it to the finals! Your father would be proud too!"_ Selena nods. "Yeah. I just wanted to let you know to tune in so you don't my victory!" Stacey giggles. _"Don't press your luck, sweety. Just do your best and know that even if you lose, I'll still be proud!"_ Selena nods. "Right! I'll talk with ya later!" Selena hangs up and runs to the arena.

Chaud sees Selena just in time to catch her before she fell. "Whoa!" Chaud smiles. "Man, your clumsy." Selena looks up and blushes. "Eh…oops?" She stands straight and looks at him. "Sorry about that." Chaud shrugs. "It's fine." He looks at her. "You better give it your all, Selena." Selena smiles. "Same to you, Chaud." They both smile and walk past each other, their eyes bright and they walk to the arena.

The sun has set on the N1 Grand Prix as the dome is filled with cheers and clapping as Ribitta and Higsby appear on screen._ "We're back! The N1 Grand Pris is in the Final Round!"_ Higsby nods._Challenger Selena Hasagawa, Challenger Chaud Blaze!"_

"_Victory!"_ The lights dim and a spotlight shines on the two sides on the arena. The crowd cheers and claps as Selena and Chaud are raised into the arena. _"Now, the time you've all been waiting for! Many Net Battlers confronted each other here, for this is the place where challenger meets enemy!"_ The group claps for both Selena and Chaud. _"Now, the two bravest and strongest remain, but only one will be the victor! Let's take a peek at the final battle!"_ Maddy, Yahoot, Match and Zap are in the stands. Maddy seems to be bored. "Wow, this is really the final fight… The atmosphere is completely different then before." Match folds his arms and looks away. "Hmph. They're fools." Zap nods. "It's really stupid that they're getting so worked up over these kid's fights. It's a waste… What nonsense." Maddy shrugs as she looks at Match and Zap. "From the start, though, it looks like they're both good…" Match sighs and nods. "That's right… There's no way to be sure just yet… When those two fight…"

Somewhere else, Willy is watching the final battle. "MegaMan and ProtoMan… Which of them could be the Ultimate Program Net Navi? If things go well, I'll soon…" He tells himself.

"_Selena Hasagawa, Chaud Blaze! One of these two will obtain the title of the strongest Net Battler! Soon we'll see which one it will be!"_

Selena and Chaud glare at each other as Willy smiles. "So, let's see! Which one of these two have the power?!"

Selena pulls out her PET with a smile. "Let's go!"

_**Jack-In! MegaMan!**_

Chaud does the same.

_**Jack-In! ProtoMan!**_

_**Power Up!**_

MegaMan and ProtoMan are beamed into the final arena. _"So, let's get started! Who will win the battle?!"_ MegaMan summons his MegaBuster and fires a few shots, which ProtoMan dodges with ease as he charges at MegaMan. "You're slow! Is this your battle plan?!" Chaud pulls out a chip. _"AquaSword! Battle Chip In! Download!"_ A blue aura flows around ProtoMan's right arm and forms a AquaSword. ProtoMan jumps into the air and brings the sword down. MegaMan dodges and jumps into the air, landing a rock tower.

Yai gasps. "What speed!" Lloyd nods. "ProtoMan is strong, after all!" ProtoMan swings his aqua sword and send a wave at the tower MegaMan's on and slices it in two, making MegaMan jump off and land somewhere a few feet away. _"Wow! MegaMan opened the match with the first attack, as though hoping to gain the upper hand through sheer willpower!"_ Ribitta tells the crowd. "Wow, they're both string." Asuka tells Zato, who nods. "Yeah. This will be a match to remember." Asuka nods.

Under the dome, one of the support beams to the dome starts to give way. In the control room, a man notices the change. "This is… something strange is happening to the Mega-Float!" A man yells. "This is bad! Check up on it!" Inside the comp, a coffin like Navi is sleeping. After a second, his eyes shoot open.

MegaMan is jumping from rock tower to rock tower, shooting his MegaBuster at ProtoMan, who blocks the shots with his aqua sword and jumps onto a rock tower along with MegaMan. "Your moves aren't bad. But I'm afraid I've done the calculations beforehand. I'm stronger!"

Selena just smiles. "Well then, how about this! Mini-Bomb! Battle Chip In! Download!" She pulls out a few Mini-Bombs and download with grace. A Mini-Bomb appears in MegaMan's hand and he throws it at ProtoMan, who just moves as it flys by. _"Mini-Bombs? You're too hasty!"_ Selena keeps downloading the chips fast and swift as MegaMan throws the bombs at ProtoMan, who just stands on the rock tower using his arms to block the smoke. Selena is still downloading, everyone is in awe. "Amazing! Selena;s like a different person!" Dex comments. "The Program Advance training was a big help… Her download movements are smooth!" Lan says with a smile. The tower ProtoMan is on starts to fall due to the Mini-Bombs, surrounding that area with smoke.

Chaud chuckles. "It may be my imagination, but that PET is a joke." Selena glares at Chaud as the smoke clears, ProtoMan no where to be seen. MegaMan gasps and looks behind himself to see ProtoMan with his sword ready. "Your battle pattern is constantly changing…" ProtoMan swings his sword, creating a whirlwind and hitting MegaMan. The World three members watch with awe. "That's a direct hit." Yahoot tells them. "Damn!" Match exclaims. Chaud sighs with disappointment. "The 2.6% chance miracle didn't happen." Selena looks at Chaud. "These 'miracles'… They aren't enemies of my calculation!" He looks at the battle and gasps. "What!?" MegaMan was standing next to a crater that the attack made and smiles. "Hoo! Yikes! We've managed to avoid the direct hit!" Chaud looks at her with confusion. "Impossible! According to my calculations, dodging it would be impossible!" Selena grins. "Listen, Chaud. Calculations are never always right. If your thinking you can win that way, your dead wrong!" Chaud glares at her. "Tch!" Selena sighs. "You're more impressive then I thought! You can move fast, but you're not invincible, Chaud!" Chaud's glare intensifies. "Impressive? No… It's that my intuition, in this instance, tells me definitely not to stop! FireSword! Battle Chip In!" Chaud pulls out a chip. Selena does the same. "ElecSword! Battle Chip In!"

_Download!_

A red aura flows around ProtoMan's right arm as a yellow aura flows around MegaMan's right arm, forming the swords. ProtoMan charges at MegaMan and swings, only to be blocked by the ElecSword. MegaMan also swings but is blocked by the FireSword. The does this back and forth. Every time the swords hit, a shock wave is felt through out the dome. The shock waves caused more of the support beams that's holding the Mega-Float to fail. All around the dome, the floor breaks and beams holding the roof together starts to fall in the Main Dome. Zato grabs Asuka and gets her out of the way of a beam before it fell on her. "Whoa!" Zato gasps. "Let's get out of here!" Asuka shakes her head. "But, what about-?" Zato shakes his head and grabs her. "No buts! Come on!" Up in the stands, Lloyd is holding Yai while Lan's holding Maylu. "What's happenng?!" Lan yells. "I wish I knew!"

Somewhere else in the Dome, a fire has started and a few workers with fire extinguishers are trying to put it out, but are having no luck. "It's no good! It's out of control!" The gets bigger, causing the men to leave to room. More of the underwater support beams give way as Ribitta reads something that was given to her._ "No way, what's this?!"_ Higsby looks over her shoulder._ "Hm?"_ Ribitta looks at the crowd. _"This is an emergency situation everyone… the Mega-Float is being destroyed by something, and it will into the ocean soon! They've just stopped the match! All guests should evacuate immediately, please!"_ Dex gasps. "The Mega-Float is sinking?!" Maysa just sits where he is. "What the heck? I can't just accept that the ground is sinking!" Yai yells at him. "It's sinking! The Mega-Float is man-made and sits on the ocean surface! I don't think we even have forty minutes to get out of here!" Maysa gasps. "Eh, is that right?!" Yai nods as more support beams give way and the Mega-Float starts to sink. Everyone is running out out of the dome. Selena and Chaud closes their eyes.

Sal and Miyu are on the sides of the road, leading everyone away from the dome. "Run! Everyone, please run!" Sal yells as everyone runs by. "Keep running, don't fall behind! Hurry!" Miyu yells. Yai, Tory and Dex ar running together. "Sinking the Mega-Float? Someone's gone too far—Damn it!" Yai nods. "World Three just won't give up!" A voice yells from behind. "That's wrong!" They turn and see the World Three members running with them. "We're running too!" Match yells as he and Maddy run by. "Now, now, now!" Zap yells as he and Yahoot run by. Lloyd runs faster. "Come on guys!" Willy is watching all the chaos. "How are you going to deal with this?" Sal and Miyu run by the crowd of people who made it outside ans to Mrs. Mari. "Is everyone out?" Miyu asks. Mrs. Mari nods. "Yes, I think so." Kyo gasps. "Ah! The bridge is-!" Water towers can be seen as the bridge falls into the water, making it impossible to return. Lloyd looks around. "Selena…where's Selena?!" Yai gasps. "That's right, and Chaud too!" Maylu looks around. "Lan's not here too!" Sal gasps. "Eh?! It can't be…?!" She looks at the dome, seeing more water towers from it falling apart.

Selena and Chaud open their eyes. They are both in Perfect Synchro with their Navi's. "Not yet! Not yet, Chaud!" Chaud smiles. "Heh! I admire your tenacity!" Lan runs to Selena and Chaud. "Come on, Selena! Win this fast!" Ribitta and Higsby are still in the arena with the three Net Battlers. _"The battle rages on inside the crumbling arena! I, Ribitta Midorikawa, won't stop announcing till the end!"_ Higsby nods. _I, Higsby the commentator, will stay!"_ Maysa is above the arena holding the flag from before. "She's a real woman for certain! Selena! Don't worry! The sea will help you, without fail! This is a big battle!" MegaMan and ProtoMan are still fighting with swords, blocking every slash the other made.

Sal pulls out a small phone and hears Commander Beef. _"You guys go to the coast and watch the stadium."_ Sal nods. "Got it." She looks at Miyu and they both run to where they need to be. Yai looks at the dome, fear in her eyes. "Lan… Selena… Chaud…" Maylu takes a deep breathe and yells as loud as she can. "Selena! Do your best!" Yai and them looks at Maylu with confusion. "Maylu…" Maylu keeps cheering. "Hurray! Hurray! Mega~Man!" Yai smiles and takes a deep breathe. "Do your best, Selena!" Tory and Dex nods. "Don't give up, Selena!" Kyo and Lloyd smile. "Give it your best, Selena!" Everyone else joins them in the cheers as they are carried by the wind.

MegaMan and ProtoMan are still dodging each others attacks. MegaMan is hit in the cheek slightly as ProtoMan is hurt in the shoulder slightly. _"This is amazing! Put in all your spirit, it's a fight to the death!"_ Ribitta yells as Higsby nods. _"They're not going to use any fancy tricks or strategy! Thet're going all out! Testing the strength of each other!"_ As MegaMan and ProtoMan are fighting, Chaud looks at Selena. _'Why… Why isn't it over? A battle like this should have been easy!'_ MegaMan almost hits ProtoMan in the face. Chaud glares at her. _'It can't all be luck… Selena Hasagawa and MegaMan are…'_ Selena glares back, a special light in her eyes. _'…why are they able to do it? What is the secret of their power?"_

ProtoMan swings his sword, sending MegaMan into a rock tower. ProtoMan gasps for breathe as MegaMan glares at ProtoMan, a special light in his own eyes. "I won't give up… For Selena, and everyone's dream!" He dashes to the side. "You're slow!" ProtoMan yells as he follows. After a second, MegaMan turns into a ball of blue light and flys at ProtoMan. ProtoMan turns into a ball os red light and flys at MegaMan. They hit each other a few times and then hits one final time, creating a blinding light in the arena. Chaud and Selena both look in the light as Ribitta, Higsby and Maysa look in awe.

Outside the dome, everyone is looking at the in awe. "Pretty… Look at it…" Maylu says softy. Zap's suit is lit up by the light. "It's beautiful!" Maddy nods. "I don't believe it…" Match can't believe his eyes. "I'm surprised… It's become a ferocious Net Battle…" Yahoot smiles. "Hmph… We of World Three have been touched… The victory today belongs to those kids."

Ribitta looks at Higsby. "Higsby… What on earth is this…?" She asks. "There's next to no difference between the power of MegaMan and ProtoMan…every counterattack creates a tragedy…!" Ribitta feels her eyes fill with tears as she wipes her eyes. "I'm crying, just a little…!" Higsby nods as he wipes his eyes. "Me too…" A blue aura flows around Selena. "I won't give up… Everyone's cheering for me!" Chaud looks at her. "I am…here for everyone! My thoughts are everyone's thoughts… My heart is their heart… For my friends…I won't fail! I will be the victor!" Chaud looks at and smiles a true smile. "Is that right? I've got it, then. Your power… It's the strength of the group, to feel the power of the heart!" Maysa nods. "That's right, the strength of the heart… To feel the heart of the group is the key…Humans are able to become stronger, no matter what!" MegaMan and ProtoMan swings their swords and MegaMan is flow back into a rock tower. "MegaMan!" Chaud looks at her. "But…even with the strength of the heart, I won't give up either!" A red aura flows around him. "I will win… I WILL WIN!" More support beams give way, causing a rock to fall. It lands next to Selena, a piece of it breaking off and hitting her in the face. She doesn't flinch as she looks at her remaining Battle Chips. "I've only got three chips left…and no plan…" She closes her hand around the chips and glares at Chaud. "Well then., we'll see who's the strongest…"

_**Program Advance!**_

Chaud nods. "This is it."

_**Program Advance!**_

_**CyberSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

MegaMan and ProtoMan hold out their right arms as the sword forms. "CyberSword!"

_**WideSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

ProtoMan and MegaMan hold out their left arms as the wider sword forms. "WideSword!"

_**LongSword! Battle Chip In! Download!**_

MegaMan and ProtoMan raises the swords above their heads and the fuse into the sword of light. "This last move… Selena and I are putting everything into this! AaaaaggGGGHHHHHHH!" MegaMan brings the sword down, the light flying at ProtoMan. "AaaaggGGGHHHHH!" ProtoMan dies the same and the light flying at MegaMan. Selena and Chaud watch as MegaMan and ProtoMan are fighting with the swords of light. With every hit, a light shines. The light gets brighter and brighter to the point where no one can see. A beam of light shoots from the arena and shoots up into the sky. "Aah… The Program Advances have clashed against each other, I can't see…!" Higsby tells Ribitta. "I think this might be the end…?"

Within the light, MegaMan and ProtoMan are looking at each other. "…heh…great job…ProtoMan…" MegaMan falls and a timer shows above him with ten second counting down. "Ah…"

_**10**_

_**9**_

_**8**_

_**7**_

_**6**_

Chaud watches, breathing heavily.

_**5**_

_**4**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

_**0**_

MegaMan is out, ProtoMan is still standing. The winner is Chaud. "MegaMaaaaan!" Selena yells as the buzzer sounds. _"Times up! MegaMan hasn't stood up! The N1 Grand Prix Champion is…Challenger Chaud Blaze and his partner ProtoMan!"_ Chaud smiles as the dome goes even deeper into the ocean. "MegaMan!" Selena drops her PET and jumps overthe panel. She runs to the 3-D projector and puts her hands in it, trying to reach MegaMan. "MegaMan! MegaMan!" MegaMan opens his eyes and turns to Selena voice, smiling softly. _"I'm sorry, Selena… I just move anymore…"_ He tells her weakly. Selena just smiles. "It's alright! You put your heart into the fight!" Selena feels tears in her eyes as she smiles. "Thank you…MegaMan…" MegaMan slowly raises his hand and puts it on the barrier, smiling. Selena puts her hand over his. _'I'm not in Perfect Synchro anymore…and yet…'_ MegaMan nods. _'…I can feel his heartbeat…MegaMan.'_ Maysa is crying tears of joy. "Selena! MegaMan! I was worried!" Lan smiles. "She gave it her best, both her and MegaMan. I'm proud of you, Selena. You've come a long way." Higsby is also crying. _"What a conflict! The rise of the Net Battle will go down in historyyyy!"_ Chaud looks at Selena. "Hey! That was a battle I haven't had in a long time. I can tell I picked the right person." Selena looks at him and smiles, tears running down her face. "Hey! Lan's still here you know! He's not going to give up easily!" Chaud smiles back as Lan laughs.

MegaMan smiles as as he hears ProtoMan walk up to him, offering his hand. "Here, MegaMan. Every battle Chaud and I have had up till now have been short…" MegaMan smiles at him. "ProtoMan…" MegaMan takes his hand and grunts as he stands up with his help. A Navi eyes glare. MegaMan feels something and pushes ProtoMan. "ProtoMan! Move!" He pushes ProtoMan out of the in time, but gets hit by a beam of light, hitting him through the emblem. ProtoMan looks in shock. Lan and Chaud do the same. Selena doesn't know what she's feeling. "I…love…you…Sis…" MegaMan smiles as bits of his data disappear. After a few seconds, there's nothing left. MegaMan, has been deleted.

Selena feels more tears. "Me…Mega…Man…" Her eyes go dark as she slides down to the ground. "Selena!"" Lan grabs her PET as Chaud looks at the arena, confused.

A ball of light shines in the arena. "Wha?! Who's there!?" The light shines brighter, making ProtoMan cover his eyes as a Navi in the shape of a coffin appears. "I am the Net Navi… PharaohMan!" ProtoMan looks at him. "PharaohMan?" He nods. "The only one that can be called the real king in this world is PharaohMan! You and you Operator can become the trash of the sea!" He shines a bright light that's messing with the arena.

Chaud gasps. "ProtoMan, Jack-Out!" He pulls the plug, Jacking ProtoMan Out. Chaud can feel the ground shake worse as the dome sinks even more. "Damn!" He runs to Selena and Lan.

Dr. Willy is beyond happy. "Ive found it! I've finally found it! PharaohMan… he's the one! I've finally found the Ultimate Program Net Navi! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Selena is holding her Pet, staring blankly at it. "Selena! Selena! We need to get out of here!" Lan yells, but she doesn't move. Her eyes are darker then ever before. Chaud runs to her and shakes her Selena! Come on, damn it! We'll all die if we stay any longer!" Chaud yells. "…" Selena says nothing. "Hey! Come on!" A boy with green hair runs up ti them as a rope falls. Maysa jumps down and grabs Selena. "I've got her! Hurry up and grab on!" The grabs Lan, who stops and looks at Chaud. "…take care of her, Chaud." Chaud nods as Lan gets on the rope, and is raised up . The boy grabs the rope next. Then another rope falls as Maysa who's holding Selena, grab it.. Chaud grabs her free hand and the rope and is lifted out of the arena. The two helicopters fly above the arena, Chaud staring down at the dome as it sinks into the ocean. "No…I..didn't want this…" He looks up at Selena, who's just staring blankly. Her Pet is flashing the word 'DELETED'. "…Selena…" Selena's eyes fell with tears. "MegaMan….MegaMan….MegaMan….!" Chaud feels tears in his eyes. "…I'm…so…sorry…" Chaud holds her hand tighter.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!"**

* * *

_**Flare: *crying* Much much to say...other then I'm sorry, Selena. Please Review.**_


	23. King Of Devastation, PharaohMan!

_**Flare: Sorry it took so long everyone! Once I got my Laptop, I forgot to work! lol But working on my Laptop is SO much easier then on my Desktop. I do not own MegaMan NT Warrior aka. , it is owned by Viz Media and Capcom. Please enjoy!  
**_

* * *

It's evening at the SciLabs in DenTech City. A few scientists are looking over the data of the Navi named, PharaohMan. "The one who destroyed thN1 Grand Prix must have been him!" One of the scientist say. "No mistake about it." Another says in agreement. "And it's been sealed in for 20 years?" One asks as another nods. "The frightening monster has revived?!" One panics a bit. In the Net, PharaohMan is hiding, waiting for the moment to attack. "There can only be one King in this world. And it's me!"

It's been a week since the deletion of MegaMan, the Navi of Selena Hasagawa, and she hasn't been handling it well at all. She's just about stopped eating, almost never sleeps, and worst of all… "Selena! It's dinner time!" Stacey yells up the stairs. Selena walks out and shakes her head. "No, I'm fine. I'm not hungry." Stacey sighs. "Selena, you haven't eaten anything for a while…" Selena looks at her mother, her eyes dark. "…I'll eat when I feel like it. I'm going to bed." Stacey can feel tears in her eyes. "A-Alright…night." Selena nods. "Night." Selena walks into her bedroom and closes the door. "…" Stacey walks back into the kitchen, wiping her eyes. "Selena…she looks so pale and tired…" She sits down and looks at a picture of Selena and her friends, Chaud included. "…she was so happy…Selena…"

Selena is sitting on her bed. She looks up and looks at her PET, which is off and is sitting on it's CD Drive. "…I have to try…" She stands up shakily and walks to her computer desk. She picks it up and turns it on. After a second, the screen turns and shows the desktop of the PET, but MegaMan wasn't there. "…I knew it…he's…ugh…" She coughs a bit as she puts the PET back on the CD Drive. "…ever since I lost you…I felt no will to live…" She holds her chest, which feels like it's about to jump out of her chest. She stands up and walks to her bathroom. As she opens a small door to brush her teeth, she sees her medicine. "…no…" She shakes her head and closes the door, not taking them. She walks back into her bedroom and falls on her bed. "MegaMan…" She thinks about that day, the day he was deleted. "I'll never see you again? …am I really never going to see you again?" Selena feels tears in her eyes as she lays there. "MegaMan…please…come back…." Selena crys herself to sleep.

* * *

_**Chapter 23**_

_**King Of Devastation, PharaohMan! The Dying Heart!**_

* * *

Willy is talking the members of World Three about the new Navi, PharaohMan. "PharaohMan must be the Ultimate Program Net Navi that I've been looking for!" He yells as Yahoot looks at him. "Then we have to catch it soon!" Willy shakes his head. "There's no need for that!" Yahoot looks at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"This is the Navi who deleted MegaMan. He's too much for you." Yahoot sighs. "Then, how are we supposed to capture PharaohMan? Dr. Willy?" Willy turns and looks at them. "Don't worry, I have a plan." A screen appears behind Maddy, Match Yahoot and Zap, showing the two Navis StoneMan and BombMan. "StoneMan and BombMan! They're going to try again?" Match asks as more and more StoneMan and BombMan appear. "Just how many are there?!" Maddy exclaims as more and more appear. "Unbelievable!" Zap exclaims. "He managed to repair the data…and increased the units by this many…" Yahoot tells them as Willy nods. "This shouldn't be a surprise. These are all the True Net Navi's I made." He tells them. "It was easy. However, there are only two originals that can converse in battle. The rest of them can't speak." He smiles slightly. "In any case, go! My StoneMan and BombMan army! To PharaohMan!"

He looks at the screen. "If I can get him, the entire world shall be mine!" All the True Navis nod. _"Delete!"_ Willy laughs like a mad man as Maddy and them walk out of the room. When they got far enough, Zap punches the wall in anger. "God damn! Willy trusts those True Navi's more then us!" Maddy just sighs as she leans on a wall. "It' can't be helped you know. It's hopeless." She rubs her head. "They can work better then us." Match just sighs. "They are Net Navis specially made for battles…but….even that girl lost…" Zap nods. "She must be feeling disappointed right now…" Maddy nods. "Even I'm a bit worried…I saw her a few days ago…she didn't look like herself…" Zap looks at Maddy. "I know. I saw her too…she looked pale…and looked like she drop at any moment…" Match gasps. "You don't think…." Yahoot nods. "I'm afriad so…" Match looks away. "…that poor girl…."

The doorbell to the Hikari household rings and Haruka walks to the door and opens it. "Yes?" Maylu, Lloyd, Kyo and Dex are at the door smiling. "Good morning!" They say at the same time. "Oh? Morning! Are you here for Lan?" They nod. "Yes Ma'am! We wanted him to come with us to Selena's." Haruka turns and looks into the house. "I could of sworn he woke up and was getting ready…oh?" A loud thud was heard up stairs. "Hang on! I'm com—ah!" Lan falls down the stairs and hits the wall. "Oww!" Maylu sweat-drops. "Wow…hurry Lan! Or we'll leave you behind!" Lan jumps up and puts on his shoes. "No need! Let's go!" He looks at his mother. "I'll see you later, Mama!" Haruka nods and waves as he walked out. "Be careful, everyone!" We will!" They all yell back as they walked to Chaud's house.

"W-Whoa…" Lan exclaims as they got the Chaud's home. "His house is as big as Yai's!" Lloyd agrees. Lan opens the gate and walks to the door, everyone behind him. Lan rings the doorbell and is greeted by a maid. "Yes? How may I help you?" Lan nods. "Yes. Is Chaud up?" The maid nods. "Yes. He's in his room. I'll go get him for you." She leaves the door open and walks inside. After a few minutes, Chaud walks down the stairs and to the door. "Hikari. What is it?" He asks gruffly. "Umm, we were wanting you to come with us to Selena's. Your just as worried, so…" Lan starts out as Chaud nods. "Yes, I am. Alright." He walks out and closes the door. He then follows everyone to Selena's house.

Lan rings the door bell to the Hasagawa household and Stacey walks out. "Yes? Oh, your Selena's friends." Chaud nods. "Yes Ma'am. Is she up?" Stacey nods sadly. "Yes, but…I wish she didn't…she left already." Everyone gasped. "She left already?!" Stacey nods. "Yes…" She recalls what happened a few hours ago.

_Selena walks down the stairs, dressed for school. Stacey turns and looks at her. "Selena! Your up early!" Selena nods. "Yeah…I'm leaving earily today…" Stacey walks up to Selena and gasps. "Selena! Your white as a ghost!" She puts her hand on her head. "And you have a fever! Your staying home today!" Selena shakes her head. "No, I'm going to school." She walks to the door and leaves. "See you later…" She closes the door behind herself, leaving Stacey worried. "Selena…"_

"She was pale and has a high fever, but she still left. She hasn't eaten anything for about 4 days, rarely sleeps…and…" Chaud looks at her. "And?" Stacey looks at everyone, fear in her eyes. "..I went to her bathroom, to check if she was taking her medicine…" Lan gasps. "You mean…?" Stacey nods. "She hasn't taken her medicine for a week…" Everyone says nothing. Lan goes a bit pale. "I knew she was still upset…but…" Chaud nods. "Yeah…" Maylu looks at everyone. "We have to talk to her when we get to school." Lloyd nods. "We'll drag her back here is need be." Kyo nods. "Right. Huh?" He looks up and sees dark storm clouds in the sky. "It's going to rain." Maylu says. Tory smiles. And bows. "Then Ma'ma, we'll be leaving." Stacey nods. "Be careful." Everyone nods as she closes the door and walks back inside. She sits at the table and looks at a picture of Selena, herself and Selena's father, Michael. She frowns. "Michael…I wish you were still here…Selena needs you…"

Selena is walking through the park, taking the long way to school as she looks up. "…" Rain starts pouring down, and Selena is soaked in seconds. "…MegaMan…he would have wanted me to stay happy…but…" She keeps walking, getting more and more slower. "I wonder he'll ever come back…maybe…it's for the best…." As she walks through the park, she feels a sharp pain in her chest and is forced to stop. "Ugh…I…don't feel so….gah!" She coughs up blood so fast she falls to her knees. She coughs for a few minutes before she's able to take a breathe. "I-I'm…" She coughs up more blood, tears falling from her eyes. _'I'm dying…is this…it…'_ Selena falls on the ground, unable to move. _'I can't move…and the rain isn't helping….'_ She looks ahead of her a bit, seeing herself in a small puddle as the rain gets heavier. _'…this is it…my body is out for the count…I'm sorry…I…can't go on…'_ She feels tears as she starts to breathe slower. _'Lan…MegaMan….Chaud…I'm…sorry….'_ Her eyes close as the darkness clouds her eyes.

Chaud is running around outside the park, looking for her. _"Chaud sir! The rains getting worse, if you stay out here anylonger, you may catch something."_ ProtoMan tells him as he runs. Chaud looks at his clothes, which are soaked. "I don't care. I have a bad feeling…after what Mrs. Hasagawa told us…" He looks at the park. "I'm going to keep looking!" He runs into the park. "Selena! Selena! If you can hear me, answer!" He yells as he runs around. "Tch! Come on! Where are you, Selena?!" He sees something on the ground, not moving. As he got closer, he pales. "N-No…SELENA!" He runs to her cold body. "Selena! Selena! Come on, wake up!" He undoes her vest and puts his ear on her chest. There was no sound. "No!" He puts both his hand on her chest and pushes down three times, counting as he did. He then opens her mouth and blows air into her, trying to get her to breathe again, trying to start her heart. "Come on!" He repeats. "Come on!" He repeats, crying as bit as the rain beats down on them. "Come on! Breathe!"

_**Unknown**_

'_Ugh…where…am I…?' A girl thinks as she opens her eyes. Her red eye seems to glow in the darkness surrounding her. "What? Why am-?" She looks at her body. She has no clothes on and her long hair is down, acting like it's floating in water. She moves and sees that she's float in the darkness. "Where am I?! Why am I here?!" The girl starts to panic as a white light glows behind her. "Selena Hasagawa…" Selena turns and sees the body of a woman. That's all she could tell due to the bright light. "Who are you? And where am I?" The woman flys closer. "You are in world between life and death. And as for who I am…" The light starts to fade. "…I'm you. Or, well, more like your twin." Selena gasps as who she's looking at. The woman looks just like herself, but has longer hair, and her left eye is red as her right eye is blue. "Wha…twin? But, I don't have a twin…" The girl sighs. "Of course you'd think that. Well, you're right in a way. In your world, you were born alone, but I was born too, but here. And from what I can recall, I was given the name, Rin." Rin smiles as Selena backs up."Ok Rin, why am I here? The last thing I remember is…" Selena looks away. "…is passing out, right?" Rin asks her. "Yeah…" Rin sighs. "Well, you didn't pass out. Your dead, sis." Selena gasps. "What!? But…I…" Rin looks at her. "Well, let me rethink that. Your body is dead, but your spirit isn't. Your still close enough to where you can return to your body if you wanted." Selena frowns. "…I don't know why I would though…" Rin looks at her. "Hmm?" Selena shakes her head. "I lost my best friend…I lost a part of me…" Rin tilts her head. "So, your giving up?" Selena nods. "What can I do? That just may be best…" Rin glares at her. "What?! You think just letting your life slip is best?!" She yells, causing Selena to flinch. "Y-Yes…" Rin walks to her and slaps her hard. "You idiot! Your throwing your life away because you lost MegaMan?! Your not even going to try and get him back?!" Selena just looks away, crying softly. Rin sighs. "Look at this!" She points her right hand at a space that looks like a window. Selena looks at sees Chaud with herself. "What?! Chaud?! What is he..?" Rin looks at her. "He's trying to bring you back. But there's no way you will with what he's doing. The only way for your heart to start again, is for you to return yourself." Selena doesn't say anything. "Look, I'm giving you two paths. One, either return to your world and try to bring back MegaMan with the help of your friends… Or two, give up and leave, leaving all your friends and family behind forever." Rin walks to a spase and leans on what seems to be a wall. "You don't have much time before it's too late to return. So, think fast, Selena." Selena looks at Rin for a moment then back at Chaud, who's still trying to bring her back. Five minutes pass, and Selena sighs. "…I'm going back…" She says softly. "Hmm?" Rin looks up as Selena looks at her. "I'm going back. I…don't know how, but I'm going to get MegaMan back! Plus…" She looks at Chaud. "…I have friends and family who need me." Rin smiles. "That's the Selena I know. Final answer?" Selena nods. "Yes." Rin nods and walks to Selena. "Alright. Then go back, and bring back your friend. And also, keep yourself alive. Don't die. I can't do this again." Selena nods as she closes her eyes, the darkness surrounding her. "Take care, Selena."_

Selena coughs, grunting as she did. "Ah!" Chaud puts his ear to her chest again, this time, hearing a faint heartbeat. She coughs up more blood, getting it on Chaud. "Ok! ProtoMan! Let everyone know what happened! I'm taking her to the hospital!" ProtoMan nods. "Yes, sir!" He leaves the PET and travels the net. Chaud carefully picks up Selena and starts running. "I need to hurry! She's not going last much longer with out help!"

Lan and the gang are at school. They notcied that Selena wasn't there. _'Where could she be?'_ Lan asks himself as he looks at her empty desk. After a minute, his PET beeps, causing him to looka t it and Mrs. Mari to glare at him. "Lan! Why are you—huh?" She looks at his face, filled with fear. Lan stands up. "Guys! Selena's in the hospital!" He yells, earning a gasp from everyone in the classroom. "What?!" Dex yells. "Oh no!" Maylu yells. Lan looks at Mrs. Mari. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Mari. But I have to go!" She nods. "Yes, go on ahead." Lan nods and runs out of the room with Maylu, Lloyd, Yai, Kyo and Dex behind him.

Chaud is running through the streets with Selena in his arms, the rain still beating down. He makes it to the hospital. Inside, Kagome is in the lobby, talking with a nurse. "Man, it sure is pouring." Kagome tells the nurse. "Indeed. How are you going to get home?" Kagome shrugs. "I'll wait it out, or wait for you to finish for the day, Aleu." Aleu smiles. "Well, that won't be for a few hours, but I don't mind." She smiles. "Thank you. Eh?" The storm and a cold wind was felt as the door are forced open. "What's going on?!" Kagome turns and sees Chaud, covered in blood. "What?! What's happened?! Why are-?!" She looks at Chaud's arms, "Selena?!" She runs to him. "P-Please…help her…" Chaud gasps for air. Kagome nods. "Yes! Hey! Get a gurney! We need to get her to the E.R.!" Aleu nods as she runs off. Kagome puts her ear to Selena's chest. "Not good, her heart's about to stop!" Chaud nods. "Her heart did stop. I had to bring her back." Kagome looks at him. "How?" Chaud is still gasping for breathe. "I…did CPR…it was the only thing I could think of…" Aleu came back with a few other nurses and a gurney. "Dr. Higurashi! Let's hurry!" Kagome nods. "Right!" She takes Selena and lays her on the gurney. "Chaud, you wait here!" She rushes off with Selena into the E.R. Chaud coughs a bit and sits down. He leans back as he looks at his clothes. "I'm covered in blood…man…" He sighs. "…Selena…what were you trying to do?"

After a few hours, Lan and the gang run into the hospital, soaked to the bone due to the rain. Lan sees Chaud and runs to him. "Chaud?! Where's Selena?! And why are you covered in blood?!" Chaud looks at Lan. "Selena's in the E.R. And I'm covered in blood because Selena was coughing up blood." He coughs. "You ok?" Lloyd asks. "Yeah, I was out in the rain for a while. I won't be surprised if I catch a cold or something." A nurse walks up to Chaud with a change of clothes. "Here, change into these and I'll clean your clothes." Chaud stands up and takes the clothes. "Thank you." He walks into the bathroom. He walks out after a few minutes, wearing the spare clothes and hands his clothes to the nurse. She nods and walks off to get them cleaned.

After a hour has past, Kagome walks out and walks to the group. "I see everyone's here." Chaud stands up and looks at Kagome. "Dr. Higurashi! How is she?" Chaud yells at her. "She's…alive, at least." Lan looks at her. "What do you mean by, at least?" She sighs. "Her heart has grown weak. I was able to call her mother and she told me that Selena hasn't taken her medicine for a week or so. And the shock of losing MegaMan…she was pushed to the limit. She should be dead right now." She wipes her eyes. "There's a good chance she may not last the night…" Lan and Chaud look at each other. "She's in a room right now, if you all want to see her…just know she's on life support." Kagome walks ahead, leading the way. "..and if it seems hopeless…we'll pull the plug." Maylu hugs Lan tightly, trying to hold her tears. Lan holds her. Yai hugs Lloyd, crying silently. Lloyd picks her up and holds her. Dex, Kyo and Tory all sigh sadly as Chaud stops. "…I see…"

She opens the door to Selena's room. "I'll be back with your clothes Chaud. Then you should all go home." She tells them as she closes the door behind herself. Chaud walks to Selena, who is still asleep. "..she looks so weak…attached to those machines…" Maylu couldn't looks anymore, so she lays her head on Lan's shoulder. Yai stands behind Lloyd. Chaud takes Selena's hand and holds t tightly. "…Selena…" Tears fill his eyes and fall into her hand. "Chaud…" Lan says softly. Lan sighs and looks at everyone. They all nod. "We're leaving Chaud…update us when you can." Chaud nods slightly as he pulls up a chair to sit next to her. "…" Lan walks out of the room with everyone else. Chaud gentle rubs Selena head. "…" He looks on the table and sees her PET. He growls lightly and crys lightly. _'He got deleted…because of me…damn it!'_ He lays his head on the bed. "I'm sorry…Selena…"

Two hours have past and Kagome walks into the room. "Chaud? Your clothes are…huh?" She sees Chaud asleep, his head on the bed. "…poor thing…" She walks to him and lays his clothes next to him as she shakes him gently. "Hey, Chaud. Wake up, dear." Chaud stirs and sits up. "Hmm…what?" Kagome sighs. "You must be tired. You should go home for the day." She pushes his clothes to him. "Here, change back and head home. I'll keep an eye on her through out the night. But…" She looks at Selena. "…I don't think she'll make it through the night." She wipes her eyes as starts start to flow. "I don't like getting attached to my patients, but I knew her for years..." Chaud stands up. "...I can understand that." Kagome nods as she rubs her head. "Yeah, well, go on, Chaud. I'll update when I can." Chaud grabs his clothes and nods. As he walks out, Kagome stops him. "Hey, Chaud?" He turns. "What?" Kagome sighs. "...never mind. Take care." Chaud looks at her for a moment, but nods. "Right. You too." He walks out of the room, closing the door. _'*sighs* Don't know why I was going to tell him that...'_ Kagome looks at Selena. _'...I don't want to lose you, Selena...like the boy...'_ She sghs. _'Hmm...I don't know how CPR got her heart beating again. Something else must of brought her back. But what...?'_ She sighs again and walks out of the room. _'...Selena, please...live through the night...'_ Kagome closes the door and heads to the lounge.

Kagome walks into the lounge and sits on the sofa, worn out. "Hoo…hmm…" Kagome leans back as a cup was in her face. "Eh?" She looks up and sees a lady with long silver hair and blue eyes, her left eye clouded. "Mio." Mio smiles. "You must be tired, here. It's tea." Kagome smiles and takes the cup. "Thank you." She takes a sip as Mio sits next to her. "How is she?" Mio asks. Kagome sighs. "Not so good, sadly. I'm almost sure she won't make it through the night…" She rubs her head as Mio sighs too. "I see. I guess after losing the boy, Hub, who also had HBD, it would be hard…" Kagome nods. "Yes. After I lost Hub, I promised him I wouldn't let anyone else die…like him." She leans on Mio. "But…I failed…again…"

"Kagome…" Mio rubs Kagome's head. "I'm sure things will work out. For some reason, I'm thinking she will make it." Kagome sits up. "What?" Mio nods. "It's…just a feeling I have. I think she'll live, and become stronger because of this." Kagome looks at the ground as Mio puts her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Trust me, alright? Don't give up on her. I know she'll pull though." Mio smiles as Kagome looks at her. "Your right. Thanks Mio. You really are wise." Mio giggles. "Well, I try to be." She stands up. "But, remember. I also know Selena. She's a friend of my little brother." Kagome nods. "That's right. You known her a bit longer then I have." Mio smiles. "Well, just by a year or two. I remember when she and Lloyd would always play fight in the backyard." She chuckled. "I would always get onto them about it, they always got hurt." Kagome giggled. "I see." She starts to stand when Mio looks at her. "Going home?" Kagome shakes her head. "No, I'm staying the night to keep an eye on Selena." Mio walks to her. "You take a nap here then." Kagome tilts her head. "You need sleep, Kagome. I'll keep an eye on her. You get some rest. I'll let everyone know to be silent if they come in here." Kagome starts to reject when she thinks for a moment. "…your right. If I'm going to help her, I need to awake and not half asleep." She sits back down and lays on the sofa. "Right. I'll get you if anything happens." She starts to leave as Kagome stops her. "Mio?" She turns. "Yes?" Kagome smiles. "Thank you." Mio smiles. "No problem." She leaves the room to let Kagome rest. _'Selena…I believe you can pull through…'_ Kagome closes her eyes and falls asleep in minutes.

On the Net, PharaohMan is going through the Net, looking for something. "I have to go back to the place where I was born! I has to go back, so I can take this world!" He yells as he forces a door open.

At SciLabs, an alarm was going off, alerting everyone. "Hey! What?" A scientist exclaims. "What's going on!?" Another yells as _'EMERGENCY!'_ flashes on the computer. _"Emergency! Everyone evacuate the building!"_ A scientist runs to the computer. "A alert?" He yells as the alarm keeps going off. _"There will be an explosion soon!" _Everyone panics. "What the?!" Everyone at SciLabs start to run out. _"Alert! Alert! Danger! Danger!"_

One the Net, the door opens all the way and PharaohMan goes through.

It's still pouring down hard as Haruka cleans the dishes for dinner. Lan is sitting at the table still, thinking about Selena as Haruka hums to herself. "Mama, even though it's raining, you seem to be very happy." Haruka smiles at him. "I have a premonition." Lan tilts his head. "A premonition?" She nods and looks at him. "It may be raining now, but I have a feeling that something good will happen!" Lan sighs. "Something good?" She nods. "Yes." She turns and starts washing the dishes again as Lan stands up. "I'm going to bed." He tells her as he walks past. "Oh, umm...ok." She looks at him. "Good-night, Lan." Lan nods. "Night." He walks up the stairs and walks into his room, closing the door. "...something good..." He looks on his computer table and looks at a picture of him and the group. Selena smiling as she falls on Lan during the shot of the picture. "...Selena..."

Night passes slowly as Mio checks on Selena. "Hmm...still asleep. But..." She looks at the machine that's connected to Selena. "...her vital signs are increasing." Mio smiles. "I knew she pull through." Mio walks out of the room and walks into the lounge, where Kagome is up and drinking tea. "Kagome." She looks up. "Oh, Mio. Something wrong?" Mio shakes her head and smiles. "No. Selena's vital's are up. Big time." Kagome stands up. "What?! Really?!" Mio nods. "Yup! Go look!" Kagome nods and runs past Mio. She runs into Selena's room and smiles. Selena has woken up. "Selena...thank god..." Selena looks at the door and smiles. "...Kagome?" She says weakly. "Yes. Selena, you are something else." Kagome says as she walks to Selena's bed. "You know, you should be dead. But..." She feels her eyes water. "You made it...I'm so happy..." Selena smiles. "Hey...I may be weak...but I'm stubborn..." She giggles weakly. Kagome smiles. "Yes...yes you are." Kagome looks at her vitals. "Wow...their almost normal. If this keeps up, you'll be out in a week." Selena nods. "Good...I need to get out of here soon." Kagome looks at her. "Why do you 'need' to?" Selena looks at her, a new light in her eyes. "I'm going to get him back." Kagome tilts her head. "He? You mean...?" Selena nods. "I'm getting MegaMan back."

A week later, the night before Selena can return home, her PET turns on. Selena is asleep as a small gold ring appears in the lower right corner of the screen, spinning.

Somewhere in the mountains, covered by snow, a man who's studying the wave pattens of the net, a weird pattern shows on his screen. He looks at it and gasps lightly. "This pattern... There's no doubt about it." The pattern is the emblem of MegaMan. "MegaMan!"

_**Selena! Selena!**_

Selena shoots up. "MegaMan!" She looks around and waits. But she doesn't hear anything. She rubs her head and sighs. "Was...I dreaming?" She moves the covers off. "I thought I heard MegaMan's voice." She stands up slowly, a little wobbly and looks at her PET. It's on. "Eh?! Why is the PET on?" She picks it up and looks at it. "Huh? What's this?" She sees the ring on her screen.

"What is this ring?" Maylu asks Roll, who's looking at the small golden ring that's on the screen. _"I don't know..."_

"Flare, can't you get rid of it?" Lloyd asks as Flare hits the gold ring with a fire sword. _"No. It won't take damage. The heck?"_

"How is it, GutsMan?" Dex asks as GutsMan trys to pulls the gold ring on the screen. _"I caaaaan't move this, de gutsu."_ He let's go and gasps for breathe_. "It's stuck, de gutsu." _Dex gasps. "Even GutsMan can't move this thing?"

"NeoMan? What is this thing?" Kyo asks as NeoMan shrugs as he looks at a gold ring. _"I can't tell you, for I don't know myself." _

"IceMan! Do something!" Tory tells him as IcaMan trys to freeze the gold ring, but no luck. _"It's not frozen by my ice. Weird."_

"Crystal, what is this thing?" Lan asks as Crystal looks at the golden ring. _"I wish I could tell you."_

"Glide, you still can't analyze this thing?!" Yai yells as Glide bows. _"I-I-I'm sorry, Miss Yai. It is not allowing me to use my search powers."_ He flinches as Yai yells at him. "I don't want to hear that! What will you do if it's a virus?!" H starts to grab the ring._ "Ye...Yes...then I wil..."_ He grabs the ring and is shocked. _"WHOOOAA!"_ Yai paincs. "Glide!"

Selena looks at her PET, her head tilt to the side. "I didn't notice this before. Is there somekind of bug in it?" As she looks at the ring, she hears a odd static sound. "This sound...I heard it in my dreams..." Selena jumps a bit when her door opens and Kagome walks in. "Ah, Selena! Your awake. Good. I just finished signing you out. So you can go home now." Selena nods and puts her PET down. "I'll get dressed then." Kagome nods and closes the door. As she waits for Selena, the phone on the desk rings and she answers it. "Yes? Dr. Higurashi speaking." After a few minutes, Selena walks put and sees Kagome on the phone. "Kagome?" She turns and hands the phone to her. "It's for you." Selena tilts her head. "Phone? Who's..." She puts the phone to her ear. "Hello? Selena Hasagawa speaking." She gasps slightly at who the voice belongs to. _"Selena. Glad to hear your ok."_ Her smile fades. "Chaud? What is it?" She asks._ "I want to talk with you in person. Please meet me at the fountain in the park."_ He hangs up. "Eh? Chaud? Chaud?" She sighs and hangs up. "What did he want?" Kagome asks. "He wants to talk with me. I'll be going now." She bows. "Thanks for everything and I'm sorry I worried you." Kagome smiles and hugs her. "It's fine. Your still here...that's all that matters." Selena hugs back and nods. "Yeah." She pulls away and smiles. "See ya!" She yells as she runs off. Kagome smiles. "Selena...grow stronger...and get your friend back."

Since Selena is still feeling weak in the legs, she walks to the park. After a few minutes of walking, she finds Chaud leaning on the beam that supports a small roof. She walks up to him ."What is it, Chaud? It's early in the morning." Chaud didn't look at her, he has his eyes closed and his head low. Selena sighs and turns her back on him. "Im going home if you have nothing to say." As she walks away. Chaud opens his eyes and speaks up. "It seems that you don't want to see me." Selena stops, not saying a word as Chaud went on. "Is it because that you think of MegaMan?" Selena gasps. She thinks of MegaMan pushing ProtoMan out of the way of the beam, getting deleted in his stead. Selena turns and glares at Chaud. "Chaud! Did you come here to make fun of me?!" Chaud keeps looking at the ground, not making eye contact. "At that time... I was surprised that it was MegaMan who got deleted.. Not ProtoMan..." Selena's eyes soften. "Huh?" He sighs. "If I lost ProtoMan, I'd be just like you and MegaMan... I see that now..." He smiles softly. "I was believing that Net Navi's are merely data, to be honest." He looks at her. "I didn't think it could be any other way." Selena looks at him. "Chaud..." Chaud stands up right. "PharaohMan is strong. But I'll repay my debt to you." He walks up to Selena and kisses on the lips. Selena blinks in surprise but kisses him back. Chaud slowly wraps his arms around her and holds her close, not letting go for a minute or two. He pulls back and smiles softly, looking in her eyes. "I'll see you later. Take care, Selena." Chaud turns and walks away. "Chaud..." Selena smiles and starts to walk home.

"20 years ago...PharaohMan hacked into the main computer system." Commander Beef tells Sal and Miyu. "Then he gained control of the whole network." Sal blinks in surprise. "PharaohMan gained control of the whole network system? The mysterious man who broke into the N1 Grand Prix..." Miyu nods. "And deleted MegaMan...The Net Navi PharaohMan." Commander Beef nods. "Yes. He's stopped moving now too. Maybe he's looking for his own data in the data system." Both Sal and Miyu gasp in shock. "His own data?!" The doors open and a girl and boy walk in. "Sorry we're late, Commander Beef." The boy tells him. "Ah, Zato. Asuka."

"I am a king...I was born to rule this world!" PharaohMan yells as he hacks the system for information. "But, why am I in the dark? Why? Why have I been sleeping for 20 years?"

Asuka looks at Commander Beef. "Commander, you know the truth about PharaohMan?" She asks. "Not many people know about PharaohMan's plans. It's top secret." Zato, Sal, Asuka and Miyu all jump in surprise. "Top secret?!"

Selena is walking home to her house when she sees everyone at her door. "Huh?" Lan turns and almost crys. "Selena!" She runs to her and hugs her, almost falling down. "Whoa! Careful! I'm still out of it." She says with a smile. Maylu and Lloyd chuckle. "Welcome back, Selena! We missed you." Maylu says as lloyd nods. "Yeah. We're glad your ok." Dex wipes his tears. "W-Welcome back! Waaaa!" Selena smiles as Kyo wackes him. "Don't cry! She's not dead!" Yai smiles. "Great to have you back, Selena." Selena smiles. "Thanks, everyone. Why are you guys here, anyway?" Lan looks at her. "We have something we want you to see. Can you come to my house?" Selena tilts her head. "Something for me to see? Sure, I'll go with you."

After walking to Lan's house, and Selena getting hugged by Lan's mother, the group walks to his room and the all show Selena the gold rings that are on their PET screens. "I don't know why and it's really weird, but it seems that we've all got the same bug on our PET's." Kyo tells her as Selena pulls out her PET. "Mine as well. See?" Lan looks. "I knew it, it's in Selena's PET too!" Selena looks at her PET. "It was in the PET when I woke up this morning." She tell them. "Selena...I know you'll think this is strange but..." Selena looks up. "I think it's somehow related to MegaMan." Selena blinks as Dex nods. "I think the same!" Yai and Tory nods. "Me too!"

"As do I!" Kyo and Lloyd also nod. "Yeah." Lloyd looks at her. "So we decided to tell you about this, Selena." Selena smiles a bit. "I see. Everybody, thank you." Selena grunts as a loud screeching sound comes from the PET's. "What?!" They all look at their PET's. "The PET is making a strange noise!" Lan yells as Yai yells at Glide. "Glide...what is this sound?!" She covers her ears. _"Miss Yai, the weird data is probably reacting on the eight PET's."_ The sound gets a bit louder. "The data is reacting?" Selena yells.

"I need to find the data which I was born from...Because I'm the king of this world!" PharaohMan yells as he keeps hacking information.

"PharaohMan took care of the top networks, and was born for that purpose. However, he never battles using all his power. "Commander Beef tells them. "But why is that, Commander Beef?" Zato asks. "PharaohMan was infected with a virus when his data was made." Miyu tilts her head. "Got infected...with a virus?" He nods. "I heard some great scientists created him. One of the main scientists on the project was Tadashi Hikari. He was the one who completed the network society. He is Lan's grandfather." Sal gasps. "Lan's grandfather created PharaohMan?!" Commander Beef nods. "Yes, and the one who noticed PharaohMan's virus was Professor Tadashi Hikari. He then sealed PharaohMan away forever. Doing so saved the world from ruin...stopping him from running the world. However, he has revived after twenty years."

"Why?" Asuka asks. "This is my personal opinion but...I believe that MegaMan and ProtoMan may have revived him."

"MegaMan and..." Sal started. "...ProtoMan." Miyu finished. "Their power...Their energy while they we're fighting...That powerful energy revived PharaohMan. Then he attacked MegaMan and ProtoMan!" They all gasp. "Huh?!"

"That's right...That's right!" PharaohMan's eyes glow red. "A stupid human put me to sleep...I am the king! I am the only one!" Around PharaohMan, a pryamid was made, him being inside. "I was born to control this world! Now...I'll do it..." The comp around him turns into a desert. "I'll prove that I'm the king!"

At an airport, what looks like black smoke flys toward the airport. "What is that black smoke?" Someone asks as it gets closer. "What? A tornado? No, it's a swarm of locusts!" The locusts flys to the radar. "There's an unidentified source on the radar!" A man yells. "What? You mean to say that source attracted the locusts?!" Before anyone could answer, the locusts broke the window and flys inside the tower, causing everyone to panic.

A satellite in space moves and the solar panels reflects he light of the sun and it hits the snowy mountains, causing the snow to melt. "Hey...The snow is...!" A man yells. "I don't believe it..."

In city's around the world, power is going out, causing panic.

"Commander Beef! Weird things are happening around the world!" Sal yells as Commander Beef sighs ."So it's begun...This is what the people were afraid of twenty years ago."

In the pyramid, PharaohMan is in a chamber that's like a pharaoh's. "I am the king!I shall be followed! I am superior! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_**Lan's House**_

Selena opens the back of her PET and looks at everyone. "Let's connect all the PET's into one." Lan tilts his head. "All our PET's... into one?" Selena nods. "Then what will happen?" Dex asks. "I don't know..." She takes a deep breathe. "I don't know, but...if the ring really contains MegaMan's data..." Tory looks at her. "If the data combines into one..." Yai nods. "Then MegaMan may come back!" Dex looks at his PET. "But why did only our PET's have MegaMan's data?" Glide answers. _"In my opinion, I believe that this data may be the memories we hold of MegaMan._ Yai looks at Glide in confusion. "The memories we hold of MegaMan?" Glide nods. _"In short, MegaMan's memories are with us."_ Dex looks at Glide. "Memories with MegaMan... What's that?" Tory also looks at Glide. "I don't understand that either..." Glide sighs. _"I don't know how either...but it's really weird...that MegaMan's deleted data is in our PET's suddenly."_ Selena nods and looks at her PET. "I think you're right, Glide." Lan looks at Selena. "Selena..." Selena closes her eyes and puts her hand on her chest. "My memories of the days I spent with MegaMan..." She looks at everyone. "No matter who asks, I can't erase them!"

"I'm the almightly king! Humans, my incredible power...will be something you shall never forget!" PharaohMan yells as he watches the chaos he's creating.

At Willy's hideout, the four Would Three members are watching what's happening around the world. "Oh my god!" Zap yells as Yahoot looks at the chaos. "By using only the network maintenance systems, he's capable of mass destruction." Match nods. "Exactly...like a true devil." Willy yells from behind. "A devil, you say?! He is a god!" Maddy looks at him. "A God? PharaohMan is?" Willy nods. "That's correct. Look at all the wonderful things he's done! This is the world I've been dreaming of!" Thay all gasp as Willy goes on. "StoneMan and BombMan are heading towards the SciLab's main system. Once that's done, PharaohMan will be under my control...and ruling the world won't be a dream anymore! And, I have chosen my queen!" They all look at Willy. "What?! A queen?!" Maddy yells. "Yes, and I know how she'll join me..." Yahoot tilts his head. "Who's she?" Willy grins. "Selena Hasagawa! With her, my world will be perfect. I can become a God. Everyone will bow at my feet! Hahaha...HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone looks at him.

At Lan's house, the group has all their PET's connected to Selena's PET. "Good, we did it." Maylu nods. "Like this, MegaMan's data can become one." Selena looks at her PET. "Please...work!" The eight rings transfer to Selena's PET. "Huh?" The rings spin around in a circle and forms into MegaMan's Emblem. _"Selena... Selena..."_ A very faint voice is heard. Lan looks at Selena. "This voice is...!" Selena starts to feel something in her chest, like a very faint beat. _"Selena... Selena..."_ Selena smiles. "MegaMan...It's MegaMan's voice!" She puts her hand over her heart, felling two beats instead of one. _'MegaMan...your still out there!'_

Outside on a monitor in the city, Ribitta is reporting the chaos around the world._ "There's a large outbreak of locusts. Over 300 have crossed the Alps. And Alps regions have reported wide-spread electrical outages!"_ Chaud is looking at the monitor. "Hmm..."

Haruka is watching the news on her TV. _"Japan will most likely be in a similar situation in no time!"_ Stacey, Selena's mother, is with Haruka as she gasps. "Oh! That's terrible!" Haruka exclaims. "No kidding." Haruka runs to the back sliding door and opens it. She looks at the sky and sighs in relief. "But nothing terrible's happened yet. I wonder if it's OK to leave the laundry outside though..." Stacey sweat-drops as she stands next to Haruka. "That's what you're worried about...?" A chuckle is heard. "You're the same as always, Haruka." They both turn and smile at who it is. "Welcome home." Haruka greets. Stacey nods. "Long time no see."

"MegaMan! It's me! I'm here!" Selena yells at her PET, hoping MegaMan could here her. _"Selena... Selena..."_ She trys again. "MegaMan, please! Say something! Please, if you can hear me, answer!" Maylu looks at Selena's PET. "Maybe MegaMan can't hear Selena's voice yet!" Yai also looks. "All his data was collected..." Tory thinks for a moment. "But maybe we've to do something more?" Selena grips her PET tighter. "Damn it! MegaMan's in this PET...But I can't do anything..." The Emblem keeps spinning. _"Selena... Selena..."_ Selena shakes her head. "Please tell me, MegaMan! What can I do to see you again?!" Lan's door open and man with light-brown hair and wearing glasses enter. "Perhaps a miracle will happen? Like with you?" Selena looks up and looks at the man. Lan smiles. "Papa!" Selena looks at Lan. "He's your dad?" She looks at him. "I'm Yuichiro, Lan's father. Selena, MegaMan will definitely return from the dead!" Selena nods and looks at her PET as Yuichiro smiles. _'She's grown so much.'_ Selena smiles. "MegaMan..."

_**"Selena... Selena..."**_

* * *

_**Flare: Wow, that was a good Chapter for once! I"m really happy on how it came out! Word-Count is: &,809. I hope all enjoyed! Please review!**_


End file.
